Mystery cub
by Spectre47
Summary: Set in a timeline where humans do exist, Zootopia lives proudly 5 months after the Nighthowler crisis. Luke, a young wolf cub with the mind of a human is taken in by Officer James Wolford, James starts to feel happier now he has a son, but he knows he must defend him as ruthless rogues want Luke's power for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Cub Chapter 1: The beating

In Zootopia, humans never happened. But what if they did? Humans were the dominant mammals of the Savage times thanks to their resourcefulness and knowledge but with these achievements came an insurgency that would nearly put humanity into extinction. Few humans live in Zootopia because of their reputation. Animals think of them as odd, dangerous, killers and unforgiving when in fact they are very much the same like everyone else. This story follows the life of a wolf cub with a life changing secret. But first, disclaimers.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they belong to Disney except the OC because I came up with him. Rated M for violence, blood and sexual themes but I will try to limit these themes and make them a little less intense.**

It was morning time in the city of Zootopia, predator and prey walked to and from their jobs or chatted on the phone or with friends.

Luke was a 7 year old wolf cub with grey and white fur, but he wasn't your average wolf. He had the mind, subconscious and abilities of a fully grown human.

Because humans have a bad reputation, Luke's parents abandoned him on the streets and never came back. Luke was forced to live on the streets and thanks to his subconscious, he lived a good life on the streets.

Luke was walking down a street while catching a few curious stares because of what he was wearing. He wore a jet black hoodie with a golden ring emblem with a human sentinel soldier in a bionic suit in the ring, the hoodie had the words "Fear me" on the ring. He also wore a pair of ocean blue camo pants.

"Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was Nick Wilde, a con artist turned police officer, old habits die hard don't they?

"Hey kid, want a pawpsicle?" Nick asked as he waved a pawpsicle in his paws.

"I would, if I had money" Luke said as he walked past Nick.

"What's your name?" Nick asked.

"That's none of your concern, and don't give me the I am an Officer of the law I have the right to know your name crap cause you don't" Luke said sternly.

Nick remained silent with confusion, a kit never spoke to him like that.

Luke walked until he reached his destination, a bug burger restaurant.

Now Luke had no money so he couldn't buy anything, instead he would root through the rubbish to get a meal without getting caught.

Luke rooted through the rubbish and got an unfinished cricket sandwich with a grasshopper soda.

After getting a tasty meal from the dumpster, Luke walked to his next destination, the watering hole near the Precinct 1 station.

Luke walked to the Precinct and bumped into Officer Judy Hopps.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Luke said in a worried tone.

"That's okay little cub, are you okay?" Judy asked politely.

"Yes, I am so sorry for bumping into you" Luke said.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident okay?" Judy said as she walked off and waved goodbye.

Luke walked up to the oak tree he sat down under when he got bored and lay down looking at his reflection in the water.

"Why? Why me? Why did I have to be born with this gift?" Luke thought as he stared at his reflection.

Luke looked over the reservoir and saw human.

The human was wearing blue and black titanium armour with rocket pads on his back.

The human looked over at Luke and waved at him. Luke waved back and the human gave a thumbs up.

"That human must know my secret!" Luke thought happily.

Suddenly a pack of wolves saw Luke waving to the human and went over to him.

"What are you doing waving to that thing?" a teenage wolf asked Luke.

"That thing is a human and he was waving at me so I waved back" Luke said.

"Didn't your parents ever say not to do a thing to those monsters?" another teenage wolf asked.

That question hurt Luke but he hid it.

"No, they didnt" Luke said.

"You have to be punished now!" the wolf shouted as he pushed Luke into the water.

But the human dashed at the speed of light and caught Luke before he got the water.

Luke saw that the human caught him and the human put him down.

"You okay?" the human asked as his voice was masked by distortion.

Luke nodded and looked at the other wolves.

"Tsk tsk tsk, why pick on your own kind?" the human asked as he approached the wolves.

The wolves ran away screaming at the sight of the human.

"Gets them every time, now, you stay safe you hear?" the human said.

Luke nodded and the human walked off.

Luke that a tiger was painting the argument and Luke walked over to the artist.

"Like it?" the tiger asked.

"It's amazing!" Luke said.

The picture had a wolf cub behind a human in armour challenging the 3 wolves at the tree next to the watering hole.

"I will call it "The wolfs protector" the tiger said.

Luke thanked the tiger and walked away, his destination unknown.

Nighttime came, a glowing white moon floated in the sky.

Luke let out a soft howl, followed by other howls, Luke immediately recognised that a human was howling. They were known to do that sometimes and they were good at it.

Luke walked down an alleyway, only to be surrounded by 3 lions, 2 wolves and a polar bear.

"Kits shouldn't be out at this time, especially those with the mind of a human" the lion in charge said.

"What are talking about?" Luke lied.

"We know you are not an average wolf, we know your secret" a wolf said.

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Luke lied again.

"You have a brain of a human" the polar bear said.

"Fine, you got me but why do you care?" Luke said.

"Humans shouldn't be in this city, neither should you, you are not a predator" the lion said.

"Predators don't need fangs and claws to be predators, humans have neither because their weapons made them obsolete, besides humans are smarter than you" Luke said.

"Yeah? That's why you shouldn't be in this city, drug him" the lion said.

Luke felt a sharp object in his neck, a dart. Luke started telling dizzy and wobbled back and forth.

"Oh no, what did you do?!" Luke said.

"Just an old family recipe to make my victims dizzy and vomit, get him" the lion said as he pushed Luke to the ground.

"Hurt him anyway you want, make him wish he was dead" the lion said.

Everyone laughed evilly and proceeded to hurt Luke.

The polar bear ripped Luke's clothes off until he was completely naked.

One of the wolves had a pervert stare and proceeded to rape Luke, the wolf howled in excitement as Luke screamed in pain.

The other wolf clawed Luke's body and sank his fangs softly into his torso.

The 2 lions stomped in Luke's stomach and legs, that would hurt him a lot.

"That's enough boys, he got what he deserved" the lion said.

"Now listen you little runt, you are nothing and no one will ever love you because underneath all that fur you are just a sad little boy with delusions of grandeur, you are an abomination, a freak and nature's mistake" the lion said.

Luke slowly shedded tears and said "You are jealous because I am better than you ever will be" slowly and painfully.

The lion punched Luke multiple times causing the cub to vomit, making the lion hit him harder.

Luke is knocked out cold, "Muzzle him! And cuff his arms and legs!" the lion roared.

The polar bear put a muzzle tightly on Luke and a pair of cuffs on him and walked off.

The criminals took pictures and left laughing and taunting at Lukes beating.

Luke lay in the cold wet cement surface naked, beaten, muzzled, cuffed, bleeding, bitten, clawed, bruised and raped.

No one would come to his aid.

 **Spectre6 here, how did you like the story? Show your support by liking and following, criticism is welcome as it helps me write better. How will Luke survive this horrific beating? Tune in next time in Mystery Cub! Goodbye and enjoy your day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery cub Chapter 2: Help from a wolf.

Hey guys! Spectre6 here, I had nothing to do so I thought I would write another chapter for this story. Be sure to leave reviews and criticism is advised as it helps me write better. I may continue this story so don't you worry! The story will begin but first, the dreaded disclaimers.

I don't own Zootopia and blah blah blah I just want to write a story.

It was the next day, it was raining heavily and it was 10:00am. Most mammals stayed indoors while others had umbrellas. Luke laid behind a dumpster to cover himself from the rain.

He was badly injured, he couldn't move because he was so traumatised by the beating. His body was covered in claw marks, he was muzzled and cuffed, his body was numb and he was alone, no one would help.

He silently whispered "help" hoping someone would come to his aid, but it never came.

Officer James Wolford had the day off and was walking back to his house after visiting his sister. He was walking pat an alleyway until he heard something.

Crying.

James could hear the sound of a pup crying, he also smelt blood and a bad drug odour.

James walked down the alleyway until he reached the source of the crying.

A young wolf cub lay behind the dumpster naked, muzzled, cuffed, beaten, immobile and crying.

James never thought he would see a sight like this, a child attacked against his will.

"No! Please don't eat me!" Luke cried as he saw James, fearing the tall wolf was going to attack him and eat him.

James stared confused at Luke, the word "Abomination" was sprayed on his chest.

Luke's eyes started to close as the tranquilizer kicked in again.

James's instincts told him to take the cub and care for him and he did just that, without hesitation he wrapped Luke in a blanket he had with him and held him in his arms.

James ran and ran through the rain until he eventually reached his house, a cream brick house with two floors with a garage and a front and back garden.

He unlocked the door and rushed into the house, he ran into the living room and placed Luke onto the couch.

James walked to the kitchen and got a first aid kit, his training from the academy to care for an injured animal is about to pay off.

He got out bandages and cloths, he wetted the cloths and rubbed them against Luke's marks and cuts to clean them of infection.

He got out a pair of bolt cutters and cut the cuffs off Luke's paws and and James used his claws to remove the tight muzzle.

He then placed bandages on Luke's cuts and placed him back on the couch, to warm the house, James got some logs and put them in the fireplace and lit them. An orange bright light emerged and heat filled the room.

Wolford stripped his clothes off and stayed in his boxers as it was so warm in the house, clothes would be uncomfortable.

He watched over Luke like a wolf in the Savage times, dead straight and made sure no one else got close.

"Who would do this? Who would have the nerve to attack an innocent child?" James thought as he watched over Luke.

Luke purred a little in his sleep, listening to Luke purred awakened something in James, like this child can fill an empty gap in his life.

It was now 12:00am, it was raining heavily and the fire blazed and warmed the house and Luke was still asleep.

James just watched him and never took his eyes off the grey and white cub. His fatherly instincts were in control.

Luke then slowly started to open his eyes.

Luke's pov

He slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn, this wasn't where he expected to be, he was on a black fabric couch underneath a soft blanket with a pillow behind him, he felt so comfortable.

He thought he would still be on cold and wet cement in an alleyway behind a dumpster, but then he remembered.

A wolf had found him.

Luke was scared, mostly when he interacted with wolves, they weren't very nice and acted very aggressively against Luke and Luke became terrified of them. He curled into a ball hoping for the best./p

"Ah, you're awake" James said as he got up from his chair in his boxers.

Luke cowered in fear, afraid James would attack him.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you" James said softly as he sat down beside Luke.

Luke remained silent and stayed still.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you" James said.

"Most of the time when I interact with wolves, they don't act nicely towards me" Luke said slowly.

"Well, I'm one of the good mammals so don't you worry" James said as he scooped Luke into his arms.

Luke nuzzled against James's chest, it was so soft and warm, Luke now knew that this wolf was nice and was opening his heart to him.

"I see you are getting attached to me" James said as he stroked Luke's head.

"Sorry, it's just no one ever showed this amount of kindness before" Luke said.

"Well that's okay, your safe now, no longer in that cold and damp alleyway" James said as he rolled onto the soft carpet in front of the warm fireplace and wrapped himself in a ball around Luke./p

Luke preened against James and felt his soft fur.

"Which leads me to this question, Who are you and how did you end up in that alleyway?" James said as he put Luke in front of him.

Luke looked at James with tears in his eyes, seeing this made James bring Luke into a big embrace.

"If you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine" James said as he licked Luke's forehead.

"No, I will tell you now, okay here goes nothing. My name is Luke Sharpclaw, I am 7 years old and I have a very, good and bad secret" Luke said slowly as he wiped his tears.

"What do you mean by your secret?" James asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, this secret is like nothing you have heard of before" Luke said.

"You're secret is safe with me" James said.

"Now, you know what humans are?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, they are those mammals that walk around in metal suits, why?" James said.

"I, I have the mind of a human" Luke said as he started crying slowly.

James rocked Luke back and forth and thought "How is that possible?"

"So, you have the mind of a human? How?" James said as he massaged Luke.

"I don't know, it's something I ask myself a lot" Luke said.

"How is the human mind different to an animals?" James asked as he licked the back of Luke's head.

"This is one reason why mammals hate humans, back in the Savage times humans were the smartest creatures in the land, their brains evolved from simple thoughts to a voice of survival and humans became the ultimate survivalists, they made tools out of science fiction, laser rifles, bionic suits, advanced medical equipment and flying ships, but with this knowledge came an insurgency that would test humanities will to survive, you probably heard of it, the great war" Luke said.

"I kinda studied it in school, I couldn't believe what I was reading, humans can't be killed by animals, is that true?" James said.

"Yes, this war was between two factions, The harbingers and The defenders of peace. After one final battle that ended with a big boom, The defenders of peace won the war, but the animals saw humans in action and humans became the least popular creatures in the land, do you now understand?" Luke said as he felt a claw mark on his neck.

"Wow, that was some story, I know you ain't lying cause I know when someone lies but you are being truthful" James said.

"Thank you for understanding Mr. wolf" Luke said as he hugged James.

"Don't call me that, my name is James Wolford"

"Sorry" Luke said.

"That's fine, now here's another thing, where are your parents?" James said.

That question hurt Luke on the inside a lot a looked up in tears, James hugged him and held him in his arms to comfort him.

"I don't have any, my parents left me after they learned my secret, they just left me in a box in an alleyway and never came back, I have my mind to thank for my survival" Luke said as he hugged James's chest.

James nuzzled Luke and Luke purred in comfort.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" James said.

"Now, I'm going to make some dinner, you stay here and watch some TV if you want" James said as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the cooker.

Luke turned on the TV but nothing good was on, mostly talk shows or boring news broadcasts.

Luke sat on the couch and examined his wounds.

"I bandaged you when I brought you here, who hurt you like that? I'm a police officer so I have to know" James said as he walked over and sat beside Luke and put him on his hips.

"I don't know, there were 3 lions, 2 wolves and a polar bear, all in their teenage years" Luke said.

"Well they are a bunch of bullies, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe" James said as he rocked back and forth.

"Oh no, here it comes again!" Luke said as he collapsed on the couch and put his paw on his forehead.

"You okay?" James asked with a worried tone.

"The effect of a drug they put in me, it causes nausea based off what they said" Luke said as he lay on his back.

"Oh, dinners ready" James said as the cooker started beeping.

James brought 2 bowls of chicken soup and 2 bug burgers.

"Thought some soup might help with the state your in" James said.

Luke had to be spoon fed because his arms were too sore to begin with!

Luke ate the bug burger very quickly which surprised James.

"Yikes, you must have been hungry!" James said in surprise.

"I haven't eaten proper food for 2 months, this is a lot better than bare bugs" Luke said.

"That's understandable" James said.

"So, you're a police officer?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I have the day off today" James said.

"How about I tell you the true story? What really happened in the past?" Luke said.

"What do you mean?" James said confusingly.

"Your historians lied about the Savage times, they said humans are untrustworthy warmongers but they were so much more than that. Wanna hear?" Luke asked.

"Why not?" James agreed.

The day passed by quickly and it still rained outside. It was now night time.

Luke was sleeping on the couch, he had a soft pillow and blanket so he would be fine.

"If something's wrong, don't hesitate to come to me" James said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

The clock said 10:00pm, might as well sleep.

The rain outside turned into a thunderstorm.

CLAP

A loud lightning bolt went off and Luke woke up with a soft scream.

Suddenly, steps were heard going down the stairs.

Luke curled into a ball out of fear, but is was only Wolford in his boxers.

"Luke? What are you doing up? Did the lightning wake you up?" James asked.

Luke nodded and James scooped him into his arms.

He walked up the stairs until they reached James's bedroom.

James put Luke onto the bed and curled into a ball around Luke instinctively.

"Hey Luke?" James whispered.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"I know it's sudden, but do you mind if I adopt you? You're story got to me and I really want to be your dad" James said as he held Luke against his chest.

"Okay, dad" Luke said as he snuggled into James's chest and fell asleep instantly.

James felt something, being called Dad. He felt, happy and great.

"He would protect Luke like a wolf would in the Savage times, he would make sure Luke would live to see the sun rise again.

 **Hey everybody! Spectre6 here,** I **thought** I **would make this chapter more happier and comforting than the first after the incident. How are you liking the story? Leave your reviews down below, don't forget to follow and favourite and** I will **see you guys real soon. Goodbye and enjoy your day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery cub Chapter 3: Take your child to work day and an armoured human

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon of Zootopia, the sky was a golden yellow with stars still visible. Most nightlife went indoors and the day life mammals went outside to their jobs or to do other things.

It was 6:00am at this moment, James slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn. It was still raining and the sound of rain hitting the window serenaded James.

He searched his surrounding environment and saw an injured wolf pup cuddled against his chest.

The sight of his newly adopted son made James smile with happiness and pulled Luke closer to his head and Luke purred in comfort.

He held him close and stroked him softly and covered him with his long brushy tail.

James didn't have to clock in until 9:00am so there was no hurry, he decided to sleep until his alarm went off.

2 hours later

The alarm clock went beep beep beep and James put his arm out and slammed the device to shut it up.

James got up and Luke was still huddling against his chest.

Luke then slowly opened his eyes and got surprised by where he was and backed up a little as James looked taller than you think.  
"Good morning son" James said as he pulled Luke into a big hug.

"Good morning Dad" Luke said softly.

"You look so adorable when your asleep, I woke up at 6:00am and you were cuddled against my chest" James said as he put Luke on the bed and started to tickle him.

"No no! Stop! Stop!" Luke said as he laughed and tried to push James's arms off.

"You deserve a little tickling to make sure you don't fall asleep!" James said in a childish tone as he tickled Luke's stomach.

James eventually stopped and Luke tried to his breath.

"Are you awake?" James asked as he put on his police uniform.

"Yes, also do you have any clothes and crutches my size?" Luke asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do" James said as he walked to the wardrobe and grabbed some pup sized clothes and a pair of crutches.

James helped Luke put on his clothes, Luke now wore a green shirt with black pants.

James helped Luke down the stairs by carrying him and the 2 wolves walked to the kitchen.

James turned on the TV, a ZNN report showed.

"More injured after a bomb exploded in Sahara Square today at a shipping warehouse, the thought suspect responsible is a male human with blue eyes and blond fur (hair because animals don't know that), ZPD urges the public to call them if you see this human. In other news, a construction project in the rainforest district for a new bridge has been cancelled due to lack of funding" the snow leopard news anchor said.

James was doing eggs and toast for breakfast, it was Luke's first proper breakfast.

"Here we go again" Luke said after seeing the report.

"What do you mean?" James asked with a worried tone as he placed the eggs and toast in front of Luke on a plate.

"The thought suspect is a human, just because he was in the area. You should know that humans are the most hated mammals in this city, they receive 100 times more hate than foxes do" Luke said as he ate his eggs.

"That much? Why?" James asked.

"Thinking that humans are nothing but warmongers, killers, dangerous and the list goes on and on. But you know that humans are just like you" Luke said.

"I mean, it's surprising that an animal has a human brain in him, like how is that possible?" James said.

"I don't know, but time will tell" Luke said as he finished his breakfast.

When Luke went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he saw a pair of papers on the table.

"What are these for?" Luke asked curiously.

"Those are the papers that state you are now my son" James said as he hugged Luke.

"Thank you dad, promise me you won't leave me?" Luke asked.

"I promise, I will keep you by my side and I will never leave you" James said as he kissed Luke's forehead.

They broke the hug and walked to the bathroom, brushed their teeth and washed their faces, after that they walked to the garage and got into James's car, a white sedan.

"Here, let me help" James said as he opened the back door and lifted Luke to the backseat.

"Thanks dad" Luke said.

"No problem" James said as he got into the drivers seat.

He turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life, the dashboard lit up and a classical song started playing.

He drove the car out of the driveway and the car moved down the streets.

In another part of the city...

A human in his late twenties was walking down the road, he wore a white trench coat with red lines on the arms, torso and legs with a pair of gold cufflinks. He also wore a pair of black steel capped boots and a pair of black fabric gloves. His face was hidden by a modern gas mask and a bulletproof helmet. He was taller than a full grown tiger so he was tall, he had a slim build and was broad shouldered. His eyes were green and his hair was a honey brown colour. Most humans either wear their titanium suits or wear regular clothes but they had to wear gas masks as some animals were known to have human away products.

He was walking on a grass patch and stared at the morning sky but his time of happiness was short lived.

"Hey you! Warmonger!" a deer shouted from behind.

The deer was in his teenage years, he has some courage to come up face to face with a young adult human.

"You have no place here! Go before I call the cops!" the deer shouted.

The human remained silent as he had heard this excuse before.  
"Answer me!" the deer shouted.

"I am, with silence deer friend" the human said in a deep calm tone.

"Don't fill me with your nonsense, I know you are up to no good" the deer said sternly.

"Oh it's because I am walking in the park, minding my own business, so that classifies as me up to no good? I am just like you, only my kind receive far more hate than others" the human said in a baby tone.

"I know you are responsible for that bomb, the one that nearly killed my sister!" the deer roared, some mammals were recording the feud with their phones.

"Well, I hope your sister has a quick recovery, but you got the wrong animal, just so we are clear, a human was not responsible for that bomb cause if we were, well it would've been more chaotic but it wasn't, so stop being a stereotype and get your furry face out of my sight!" the human said softly before turning it into a big roar.

The deer stood back and fell backwards.

"You've got fire in you, I like that, but pick on someone your own size, if you think humans are dumb, you are wrong because no matter what you do, no matter how many times you think you are close, I will always be one step ahead. That's just how it works my friend. Now I have to leave before authorities arrive" the human said as he ran off. Sirens were heard approaching the park so the human made himself gone quickly.

This is how most humans are treated in Zootopia, unfairly and accused of crimes they don't commit.

Back at the white sedan...

The car arrived at the Precinct, Luke had seen it outside but he never went inside. He was kind of excited and kinda nervous.

The two wolves walked inside and Luke was on his crutches, tapping against the marble floor.

Clawhauser was behind his desk, eating a doughnut and checking a file.

"Oh hey Wolford and, whos that?" Clawhauser said curiously.

"Clawhauser, meet my newly adopted son Luke" James said as he ruffled Luke's fur.

"What happened to him? He looks so hurt" Clawhauser asked with a worried tone.

"Found him in an alleyway beaten up by no good teens, the sight of him in pain got to me and I took him home with me. After caring for him, I decided to adopt him" James said while hiding Luke's secret.

"Aw, well Luke, get well soon and Wolford will make the best dad!" Clawhauser said in a happy tone.

Luke smiled in response and Clawhauser went back to searching his files.

"So Luke, have you been inside the Precinct before?" James asked.

"No, I have seen the outside but I never went inside because I didn't want to draw unwanted attention" Luke said.

"Good point, you should go to the waiting room where the other kids are cause I have to get my assignment for today. If any of them bully you, they will have to answer to your dad" James said as he hugged Luke.

"Good luck, I love you" Luke whispered.

"I love you too" James said.

James walked to the bullpen while Luke walked to the waiting room where all the other kids were.

Officer Wolford walked into the bullpen and sat on his seat, as he typed away on his phone, a certain bunny and fox papers in the room.

"Hey Wolfie!" Nick said the moment he saw James.

"Nicholas, I told you before, I don't like being called that" James said.

"I know, thats why I do it" Nick said.

"Whatever you say Nickie" James said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Nick said as he sat on his seat with Judy.

"So Wolford, Clawhauser told me you have an adopted son, is that true?" Judy asked with happiness and curiosity.  
"Yes, that's true" James said happily.

"Congrats! You actually have a son now?" Judy said.

"Yeah, how I found him is a bit rough but I will tell you anyways, 2 days ago when I had the day off, it was raining heavily and I was walking home from my sister's house, when I walked past an alleyway, I heard crying, I walked to the source of the sound and that is when I found an injured wolf cub lying down, immobile and beaten up badly. I couldn't leave him there, my instincts said otherwise. I took him home and I nursed him back to okay health and after taking care of him, I decided to adopt him" James said as other officers leaned in to hear the story.

"What's his name?" Nick asked.

"Luke, he is in the waiting room right now" James said.

Meanwhile in the waiting room...

Luke crutches his way to the waiting room, the door was conviently opened and Luke could here the sounds of other kids.

Luke was very nervous, back on the streets he never had any friends or never played with other kids.

He crutched in and there were children of many types, polar bears, elephants, rhinos, buffaloes, tigers, wolves, lions, zebras, horses, cheetahs, and the list goes on.

Some children were sitting down while others played clapping games. Luke sat down beside another wolf kid.

He sat there and didn't say a thing, but the wolf beside him broke the silence.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Luke took a deep breath and said "Bully incident, a very bad one"

"Oh you poor thing, so tell me, whats your name?" she asked.

"Luke"

"My name is Jasmine, nice to meet you" she said as she still get paw out for a pawshake.

Luke shook the paw and blushed a little.

"You look pretty with the mixture colour of fur and blue eyes" Jasmine said which made Luke blush more.

"I think you are pretty too" Luke said nervously.

The two wolves ended up blushing deeply while other children either stared or played their clapping games.

"Jasmine's got a boyfriend! Jasmine's got a boyfriend!" some of the children started singing.

"What?! No no he's just a friend of my mine!" Jasmine said nervously.

"Kids, cut it out" Luke said as he put on a human death glare and the kids stopped instantly.

"Now, Jasmine, where were we?" Luke said as he held Jasmine's paw.

"Okay kids, I will be your escort for the tour of the Precinct, first however, you are going to meet the Chief" a zebra officer said as he walked in.

Some children became a little nervous but nervous wasn't in Luke's vocab.

The zebra officer escorted the kids to reception and a tall cape buffalo waited at the desk, his name tag read Bogo.

"Kids, this is Chief Bogo, he runs the entire building" the zebra officer said happily.

Luke had seen Chief Bogo on the streets, Luke thought back to when Bogo nearly approached him in a street and showed a look of curiosity.

"Hello everyone, as you know I am the Chief of this Precinct, as Stripes said he will be your tour guide but first, YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Chief Bogo shouted at the end which made the kids shriek and back up./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luke fell off his crutches and landed on his back, Jasmine rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked in panicked tone.

"Ow, my head hurts" Luke said as he got back on his crutches.

"Relax, I'm just kidding! Oh, look who's coming through the door" Bogo said as he pointed at the door.

A human wearing orange and grey armour that covered his entire body was cuffed and was being escorted by an elephant officer.

The kids backed up and some hid behind the desk out of fear at the sight of the human, but Luke stood his ground and Jasmine looked in amazement.

"Francine, who's this?" Bogo asked.

"Thought suspect of the bomb in Sahara Square" Francine said.

"Thought suspect, just because of my species" the human grumbled, his breathing was distorted deeply.

"I have an idea, kids, who wants to taze the criminal?" Bogo said.

Most of the kids put their paws in the air and Bogo picked a lion child.

Bogo gave him a Taser and showed him how to use it.

"Okay, taze him" Francine said happily as she held the armoured human still.

"What are you waiting for? I won't stop you" the human said happily.

The lion approached the human slowly and put the Taser against the humans leg, but the Taser shattered to pieces the moment it made contact.

"Whoops, seems I forgot to disable the martial core defensive systems, sorry" the human said in a sarcastic tone.

"Put him in a cell, anyways I have to go now, stay with your tour guide kids" Bogo said as he walked off with Francine.

Back in the bullpen...

Everyone waited in the bullpen, waiting for the Chief to walk in and give them their assignments.

Said Chief conviently walked in and everyone faced toward.

"Alright, today as you know is take your child to work day but I don't care, secondly, Francine caught the alleged suspect responsible for a bomb detonation in Sahara Square so officers Hopps and Wilde will interrogate him, everyone else continue with your cases or your patrols, Wolford I want to have a chat with you" Bogo said.

Some officers went "Ooo" knowing that James might be in trouble.

Everyone else walked out of the room and James stayed behind as the Chief requested.

"So you wanted to talk to me, what about?" James said.

"Clawhauser told me you adopted a child yesterday, is that true?" Bogo asked sternly.

"He always tells stuff, yes I have a son now, what about it?" James asked.

"He told me the story, you found him beaten up badly in an alleyway, take him to the hospital as soon as your shift finishes which I will shorten a bit because I saw how badly your son was beaten" Bogo said.

"Sir, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, your a father now and you have a son to take care of, dismissed" Bogo said as he walked out of the bullpen.

James stood there confused but walked out of the bullpen to his cubicle to continue his case.

Interrogation room

The human sat down in his orange and grey titanium armour, he looked like one of the soldiers for the Defenders of Peace back during the Great war that occurred thousands of years ago.

Nick and Judy walked in to interrogate him but they were kinda scared as humans are known to be very sneaky, but they are mostly benign.

"Hi, my name is Officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde, we have questions for you" Judy said nervously.

"Go ahead" the human said.

"Name?"

"Bishop Hendrick"

"Height?"

"7.2"

"Weight?"

"154 pounds"

"What were you doing near that warehouse?" Nick asked.

"Just out on a late night stroll where I can happily release my instincts without anyone reporting me, now you want to know why I planted that bomb, but here's the thing, I didn't" Bishop said.

"And what proof do you have?" Nick asked.

Bishop started taking out some holographic images he took after spotting a tiger with a metal box.

"Is this enough proof for you? I spotted him with that box and I knew instantly it was an explosive, but something else is at play, the one pulling the strings put something in that bomb" Bishop said.

"And what would that be?" Judy said as she scribbled in her notebook.

What if I told you, the night howlers are returning to Zootopia?"

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but this chapter has spoken. You see, when I finish typing a chapter and save it, there is lots of code that I have to remove else this story will look like a scientific equation. How are you liking this story lately? Sorry if I haven't uploaded lately, I have school but I think of the story writing when I am in class. I have typed this chapter a few times but it didn't save which made me go bananas! Leave for review and follow and favourite if you want me to continue this story. This is your spectre going underground, I will see you real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Mystery Cub Chapter 4: Vengeance and a new case

Spectre6 here, I want to thank you guys who tune in as this story has hit over 700 views! I never thought that many people would read this and I am so surprised. This story shall begin but first, disclaimers.

I don't own Zootopia and whatnot.

James Wolford was on patrol in Sahara Square on the lookout for any suspicious activity. He kept thinking about Luke, how he was doing and how he felt after a brutal attack.

James pulled up at a traffic light and waited for pedestrians to cross.

But something caught his eye.

3 lions, 2 wolves and a polar bear in their teenage years walking into an alleyway.

After hearing Luke's story, James wanted to avenge his son, make the animals who made his son suffer pay for their actions.

He pulled up near the alleyway and got out his human made Taser rifle from H corp, an advanced human ran technology corporation.

"This is squad car 142, possible assaulters spotted on Sandpaw 3rd street alleyway, moving to intercept" James said into his police radio.

"Will back up be required?" Clawhauser responded.

"There are 6 of them, hold back up until further notice" James said.

He got out of the car, locked it and followed the teenagers into the alleyway.

Luke's point of view.

As they continued their tour of the Precinct, the tour group reached the bullpen.

"This is the bullpen, where all the officers get there assignments for the day" Officer Stripes said as he marched around the room with the kids in tow.

Luke looked in amazement at the room, "So this is where Dad went" is what he thought.

"Hey, you still with us?" Stripes said.

"Sorry, zoned out a little" Luke apologised.

"That's okay, just keep up with the group" Stripes said.

Luke nodded and caught up with the group.

"Okay kids, that completes the tour of the Precinct 1 building, I hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions you may ask Clawhauser at reception and don't forget to visit the gift shop!" Stripes said happily as the group walked into the waiting room.

"Please wait here until a guardian comes to pick you up" Stripes said as he left the room.

Some kids got back to their clapping games while others talked.

Luke sat on the small couch and his human thoughts made him zone out.

"There is something else at play here, something that this city doesn't want, the Nighthowler flowers are returning" Luke's thoughts said.

When the human mind evolved, a heavenly voice warned it's user of danger, making humans hyper sensitive to their surroundings but at a young age, it starts to develop and the child becomes more aware of the environment.

Luke gasped at the thought of nighthowlers, that incident made humans lose a lot of support as animals thought that the sight of humans made a predator fo savage but the savage predator would cower in fear at the sight of a human. After the flower was discovered as the cause, humans decided to isolate themselves until the heat died down as animals would always accuse them for their problems.

"Hey, you alright?" Jasmine asked.

"Hm? Yeah, Im fine, just caught up in my thoughts is all" Luke said.

"Well, my aunt is here to pick me up, I hope to see you again Luke, I like you" Jasmine said as she gave Luke a soft kiss on the cheek.

Luke started blushing heavily after the soft kiss, he felt so embarrassed.

"See you later Luke!" Jasmine said as she left the room.

Luke started feeling a little funny, he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Is this what love feels like? It feels so weird!" Luke thought.

Interrogation room

"No, no this isn't possible! How can those wretched flowers be coming back?!" Nick shouted after hearing Bishops response.

"Stay with me officers, now when I was scouting the area I saw that metal box and I instantly knew it was a bomb, but here's something else, the ones pulling the strings used the bomb as a diversion to transport the flowers into the city, I don't know where but all points point somewhere in Tundratown" Bishop said.

"How do you know all this?" Judy asked.

"Human instincts Officer, Human instincts" Bishop said.

"Well this guy is a witness to a big case, what do we do with him?" Nick asked.

"We should keep him here and tell the Chief of our new discovery" Judy said.

"Well, I'm always here if you want to ask questions but don't push your luck" Bishop said.

"Acknowledged" Nick said.

The two officers left the room and let out a deep breath, that interrogation was a lot to take in.

"We have to keep this a secret, the public will go crazy once they find out about this" Nick said.

"I know, but let's hope this doesn't get out of hand" Judy said.

Sandpaw 3rd street alleyway

"Remember that little wolf with a human brain?" One of the lions said as his friends laughed.

"Oh yeah, I had a fun time with him on the receiving end of my privates!" the wolf who raped Luke said.

"This was just the icing on the cake, but when we see him again, it will be much worse" the lion in charge said.

His friends cheered and laughed, each of these actions angered Wolford.

He had found the animals that made his son suffer badly, he was not going to let them go that easily.

"ZPD! Put your paws in the air!" James shouted as he stretched out the Taser rifle barrel and the rifle emitted a blue glow, indicating the arcs were ready to shoot their targets.

The gang instantly froze and stood in place and faced the officer.

"Officer we didn't do anything wrong!" the polar bear said.

"Don't fill me with your lies! I know what you did and you are going to pay!" James shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" one of the lions said.

"I know that you assaulted an innocent pup! That can lead up to 10 years in jail!" James shouted.

"Fine, you got us, but that wolf deserved it, he doesn't belong here, he is nothing and he will be nothing, no one will love him and he will die knowing that his life was nothing but pain" the lion in charge said.

Wolford looked at the badges that the teenagers were wearing, they were the letters HEF in bold red.

"No he isn't! I found him badly injured, crying, alone that alleyway and he told me who done this to him, all points lead to you fools, since you are resisting arrest, what's that human quote? Oh yeah, you're stunning!" James said as he shot an electric arc at the gang.

The arc hit the polar bear and spreaded to the other animals, they all chattered and danced as their fur stuck up, they then collapsed on the ground, knocked out by electricity.  
"Wow, this is actually very well made, thank God for human technology" James said to himself.

"This is Officer Wolford, I subdued the offenders but there are 6 of them, requesting another transport"

"Copy, another squad car has been alerted to your position, standby"

James cuffed Luke's assaulters and muzzled them as well. He knew Luke would be happy that his attackers were caught by his new dad.

"You mess with my son, you mess with me" James said to the unconscious assaulters.

Back at the Precinct...

Luke sat quietly in the waiting room, a few officers looked in and left Luke to his own business but one officer didn't.

"Hey kid, anyone coming to collect you?" Nick asked as he walked into the waiting room.

Luke remembered when he shouted at Nick, he hoped Nick didn't recognise him.

"Yeah, my dad when he is finished his shift" Luke said.

"Wait, are you James Wolfords new son?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I am" Luke said.

"He told me what happened, a bully incident, Im sorry about what happened" Nick said as he walked over to Luke.

"It's okay, I should've seen that fight coming but I didn't" Luke said.

"I've never seen you before, back when I was a confox, I never saw you around" Nick said.

"Well, let's say the routes I took to get around are secret, how about that?" Luke said.

"Secret? As in?" Nick asked.

"Aren't you nosy? You may or may not know but under the streets there are tunnels made thousands of years ago by humans for storage or to hide from The Harbingers during The Great War, very little mammals know of them and I know of them" Luke said.

"Hm, I should check that out in my free time" Nick said.

"You'll be wasting your time, the entrances to the tunnels are hidden in plain sight but they are not found easily, one of them is near the Train station close to the Precinct which is an abandoned apartment, don't tell anyone I told you" Luke whispered.

"I'll take your word for it, Wolfords shifts have been shortened so he should be back soon" Nick said.

Luke then let his thoughts take over, he imagined a place, a meadow of yellow grass, a sapphire blue sky, an oak tree, a place of peace and zen. He imagined a soft harp being played, serenading the nature in the vision.

Nick notices Luke's behaviour and waves in his eyes.

"You still with me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I get caught in my thoughts sometimes, I have a very wild imagination" Luke said.

"I imagine you do, here I have to go now before Judy gets cranky, you stay here until your dad comes okay?" Nick said.

"Okay" Luke said.

Luke wasn't feeling like himself, he felt different and it made him uncomfortable. He sat on the couch, using his thoughts to pass time.

Judy then walked in and waved to Luke.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" Judy asked in a happy soft tone.

"Waiting for my dad" Luke said.

"Your dad, what's his name?" Judy asked as she sat beside Luke.

"James Wolford, he's a police officer just like you" Luke said.

"Wait, are you his son?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am his son" Luke said.

"He told me what happened, I'm sorry what they did to you" Judy said as she held Luke's paw.

"I know, it's just why me? I didn't do anything wrong" Luke said.

"Some animals don't like kids, maybe that's why" Judy said.

"They were teenagers" Luke said.

"Probably on drugs then I guess" Judy said.

Luke stayed silent and thought of the peaceful meadow.

"Anyways, I have to go, you stay here alright?" Judy said.

Luke nodded and Judy left the room.

Back in the alleyway...

Wolford helped the rhino guard put the unconscious assaulters in the back of the prison van and waved him goodbye.

"Nearly 4:00pm, should probably get back to Luke and take him to the hospital for a check up, the Chief is giving me 3 days off to get some time with Luke" James thought as he got into his car.

His phone vibrated which was in the glove box, he opened it and grabbed it.

It was a text from Nick.

"Hey Wolfie! Just met your son, he's a nice kid. He zones out sometimes but I won't ask why. You take care of him you hear?" the text read.

"Sure, I will get him checked at the hospital when I pick him up from the Precinct so dont you worry" James texted back.

James then thought about Luke's injuries, the amount of pain would require a brain scan! The doctors would see Luke's human mind!

James started to panic, he couldn't let anyone learn about Luke's secret, if they knew, Luke would get locked up or sent to a lab.

He hoped for a miracle. But Luke's skull has other ideas...

Hey guys! Well Luke has been avenged. His attackers were subdued by the brave Wolford, I hope you are happy now. Luke has to go to a hospital in the next chapter, what will happen? Wait and find out! Leave a review down below to tell me how I am doing and I will take your advice. Don't forget to fave and follow and I will see you next time. Spectre6 signing off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery cub Chapter 5: Are you alright, my sweet little pup?

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Underground bunker.

"According to ZPD, 6 assaulters were arrested today by Officer James Wolford under suspicion of rape, assault and child abuse. The arrest was in an alleyway on Pawstreet and the assaulters are on their way to Precinct 1 as we speak for interrogation, one thing ZPD are still trying to figure out is the badges the teenagers were wearing, a black box with the letters HEF in bold red, could this be a potential new criminal organisation or smuggling group? Found out more after the break" Peter Moosebridge said.

The TV turns off and a figure shouts and curses.

"I knew I shouldn't have hired those idiots! Now our operations will be exposed!" the figure shouted.

The figure was a dark skinned hippo wearing a black suit and a gold necklace, a badge on his shoulder read HEF.

Someone then knocks on the door.

"Come in!" the hippo grumbles.

"Sorry for interrupting you Sentinel, but I just need to tell you that we managed to smuggle those modified Nighthowlers" a tiger in a blue jacket said.

"Good, once it is ready, we shall show those abominations called humans who actually owns this city, they will not counter this with their titanium suits and laser rifles!" Sentinel said.

"Yeah, those things are nothing to us but barbaric warmongers" the tiger said.

"Anyways, leave me be, I need to think" Sentinel said.

The tiger left the room and the hippo sat down at his desk and looked at a picture of Luke.

He got a knife and stabbed the picture harshly.  
"You have a human mind, you will be overwhelmed you little runt!" Sentinel said as he ripped the picture into pieces.

"I don't how you have a human mind, but when I get my paws on you, I will expose you to the world and you will be taken away from everyone you love" Sentinel said as he typed an entry log into his computer.

Precinct 1 Luke's p.o.v

Luke was told to stay by Clawhauser at the desk so he could keep an eye on him, Clawhauser wouldn't stop talking about how adorable Luke was even with his injuries.

"Aw! You have pink paw pads! I wish I had them they look so soft!" Clawhauser said as he adored Luke.

"Can you stop? You're embarrassing me and other animals are looking" Luke said.

"Sorry! I just think you're so cu- adorable!" Clawhauser said as he replaced cute with adorable.

"Okay then" Luke said.

Clawhauser was looking at his moniter and typing in while responding to calls and officers from the radios.

Some mammals walked up to the desk to fill in reports or officers turning in offenders.

The clock said 4:00pm, Wolford was to arrive soon to clock out.

James's point of view

A ZPD cruiser pulled up in the employees only car park, James gathered his belongings from the car and got out of the car and walked to the back door where the locker rooms were. He placed whatever he didn't need and got the things he needed from the locker and walked into reception to look for his son.

"Dad!" Luke said as he saw James.

"Luke!" James said as he ran over to Luke who was behind the reception desk with Clawhauser.

Clawhauser had to go to the bathroom so he didn't see the reunion and freak out.

James pulled Luke into a big hug when he got to him.

"I missed you" James said.

"I missed you too" Luke said as he shed some tears.

"Now, I need to take you to a pediatrician for your injuries and a check up, do you mind?" James asked.

"I don't like hospitals, but I guess I have no choice, let's go" Luke said.

James nodded his head and helped Luke get back onto his crutches and walked through the Precinct until they eventually reached the car park where the white sedan waited.

They both hopped into the car and James turned on the ignition and they drove off.

James drove the car through the busy streets of Savannah Central and they eventually reached their destination, Zootopian Pediatratic care.

James helped Luke get out and they both walked into reception.

The building was made using human engineering like most buildings in Zootopia because humans made impossible science possible thanks to their resourcefulness.

The outside was made of white clay and red clay, the door was a revolving door and there were many doors for mammals of all sizes.

Reception was like any other reception room, a desk with an employee behind it at the end, a few couches and tables with magazines and a smooth marble floor.

"Welcome to Zootopian Pediatratic Care, how can I help you today?" the deer behind the desk said in a soft gentle voice.

"James Wolford, my son here needs a check up"

"Please wait and let me find any doctors available" the deer said.

"Luke, you okay?" James asked as he noticed Luke was breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, just nervous" Luke said.

"Don't be, this will pass over quickly" James said.  
"Okay, Doctor Howlwitzer is available, he is in room 13 and he is ready to do what ever has to be done" the deer said.

"Thank you" James said.

The 2 wolves walked down a hallway filled with glass doors that had numbers on them and eventually reached room 13.

James knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" a happy voice said.

James opened the door and was greeted by a black timber wolf in a doctor's jacket.

"Hello mister! My name is Doctor Howlwitzer, is this the little pup who needs treatment?" Howlwitzer said in a happy tone as he pointed his attention to Luke with a smile.

"Yes" Luke said nervously.

"Okay! Mister may I ask you to wait in the waiting room while I check on your little boy?" Howlwitzer asked.

"Of course" James said and walked over to the small waiting room and sat down.

"Now, may I ask you to sit on the chair?" Howlwitzer asked Luke.

Luke nodded as the doctor lowered the examining chair and helped Luke onto the chair.

"Now, whatever may be the problem?" Howlwitzer asked.

"Everything hurts" Luke said.

"Okay, how?" Howlwitzer asked as he scribbled into his notebook.

"My leg hurts so much, my stomach hurts when I breath, my head keeps getting sore and the list goes on and on" Luke said.

"And how did this happen?" Howlwitzer asked.

Luke looked at him with tears and said "I was the victim of a brutal beating".

Howlwitzer remained silent and felt pitty for Luke.

"You poor thing, can you tell me what happened? No matter how bad it is" Howlwitzer said.

"I was walking down an alleyway and then I get surrounded by six teenagers, they injected me with something and then they started hitting me hardly, then they stripped me of all my clothes and beat and bite me, they even, raped me" Luke said.

"Oh, no one like you should suffer like that, okay let me get my things and I will see what I can do" Howlwitzer said as he took out his box and took out a stethoscope.

He done the usual thing a doctor would, check pulse and blood pressure, ask personal questions and tell jokes.

"Okay, Luke may I ask you to step here?" Howlwitzer said pointing to the x ray.

Luke walked over to the x ray and Howlwitzer turned it on.

But Howlwitzer only saw a normal wolf brain instead of a human one.

"Okay, it seems you have many sore joints and a few broken bones, your brain appears to be highly active so that must be why it is sore, your anal region is breached but it should heal soon. There's more injuries but they look old, wait have you been attacked more than once?" Howlwitzer asked.

"Unfortunately yes I have" Luke said.

"Oh dear, well you can go but I need your dad to give you some special medicine and tablets for your wounds, can you take this sedative now to prevent further stress?" Howlwitzer said as held a pill in his paws.

Luke swallowed it and took some water to wash it down.

Howlwitzer went to the waiting room to tell James the results.

"How is he?" James asked.

"He will be fine but he has been a victim of past abuse the poor guy, his joints have lots of pain and he has persistant depressive disorder according to his brain waves, I will give you some special medicine to help with his injuries but you should take him to a therapist for his stress disorder" Howlwitzer said.

"Okay, I will" James said.

"I'm just after giving him a sedative to reduce stress on his brain so he will be asleep in around 15 minutes so I suggest taking him home and don't let him out of your sight" Howlwitzer said.

"I don't let him out of my sight anyways" James said.

"Okay then, if there are any problems you can contact us again and I will see what I can do to help" Howlwitzer said.

"Thank you" James said.

"Just doing my job, I like to help kids" Howlwitzer said.

James nodded as Howlwitzer walked to his office and left the waiting room.

James then walked to the patient room and Luke was lying down on his back.

"Hey Luke, are you alright, my sweet little pup?" James asked.

"No, everything hurts and I'm scared" Luke said in a nervous tone.

"What are you scared?" James said.

"That someone else will attack me and leave me for dead" Luke said as he started crying.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone harm you like that ever, I will keep you by my side and I will make sure that you that you are better from all this pain" James said as he hugged Luke.

"Thank you dad, no one ever treated me like this ever" Luke said.

"I will be the best father I can be" James said.

"And I will be the best son I can be" Luke said as he slowly closed his eyes.

James took Luke into his arms, got Luke's crutches and walked out of the room and out to the car park.

He placed Luke in the front seat and put on his seatbelt for him.

James then got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine, he drove out of the car park and drove through the streets.

It was now dark, the stars twinkled but there was no moon.

James was driving down the streets until he eventually his house, finally.

James kept looking at Luke who was sleeping deeply because of his sedatives, he wanted to comfort Luke so badly, his Primal instincts were taking control.

He scooped Luke into his arms and carried him into the house.

When he got in, he got the fire in the living room going and sat down with Luke sleeping on his lap.

Afterwards, James started feeling strange, he felt the need to be himself, to protect Luke. He shook his head and kept Luke warm.

James held him in close, but then James started to get that feeling again, a Primal feeling.

The heat of the fire was envigerating, James took of his shirt because it was so hot and got onto the soft carpet.

He started walking on all fours and started growling a bit, his instincts taking over him.

He went over to Luke who was lying down on the couch and carried him by the back of his neck using his mouth, he then placed him on the soft carpet and curled into a ball around him.

James then started nuzzling Luke gently and started licking his head fur.

James didn't know what he was doing but he went with it and comforted his son who lay asleep.

He held Luke close to his chest fur and nuzzled him, he then covered Luke with his long brushy tail and lay his head down beside Luke.

James then remembered, he was a victim of a nighthowler, some side effects were mentioned, one of them being that you behave like a savage around the ones you love but your mind prevents you from attacking them.

James then slowly closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep while keeping Luke close to him.

He would not allow a soul to get close to Luke, he wanted to keep Luke safe.

Safe by any means possible. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery cub Chapter 6: Savage comfort

Hey guys! I just want to thank all off you for tuning into this story as it has hit over 1,250 views! I never thought we would hit this many views so thank you guys so much! The story will begin after a short disclaimer, I have to put these up else a familiar couple of cops will come.

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

If that doesn't satisfy you Judy, then I don't know what will.

Wolfords house, Savannah Central, 7:30AM

It was another rainy day in Zootopia, most mammals were indoors and some were driving down the streets.

Luke was having a pleasant dream, one where he felt free from all the evil of the world.

Luke opened his eyes slowly to hear the sound of rain hitting the wimdow after taking a sedative to prevent further stress on his brain. He looked around and saw that he was on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace in the living room.

He then noticed he was shirtless, he was only in his blue boxers.

"Where's dad?" Luke thought.

Luke couldn't stand up because of his broken leg so he waited for James to show up.

He looked at the rain droplets going down the window to pass the time as he didn't want to move.

"Dad, can we play hide and seek later? Come out, I'm getting scared" Luke said

He eventually heard pawsteps tapping against the kitchen floor, Luke sighed with relief.

But then he heard loud growling, this creature didn't sound happy, it sounded hungry, very hungry.

James came around the corner on all fours and was only wearing a pair of white briefs while growling aggressively, he then pointed his attention towards Luke and started running towards him.

Luke screamed in fear and tried to get away by crawling, but James pressed his right paw against Luke's back and turned Luke's body to face him.

Luke was really scared, "What's gotten into him?!" he kept thinking as his heart beated millions of miles per hour.

"Dad! It's me! I'm your son!" Luke screamed as James moved closer to Luke.

He closed his eyes and twitched as he felt hot breath, paws rubbing his side's and fangs against his neck, he waited for the killing blow.

But it never came.

Instead of feeling fangs digging into his neck and being thrashed about, James sniffed Luke curiously and grabbed him by the back of his neck with his mouth and started carrying him.

James carried Luke to the couch, he jumped up onto the couch and set Luke down and curled into a ball around him.

Luke didn't move a muscle, afraid his Dad might attack him if he did.

James started nuzzling Luke's head and started licking him, caring for him to make sure he was clean.

Luke calmed down after his dad started nuzzling him, he knew that the savage wolf only wanted to comfort him.

Luke reached his paw out to pet James, James moved his head back at first but pressed against his soft paws.

He then lay down on his back as Luke started rubbing his belly and whined in comfort.

"Who's a good big wolf?" Luke said as he belly rubbed James.

James was a giant compared to Luke, he was 6.5 feet tall and Luke was 1.5 feet tall, James really dwarfed him.

Luke kept rubbing James's belly and he purred in comfort as Luke pressed against him.

But then James decided to repay the favour...

He pinned Luke to the couch with his right paw and pressed his head against Luke's.

Luke tried prying him off but it was no use.

James then started licking Luke like crazy and Luke laughed as the tongue on his face was tickling him.

"No, no! Stop! That tickles! I'm going to wet myself!" Luke screamed.

James kept licking at Luke's head happily and stopped afterwards, he then started growling again.

"Uh, what did I do?" James said as he stood on his two legs and took a deep breath.

"You were acting weird, like you were acting like a natural wolf" Luke said as he backed away slowly.

"Luke, I'm not going to hurt you" James said as he took Luke into his arms.

Luke pressed against his soft fur and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was a victim of the Nighthowler crisis and one of the side effects is acting savage around the mammals I love at certain times of the day, I can control myself but it seems you got the best of me, did I hurt you?" James said.

"I thought you were going to but you kept nuzzling and licking me and curled into a ball around me, you even let me rub your head and you seemed to like it" Luke said.

"Oh thank god, I might act like this again so be careful of what you do around me when I go savage" James said as he rubbed Luke's head.

"Okay" Luke said slowly as he was still tensed about James's savage nature.

"Good, now I have the next 3 days off work so I can spend some time with you, I do have some paperwork but I will leave that for later. Doctor Howlwitzer gave me some special medicine to give you to help with with your injuries" James said as he sat down on the couch and put Luke on his hips.

Luke stayed silent and lay down on James's belly.

"Dr Howlwitzer told me you have injuries from the past, is that true?" James asked as he massaged Lukes back.

"Yes, I had been beaten and injured many times" Luke said slowly.

"Can you tell me a few?" James asked.

"Okay, back when the Nighthowler crisis was at its highest level, I was accused of assault for siting beside a horse, I managed to escape the officer who threatened me but then he found me. He beat the crap out of me but a human came to my rescue" Luke said.

"What Officer beat you?" James asked.

"A bull called Hornwitz, he was easily ticked off and he didn't care about hurting a child" Luke said as he cuddled into James's fur.

"I heard about him, he was a very dirty cop, he got fired after causing more brutality against the public" James said as he pressed his paws on Luke's stomach.

James put Luke onto the couch and walked to the kitchen to get a packet of tablets and some breakfast.

Luke was a bit malnutritioned when he was living on the streets, the tablets were specially made by humans which contained nanobots which helped to connect the bones and heal stress on the tissue.

James also done some fried eggs with toast again for breakfast as he usually would with a glass of milk for Luke and a coffee for himself.

"Hey, I got breakfast and your medicine" James said as he emerged from the kitchen with 2 bowls and 2 cups.

Luke happily ate his breakfast and drank the milk while taking one of the medicine pills.

"So, how did you react when you saw me in my savage state?" James asked to break the silence.

"I got really scared, I thought you were going to eat me but you comforted me instead" Luke replied.

"Yeah, I must have looked silly" James said in embarrassment.

"No you didn't, you were actually very playful and always wanted to be rubbed by me" Luke said.

"Hm, I guess thats good" James said.

Luke started to feel sleepy again and started closing his eyes.

"Hey Luke, you alright?" James asked as he took Luke into his arms.

"I'm fine, everything feels great" Luke said slowly and fell asleep again.

James smiled and gave Luke a soft kiss on the head as he fell asleep peacefully.

"Don't worry my little pup, I will keep you safe" James said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

James rubbed Luke's head softly and sung a lullaby.

"Maybe he has a file in the system, maybe it can tell me more" James thought.

He walked to a little office he had upstairs, he opened the door and set Luke down on the soft couch and walked to the computer.

He put in his password and selected the ZPD civilian files tab.

He typed in Luke Sharpclaw and got some interesting results.

Species: Wolf.

Date of birth: 16th of July 2009.

Eye colour: Blue.

Fur colour: Mixture of grey and black.

Height: Unknown.

Age: Unknown.

Whereabouts: Unknown.

Background: Orphaned at the age of 2, sent to an orphanage in Sahara Square but was reported missing 3 weeks later, whereabouts are unknown as no one has seen the wolf on the streets.

"Wait, Luke ran away from an orphanage? Did they treat him badly or something else?" James thought to himself.

"No, put that down, let's talk about this" Luke stuttered in his sleep.

James turned back and walked up to Luke and sat down beside him.

"Is that what this about? Is it because I am different?" Luke stuttered.

James took Luke into his arms and rocked back and forth to comfort Luke.

Luke woke up with a scream and held close into his dad's fur.

"Did you have a nightmare?" James asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I had a very bad one, I got chased by a tiger that wanted to kidnap me and take him to his master" Luke said as he started crying.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream" James said.

"It felt so real!" Luke said.

James walked out into the hallway and started to feel that feeling again.

"Hey Luke, wanna play a game?" James asked as he set Luke onto the floor.

"What kind of game?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to get ya" James said as he put himself on all fours.

"No" Luke said as he started hopping on one leg.

"No!" Luke screamed in joy and he hopped as fast as he could but James was gaining on him.

Luke ran into the bedroom and hid under the cupboard, hoping James wouldn't find him, it was a game of hide and seek.

James found him very quickly and grabbed him by the back of his neck with his mouth.

"Ha ha, thought you could hide from the big bad wolf?" James said happily.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Luke said.

"Oh now c'mon don't act like that, you and fun didn't you?" James said as he put himself and Luke on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess, no one ever played a game with me before" Luke said.

"Well, there is more where that came from" James said as he held Luke into his chest.

"Thanks Dad" Luke said as he snuggled into his Dad's fur and fell asleep.

James gently nuzzled Luke and eventually fell asleep himself.

Everything was great, Luke has medication to help with his injuries and James gets to spend more time with his son.

But all of that is going to change...


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery Cub Chapter 7: I am Human

 **I decided to type a poem about how humans evolved in the past as I am still trying to think of an idea for the next chapter.**

It's hard to watch something you love tear itself apart.

Anything can change in an instant, whether or not you are ready.

Everything is going great but the future you plan for shifts and everything falls apart.

In our ruins, another civilisation followed in our footsteps.

They pushed, we pushed and they pushed harder than we could because so little of us exist.

They took everything from us, our homes, our lands, our secrets.

They took our resources and used them to build great cities.

Their history says that they found everything the world uses, cars, phones, clothes, houses, law, weapons, farming etc.

But everything they do is based off our knowledge.

Our numbers are few, we are hidden, we shut ourselves away from the world and it has been that way for thousands of years.

We survived the Savage times, but we failed to transit into the future.

Why? They stole everything we made, everything we worked so hard for, and they took it from us.

They think they are in control, they are not and they never will be.

My kind learned this the hard way.

The world became hostile towards one another and it only took a few flashes of super powerful nukes to nearly drive us into extinction.

Some of us survived, but after we cleaned up everything, we faced a new problem.

Animals became sentient.

We could handle the predators with out intelligence and abilities, they thought they could outsmart us but we showed them who we are, we showed them that we are the predators and they are our prey.

But after every mammal made peace with one another, they turned their eyes to us.

They tried everything, biting, clawing, knawing, slashing, maiming, they threw their spears and shot their arrows.

But we threw our grenades and we fired our guns.

We loved and we lost.

We didn't lose any lives because we know better than they do.

They drove us out of our land, the land we worked so hard to keep stable so we could begin anew, but the animals got in our way.

We only wanted to live a new life, but they thought otherwise.

To know your limits is to surpass them, I have reached beyond my limits.

We made many fascinating things, we could 3D print bones, we could make our food without killing an animal thanks to bugs and we could clean the atmosphere of pollution.

But some rebelled against the good life, wanting to return to the old ways of living.

But the world order silenced everyone with one swift stroke.

As the world fell, we looked up and said "Why have we been punished? We only wanted to fix the world, not destroy it".

Now, the modern world lives happily with animals behaving like us.

They look at us in their books, their folklore, their museums, they see us as animals that kidnap children if the don't obey their parents, killers and warmongers.

But they are wrong.

Through our jackets, our armour, our skin, we are just like them, but they refuse to look ahead.

I am prepared for the worst, but pray for the best.

It is not the strongest species or the smartest that survive, it is those who are the most responsive to change, I am very responsive to change than any other animal.

I'm going to fight this, I'm going to survive, I won't give up.

War does not determine who is right, only who is left.

This wasn't the world I wanted but it was the one I found myself in.

Planet Earth, ripped apart and put back together.

The road ahead will not be easy, it will be dark, it will be exhausting and it will be dangerous.

But no matter what happens, I will survive.

Why? Because it is the only thing we are better at than everyone else.

I am, human.


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery cub Chapter 8: Paperwork surprise

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

James woke up at 11:30AM by the sound of his phone vibrating.

He touched the messenger app and Judy just texted him.

"Hey James! How are you? How are things going with Luke? Text back soon!" the message read.

James texted back "Things are going great with Luke, he makes me feel happy when I am down".

James then looked at Luke who was pressed against his bare soft furry chest and didn't look keen on letting go.

James rubbed Luke's head softly and got up out of bed with Luke attached to his chest.

"Maybe I should home school him when I get the chance" James thought.

He didn't want to send Luke to a proper school because he was afraid some students might get suspicious of Luke's behaviour and movement since he has a human mind.

James fell into the couch and lay in his back as Luke cuddled against his chest.

He then turns on the TV.

"More humans have been reported missing by the human protection forces as the numbers are slowly decreasing due to possible kidnapping. ZPD have no leads on the suspects whereabouts but the Protection Forces fear this might be a new organisation that want no humans in Zootopia, currently there are 23 humans reported missing, all adults and have different facial features, we are still asking the ZPD and the Protection Forces about the sudden disappearances" the ZNN news anchor said.

The phone starts ringing.

James immediately picked it up as it was the Chief.

"Officer Wolford" James said.

"James, one of your documents contains information that might help us to find the culprit responsible for these disappearances, check them asap and make sure to look at every detail and listen to all the tapes" Chief Bogo said.

"Acknowledged, I'll check them now" James said.

"Dismissed" Bogo said as he hung up.

"Hm? What's happening?" Luke said as he woke up with a yawn and got startled by where he was.

"Some humans have been reported missing" James said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Some humans are getting kidnapped and we don't who or why he or she is doing it" James said.

"But that's impossible, they should have sensed the animal before they could make a move" Luke said.

"Maybe if I look in my paperwork we might find our answers there" James said as he got up and held Luke close.

James walked upstairs to the small office and put Luke onto the couch near his desk.

"Stay here and read a book or two" James said happily as Luke tried to get comfy.

James walked over to his desk, switched the computer on and got his paperwork.

"I was looking through some files and your name came up, it said you ran away from an orphanage, I'm not mad but is that true?" James asked.

"Yes, I ran away because I hated it, the other kids who were mostly prey bullied me because I am a wolf, not also to mention I hated staying indoors all the time, humans like to be outside and be free so my subconscious kinda got to me" Luke said nervously.

"Well that sucks, I'm sorry" James said.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"That you had a rough time at birth, you were abandoned and placed under bad conditions" James said.

"Yeah, but then you found me beaten in that alleyway and took me in, I never thought anyone would help me and I thank you for that" Luke said.

"Well, I get bored living by myself but you suppress that feeling" James said.

James typed away at his computer while Luke meditated to calm himself.

Meditation is very relaxing for Luke, he sees it as a gateway to a place of safety and often meditated when living on the streets.

The documents contained nothing valuable to the case, only petty theft or pickpockets.

But one document contained a lead to the human kidnappings.

James looked at the CCTV tape and it showed a human in armour walking down a street at night before collapsing to his knees and face planting into the cement, then a tall bulky figure is seen walking over from a dark alleyway and drags the human away.

"Ouch" James thought as he saw the human collapsing.

He replayed the video over and over to see what caused him to collapse but he didn't see anything hitting the human.

"Wait, play that again" Luke said.

James played it again and Luke listened.

"He fell because he was hit by a sonic wave of ear piercing sound that only a human can hear" Luke said and got surprised by what he said.

"Well, I give you the name of junior detective!" James said with joy.

"Okay then" Luke said nervously.

"A wave of sound, so that is causing the humans to collapse! It makes sense now!" James said as he picked up the phone to call the Chief.

After waiting for a bit, the phone spoke.

"This is Chief Bogo"

"Sir! I may have found what's causing the humans to disappear" James said.

"How?" Bogo asked.

"My son Luke helped me, he said they were knocked out by a wave of sound and got dragged away by a tiger in dark clothing, my son could hear something odd from the recording, you know how wolves are very sensitive when they are young" James said to cover up Luke's secret.

"Huh, well I thank you and your son for helping out on this, when your break is over, bring your son with you" Bogo said.

"Yes sir, goodbye" James said as he hung up.

Luke still meditated on the couch and James looked at Luke confused.

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously.

"Meditating, it helps me relax when I feel unhappy or rushed' Luke said.

"Oh, right" James said.

"Well now what? It's past one in the afternoon and we just finished your paperwork" Luke said.

James then started to get the feeling to go savage again.

"I wanna play tag" James said as he got in all fours and started growling.

"Oh not this time!" Luke said as he started hopping faster than a rabbit.

James gave chase but couldn't catch Luke easily.

"Ready to quit?" Luke taunted.

James growled in response and started chasing Luke again.

The two wolves chased each other through the house, but Luke then made a mistake.

He tripped on the soft carpet and couldn't get up, James took the chance and pinned Luke to the floor with his paws.

He started sniffing Luke curiously and Luke stayed still out of fear.

Then he started nuzzling and licking him like crazy and Luke laughed from being tickled.

Luke then started gently stroking James's muzzle and James whined in comfort against Luke's soft paws.

He then lay on his back and Luke gave him a nice belly rub.

James then started to turn to his old self again and Luke stopped rubbing him.

"Were you just rubbing me?" James asked.

"Yes?" Luke said nervously.

"Relax, I actually liked it" James said.

"Thanks for playing with me, I never thought anyone would" Luke said as tears came out of his eyes.

"Your welcome, and dont worry, you'll be safe with me" James said as he hugged Luke.

"Thank you Dad"

"No problem"

So, humans are going missing, what should we make of that and how can these kidnappers be stopped? Find out next time on Mystery cub!


	9. Chapter 9

Mystery cub Chapter 9: A meeting with the devil

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Unknown p.o.v

"Why are your kind in this city? Why can't you be in that city you call Humana?" Sentinel asked a human prisoner.

The human was a young adult with green eyes and black hair with some beard stubble. He wore tattered prisoner clothing and was cuffed to his seat.

"This is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything, do I count as anything?" the human Joked.

"I'm in no mood for jokes! Your kind caused our ancestors lots of trouble and-" Sentinel said before being cut off.

"Your ancestors should have left us alone, we had fought a war to stop The Harbingers from killing you but what do we get in return? A red carpet with flower petals and a table with refreshments? No, we got attacked by you, you brought this problem upon yourselves. If you had left us alone, nothing would have happened but you were very stupid back then to attack civilised animals who know such amazing things" the human said in protest.

"That doesn't save the excuse for using your weaponry against us, you were far too advanced for the new world so we had to kill you" Sentinel said as he banged the table with his fist.

"Yeah, we are too advanced but do you know why? It's because we are faster, better, stronger and harder than you. We are legion, we are many" the human said.

"Shut your stupid mouth! It's only because of your suits that you are powerful!" Sentinel said.

"We wear those suits to remind you who we are, we are something you should fear, something you shouldn't provoke. Our abilities outstand yours, we can run for 30 miles without stopping, we can hear your heartbeat, we can smell you far greater distances than a wolf can and we can see you even if you are out of range, we made predators prey" the human said happily.

"Enjoy your victories while they last, because when we capture all of you, this city will bow before us and we will destroy Humana and wipe your kind from existence" Sentinel said.

"You think its that easy? You don't even deserve the name Sentinel, Henry" the human said.

"How do you know my name?!" Sentinel panicked.

"I know everything, I know your address, I even know about, the accident, the accident that took your sister and you blamed it a human who was completely innocent" the human said.

"Shut up!" Henry said.

"You can't hide in the darkness forever, soon everyone will know what actually happened and they will see you as a monster" the human said.

"Take him away!" Henry said as two bulls entered the room and furiously beat the human and dragged him away.

Luke's point of view

"Luke"

Luke stares an empty void, this was a dream.

"Can you hear me?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes" Luke responded.

"Good, now who am I? I'm the devil" the devil said.

"But I'm not dead, so how I hear you?" Luke asked.

"Oh your alive but I want to warn you" the devil said.

"Warn me? But why? Shouldn't you be doing the opposite?" Luke asked confusingly.

"You are correct, but you, to me you are, special, a wolf with a human brain, no one could ever imagine that" the devil said.

"What's your point?" Luke said.

"My point is, is that someone is coming for you, they know your secret and they want to get rid of you, I don't want to see a precious toy getting hurt now do I?" the devil said as he laughed out loud.

"I don't know why out of all animals, you chose to invade my dreams but why are you helping me?" Luke asked.

"I'm helping you because you are destined for something great, something I want to see with my own eyes but these idiots called the Human Extermination Forces want to stop an amazing event from happening!" the devil said.

"I'm destined for something amazing?" Luke asked.

"You are, little child, you will stand on a yellow meadow with a tall oak tree, with a present in front of you" the devil said.

"And what if I die?" Luke asked.

"Well, then you are Gods problem, not mine so don't joke about death! I will see you real soon! Muhahah!" the devil said as he laughed manically as Luke fell from the sky back to his dream.

"And just so we are clear, your name isn't Luke" the devil said as Luke landed back into his dream.

Luke was on an ocean, a blue calm ocean.

He stood atop a human starship that was floating on the water, the engines were off and the ship was gracefully sailing.

Luke then woke with a gasp and got a hold of himself.

He also woke up his dad, who had Luke pressed against his head.

"You alright?" James whispered tiredly.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, I'll go back to sleep now" Luke whispered.

"Come here" James said as he pulled Luke closer to his head and covered him with his arms.

"Wow, he really likes to cuddle against me" Luke thought as he drifted to sleep.

It was only 2:00AM, now was not the time to get up.

8:00AM

Luke slowly opened his eyes and saw his dad's grizzled muzzle while he was slightly growling.

Luke didn't want to move, he felt so safe, warm, happy, he never imagined anyone showing this amount of love to him. He had a feeling he never experienced before, a feeling of protection, he knew that his dad would keep him safe at all costs.

James then slightly opened his eyes and smiled at Luke.

"Morning son" James said tiredly.

"Morning Dad" Luke said back.

"Come here" James said as he pulled Luke closer to him and kissed his forehead.

Luke purred in comfort feeling against James's soft fur.

"Well, 2nd day off work, now be honest with me here, do you mind if I homewschool you?" James asked.

Luke stared in confusion but said "Okay".

"Good, first is history, who were the mammals that made Zootopia?" James asked.

"Really? Human soldiers set up shop here but got evicted by the animals" Luke said.

After some more lessons and talking, it was time for breakfast.

Eggs and toast, it is a nice breakfast.

Luke slowly ate his breakfast, traumatised by his meeting with the devil in his dream.

"You okay? Your acting a little odd" James said as he patted Luke on the back.

"I'm fine" Luke said.

James and Luke finished their breakfast, James scoops Luke into his arms and walks to the living room couch.

He sits down and places Luke on his hips and massages his back.

Luke purred in comfort and James continued massaging Luke.

Just as James started rubbing Luke's back, a dart shot through the window.

A small hole was in the window, the dart found its mark.

It's mark was Luke's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Mystery Cub Chapter 10: Home invasion

Violence, bad language and blood in this chapter, read at your own risk!

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

A dart flew through the window and hit Luke on his chest.

Luke groaned in pain and James ripped the dart out.

The dart was empty, at first it contained a yellowish orange liquid but now it was inside Luke.

"Son, speak, how many fingers am I holding?" James asked in a panicked tone.

"Uh, 15? Why are you spinning?" Luke said in a funny tone.

Luke started giggling like a little girl, he had gone brain dead.

"Oh no! I am going to find out who done this and why!" James said as he hugged Luke.

"Are you are a giant fluffy teddy? You're very soft!" Luke giggled.

"I am, oh who would do this?" James said.

"I would" a cold deep voice said from behind.

James turned around and a tall tiger was standing in the living room.

"You shot my son?! What is wrong with you?!" James yelled.

"I should be asking that question, why did you adopt a monstrosity?!" the tiger roared.

"I don't care if he has a human mind! He will be my son no matter what!" James roared back.

"Foolish, you should've left him to die. I will be taking him with me" the tiger said.

Luke was still giggling like a girl but started crying.

"I won't let you take him from me!" James said as he pulled out his taser.

"A taser won't work, give me the child and I will let you live" the tiger said.

"You are not taking Luke!" James yelled as he put Luke in a storage cabinet under the stairs.

"He told you that? Luke isn't even his real name" the tiger said.

James froze when the tiger said that.

"What?" James said.

"His real name is Lukowski Chokovitch, give me him" the tiger said as he approached James.

"I'll kill you if you touch him!" James yelled.

"Valiant, but dumb" the tiger said as he threw a punch but James dodged it and the Tiger smashed the table James was standing in front of.

"Leave us you imbecile!" James yelled as Luke cried.

"I will once I have Lukowski" the tiger said.

James punched the tiger in the face and the tiger flew into the kitchen and hit against the fridge.

"Huh, that actually hurt, I haven't felt pain in a long time" the tiger said as he threw another only missing James's face by an inch.

"Get away you kidnapper!" James yelled.

"I'm saving you from him, when he is older, he will betray you" the tiger said.

"Liar!" James said as he bit into the tigers face.

The tiger tried very hard to get James off him but to no avail, James sank his fangs into the tiger and the tiger screamed in pain.

"Get off me!" the tiger roared as he through James into the living room.

He smashed off the polished table near the fireplace and got back up immediately.

"Tough wolf huh? Let's see what you can do" the tiger taunted as he sheathed his claws.

"En garde Dickhead!" James roared.

"That's the spirit" the tiger said.

"You know how to use claws right?" the tiger asked.

"Yeah, I sink them into you" James said as the two animals marched around the room preparing to fight.

"Oh this will be fun, a fight that might be worthy of my time" the tiger said.

He then charged at James and pounced him but James quickly countered with a punch to the tigers face.

James then latched himself onto the tigers back and punched the back of his neck to subdue him.

"Get the fuck off my back!" the tiger roared as he flung James out to the hallway.

He then pounced on James on held him to the ground.

"That child will be going with me, but I wasn't told I needed him alive" the tiger threatened.

"You wouldn't dare yourself" James said as tears started coming out of his eyes.

"I would, time to sleep!" the tiger said as he launched his fist at James.

"Oh no you don't!" Luke shouted.

The tiger turned around and saw Luke standing in the hallway.

"Luke no!" James yelled.

"Shut up you!" the tiger said as he cuffed James to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Luke yelled.

"I will, once you leave this house with me" the tiger said.

"Just to be beaten, raped, cuffed, muzzled and broken again? I don't think so!" Luke yelled.

"Your a brave child, but underneath you is something that shouldn't exist" the tiger said as he took out a shock baton.

"Put that down, let's talk about this" Luke persuaded.

"I don't take bribes, no one cares about you for your secret" the tiger said.

"Is that what this is about? Is it because I am different?" Luke said.

"You are a threat to everyone in Zootopia with that mind of yours!" the tiger roared as he clawed Luke's stomach.

Luke screamed in pain and jumped onto the tigers neck and started clawing at him, he hits his left arm multiple times to make him drop the baton

James manages to uncuff himself but is disoriented by his injuries.

He sees Luke furiously clawing the tigers back, with the tiger roaring and trying hard to pry Luke off.

He eventually grabs hold of Luke and throws him out the back window.

James was really furious now, he felt the need to go savage.

"What the?" the tiger said as he heard aggressively growling.

He turned around and saw a big wolf on all fours, showing his fangs and growling furiously.

"Hey, now there is no need to act like that" the tiger said.

But James thought otherwise.

He launched himself at the tiger and mauled at his face.

The tiger screamed so loud that it would burst your ears, he couldn't pry James off as he was locked to the ground.

Blood was pouring from his face and back and it was pooling onto the ground, James kept biting and licking the blood.

The tiger then pries James off but immediately falls unconscious on the broken kitchen table.

Before James decided to hurt the tiger more, he heard something that made him sad inside.

Luke crying.

James opened the back door still in his savage self and looked out to the green garden.

He saw Luke lying on the ground, crying and huddling into a ball because it was cold. He was putting pressure on his stomachs claw marks.

James walked over to him and let out a whine of sadness and eventually let out a howl to alert other wolves that a cub was hurt.

He started licking Luke's wounds clean and Luke giggles like a little baby.

"Dadda" Luke said in a baby voice because he was drugged.

James smiled at the comment and nuzzled Luke gently.

He then starts reforming back to his civilised form and realises Luke was injured.

"Luke! Crap, dont worry I will help!" James panicked as he tpran back into the house.

He sees the unconscious tiger and the mess they made as a result of the fight.

There was blood on the floor, walls and the roof, many of the cabinets, the window and the table was broken. The living room had a broken table, a smashed window and moat of thw furniture was ruined.

James picks up the phone to dial 911 for an ambulance and the police, a police officer calling the police? That's strange but he was on paid leave.

"911 what's your emergency?" the female operator asked.

"Can you send the police here and an ambulance? Someone shot my son with a drug dart and broke into the house, we both fought but I overpowered him but both me and my son got hurt badly" James said in a painful tone.

"Where are you now?" the operator asked.

"I am on Howlskin Street, look for a two storey house with a broken door" James said.

"Okay, police and paramedics are on the way, stay outside the house so authorities know which house to go to when they arrive" the operator said.

"Thank you" James said and ended the call.

James walked outside his ruined house and sat down in front of the stone wall.

Luke started crying again but James rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

"Hush now, it will be okay, this tiger won't get away with this" James said as he rubbed Luke's head.

James thought about the events that just unfolded, his sons name isn't Luke, this tiger somehow knows Luke's secret and he used some sort of drug that James did not know about.

"When everything gets sorted, I will work hard to make where no one harms you like this again, I love you no matter what, I don't care if you have a human mind and you will always be my son" James said as he let out tears of sadness at the sight of his injured son.

Will James and Luke who's real name is Lukowski recover from this horrific accident? Tune in next time for mystery cub! Also, I have 2 other fanfics on my account so check them out! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Mystery Cub Chapter 11: Dreams

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

James lay down on the cold pavement with his son held close to him as possible.

Luke was unconscious after receiving a bad slash to his stomach by the tiger that invaded their home.

James tasted blood in his mouth, it wasn't pleasant.

He looked at his unconscious son and showed a look of sympathy, having to endure such pain because he is different.

"I'm going to find out why these mammals want you, and I will show them what happens when they mess with me!" James said to himself.

James felt very different after adopting Luke, he felt so happy, happy to be a father.

But to see Luke having to endure such pain, it saddened and angered James.

James's hopes increased as he heard sirens in the distance.

Help at last.

police cars and an ambulance were speeding down the street towards James's house.

"We're saved Luke! We're saved!" James said to his unconscious son.

He knew Luke was unconscious but he wanted to to say so.

The paramedics who were deer's jumped out of the ambulance and 3 police officers were on the scene.

It was Nick, Judy and another wolf officer. A she wolf.

"Wolford! What happened?!" the she wolf asked.

It was Officer Sheila Wolfson, she had grey and white fur and had beautiful green eyes. She was 5 feet tall and was wearing a police uniform.

"Me, and my son, we got attacked" James said slowly and painfully.

"Who attacked you?" Judy asked with sympathy in her voice.

"A tiger, he is still inside, he is unconscious" James said.

"Where in the house is this tiger?" Nick asked.

"In the kitchen, it's a bloody mess in there" James said.

"Judy, Nick, you go into the house and apprehend the tiger, I will stay with James and his son" Sheila said.

Nick and Judy ran inside the house to discover what James meant by bloody mess.

Sweet cheese and crackers, I see what he meant now" Judy said as she and Nick walked into the kitchen with a disgusted look.

"I have never seen anything this brutal back in my con days" Nick said.

"Lets get him to the Precinct and book him" Judy said.

Getting the injured and mauled tiger out of the house was going to be tricky.

"So what happened exactly?" Sheila asked as she rubbed James's face with a wet cloth to clean the cuts on his face.

"Me and Luke were sitting down in the living room, talking and watching television, next thing you know a dart flies through the window and hit Luke in the chest. He started acting like he was high on drugs after that, thinking I was a big fluffy teddy. I brought him to the kitchen to help him, then that kidnapping tiger appeared. He demanded that I was to hand over Luke but I wouldn't dare to do so, a heavy right ensued and I learnt some things I didn't know about Luke" James said.

"What do you mean?" Sheila asked.

"His real name is Lukowski, but everything else Luke told me to keep a secret, it's the kind of secret that is so secret that you can't tell anyone" James said.

"But can you tell me?" Sheila asked.

"No, not now, if I told, you wouldn't believe me" James said.

"Your mouth seems bloody, did you go savage?" Sheila asked.

"I couldn't stop myself, the tiger slashed my son and threw him out the window" James said.

"He threw your son? Poor thing" Sheila said as she pointed her attention towards Luke.

Luke was covered in cuts, bruises and four large claw marks stretched across his stomach, he was currently unconscious.

The Paramedics who were deer's got a stretcher out and walked towards the trio.

"Officer, if you may" the paramedic said, pointing Sheila to move.

"Of course" Sheila said and she moved out of the way.

Will you please be careful? Me and my son are very sore" James said as he was loaded onto the stretcher with Luke on his chest.

"Don't worry sir, we will do everything we can to make sure you and your son are healed" the paramedic said.

"I will see you at the hospital okay?" Sheila said.

"Okay" James said.

James and Luke were on the stretcher, James was on his back and Luke was on his chest holding in tightly.

"Okay, we are going to put you in the back of the ambulance so hold on!" the paramedic said as he and the other deer lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes because of the white lights on the ceiling of the ambulance and fell asleep.

Luke was dreaming, good and bad.

Luke's dream.

As he stood upon a blue calm ocean, he started walking on the blue liquid surface, small waves emerging from where he placed his feet.

There was 10 carrier starships floating in the sky.

A tall city stood in the distance, not Zootopia, but a human city, it was called Humana.

Dozens of skyscrapers reaching the stratosphere stood in the city, they were white and glowing blue lines were going up the skyscrapers.

But something wasn't right, air raid alarms were going off.

He saw a middle heading straight for the city, it was not a simple middle.

It was a Harbinger Atomiser warhead, it disintegrated anything in its blast radius.

It struck the city, a blinding flash went off and a tidal wave was heading straight for Luke.

Luke then woke with a fright and saw a bright white light shining on him.

He was sitting in a hospital bed, he was lying on his back and his injuries were bandaged and stitched.

"James! He's awake!" Sheila yelled.

Luke closed his eyes and moved a bit and opened his eyes again and got startled by the face in front of him.

A wolf with a grey and white face and green eyes was staring at him directly with a big smile.

"Oh you look so adorable!" Sheila yelled as she hugged Luke softly.

Mind, mind!" Luke said as he pried off her head as she was hurting him.

"Sorry! I forgot you were injured!" Sheila said.

"You forget a lot of things" James said as he walked over.

His head was bandaged along with his neck, arms, torso and legs. He was wearing a hospital gown with scrubs.

"Dad!" Luke yelled with joy.

"Luke! How are you doing?" James said as he sat down on Luke's bed.

"Sore, very sore" Luke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, doctors gave us some special Medicine so we should be able to check out in a few hours, as for the tiger that attacked us..." James said as he turned on the TV which was conviently on a ZNN segment.

"A tiger in his 30s has been arrested by ZPD today after he assaulted a police officer and his son in their house in Savannah Central today. Police Officer James Wolford defended himself and his son against the tiger who wanted to take his son with him. The tiger in question is currently in Precinct 1 under interrogation and awaiting trial. James Wolford and his son Luke Wolford are currently being treated in Zootopia National Hospital, Chief Bogo has no comment yet for this brutal attack on a officer and his son" Peter Moosebridge said.

Hospital, floor 3, hallway b, room 26, 4:00pm

"Okay, doctors said we can check out of the hospital so let's get going" James said.

He was now wearing a blue hoodie and black pants.

Luke was wearing a red gown to keep him warm.

But where would they stay as their home was now ruined?

"Hey guys! I know your house is ruined by the attack from that tiger so how would you feel about staying with me?" Sheila asked as she walked into the room.

She was wearing a purple jumper and grey tracksuits with pink lines.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden to you" James said.

"Oh nonsense! I don't mind feeding another pair of chompers!" Sheila said happily.

"C'mon Dad, our house is ruined and we have nowhere to go" Luke said.

"Oh I don't see why not, let's go" James said.

"Okay, the car is out in the car park near the entrance" Sheila said.

She "borrowed" James's car when he and Luke were being treated as she didn't own a car.

"Dad, who was that?" Luke asked.

"Sheila Wolfson, my partner and my girlfriend" James said.

"Oh, sorry, I didnt know" Luke said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, she is a very nice girl so don't worry" James said.

Luke just stayed silent but decided to break the silence.

"So, how are your injuries?" Luke asked.

"Minor somehow, but yours are worse" James said.

"I know, but I couldn't sit there and watch you suffer the pain I did" Luke said.

"I know, but why do mammals want you? I know about your secret but why would other mammals want you?" James asked.

"My guess is that they are jealous" Luke said.

"Well, now is not the time to talk about that, Sheila is waiting outside so let's get going" James said.


	12. Chapter 12

Mystery cub Chapter 12: How did you get him?

Some sexy romance and intimacy in this chapter but most of you like that stuff, admit it.

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

James walked outside the hospital with his son tucked in his arms and sleeping peacefully.

It was 10:00pm, not staying at the hospital anymore.

Sheila had James's car pulled in front of the hospital and waved out to get James's attention.

James walked over to his white car that Sheila was driving and got inside.

"So boyfriend, where to?" Sheila asked.

"Your house please" James said happily as he rubbed Luke's head.

"Sure thing, tuck in your seatbelt and hold on!" Sheila said as she put the car in gear and drove off gently away from the hospital.

Sheila also lived in Savannah Central near the Precinct but her house had lots more space than James's house.

The drive to Sheila's house was silent and uneventful, nothing was on the radio so James just kept nuzzling and rubbing Luke's head.

Sheila takes notice and decides to break the silence.

"So, tell me, how did you find Luke?" Sheila asked.

"When we get to the house" James said.

"C'mon, tell me!" Sheila begged as she jumped up and down in the drivers seat.

"When we get to the house, it's a bit of a sad story" James said as his tone had sadness in him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean too" Sheila apologised.

"It's fine, you didn't know" James said.

After driving down empty streets and turning around at empty intersections, the car finally reached Sheila's house.

The house was two storeys tall, it had a red and black exterior, it had a nearly kept garden with a fountain and a bunch of stepping stones in the grass.

James has been over to Sheila's house before for a sleepover a few times so he knew the basics.

"We're here!" Sheila said happily.

"Okay, let's get inside" James said as he took off his seatbelt and kept Luke close to him.

Sheila's house had security cameras so anyone who would try to sneak in would he expected by the owner of the house.

Sheila and James walk up to the houses front door which was made of hard dark oak wood with a silver security door handle, she unlocked it with her keycard and opened the door.

The inside was spacious and cozy, there was a little hallway with a few pictures and a small table with some keys and money.

On the left was the kitchen, it had shiny black granite worktops with red plastic drawers, a double sink, and big fridge, a cooker and a small wine bottle holder, the floor was made of green marble.

Beside the kitchen when you walked into it was a dining room with a long black plastic table with 6 white cushiony seats.

The walls were painted blue and had some paintings and pictures hanging on them with some small tables that had some flowers.

On the right of the hallway when you walked in was a big living room, it had white couches with a white fluffy carpet floor and a big mantelpiece. A big flatscreen stood upon the mantelpiece and the walls had some pictures of James and Sheila smiling and hugging and kissing.

At the middle of the hallway was a flight of stairs, upstairs mainly contained a bedroom, an office and a few storage rooms.

The end of the hallway had a door that led to the back garden and a little doorway in each walls so you could get to the living room by the dining room or the other way around.

"I will get a fire lit, it says it's going to rain heavily tonight so let's get cosy" Sheila said as she got some wood by the mantelpiece and put them inside.

She gets a firelighter and a match and lights a warm fire in the mantelpiece.

James always takes his shirt off when there is a fire in the room if he is alone or with his son or girlfriend.

He removes his hoodie and shirt and sits down on the couch and let's out a soft yawn.

"Aw, does the big wolf want to sleep?" Sheila said in a babies voice as she sat down beside James.

"Not now, I'd rather stay awake and comfort Luke and you" James said as he stretched his arm over Sheila's neck.

Sheila pressed against his soft fur and groaned in comfort.

Luke was still fatigued and was preening against James's chest to get cosy.

"Seems like everyone wants a piece of me" James said happily.

"Well, you're big and you're soft, so tell me, how did you find Luke? Surely you didn't go to an orphanage and adopt him did you?" Sheila asked as she took off her jumper.

"Okay, from the start, get cosy as it is a long story. A few days ago I was walking home after visiting my sister, it was raining heavily and it was very wet. I walked past an alleyway and I heard crying, a wolf pup crying" James said as he started to rock Luke.

"Is that when you found Luke?" Sheila asked gently.

"Yes, but he was beaten up badly, he was raped, muzzled, cuffed, naked and had a broken leg, he got scared when he saw me, afraid I was going to eat him, but he then fell unconscious and I decided to take him with me" James said.

"He was beaten? By who?" Sheila asked.

"A group of teens but I caught them a matter of time ago" James said.

"Good, Luke was scared of you?" Sheila asked confusingly.

"He told me when he interacted with wolves, the wolves would act aggressively towards him so he became terrified of wolves but he knows I am a good wolf" James said.

"Continue" Sheila said.

"After grabbing him off the alleyway, I took him to my house and got him patched up myself, he was still unconscious and he eventually awoke but he got scared when he saw me" James said.

"What did you do?" Sheila asked.

"I comforted him by scooping him into my arms like I am now and he really likes that, he knew then that I didn't want to hurt him, I asked him how he ended up in that alleyway and he told me that 6 teens jumped him and left him for dead" James said.

"Okay, so he was beaten up and you helped him? Aren't you a nice wolf?" Sheila said as she stroked James's head.

"Yes I am, but he told me something that I never thought of before" James said as his tone deepened.

"What is it?" Sheila asked concerned.

"His parents abandoned him because, no, I can't tell you" James said.

"What? C'mon, tell me" Sheila said.

"You won't believe me if I tell you" James said.

"James, it's okay, I don't mind" Sheila said.

"Okay, you know what humans are?" James asked.

"Yeah, they are those tall and furless creatures who walk around in suits of armour who don't show themselves a lot, why?" Sheila said.

"Luke, when he was born, his brain results matched the same amount as a humans, he has a human brain Sheila" James said.

Sheila remained silent with shock and wonder, she was frozen still after hearing that.

"He, has a human brain?" Sheila asked with a scared tone.

"He has, I don't know how and he doesn't know how" James said.

"But how did he survive?" Sheila said.

"He was taken in by an orphanage but he ran away because the other orphans always bullied him, if you don't know, well based off what he told me, the human mind is like a voice of survival, it tells him what food is fresh, what food is inedible and it tells him where to go to survive" James said.

"Okay, but why has he been beaten twice?" Sheila asked.

"Don't know, he thinks it might be because these mammals are jealous of him, but he still wants to know how they know he has a human brain, but he has been a victim of multiple beatings" James said.

"Oh dear, so, your son is like a supernatural being?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, if you believe me of course" James said.

"Of course I believe you!" Sheila said as she hugged James tightly.

"Ow ow!" James whined.

"Oh sorry! You okay?" Sheila apologised.

"Yes, just be careful when hugging me" James said.

"Okay, so, can I hold him?" Sheila asked.

"Sure, here" James said as he put a sleeping Luke into Sheila's arms.

"I can feel him purring!" Sheila whispered.

Luke climbed in closer against Sheila's shirt and purred in comfort.

"I think he likes you" James said.

"He's so warm, you have a nice son" Sheila said.

"Thank you, he behaves very well and he likes to be loved, something he hasn't felt for a long time" James said.

"I'm sorry for what he had to suffer at such a young age, no one deserves to suffer like this" Sheila said as she rocked Luke.

"I wish I could have been there at the start, then he wouldn't have to go through such pain" James said.

"I understand, so James, I was wondering if you want to make this visit more memorable if you know what I mean" Sheila said as she removed the belt on James's pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Are you sure? With Luke here?" James said.

"He's tired, I don't think he will be awake for a long time" Sheila said.

"You know what happens when we get close to each other" James said.

"I don't care what happens after our little session, sometimes we have to let go" Sheila's said.

"Maybe we will surprise Luke, he got an awful fright we he saw me in my savage state" James said as he kissed lightly on Sheila's head.

Sheila was also a victim of the Nighthowler crisis, she could control herself but when she was around her boyfriend, things get adventurous.

"Let's continue upstairs shall we?" James said as he took Sheila's paw.

Sheila held Luke in her arms tightly as she did not want to drop him.

"Your son looks so adorable when he is asleep" Sheila said as she and James walked upstairs.

"I know, he feels like a teddy when you cuddle him" James said.

The two wolves reached a white wooden door, Sheila opened it and the wolves walked inside.

It was a bedroom, there was a double bed with white covers, a small window that overlooked the front garden, a big white wooden wardrobe and an en suite.

"Place Luke at the end of the bed, when you do that, let's get down to business" James said as he hopped onto the bed and lay in his back.

Sheila removed her pants and shirt, she was only in her undergarments.

She climbed onto James and landed a kiss on his lips.

James responded with a deeper, longer kiss, Sheila giggled as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

James rubbed the sides of Sheila's warm and soft body and felt her chest fur.

Sheila groaned softly in comfort and lay her head down on James's chest.

She could feel James's member pressing against her hips.

"Oh, is someone getting excited?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, I am" James said as he kissed Sheila's lips again.

Sheila removed James's boxers and his member was released from its fabric prison.

She started pulling at it and started licking the top of the shaft.

James groaned in sexual comfort and pressed Sheila's head up and down his shaft.

Sheila kept sucking at it but James then started growling deeply.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, James released his seed into Sheila's mouth, making sure she swallowed every bit of it.

She moved up towards James's head and kissed him on the lips deeply, a sweet and salty taste imminent.

"How was that, you giant?" Sheila asked as she pressed against James's chest.

"That was fantastic" James said as he flipped Sheila onto the bed and trapped her.

"But now, it's my turn" James whispered slowly into Sheila's left ear.

The warm air of James's voice made Sheila squirm in comfort and James removed her undergarments to reveal her slit.

James moved up a bit until he was in the right spot to attack, he placed his member into her slit and slowly gyrated his hips into hers.

Sheila groaned in comfort and started breathing fast as she and James were having an orgasm.

"James, you're penetrating beyond me!" Sheila screamed.

"I know, you love me for that don't you?" James asksd as he brought Sheila into a big kiss.

He continued gyrating his hips and kissing Sheila and breathed deeply and slowly as he gyrated his hips up and down.

He started gyrating faster that Sheila was dragging against the bed.

"Oh! Oh! Dont stop! You're so big! Ravishing me! Oh!" Sheila screamed as she held onto the bed.

"No intention on doing so" James said deeply as he attacked Sheila with kisses.

James started to release his shaft, the ultimate release imminent.

He eventually stopped gyrating and released his member from Sheila's slit, they both groaned in pleasure and James lay down on his back on the soft bed naked and exhausted.

Sheila carefully picked up James from the end of the bed and brought him up to the top of the bed.

"He looks so innocent and happy when he's asleep" Sheila whispered as she crawled in close to James.

"I know, let's comfort him shall we?" James said as he brought Sheila in closer.

He placed Luke between him and Sheila and they both cuddled against each other with Luke purring and preening against the soft wolf pillows that engulfed him.

"Sheila, if you don't mind me asking, but do you mind if I move in with you? I think my house is a place of some very bad memories and Luke has suffered enough" James said

"I thought you would never ask, bring your stuff in tomorrow and we can get started with the moving procedures, besides, I actually want to help take care of your son" Sheila said.

"Thank you, I owe you" James said.

"Maybe one of the days, we can go to a water park with Luke and go to a nice restaurant, that will satisfy me" Sheila said.

"It's a deal, it you kiss me" James said.

"Gladly" Sheila said as she planted a kiss on James's lips.

James shut his eyes and so did Sheila, this kiss for different, surges of pleasure went up their veins.

"Goodnight Sheila, night son" James said as he kissed the top of Luke's head.

"Night night" Sheila said as she pressed in closer and fell asleep.

The three wolves cuddled and slept peacefully, once again, everything was working in harmony just how it should be.

How did you like that chapter? Sorry I haven't updated I Have Returned as I have just passed through a bad virus, I am currently a bit better, the virus isn't as bad as it was but don't worry, more chapters are incoming! Don't forget to follow and favourite! If you want another romance scene, let me know in private messaging, leave your review down below!


	13. Chapter 13

Mystery cub Chapter 13: Double trouble and Rescue

Sheila's house, Savannah Central, 10:00AM

It was raining heavily outside as Sheila predicted yesterday.

Luke was the only one on the bed fast asleep, James and Sheila were nowhere to be seen.

He slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn, only to be surprised he wasn't back home.

This bed felt softer and was a lot bigger, the room was bigger and Luke would have to jump of the bed to get off.

"Where am I?" Luke asked slowly.

He looked over the bed and clothes were scattered across the floor, a funny smell was in the air.

He would rather not question what happened last night with those two.

Remembering hearing some words about staying over at Sheila house, Luke now knew where he was.

"Wait, that she wolf, this must be her house, but wheres- Oh no" Luke said, recognising where the 2 wolves were.

He could here growling downstairs.

"One savage is bad enough, 2 equals double trouble, I better be careful" Luke whispered as not to get the attention of James and Sheila.

He slowly and silently opened the door, looked both ways and sneaked out of the bedroom.

He snuck down an upstairs hallway and peeked around the corner of the stairs and looked down.

The was no one there but then Sheila, naked and on all fours walked into the hallway and looked up.

Luke hid around the corner before Sheila could see him, but Sheila saw him before he could disappear around the corner completely.

Sheila let out a howl and another howl in the house responded.

Luke recognised it was his dad who howled back.

"I gotta hide, they don't sound happy!" Luke thought as he panicked.

He tiptoed back to the bedroom but ran as soon as he heard fast movement up the stairs.

He ran into the bedroom and closed the door, but where to hide?

Under the bed? In the en suite? In a wardrobe?

"The wardrobe!" Luke said as he ran to the wardrobe.

He opened a smaller drawer and crawled inside and pushed the drawer back in, he was well hidden.

But was it enough to hide from a savage wolf?

Luke heard the door open, he peeked through a little hole in the drawer.

"He can open doors, he can open doors. Damn it" Luke thought as his savage dad walked in on all fours sniffed the room.

He was naked, sniffing, growling and licking his lips.

James was growling loudly and aggressively, it sounded like he was angry, and very hungry.

Hungry for cub meat.

Luke held his breath, hoping James wouldn't find him.

Last time James went savage, Luke got very scared but James comforted him, the savage James in the bedroom didn't sound like his old self.

James was bearing his sharp fangs, the sight of many sharp teeth would send shivers down your spine.

Luke felt like his heart was about to explode, it was beating a million miles per hour.

James walked over to the wardrobe and gradually sniffed it, he growled after sniffing it, Luke was found.

James used his jaws to open the drawer, inside layed Luke.

Luke screamed and jumped out of the drawer and ran out of the bedroom before his dad could react.

His dad gave chase, howling to signal he had Luke.

Luke ran down the hallway and into a room filled with boxes and various house utensils.

He ran inside and hid behind a tower of empty boxes.

James walked in but immediately found Luke.

Luke accidentally made the tower fall on James and James whined in pain but quickly recovered.

Luke ran out of the room but Sheila was waiting in the hallway.

Luke stopped at the sight of the savage she wolf, naked, on all fours, growling very aggressively with fire in her green eyes.

He turned around but James was waiting there.

Luke was trapped, he fell on his back and faced James who started approaching him ravenously.

James really looked angry, he kept bearing his sharp fangs, he hit his paws against the floor very hardly and his tail was sticking up, about to strike.

James pinned Luke to the floor roughly with his big paws, he placed his long tongue on Luke's face, tasting him.

Luke was groaning in fear and discomfort, he was pinned to the floor by a big wolf and being tasted.

James then opened his big mouth and started dragging his sharp fangs across Luke's body.

Luke started crying, he was really scared now, he could feel the fangs digging into his body.

James let out his fangs and saw he had punctured 3 holes into Luke's right shoulder.

Luke started bleeding slowly but James started licking his wounds that he inflicted clean.

Luke started breathing slowly to calm himself of what was happening right now.

James placed his left paw on Luke's chest and showed a look of apology.

"It's okay, you couldn't control yourself" Luke said as he placed his paw out to stroke James's head.

James immediately rubbed against Luke's paw while Sheila showed a look of curiosity.

She walked over to Luke and rubbed against his other paw.

"Wow, you really like to be stroked" Luke said as the two wolves rubbed against his paws.

Sheila eventually grabbed Luke by the back of his neck with her mouth and took him downstairs with James in tow.

Sheila took Luke into the kitchen, she placed Luke onto the floor and let out a soft whine looking at the fridge.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Luke asked.

Sheila and James nodded quickly, they were savage but they still understood language but could not speak.

"And you want something from the fridge? Alright then" Luke said.

The fridge handle was too far from Luke's reach, he would need help.

"Dad, since you are taller, can you stand by the fridge and let me climb on you?" Luke asked his savage dad.

James nodded and walked over by the fridge as Luke commanded.

"Okay, please don't bite me when I do this" Luke said as he climbed onto his dad's back.

James didn't seem to mind Luke climbing up his leg and onto his back.

"Dad, sorry if this hurts" Luke said as he climbed onto James's head.

James whined a little but he held himself together.

Luke grabbed the fridge handle and opened the fridge door, he crawled in but got very cold from the refrigerator cold air even with his warm fur.

He found 2 plastic bags full of chicken.

"This'll satisfy them" Luke said as he grabbed the bags of cold chicken pieces.

The bags were heavy as if there were rocks inside them but Luke had no problem carrying them.

Luke came out of the fridge with 2 bags of cold chicken pieces, Sheila and James were still in their savage state and were sitting down but started wagging their tails as Luke came out.

Luke jumped out and closed the fridge door while Sheila and James kept licking their lips and wagging their tails.

Luke walked out to the living room with James and Sheila in tow and set the bags down on the floor and opened them.

James and Sheila immediately dug into the bags to get a piece of chicken and their sharp fangs turned the chicken pieces into tiny chunks.

Luke fell over on his back on the soft carpet, he was so cold after actually going inside the refrigerator.

Sheila took notice and walked over to Luke and curled into a ball around him.

Luke pressed against her fur to keep warm, James eventually walked over and nuzzled Luke gently.

Luke rubbed against James's muzzle and lay down on Sheila's soft belly.

"Like that?" James asked as he reverted back to his civilised self.

"Huh?!" Luke stuttered with surprise.

"He forgot to mention I was a Nighthowler victim, we both act like this if we want to when we are around each other, it seems you bring out our savage instincts" Sheila said as she got up and took Luke into her arms.

"Sheila, Luke, let's get some clothes on" James said.

"Luke is perfect the way he is, you don't need anything okay? From now on there is a no clothes rule in this house" Sheila said.

"Suit yourself then" James said happily as he sat down on the couch and stretched for a long time.

ames and Sheila's private parts and Sheila's chest were mainly covered in fur so they were mostly hidden, unless James had an erection.

Sheila sat beside James and cuddled into him.

"This is way better than the Palm Springs Naturalist Club" James said.

"Yeah, in my house, we can do anything we want" Sheila said.

"Naturalism means something different in human terms" Luke said.

"What would that be?" James asked with curiosity.

"It can mean an expert in natural history or someone who likes to study animals" Luke said.

"Oh, that's interesting" Sheila said as she massaged Lukes back.

The three wolves sat down and talked most of time.

"We have to start organising a school for you" James said.

"This school better not have lots and lots of sheep, not like the one at the orphanage" Luke said.

He didn't want to argue about school seeing as how both James and Sheila are cops.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you get a good school" Sheila said as she rubbed Luke's head.

"And with that human mind, you'll be unstoppable!" James said.

"What if someone questions my strange behaviour?" Luke asked.

"Tell them that your guardians are cops and you desperately want to keep them happy" Sheila said happily.

"Sounds a little rough but okay" Luke said.

"So, will me and dad be staying here forever?" Luke asked.

"Yes honey, are you okay with that?" Sheila asked.

"Not a bit, there is more space and more freedom" Luke said.

"And more space to chase you in" James said.

"Well you bit my shoulder when you went upstairs and found me hiding" Luke said.

"Well, sometimes I get a little too excited but I licked them for you didn't I?" James said.

"You did, while constantly leaning your tongue on his face" Sheila said.

"I know, but I couldn't control myself could I?" James said with a fake sad smile on his face.

"Oh stop, besides you made me go into the ice cold fridge to get you food" Luke said.

"Well we couldn't get the fridge opened, and we didn't want to eat you" Sheila said as she tickled Luke.

"Stop! Stop! Ahahahahah!" Luke constantly laughed.

"No! You deserve a visit from the tickle monster!" Sheila said in an evil accent and laughed manically.

James just sat there and laughed.

Sheila eventually stopped tickling Luke's body and handed him over to James who started nuzzling him.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to take care of a well behaved cub" Sheila said as she smiled at Luke.

Luke smiled in her direction before lying down on his father's stomach.

Unknown pov

4 human security officers were beneath the city in a hidden bunker that belonged to The HEF.

The humans were wearing blue and black titanium armour covered in ballistic material, they each carried a taser shotgun and expandable shields.

"Alright! Stand by the door and get ready to breach!" the captain said.

The humans stood by a metal door, waiting to breach.

"Leave that to me" the demolition expert said as he took out his breaching hammer.

"1, 2, 3!" he said before slamming the hammer into the door and knocking it off its hinges.

There were 4 mammals inside, a ram, a zebra, a horse and a rhino.

"What the?!" the 4 mammals screamed.

They were wearing white lab coats with gas masks.

"Get down on the floor now!" all the humans shouted as they pointed their shock shotguns at the scientists.

"What's the big deal?!" the ram yelled as he put his hooves in the air.

"This is a Nighthowler lab you cunts!" the demolition expert yelled.

"We know who you are working for, now do you want to know what 50,000 volts feels like?!" the demolition expert shouted.

"Okay okay! Relax!" the zebra screamed.

"I do!" the rhino shouted as he charged at the humans.

"On no you don't!" the captain said as he shot an electric arc from his shotgun.

The rhino immediately collapsed onto his face and groaned before falling unconscious.

"Anyone else willing to test their luck?!" the captain yelled.

No one said a thing.

"I thought so! Vector, search them, Demo, make sure we don't miss anything, Charge, search the lab" the captain said as he walked over to a metal door.

There were 5 humans along with predators who had gone savage but seemed to be happy cuddling next to the humans.

The humans were stripped of their clothes and looked to have been beaten badly.

"Bishop, we found more hostages" Captain said.

"How many?" Bishop asked through a radio.

"5 humans and 5 savage predators, 2 lions, 1 wolf and 2 polar bears" Captain said.

"Be careful, those predators might not be happy with your company" Bishop said.

"They will have to get used to me then" Captain said.

He unlocks the door with a key card and walks inside.

The predators were asleep, cuddling against the humans gently like they were pillows.

"Oh thank god! We thought no one was ever coming to save us!" one of the hostages whispered with joy as to not provoke the sleeping preds.

"Don't worry, but your friends seem happy where they are" Captain said.

"They'll wake up when we move but they won't mind as they have been asleep for 2 hours, no doubt they will take a long nap" one of the hostages said.

"Okay, one at a time, move slowly and gently" Captain said.

The hostages crawled out slowly and gently as Captain said and the savage predators did wake up but fell asleep instantly.

"Captain! You might want to see this!" Charge shouted.

"What is it?" Captain asked.

Charge pointed at a blueprint for a warhead, a Nighthowler warhead.

"Oh my god, I hoped I never would have to hear Nighthowler again" Captain said.

"We have to make sure they don't detonate it, a radio broadcast that I hoamed into said that the warhead is at an abandoned warehouse in the port district in Sahara Square" Charge said.

"Bishop, we need a transport to our position, we found something bad, very bad" Captain said.

Hope you liked this chapter, especially the house chase! More coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Mystery cub Chapter 14: First day of School

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Slight sex scene with James and Sheila but you guys like that, be honest.

Sheila's house, Savannah Central, Monday, 8:30AM

After some careful planning and consideration, James managed to find a good school for Luke to attend.

It was called Sacred Claws High School and both kids and teens attended.

The school lasted from 9:20AM until 3:00PM in the evening.

Luke just ate his breakfast which was a bowl of cereal, he was now brushing his teeth and washing his face.

He wore a blue shirt with a red jumper and grey tracksuits.

"Luke, you ready?" James said as he walked into the bathroom.

He was wearing his police uniform.

"Classes don't bathroin 50 minutes, there's no hurry" Luke said as he brushed his teeth.

"I know, but Sheila is outside in a police cruiser and we have to get to the Precinct early to avoid traffic" James said.

"Good excuse, wait a moment" Luke said as he turned on the tap to wash his face.

James waited outside the bathroom and Luke walked out looking clean and refreshed.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Let me get my school bag" Luke said as he started walking down the stairs with James in tow.

James and Sheila hadn't gone savage, not yet.

Luke walked into the kitchen and checked that he had everything he needed for school.

"Books, lunch, lunch money, P.E clothes (Gym if you are American), everything is here, let's go" Luke said as he put the schoolbag on his back.

James smiled at Luke, he looked perfect for his first day of school.

"You'll do fine, especially with that knowledge generator in your head!" James said as he ruffled the fur on Luke's head.

"Alright let's go!" Luke said as he opened the door.

Sheila awaited in the ZPD cruiser parked in front of the house, she and gone in early today.

But James has plans for her, some playtime plans.

James got in the passenger seat while Luke got in the back.

"I'm not under arrest am I?" Luke asked.

"Of course not silly!" Sheila said happily.

"Let's get a move on, we all have places to be" James said.

Sheila turned the ignition and the car roared to life, she drove off into the Savannah Central streets.

While observing the streets, Luke spotted lots of humans in armour putting lab scientists in the back of an armoured van.

"Dad? Why are those mammals being put in the van by those humans?" Luke asked.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, Humana Security officers discovered multiple traces of Nighthowlers throughout the city and along with the Nighthowlers are human hostages and savage predators" James said.

"Oh, that makes sense" Luke said.

Me and Sheila have been assigned to one of their cases, we have to watch out for a suspicious figure that the humans told us is a Nighthowler supplier" James said.

"Don't worry, me and James will defend you at all costs, he told me about those mammals targeting you" Sheila said.

"Thank you, no one ever told me that" Luke said.

After minutes of driving, the cruiser eventually arrived at the school.

A stone gateway led to the front yard of the school where kids and teens were playing amd chatting, the school was 4 storeys tall and lots of windows could be seen, the entire building was made out of red brick.

"Goodbye son, and good luck" James said as he planted a kiss on Luke's forehead.

"Stay safe" Luke said as he got out of the car.

The ZPD cruiser drove off and Luke waved it goodbye and it finished on its sirens for a split second to bid farewell.

"First day of school, bring it on!" Luke thought in his head.

He noticed some of the other kids staring at him coming from the police cruiser.

"Not everyday they see a kid from a cop car, doesn't matter" Luke thought to himself.

He walked to the front door and the principal was waiting for him.

She was a polar bear wearing a blue striped suit with a gold watch.

"Ah, you must be Luke Wolford, I am Principal Snowy welcome to Sacred Claws High School and I hope you make new friends and do well" Snowy said.

"Thank you, so do you have my class schedule and locker number and key?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you have locker 115, and here is your class schedule, goodbye and enjoy your first day" Snowy said as she waved goodbye.

Luke looked at his schedule, first was English, second was maths and third was Science, then it was lunchtime.

Luke walked through a corridor full of lockers of multiple colours, locker 115 was green.

Luke unlocked the locker and put in the books and other utensils he didn't need for the moment being.

Before he could close his locked, someone purposely slammed it but Luke dodged it in time.

He looked at the possible culprit, a horse with cream fur and a black mane, he had brown eyes.

"Explain yourself" Luke said to the horse.

"What? I didn't do anything Wolfy" the horse said, his voice sounded like a bully's.

"Don't call me that, and speak for the hoofmarks on my locker" Luke said as he done a death stare.

"Yeah, I slammed your locker, I wanted to hear you howl in pain" the horse said.

"For your twisted pleasure? I don't think so, get out of my sight!" Luke yelled.

With that, the horse ran off.

Now that was out of the way, Luke decided to get to English early.

While walking through a hallway by himself, Luke could hear screaming.

He looked down the corridor and saw a young she wolf being harassed by 3 teen wolves.

"Leave me alone!" a she wolf screamed as the wolves pushed her to the ground.

"And leave a beautiful she wolf like you alone? I don't think so!" one of the wolves said as he unbuckled his belt.

"Hey! You heard her! Leave her alone!" Luke shouted as he saw the attempted rape.

The 3 wolves turned around and laughed at the little wolf who shouted at them.

"Looks like little princess has a knight in shining armour!" one of the wolves said as they continued laughing.

"Royalty has nothing to do with this, leave her alone, or else" Luke said.

"Or what?" one of the wolves said as he approached Luke, sheathing his claws.

"My dad is a cop, I can report you for sexual harassment, that wouldn't look good on your record, think of all the things you would go through if your parents found out" Luke said.

The wolves cringed at the thought of everything they would go through, the parent talks and the parole meetings.

"Fine, consider yourself lucky little girl!" one of the wolves said as he pushed the she wolf to the ground.

They walked away, muttering a few bad things.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he walked over to the she wolf and left his paw out to help her up.

"Thank you!" the she wolf screamed in joy as she hugged Luke very tightly.

Luke put his arms on her back and carefully stroked her.

"Your welcome" Luke said.

"If you hadn't come, they could've..." the she wolf as she started crying.

"It's fine, what matters is that it never happened, whatever your name is" Luke said.

"My name is Jessica Wolfson, what's yours?" Jessica asked.

"Luke Wolford, who were those guys Jessica?" Luke asked.

"A bunch of teenage wolves who wanted me to be their toy, they would even pay me for it, can you believe them?!" Jessica said.

"I sometimes question the actions of some mammals, so Jessica, want to go to class with me?" Luke asked.

"As long as I get to be with you, let's go" Jessica said.

Luke and Jessica wandered through multiple corridors until they reached the English room.

They were the first ones in the class, they sat down on one of the front desks.

Luke looked at Jessica, she looked so beautiful, amber eyes that would warm your heart, grey and white fur in a nice combination.

"Hey, you still here?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just admiring how pretty you look" Luke said.

He and Jessica started to blush a little.

"Oh, I think you're pretty too" Jessica said.

Both of them were blushing very deeply now.

"So, what do you like doing?" Luke asked.

"I like to play, write and draw, bake with my mother and father, what about you?" Jessica asked.

"Well, with my dad and his girlfriend, we like to play with each other when they can't control themselves" Luke said.

"What do you mean by can't control themselves?" Jessica asked.

"They were victims of the Nighthowler crisis and when around me, they can go savage but only do it to play with me, they don't go and start killing everything in sight, they are actually very gentle and love to care for me, like a natural wolf would" Luke said.

"Sounds like fun, so is your dad actually a cop?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, he and his girlfriend are partners" Luke said.

"Huh, if you don't mind me asking but can I hang out with you at breaktime? No one really talks to me at that time" Jessica said.

"Sure thing" Luke said.

They passed the time with talking and jokes until the students and teacher arrived, the teacher was a lion.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Mane and today we have a new student with us today, Luke Wolford, would you come up to the front of the class and tell us about yourself?" Mr Mane said.

Luke got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the class.

"As the teacher said, my name is Luke Wolford, I am 7 years old and I don't know what I want to be when I grow up" Luke said.

"Yeah right" someone said.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class Rams?" Mr Mane asked.

"No" Rams said grumpliy.

Give it some time Luke and maybe you'll find something, today we are going to do spell check and grammar in the present tense" Mr Mane said.

After minutes of words, spelling, talking and whatnot, the bell went off, signalling the end of the first class, maths is next.

Luke and Jessica walked through the corridors together and eventually reached the maths class before the teacher.

The two wolves sat down at the front desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Other students and the teacher who was a Tigress eventually arrived.

"Okay class, take your seats, my name is Mrs Kane and today we are doing addition and subtraction"

Mrs Kane said as she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.

After minutes of numbers, addition, subtraction and differences, the bell went off, signalling the end of the second class, science is next.

Luke and Jessica rushed to Lab 4, only to be surprised that no one was in the class.

"Are we the only ones here today?" Luke said.

"Yes, the two of you are the only students in this class today as the rest of the students have gone to a football match in Tundratown, so if you have any homework you may do it now, if you need help, say Mr Irons" a voice said.

The Science teacher was a human, he was wearing armour that was black and green, his face was hidden by a helmet.

Luke and Jessica sat down nervously and took out some homework.

"Don't be nervous, I'm not going to scold at you" Mr Iron's said which made Luke and Jessica jump a little.

If you have a human teacher in Zootopia, you ought to be on your best behaviour.

Mr Iron's was typing away at his computer while Jessica and Luke shared answers and finished their homework before the bell went off.

Lunchtime was next, Luke and Jessica walked to the GP (Cafeteria if you are American) and got out their lunches out.

Luke had result baked soda bread with butter and jam, Jessica had a yogurt with wholemeal bread with butter and jam also.

They sat down at a table for two and for their size and happily ate their lunch in piece.

But a familiar horse with a bunch of friends are about to interrupt.

Holding a bottle of ketchup, the horse that slammed Luke's locker was about to cover Luke in red sauce.

But Luke's heightened awareness would make that impossible.

Before the horse could pore ketchup on Luke, Luke punched the bottle out of the horses hooves and punched it into a nearby bin without looking.

"Nice try, but too slow, and you call yourself a horse" Luke said.

Some of the students started jeering at the bully and clapping after witnessing Luke getting rid of the bottle without looking.

The horse grunts and walks away with his friends.

"Wow, Luke how did you do that?" Jessica asked with fascination.

"Lucky I guess" Luke lied, his human senses were responsible.

The bell went off, signalling the end of lunch and for the next phase of classes.

The schedule said double P.E (Gym) and Home Economics (Fancy talk for cooking).

Luke walked to the boys changing room while Jessica walked to the girls changing room.

Luke got into his cubicle and changed into his P.E clothes which was a white polo shirt with black tracksuit pants.

He walked to the girls changing room and waited for Jessica to show up from the changing room.

She eventually came out in the same clothing as Luke.

"You didn't try peeking did you?" Jessica asked.

"What? No!" Luke panicked.

"I'm just messing, I'm not serious, sorry" Jessica said.

"Let's get going" Luke said as he took Jessica's with care.

The two wolves walked through even more corridors until they finally reached the gym.

They walked onto the wooden floor and sat down on the benches beside the other kids."

Okay kids, today we will have a good game of dodgeball so pick a teammate and get cracking!" the gym teacher who was a horse said as she blew on her whistle.

The kids picked a teammate, Luke and Jessica stayed together and walked to the left side of the court with red hard dodgeball in their paws.

"3 2 1!" the teacher yelled and blew on her whistle and the many kids started throwing the balls at each other.

Most got hit by the opposing team but Luke and Jessica dodged with ease.

With their teamwork, they crushed the other team with careful planning and sportsmanship.

Just as Luke was about to walk off the court, the same horse threw a dodgeball straight at him.

Not quick enough to react, the dodgeball hit Luke straight in the nose and the force knocked him off his feet.

He skidded on the floor before coming to a stop near the door.

"Luke!" Jessica shouted as she ran towards Luke to help him.

Laughing could be heard as the horse and his friend laughed at Luke's pain.

Luke couldn't move, his nose was bleeding and he got an awful fright from the force of being knocked down.

"Mrs Hooveson!" Jessica cried.

"I'm here! You bunch, sit in the corner and think about what you done!" Mrs Hooveson shouted at the horse and his friends.

Luke tried to straighten himself but failed badly.

"Easy, that dodgeball was a hard one, I thought I asked for all of them to be deflated to a point where it doesn't hurt much. Now's not the time for that, okay Luke hold your head still" Mrs Hooveson said as she held Luke's muzzle to apply a wet tissue to soak in the blood.

"Hang in there Luke! You'll be fine!" Jessica encouraged Luke as he started feeling sleepy.

"I'm, gonna, faint" Luke said as he fainted and fell onto his back.

"Ah crap! Jessica, do you mind staying with him until the class ends?" Mrs Hooveson asked.

"Sure thing" Jessica said as she placed Luke's head on her lap.

"You poor guy, that jerk horse Longmane doesn't know when to quit" Jessica said as she stroked Luke's head.

Meanwhile with James and Sheila...

The mammal they were looking for wouldn't be there for 15 more minutes.

The two wolves sat in the cruiser that was parked in an alleyway, bored and tapping their fingers.

"Hey" James said.

"What?" Sheila asked.

"I'm very bored, are you?" James asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sheila asked.

"I know something we can do to pass the time..." James said as he climbed over to Sheila's seat and locked her into a deep kiss.

Sheila giggled as James's tongue explored her mouth.

"Do you really want to do this now?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, I want this, with you" James said as he kissed her again.

He lowered the seat until it was completely flat and climbed on Sheila, he removed his suit and pants and attacked Sheila with hugs, cuddles and kisses.

The car was slightly moving up and down by the party that is occurring.

Sheila removed her uniform and pinned James to the seat.

She removed his boxers and revealed his erect member.

She ruffled through the glove box until she found what she was looking for.

A box of condoms.

"You just had those in the car?" James asked as Sheila put the condom on his penis.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on doing this in the car" Sheila said as she turned her back on James.

She opened her legs across as she lay flat on the flat seat.

James slowly climbed onto her, rubbing her sides and nuzzling her neck.

James and Sheila both groaned in orgasmic pleasure as they touched each other.

Sheila felt against James's buff body, he had a six pack and a good chest.

James then placed his covered penis into Sheila's butt, he slowly gyrated foward and back as both he and Sheila groaned in comfort.

"Slowly, you're really big James" Sheila groaned as she felt his shaft inside her.

"You love me for that don't you? God Sheila" James said ss he lay his body onto Sheila's back.

She felt James's body gyrating up and down her back, she twitched in comfort.

James was taller than her, so he could move his head farther than Sheila could if he was lying on her.

"Officer Sheila to dispatch" Sheila's walkie talkie said.

Sheila panicked as did James, she and he slowed their breathing and Sheila grabbed the device whilst James's shaft remained inside her.

"This is Officer Sheila, whats the problem?" Sheila said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"The suspect is 10 minutes out from your AO, keep an eye out for a deer with a white stripe going down her face" the dispatcher said.

He hung up and Sheila put away the device.

"So, wanna keep going or do you wanna stop?" James asked.

"Keep the condom on, when we get home and when Luke is occupied, we can get wild!" Sheila said.

James kept the condom on and he and Sheila put their uniforms back on.

After 10 minutes of watching pedestrians walking, the two horny wolves spot the target.

"Officer Sheila and Wolford, target spotted, moving to intercept" Sheila said into her radio.

"I copy" the radio replied.

James and Sheila get out of the cruiser and walk over to the deer who was holding a case, a case full of stolen documents.

James walked up in front while Sheila snuck from behind.

"Rachel Doeson, you are under arrest for assisting the cause of the kidnapping of innocent humans, possesion of stolen documents and resisting arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" James said as Sheila cuffed Rachel.

"Now officers, this must be a misunderstanding" Rachel protested.

"No misunderstanding, we saw you yelling at humans and abusing them for their very existence" Sheila said as he escorted Rachel to the cruiser.

"Fine, but they are getting what they deserve, they don't deserve to be in this city" Rachel said.

"You are going against what this city stands for, if anyone can be anything, even the most sophisticated mammals count as anyone" James said as he placed Rachel in the back of the cruiser and closed the door.

"This is Officer Wolford and Sheila, we have the suspect arrested along with those documents" James said into his radio.

"Good job, those documents are vital to Humanas security forces here, you'll have some days off starting tomorrow as the Chief has ordered" the radio said back.

"Well, that'll save the bother of worrying about my son" James said.

Unknown location

"Well, that'll save the bother of worrying about my son" the message repeated.

A fist is driven into the desk.

"Him, it is because of him that Lukowski still lives, find out where they live and send a tougher agent than last time, we can't afford to lose more mammal by these humans, and make sure the kidnapper is well trained" Sentinel said. 

I will be making a Halloween chapter on each of my stories, this one is my longest Chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. More coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Mystery cub Chapter 15: Savage love

James and Sheila arrived at the Precinct to book Rachel for her crimes.

Those files she stole were very important as they contained locations of secret bunkers that belonged to the HEF, the mammals that are kidnapping humans and predators.

Rachel was placed in her cell and James and Sheila clocked out, they would now have the week off work after this assignment.

Luke's school was nearly over, Sheila and James got into his white sedan and drove off to collect Luke from his school.

"So, how do you think Luke is doing?" Sheila asked James who was driving the car down a Savannah Central street.

"He's doing fine if you ask me, speaking of which, since he may have homework, we have some homework ourselves" James said as he stopped the car at a red light.

"Ooo, I look forward to that" Sheila said.

"So we wait for Luke when we get to the school, we get home and have some sexy time" James said.

Luke's pov

After getting hit by a dodgeball, Luke had to bandage his nose and keep his head steady to prevent further bleeding.

The last bell went off, signalling the end of school for junior students.

He got through his home economics class with ease, after breaktime it was music where he played the harp perfectly, then history where he studied false information about humans and art where he had to draw himself and his family.

"Luke, c'mon, school is over, you can still make it" Jessica said as she helped Luke walk as Luke was still a bit light headed.

"I know, I just feel horrible" Luke stuttered as they reached the exit doors.

Buses and cars were waiting for the children to get inside them and drive off.

"Take the day off tomorrow as the Principal said so you can heal up" Jessica said.

"But what about you? What if someone harrasses you?" Luke stuttered.

"I have another friend that no one will approach, he's a human" Jessica said.

"You are friends with a human? That's cool" Luke said.

"Yeah, he's very kind but others tell me I should stay away from humans but I don't care, they seem pretty nice" Jessica said.

"I see my dad's car, goodbye Jessica" Luke said.

"Goodbye" Jessica said as she gave a soft kiss on Luke's right cheek which made him blush a little.

"Get well soon!" Jessica said as she started walking away.

Luke looked around and eventually saw James and Sheila in a white sedan, he walked over to it, opened the door and got in.

"Hey, how was school?" James asked.

"Good, but I got hurt" Luke said.

"What happened to you? Why are you wearing bandages?" Sheila asked.

"Dodgeball incident, I'm fine but I'm just a little shaken is all" Luke said.

"You'll be fine" James said as he started driving home.

"So, make any new friends?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, I met a wolf named Jessica Wolfson" Luke said.

"And is she your girlfriend?" Sheila asked.

"With a space in the middle, a friend who is a girl, so how did work go for you two today?" Luke asked.

James and Sheila blushed after he asked that question and what they did when waiting for Rachel.

"Oh, we just done the usual thing, go on patrol, bust some criminals and whatnot" James said trying not to laugh.

"Okay then, what's so funny?" Luke asked.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in" James said.

Luke decided not to question what he meant and just lay back on his seat.

They eventually arrived at their house and got out and went inside.

"Me and James will be upstairs doing paperwork okay?" Sheila said.

"Sure, I'll be down hear in the living room doing my paperwork" Luke said.

James and Sheila walked upstairs not into the office, but the bedroom.

Before James could open the door, Sheila furiously pushed him against the wall and started deeply kissing him.

He and she held their paws against their muzzles as they kissed, their tongues intertwining.

Sheila started undoing James's uniform from the top while kissing him deeply.

James opened the door and they busted inside, closed the door and jumped onto the bed.

Luke couldn't hear them luckily as the walls were soundproof upstairs.

Sheila removed James's uniform and left him only in his boxers as James undone her uniform, leaving her naked.

"We still have catching up to do, but not with the condom" James said as he removed his boxers and his condom, releasing his member from its prison.

"You ready?" Sheila asked as she lay on her stomach and stretched her legs out, revealing her furry and soft butt.

"Yeah" James said as he slowly moved up the bed with his knees in the bed.

He slowly placed his fully erect member inside her butt and started gyrating it up and down inside her butt.

"Slowly, your very big James" Sheila said as she breathed orgasmicaly.

"Mm" James said as he groaned in comfort and sexual pleasure.

"I'm not hurting you am I? My penis is beyond its size and I am very heavy" James said.

"No, the complete opposite actually" Sheila groaned.

James lay down on her back as he gyrated up and down her body.

After gyrating and gyrating his shaft, James started to feel all tingly inside.

"Sheila! I'm gonna nnngggghhh!" James said as he started releasing his sperm inside Sheila's butt.

Sheila held still as she felt the fluids going inside her.

After his sperm stopped leaking out, James slowly removed his shaft from Sheilas butt, the ultimate release imminent.

A satisfying pop was heard and the two wolves groaned in pleasure as James collapsed on Sheila's back.

"That was, good" James said as he lay on top of Sheila, his head was on top of hers.

"I gotta say, you really love girls" Sheila said as she breathed quickly.

"I love you, so how are you feeling? Weird?" James asked as he massaged Sheila's back.

"I'm feeling great, I feel so tingly inside and my heart is beating fast in a good way" Sheila said as she groaned and groaned.

"We are not done yet" James said as he grabbed Sheila and placed her back against the wall behind the bed.

Sheila laughed as she felt James's shaft tickling against her stomach.

James pressed himself against Sheila's body and attacked her multiple kisses.

"We have the week off, we should keep Luke here tomorrow for him to heal" James said between kisses.

"We should do the savage comfort, he loves that" Sheila said.

They licked each other's faces and rubbed each other's sides.

But Sheila rubs somewhere that made James twitch...

"Mnnff?" James grunted as Sheila placed her paws on his hard and furry butt and started rubbing it which made James groan in sexual comfort.

"Sorry, just a fantasy I had in my head for a while now, I just had to touch it, you have a really nice ass" Sheila said as she rubbed it.

"Thank you" James said as he started licking her neck.

But that triggered their savage senses.

Going on all fours and growling, the two wolves got off the bed and onto the floor.

Sheila curiously licked James's face while James tried to avoid it, she placed herself in front of him.

For the start of the mating ritual.

James jumped on Sheila's back and waited for his penis to find the sweet spot.

After finding the slit, James started thrusting very quickly.

Sheila just held herself still as she felt her mate moving very quickly.

Going to 8 thrusts per second, James held himself together after nearly falling off a few times.

After a few minutes, James held still as he felt himself ejaculate into Sheila's slit spot.

The lock initiated, preventing them from separating for 30 minutes to ensure fertilisation.

But a study showed that a Nighthowler victim that if he mated in their savage form, the sperm would be infertile sadly.

Sheila jumped and the two butts were facing each other.

James tried jumping back onto Sheila's back but to no avail.

The two wolves struggled on the carpet floor as they were locked together, thrashing about and playing with each other.

The lock eventually ended, the two wolves separated and started nuzzling each other's noses.

Sheila licked James's face as did James to here as they cleaned each other.

Meanwhile with Luke...

The fire was burning peacefully and Luke was doing some homework on the living room table.

"10+10=20, 20+20=40 and 40+40=80" Luke said as he finished studying his addition in maths.

He took out the picture he drew in art class, it was a perfect drawing of him, James and Sheila together, it looked very realistic compared to the other kids drawings.

He started hearing strange noises coming from upstairs.

"What on earth are those two doing?" Luke said to himself.

He finished up the rest of his homework and lay down on the soft floor, he started feeling sleepy after the dodgeball incident.

But was woken up by savage growling and paws coming down the stairs.

James and Sheila walked down the stairs in their savage state, James walked into the kitchen to get something for Luke.

Sheila walked into the living room in her savage self and sniffed the air.

Luke was still lying down on the floor but stood up to get Sheila's attention.

And he did.

Sheila started wagging her tail when she spotted her cub and rushed over to Luke instantly.

Luke braced himself and Sheila charged into him, she placed him atop her head and Luke got awfully surprised.

He started rubbing behind her ears and she moved her head backwards towards Luke and he started rubbing between her eyes.

She placed her head down and Luke slid down her muzzle and landed on his bottom.

Sheila started gently nuzzling Luke and placed him on his back, she removed his shirt and pants and started licking at the bandages.

James eventually arrived in with a packet of sweets in his mouth that he got for Luke from the kitchen.

He walked over to Luke and dropped the packet of sweets in front of him.

Sheila nuzzled the bandages off Lukes muzzle and licked the wounds clean as they were in the middle of healing.

Luke then got up from Sheila's grasp and walked past James to get to the table.

The two savage wolves stared curiously as their cub climbed the table to grab something.

Luke grabs a sheet of paper which was the ine he drew in art class, he showed the picture to the wolves and placed it on the floor.

James and Sheila smiled at the picture and placed their paws on the drawn Luke.

Luke smiled and hugged against the two wolves.

"I love you two so much" Luke said as he rubbed himself against the two wolves who happily nuzzled him.

Luke slowly petted Sheila as she licked him and wrapped in a ball around him and licked his head.

James walked over to his mate and they both nuzzled each other.

James then walked closer to Luke and gently nuzzled his face and licked it.

"Thank you guys" Luke said as he fell asleep.

Sheila took notice and curled into a tighter ball to keep him warm, James then curled around Sheila as he was bigger than her and nuzzled her head as he lay down.

The 3 wolves were fast asleep within minutes, Luke preened against Sheila's belly to get cosy.

Sheila purred a little as Luke tickled her belly and James just lay down asleep.

Another day of savage comfort and it felt great for the 3 wolves.


	16. Chapter 16

Mystery cub Chapter 16: How do they know?

I don't own Zootopia or any of its characters.

Sheila's house, Savannah Central, 3:00AM

Sheila was wrapped in a ball around her cub Luke, her mate James was fast asleep right next to her.

The two wolves were fast asleep, Luke wasn't.

He was having a nightmare.

The nightmare.

Luke was on a broken bridge, ruined cars, concrete slabs and rocks and holes littered the road, small pieces of fire were on the road, dust was in the air, a massive fire was in the middle of the bridge.

He immediately recognised the bridge, it was the suspension bridge from outside Zootopia that led to the city of Humana, it was a megastructure.

It stretched out over the Dead Peninsula, it is called that as many human soldiers died here during the war they fought during the Savage times.

It had 4 individual sections, millions of cars were on the roads, it even had a maglev line but no maglevs were seen.

He looked around and saw humans lying in the ground, but they were dead, their faces were covered in blood.

"There's the child, grab him" a deep voice said from behind Luke.

Luke looked at his arms, his arms were bleeding, he then looked at the source of the voices.

A fat figure and 4 thin figures stood upon a ruined armoured super sonic jet, the jet covered the entire lane of the bridge.

The 4 figures were dressed in dark clothing, they started approaching Luke.

Luke tried to move, but he couldn't, he looked at what was stopping him.

A metal rod was through his left foot.

He struggled amd struggled but it was for nothing.

The figures were right in front of him.

He screamed as they grabbed him, claws were sinking into his body.

But before he could be lifted from the rod, the bridge started collapsing.

The bridge was braking into pieces, the 4 figures left Luke immediately.

The part of the bridge Luke was on broke off and Luke started falling into the water below.

He screamed as he fell toward the deep water, the pieces of rock splashing into the water before him.

Then he fell in, but he didn't swim back up.

He was now in the middle of nowhere, all around him was crashed Starships and fire.

He saw the same figures from the bridge, they approached him once again.

But before they could grab him, an artillery strike struck.

This triggered Luke to wake up.

End of Nightmare

Luke woke up with a slight gasp and searched his surroundings.

He was still in Sheila's house, Sheila was wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully.

James was there too, they were still savage.

Sheila slightly opened her eyes as she felt Luke twitching against her belly fur.

She immediately started nuzzling Luke and licking his head, comforting Luke in the process.

But the three wolves got alerted by the houses silent alarm, only canids can hear the silent alarm.

Someone was inside the house, an intruder.

Sheila got up and pointed Luke to get on her back.

Luke climbed up her leg and mounted on her back carefully.

James and Sheila sniffed the air and started patrolling the house, searching for the intruder.

James took point and was on high alert, he wanted to protect his mate and his cub at all costs.

Sheila followed her mate, and made sure Luke stayed close to her.

But the intruder wasn't watching where he was going.

A glass breaking could be heard from upstairs.

James growled and pointed Sheila to stay very close to him.

The wolves started moving up the stairs, slowly and getting ready to pounce.

The sound came from the bedroom, James pointed Luke to open the door.

Since Luke wasn't tall enough and neither was Sheila, Luke would have to climb onto James since he was bigger.

Luke hopped off Sheila and proceeded to climb up James's leg.

James held himself still as his son climbed up his right leg and climbed up the top of his head.

James positioned himself as close to the door as possible.

Luke twists the knob slowly and pushes the door slowly.

The two savage wolves walked inside and sniffed the air.

Luke sniffed the air too, it smelt like, deodourant and honey.

James slowly moved through the room and sniffed the air.

The bedroom window was open, whoever opened it must have climbed up the house.

Sheila carefully walked in and nuzzled Luke to stay safe and go keep her mind off the creature that was intruding.

James turned back, thinking the intruder was gone.

But he was wrong.

A dart shot into his hip, he let out a whine of pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Dad!" Luke shouted as he ran to his dad.

Sheila ran over to James, he had been tranquilized.

Another dart then shot into Sheila's hips, she whined and collapsed to the ground.

"Sheila!" Luke shouted as he ran to Sheila.

She was unconscious.

"Show yourself!" Luke shouted.

"Gladly" a squeaky voice said.

A small figure emerged from the en suite, it was a grey squirrel holding a tranquilizer pistol.

"I was pretty surprised to see you have savage parents, tell me, do you think they love you in that state?" the grey squirrel said.

"That's none of your concern! Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"I'm here for you, I know your secret" the squirrel said.

"How do these mammals know my secret? And why do they want me?" Luke thought to himself.

"Why do you want me so badly? Is it because of my mind?" Luke asked.

"You could say that, but my master wants your DNA" the squirrel said.

"Now why would he want my DNA?" Luke asked.

"Because you have the secrets of the galaxy held inside your head, when my master has the secrets, he will do the unimaginable" the squirrel said.

"My DNA just for power? That's it?" Luke asked.

"It's for science, and science wants you" the squirrel said.

"I was not born to be a lab rat, you're not getting what's inside my head" Luke said.

"Wrong answer" the squirrel said as he aimed the tranquilizer pistol at Luke.

He pulled the trigger.

But nothing came out.

"Oh, looking for these?" Luke said as he held the darts in his paws.

"How did you do that?" the squirrel asked as he made a I don't believe this face.

"You see, my nutty friend, when you have a human mind, you feel like you're in control, you feel like you know everything you need to know" Luke said.

James and Sheila started to wake up, and when they did, they were really angry.

They started growling and bearing their sharp teeth.

"What?!" the squirrel shouted.

"Did you not study Nighthowlers? If they are tranquilized with the wrong dart, they will wake up within 5 minutes of being shot by the tranquilizer pistol" Luke said.

James and Sheila started approaching the squirrel aggressively.

"This isn't the last time we meet!" the squirrel shouted as he ran to the window.

He shouldn't have ran.

Before he could climb out the window completely, James sank his fangs into the squirrels right leg.

"Ahhhh!" the squirrel screamed as fangs sank into his right leg, blood started pouring out.

James thrashed him about and threw him out the window.

Luke jumped up to the window sill and closed the window and locked it.

"And stay out!" Luke said happily.

James licked his lips of the blood that poured out from the squirrels leg, Sheila helped him lick the blood off by licking his lips as well.

They eventually started touching noses and licking into their mouths.

Luke got down from the window and crawled up onto the bed.

He lay down on his back and looked up to the ceiling and imagined a galaxy in his mind.

"How do they know? How do they know?" Luke kept repeating in his head.

His thoughts were halted as James and Sheila jumped onto the bed still savage and they both curled around Luke.

They both nuzzled him and licked him, making sure he was clean.

Luke curled up himself as the savage wolves proceeded to cover him with their bodies.

The two heads were now on Luke's body, he slowly stroked and heard them purr a little.

"Why does my life have to be so hard? Why can't it be like this? Where everything works in harmony" Luke thought as he fell asleep.

The three wolves fell asleep after another home intrusion, but this wouldn't be the last.


	17. Chapter 17

Mystery cub Chapter 17: Surprising news

Sheila's house, Savannah Central, 10:00AM

It was morning time, the sun was blocked by raining clouds, the city became a downpour.

James, Luke and Sheila slept tightly together in the bedroom.

James was the first to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

He reverted back to his civilised self, he felt a small pinch in his leg.

Ignoring the pinch, he looked down at a lovely sight.

Luke was against Sheila's face, they were both smiling in their sleep.

James then smelt something funny.

"Huh, must've mated with Sheila, but soon it'll be for real" James thought as he took out a black box.

"Can't do it hear, somewhere nicer" James thought.

Luke then slowly opened his eyes and got surprised by where he was.

But he then tasted blood in his mouth.

"Better ask Luke what I did" James thought.

"Oh! Hi Luke!" Sheila said with surprise as she opened her eyes to see Luke on her face.

"Sorry Sheila! I must've moved when I was sleeping!" Luke apologised.

"Ah that's okay" Sheila said to calm Luke down.

Luke settled down and stayed where he was.

"Luke, care to explain why there's a tiny hole in my leg?" James asked.

"Their was, an intruder" Luke said.

"Intruder?! Who was it?" Sheila asked as she held Luke close to her.

"A grey squirrel, when he broke into the house a silent alarm went off and we were sleeping in the living room, you were savage at the time, we walked upstairs and went into the bedroom, that's where the squirrel was, he tranquilized the two of you when you were savage but you woke up quickly, I took his darts from him when he wasn't looking and you attacked his leg, you even threw him out the window" Luke said.

"Why was he in the house?" James asked.

"He wanted me, he wanted my DNA" Luke said.

"What does he want with your DNA?" Sheila asked.

"My brain contains a vast amount of knowledge, including the secrets of the universe which are the most ancient, no one can't have the secrets as it grants them power and wealth, but it also starts war, outbreaks, famine" Luke said as he held against Sheila's chest.

"Luke, from this point foward, I am going to do everything I can to find out who is sending these mammals after you and stop him" James said.

"You won't do that without me" Sheila said.

Luke hugged against his dad and slightly cried.

"Why did I have to be born with this? Why me?" Luke cried.

"I don't know, but maybe someone can tell us, another human maybe" James said.

"Let's go downstairs and relax shall we?" Sheila said as the three wolves left the bedroom.

They walked down the stairs, they were still naked but they didnt care, they walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast.

Scrambled eggs and toast with tea and biscuits, delicious.

"So, what did me and Sheila do when we were savage?" James asked as he drank his tea.

"Well you went upstairs before you went savage, but I won't mention what happened next, after I completed my homework, the two of you went down the stairs, dad went into the kitchen and Sheila walked into the living room where I was about to fall asleep. When I got up, she got excited, wagging her tail and bent down as she was in a hunting pose and she ran at me and knocked me over and licked me like crazy, I petted her and she liked it, dad eventually came in with a packet of sweets in his mouth and gave them to me, I then showed you two a picture I drew in school of the three of us and you smiled and became very happy with me, I can show you the picture if you want" Luke said.

"Yeah, show it to us please" James said as he smiled.

Luke left the kitchen to go to the living room to get the picture.

"James, we mated" Sheila said as she smiled.

"I know, but it's infertile" James said.

"We could make it fertile" Sheila said as she kissed James on the lips.

They giggled as their tongues intertwined.

Sheila then sat down on James lap and cuddled against him, she felt his hard and furry chest.

Luke walked in with the picture he drew, climbed up a chair and onto the table.

James and Sheila were still making out a little but then looked at the picture.

And they were fascinated by what they saw next.

It was a well drawn picture of the three of them holding paws in a garden.

The 3 figures were drawn very accuratly and the colours used to make the fur stand out made the picture look realistic.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked.

"Like it? We love it!" James and Sheila said in sync as they hugged Luke.

"Thank you, I'm glad you two like it" Luke said as he pressed against his dad.

"I like how the three of us look so perfect, you'd make a great artist" Sheila said.

"I would, but this is the first time I actually drew something" Luke said.

After some chatting and kisses, the 3 wolves finished their breakfast and walked to the living room.

James had Luke in his arms and Sheila was on his back.

He sat down and got into a comfortable position.

James grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Shocking discovery in Tundratown today, after a human security squadron broke into a warehouse in Tundratown, the warehouse was filled with Nighthowlers, the same flower used in Bellwethers campaign 6 months ago. According to the Commader of Humana Security in Zootopia, the Nighthowlers have been enhanced to target humans seeing as how they are immune to them, also with the Nighthowlers were dozens of tortured human hostages and predator hostages as both have been disappearing across the city but Humana Security is tracking down every single area where hostages are being held. The reason for the Nighthowlers and the hostages is still unknown" a ZNN news report said.


	18. Chapter 18

Mystery cub Chapter 18: Home sex

Serious sex in this chapter so read at your own risk! You have been warned!

Next day, Sheila's house, Savannah Central, 10:00AM

It was slightly raining outside the house, the streets were covered in puddles and the lights of cars shined on them.

James had just dropped Luke to school, he and Sheila had the day off work.

James sat down on the couch in the living room with nothing on him because of Sheila's no clothes rule.

The TV had a news report on about the amount of arrests made after a modified Nighthowler bust in Tundratown.

Sheila was in the shower upstairs in the en suite, the sound of the shower echoed through the house.

A smell of rose air freshener was in the air.

"Hundreds of arrest have been made yesterday and today after a Nighthowler bust by Human Security Forces, according to their officers, not only have they found modified Nighthowlers targeting them but something else, according to some files Detectives found in the warhouse, these mammals are after a child with a human mind, we do not know if this is true or not but Detectives are still on the case" the news report said, being read by Peter Moosebridge.

James froze at the words of human mind, his son has a human mind.

"I can't let them take him away from me, he's the one thing that granted me a happier life" James said as he turned if the TV.

He lay down and put his head in his paws.

"I don't care if Luke has a human mind, but I care that others want his mind for power, but I won't let them take him, ever" James said.

He lay down, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about his son.

When he found Luke, he never thought raising a son would bring along a great chain of events.

The joys of fathering him, caring for him, cuddling him, feeding him, being savage around him, James felt, happy.

But with this came some bad things, a home intrusion that had them both injured but they survived, but things lightened up when Sheila asked them to move in with her.

While a squirrel did invade, the trios teamwork saved the day.

"Sitting around pouting about it isn't going to do anything, but I know something that'll cheer me up" James said as he got up and a smile formed on his grizzled muzzle.

He walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom.

The en suite door was open slightly, steam was pouring out with sound of water hitting the floor.

He slowly walked in, moving through the heavy steam.

Sheila was scrubbing herself behind the shower door made of glass, it was covered in water vapour.

She was day dreaming about James, if he walked into the shower and massaged her back.

Her wish was about to come true.

She heard the shower sliding door open and a tall figure appeared out off the mist.

She turned around, James was standing there naked in the stream of water falling from the faucet, her wish now came true.

"Thought you would use a bit of company" James said as he started massaging Sheila's sides.

"I've been imagining you standing right here, now this real" Sheila said as she groaned in comfort as she felt James massaging her.

He slowly kissed her her as he pushed her against the wall.

"I'm so glad I asked you and Luke to move in, I get very lonely here" Sheila said.

"I'm glad too, more spacious than my old house" James said as he kissed her on the lips, their tongues meeting.

Sheila felt against his back, then reaching lower to his hard butt.

James slowly wagged his tail instinctively as he felt paws rubbing against his butt.

He slowly pressed against her, her head sinking into his chest.

"Remember the first love session we had?" Sheila asked as she felt James's toned body.

"Yeah, we were 16 and we had the entire summer off school, we walked to my house, my parents weren't home and we went wild in my bedroom" James said.

"It feels like yesterday" Sheila said.

"Want to do something we done back then?" James asked.

"I thought you would never ask" Sheila asked as she turned away.

She stretched her legs apart, revealing her soft butt.

James slowly pressed against her back and slowly placed his erect member inside.

"Hmm, you're so big" Sheila said as she felt James inside her.

"You love me for that, don't you?" James said as he humped on her.

He slowly licked the back of her head as he humped her butt and massaged her sides.

"Oh! James, your tickling my stomach" Sheila said as she squirmed a little.

"We're not done just yet sweetheart" James said as he pressed harder.

James groaned as he felt tingly inside.

"Fuck, Sheila" James said as he prepared to cum.

"Nngh!" James groaned as he cummed into Sheila's butt.

He held still as he felt the sperm swimming out into her.

"Ugh, thank you" Sheila said.

James slowly removed his member from Sheila, the ultimate release imminent.

A satisfying pop was heard and the two wolves groaned as they had another orgasm.

Sheila turned off the faucet and threw her arms across James's neck and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Oh, you want more?" James asked.

"Yes, please" Sheila said.

James then pressed Sheila against the wet wall and moved her up and down it.

"You said you wanted more, you're mine now" James said as he deeply kissed Sheila.

Sheila screamed in joy as she felt James overpowering her, she could feel his hard arms slowly digging into her and his member was moving up and down her slit.

James eventually stopped, let Sheila go and collapsed from exhaustion.

"You alright?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, just very tired" James said as he slowly got up.

"I can fix that" Sheila said as she kissed James on the lips.

She then kneeled down and grabbed his member and pushed him against the wall.

She started to lick the tip before she started to suck on it.

James groaned and pressed her head up and down.

He then cummed into her mouth, making sure she swallowed every bit of it.

She then kissed him on the lips, a salty taste along with it.

"How was that?" Sheila asked as she preened against James's chest.

"That was, fantastic, let's go downstairs" James said as he grabbed Sheila bridal style.

He walked downstairs and into the living room, he collapsed on the couch.

Sheila climbed onto him and lay her head in his soft chest.

"Is something wrong James?" Sheila asked as she noticed he had a sad looking face.

"I was reading the news, after the Nighthowler bust, Detectives found a document containing information about a mammal with a human mind" James said.

"That's Luke they're talking about!" Sheila said.

"I can't let them take him from me, he means so much to me" James said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something to cope with this, hopefully they never find out who has the human mind" Sheila said.

"I know, but I can't let them take him from me, he granted me a happier life, and I can't bare to see the sight of him being taken away" James said as he started to cry.

"Shh, shh, James, they won't ever find out, it will be too hard for the Detectives, maybe they'll think it is a hoax and leave it behind" Sheila said.

"I hope that happens" James said as he fell asleep.

Sheila eventually fell asleep herself and the two wolves lay on the couch in a deep sleep.

"When I find out who is doing this, he will answer to me" James thought as he dreamed of a happy time.


	19. Chapter 19

Mystery cub Chapter 19: A secret case

Things are going to get intense, are you up for it?

Precinct 1, Savannah Central, 2:00PM

James and Sheila sat in their office, since James was a high ranking Officer and Sheila was his partner, they had an office all to themselves.

They were both typing away at their computers and checking some documents they were given by the Chief which contained classified information about anti-human groups in Zootopia.

"Hey James, you should take a look at this!" Sheila said as she held some documents in her paws.

James got off his seat and walked off to Sheila's side of the office.

"What is it?" James said as he laid a soft kiss on Sheila's lips.

"These documents, they have info on, Luke" Sheila said as she gave a blue folder to James.

James opened the folder and saw a picture of Luke on the streets in a black hoodie and ocean camo pants, the picture was covered in a red circle that said "The key to power".

The folder also had some information on Luke and his secret.

"Before he was born, his mother got a dose of LH-6574 9 months before he was born which sank into her system and the unborn fetus was given the gift of a human mind which contains vasts amount of knowledge of the world, we are interested in this specimen as he is special, as in he has the power to predict when threats are imminent, as government agents, we must capture this child, and exterminate him, by any means necessary, even if it means using modified Nighthowlers to sedate the public, we will also use this opportunity to take humans away from the street as they will declare war on us if they find out" the files said which had pictures of the flower and more of Luke and an x-ray of his brain.

James couldn't believe what he was reading.

"They, they want to, kill my son?" James said as he started crying.

"James, get a hold of yourself" Sheila said as she hugged James.

"Sheila, we can't let these guys get my son!" James said as he started cried.

"This is the government you're going against, are you sure?" Sheila said.

"Luke is what gave me a better life, he made me feel how great to be parent is and you, you let me move in with you because of him, and being savage around him, is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I can't let him go, I don't want to see him be taken away from me!" James cried.

"If you're doing it, don't do it without me, I care for him as much as you do" Sheila said.

"Okay, let's see what these documents have to say, let's see if we can find any names" James said as he opened the next page.

The next page showed a picture of a derilict building that was 12 stories tall, it was made of brick and the windows and doors were boarded up with wood.

"This derilict building will be the safehouse for our team in Zootopia, it will also be the prison for humans we capture, we also have a multitude of underground bunkers built for testing this new drug" James said as he read the file.

"The government, this, this is corruption" James said.

"It's also brutality against the public, racism and discrimination" Sheila said.

"We cannot allow them to take my son away, they are threatening the entire city Sheila" James said.

"Should we tell the Chief?" Sheila asked.

"No, not now, but when we do, we must keep this a secret, no one else must know about this" James said.

"Agreed, but, how are we going to stop this? The government have people out there who are trying to get your son" Sheila said.

"Luke, Luke is at school, Fuck!" James said.

"What is it?!" Sheila panicked.

"Luke could be in serious danger, I have to get to the school!" James said as he opened the door.

"Should I tell the Chief?" Sheila asked.

"Yes! And try to make it as secret as possible!" James said as he ran out the office.

Other Officers watched James run as fast as he could out of the Precinct and he jumped into his police cruiser, blared the sirens and drove off as fast as she could.

The entire building was filled with chatter as to what happened just now.

Sheila ran as fast as she could to the Chiefs office and arrived just in time for Chief Bogo to walk out.

"Sir!" Sheila said as she saluted.

"Sheila, what's happening?" Bogo asked as he heard the commotion outside.

"I need you to see this inside and close the blinds and lock the door" Sheila said as she and Bogo walked inside.

"Sheila, care to explain why Officer Wolford has ran out the door?" Bogo asked as patiently as possible.

"His son is in danger sir, while we were looking through some files, his son's name was marked for kidnapping" Sheila said.

"His son? Why would anyone want his son?" Bogo asked as he sat behind his desk.

"I don't know but the case said, sir, the mammals who are pulling the strings, are corrupt government agents" Sheila said.

"The government? Are you serious? And I thought the Nighthowlers were worse" Bogo said.

"Sir, these agents are using modified Nighthowlers and they are kidnapping humans" Sheila said.

"Oh my God, Sheila, I thought this was a normal case, but this is the government we are going against" Bogo said.

"I know sir, and I know where they are planning this" Sheila said.

"Where?" Bogo asked.

"In this building, they are also using bunkers for testing labs and prisons" Sheila said.

"Sheila, myself, you and James are the only ones that are going to do this case, we cannot let anyone else know about this, do I make myself clear?" Bogo said.

"Crystal Sir!" Sheila said as she saluted.

"Good, let's get to it" Bogo said as he got up from his seat.

Corruption? Greed? So this is what has been plaguing Zootopia. Can James save Luke before it's too late? Can these agents be stopped before Luke gets taken away by them? Find out in the next chapter! Also, sorry I haven't posted in a while as school and exams have gotten in the way so I am very sorry but the story will continue!


	20. Chapter 20

Mystery cub Chapter 20: School chase

Sacred Claws High School, Breaktime, 1:30PM

Luke and Jessica were sitting outside the school eating the lunches they packed themselves, Luke was eating a sandwich with jam while Jessica ate some cookies and bars she baked herself, she shared some with Luke and they were delicious.

"Wow, you're very good at baking" Luke said as he munched on his cookie.

"I know, cookies are my favourite to bake" Jessica said.

But as they laughed, an alarm went off in the school.

"Is that a fire alarm?" Luke asked as he stood up.

"No, it's an intruder alarm, someone's trespassing in the school" Jessica said.

"Kids! Stay where you are! Police are on the way and ah!" the teacher on yard duty said as gunshots went off inside the school.

The students quickly ran behind the trees and rock walls to take cover from the bullets going off.

An explosion went off and the door that led into the school was blown off its hinges.

4 figures appeared out of the smoke, they were holding guns and were covered in armour.

pThey were bulls, and they didn't look happy.

"Alright! This is a hostage situation! We will happily go when we have one of you! Lukowski Chokovitch! Know him?! Any of you bastard kids?!" Maybe bulls shouted as they aimed their guns at the kids which made them scream and run for cover.

"Oh no, Jessica, I have to get out of here" Luke said.

"Why? Are they after you?" Jessica said as she immediately realised the revelation.

"Yes, they are after me" Luke said.

"Go, hide in the lockers" Jessica said as she took cover behind a tree.

"Fine! If you won't talk, then we'll make you scream, starting with you!" one of the bulls said as he grabbed a tiger teen.

"Let me go you terrorist!" the tiger shouted as he tried to box the bull but failed.

"I will, when you suffer" the bull said as he launched his fist out into the air and prepared to punch the tiger.

Students all around started crying and screaming as the other bulls started grabbing and hitting them.

"I'm not having this, hey!" Luke shouted as he walked out onto the court.

The bulls looked and saw the wolf they were looking for.

"Lukowski, isn't this a coincidence?" one of the bulls said.

"I prefer to be called Luke, you're hear for me aren't you? Leave them alone, and take me" Luke said.

"Luke! Don't!" some of the student shouted.

"SHUT UP!" the bulls shouted as they fired their guns.

Everyone stayed quiet and watched as they recorded with their phones.

"I know why you are, you are here for me and me only" Luke said.

"You're right Luke, but it's not just that, it's more than it seems" one of the bulls said.

"Look, I don't know how you know about it, but if you think getting it will be easy, you're wrong" Luke said.

"So what? We'd rather kill you, you're a monstrosity" one of the bulls said.

That made Luke's eyes tear up, they were right.

"What are they talking about?"

"What does he mean it?"

"Why do they want him?"

Questions started pouring into the courtyard like crazy.

"You're only doing this for power, a power that is far beyond your perception" Luke said.

"We know, we just want you, and then we'll be satisfied" one of the bulls said.

"No you won't, even if you do get me, you won't be satisfied, you'll just want more, which is why you can't have me" Luke said.

"We had orders to get you, but we weren't told to bring you in alive" one of the bulls said.

With that, Luke took off as fast as he could.

"Get him!" the bulls said as they took chased after Luke.

The bulls ran relentlessly as Luke ran as fast as he could.

He felt like he was about to die, his secret nearly got exposed, he ran into the school as fast as he his legs could take him.

He heard the fire alarm and the intruder alarms blade in sync as he rushed through the smokey hallways.

He rushed to the area that seemed obvious but really not, the lockers.

He rushed to his locker, 115 and unlocked as fast as he could and jumped inside, closed it and locked it from the inside.

He slowed down his breathing and let his mind take over.

"How did those bulls know I was here? Dad, please get here" Nathan thought as more tears came out of his eyes.

He could hear the bulls charging through the hallways, shooting down the halls to scare anyone who tried to get out of the room.

One of them slowly walked past his locker while listening, Luke held his breath when the bull walked past him.

He could then hear sirens outside.

"Dad, please hurry!" Luke thought as he held his breath.


	21. Chapter 21

Mystery cub Chapter 21: Wolford, my father, my saviour

Near Sacred Claws High school, Savannah Central, 2:10PM

James pressed his padded foot against the metal accelerator pedal of the ZPD cruiser as he sped down the Savannah Central street filled with houses and shops.

He kept his eyes dead straight on the road and constantly prayed that Luke was safe and sound and waiting for his dad to come.

The sirens blared as he sped down on the street that led to the school, making traffic and pedestrians move out of the way to make way for the police.

James didn't care if he was going to be punished for abandoning his post, he only cared about rescuing his son as he knew instinctively he was in great danger.

His heartbeat started to increase as he feared about his son if something happened to him but he knew deep down he was safe.

"Don't worry son, hide somewhere safe, daddy's on his way" James said to himself as he reached the school.

The front gate was smashed through, the walls and fence separating the school from the road was badly damaged, the walls were cracked and the fence was bent as if an explosive went off.

"Oh god, Luke, please be fine" James said as he pulled the cruiser next to the schools front gate.

He looked through the glass and saw an armoured truck in the yard, deep tracks were in the glass, luckily no one was around the area.

James unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed the same taser rifle he used on Luke's beaters and got out of the cruiser and carefully walked through the smashed gate.

He carefully listened for anything and anyone who could be around him, he could hear crying, glass breaking and alarms from the school.

He looked at the armoured truck, it had the initials HEF in bold white, the truck was completely black and covered in bulletproof plating and the windows were covered in wire rack./p

He could hear banging from inside the truck, as if someone was trapped inside.

James carefully walked over and knocked on the heavy back door of the van to see if someone was inside.

He knocked a few times and voices inside shouted.

"Help us! Get us out of here!" voices shouted over and over again.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the back of this truck?" James asked.

"We're humans! They kidnapped us! They're in the school looking for a wolf!" a voice shouted from inside, it sounded like a woman's.

"Okay, I'm going to open the door, do not attack me as I am a ZPD Officer and I will arrest you for assault, got it?" James said as he twisted the handle.

"Yes! Just let us out please!" voices shouted.

James opened the doors and about 22 humans were cramped in the back of the truck, they were wearing their armour but they were damaged.

"Thank you so much! We can't thank you enough!" many voices of appreciation said as the humans got out of the truck and walked away as if nothing had happened.

James felt happy when the humans thanked him, not a lot of mammals thanked him for his work he done but he was glad.

He rushed through the smashed doors that led into the school.

The halls had seen better days.

The floors were covered in burned paper, mortar, pipes were hanging from the ceiling and water was leaking out.

"Whoever done this, they like to smash stuff, too bad they'll be on the receiving end of me" James said as he aimed the rifle down the hallway.

He could hear mammals talking and crying in the classrooms, at least everyone was staying where they were.

Alarms were blaring in the school but James didn't pay much attention to it.

He could hear shouting but he couldn't make up the words since it sounded like the voices were being shouted into a bucket.

James checked his corners and started walking down the hallway filled with lockers.

Some of the lockers were smashed in by brute force, the floor tiles were ripped from the ground and tossed around the place.

"These suckers will be charged with vandalism" James said as he picked up a tile and saw his reflection in it.

While he looked at his reflection, he noticed something at the bottom of the reflection.

Another figure, big and bulky was charging at him.

James quickly turned around and shot an arc of electricity at the bull that was charging at him, the bull danced as his fur stook in the air and fell onto the ground head first.

"Jeez, this guy looks like a mercenary" James said as he walked over to the unconscious bull.

He looked at the body armour he was wearing, it was military grade and he had grenades, knives, pistols and a submachine gun.

"These idiots have no respect for our laws do they? Ballistic weaponry is strictly forbidden" James said as he picked up a grenade.

"Hey you! You in the hallway!" a voice behind James shouted.

James turned around and saw a bull holding a gun pointed at James.

"ZPD! Put your hooves in the air!" James shouted as he aimed his taser rifle at the bull.

"Pathetic" the bull said as he shot James' right leg under the knee.

James dropped his taser rifle onto the floor and covered the bloody wound, his trousers were becoming red.

"Ah! You idiot! Do you know what you just did?!" James roared as he put pressure on the gunshot wound.

"I do, and I don't care, now get against the wall you wolf" the bull said stubbornly as he pushed James against the wall.

"Human engineering, mark 5 taser rifle, nice, but didn't anyone tell you humans can't be trusted?" the bull said as he grabbed the taser rifle off the floor.

"You liar! Humans are so much more than that! Its not their fault they had to suffer so much!" James shouted at the top of his voice.

"Really? Is that what your beloved Luke told you? Do you love him?" the bull asked trying to make James angry as he held him against the ruined wall.

"I do! He's the one who brought light back into my life! He made me so much happier and I won't let some greedy bastards take him away from me!" James yelled as he tried to get loose but the bull stopped him.

Humans are nothing but stupid, weak, cowardly, killers, murderers and liars, I can't believe you have a son with a human mind" the bull said.

"So what?! He's just like everyone else! He has to live his life! His childhood has been nothing but darkness but he's so much happier with me! Do you not know what having a son feels like?!" James yelled as he tried to escape.

"No, he's a threat, he has something that shouldn't exist, he is something that doesn't deserve to live, just hand him over and everything will go back to its better self" the bull said as he tried to persuade James.

"Never! You're never having my son! He's mine and that's that!" James roared as he bit the bulls right arm.

The bull screamed and James then pounced onto his face and bit into it, he then started boxing him constantly until the bull eventually fell unconscious from blood loss.

James sat down onto the floor and looked up at the roof and started crying.

"Luke, I love you, I love you more than life itself, I can't let these idiots take you away from me" James said as he started crying.

As he cried the minutes away, he heard a locker door open behind him.

He looked behind and he saw the most wonderful sight he could think of.

His son, he stood out of the looked and showed a look of sympathy for his dad.

"Luke!" James shouted with joy as he ran to Luke.

"Dad!" Luke shouted back as he ran to James.

The two of them locked together in a big hug filled with tears and kisses, James was so happy to see his son again.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" James asked as he checked Luke for injuries.

"I'm fine, but, they know" Luke said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Luke, from now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight, until these greedy idiots are dealt with, you are staying by my side, got it?" James said.

"Got it, but dad, you're hurt" Luke said, pointing to the gunshot wound.

"This? It takes more than a little bullet to take me down! Let's get you out of here" James said as he heard other sirens outside.

He and Luke limped out of the school as they saw other police officers rushing to their aid, including Sheila.

"James! Luke!" Sheila shouted as she ran to them at the entrance.

The area was surrounded by other police cars as Officers started to storm the building in search of hostages and criminals.

"What happened here?" Sheila asked.

"The government happened, bulls stormed the school and trashed the place so they could find Luke here, but he hid inside a locker" James said as he rubbed Lukes head.

"I'll make sure those bulls get what's coming to them, you're a hero today James" Sheila said as she kissed James for about 10 seconds.

"I'll make sure you get what's coming to you, soon" James flirted.

"I look forward to that, also, the Chief wants to see you" Sheila said with worry.

"Sure he does, but I don't care what happens, I only care about Luke" James said as he rubbed Luke's head again.


	22. Chapter 22

Mystery cub Chapter 22: A day at the office

Sorry this chapter is short as I have l school and I managed to sneak this in, I'll make the next chapter bigger.

Precinct 1, James's office, Savannah Central, Next day, 10:00AM

Yesterday was a day of chaos but James Wolford saved the day once again.

He thought Chief Bogo was going to fire him but instead he got a promotion to Lieutenant Captain, he never thought he would be promoted that high in his life, he was so happy.

Since Sacred Claws would take a while to be repaired after what happened the day before, Luke would lots of time off school but James couldn't leave him home alone.

So he decided to take Luke with him to the Precinct and made sure he stayed in his office where he would be safe.

He, Sheila and Luke sat in the office, James typed away at his computer while Sheila played around with Like since he was getting a bit bored.

The air was warm, the windows and door were covered by blinds and a slight yellow tint was on the floor.

James had a bandage on his left leg since he got shot but he could still walk but with a limp.

"I'm so proud of the both of you, you stood up to those agents while you found a good place to hide" Sheila said, congratulating the two.

"Well, when we read that document, I knew instantly you were in danger" James said as he got off his seat and walked over to Sheila and Luke.

"Yeah, but what those bulls wanted, I can't let them have it" Luke said.

"Luke, me and Sheila won't let those fools take you way away, we won't allow it" James said as he hugged Luke.

"I know, but, I just want to live a happy life, not a life where I am never safe" Luke said.

"When those bad guys get what's coming to them, everything will go back" Sheila said as she joined in on the hug.

"I hope so" Luke said.

"Anyways, me and Sheila have to get back to filling reports on our computers, I have some games on my tablet that you can play, just keep the volume down" James said as he pointed to his tablet.

Luke looked at the tablet which was on James's desk, Sheila took it, entered the code and gave it to Luke.

Luke saw Sweet crush on the first screen and tapped on it and started to play it.

James and Sheila walked back to their desks and typed on their computers and checking documents.

Luke was carefully looking at the amount of sweets he had to rearrange to to pop the sweets to get a high score and move onto the next level.

James and Sheila were overlooking answers they got from the Bulls that attacked Sacred Claws High School in an attempt to capture Luke.

James looked through some more documents and saw something worth mentioning.

As he looked through his papers, he saw a report for battle hardened mammals spotted near some abandoned warehouses in Tundratown and alien looking blue lights coming from then inside of the warhouse.

"If that's where everything is going down, I'll pay them a visit" James thought.

But as the day passes, bad things will happen...


	23. Chapter 23

Mystery cub Chapter 23: Proposal

Sheila's house, bedroom, Savannah Central, 10:00PM

James lay down on the bed shirtless and was only wearing a pair of white boxers.

Sheila was in the en suite brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Luke was downstairs doing something he said required 'privacy' so James gave him the privacy he needed.

While James fiddled with his claws, he took out a small red box he was hiding under his pillow.

He opened the box and a silver ring with a well cut sapphire lay inside, the blue gem shined against the lamp that shone on a small nightstand.

Silver to match her fur, sapphire to match her eyes.

He put the box under him and waited for Sheila to show up.

Eventually she stood in the doorway, she was only wearing her undergarments and showed a flirty look on her face.

"Hey handsome" Sheila said as she stood in the doorway with a flirty look and pointed James to come to her.

"Hey gorgeous" James said as he stood up and walked over to Sheila.

They both kissed each other and Sheila decided to break the silence.

"Remember the first time we had sex with each other?" Sheila asked as she wrapped her arms around James's neck.

"Yeah, back when were 16 and when we attended high school, it was breaktime and we just finished an exhausting gymnastics routine, you were in the girls showers all by yourself" James said as he said Sheila walked over to the bed and James lay down on his back while Sheila lay on him.

"Yeah, then you got funny ideas and then you walked in, naked and held me, you gave me an awful fright but I calmed down afterwards" Sheila said as she ruffled with James's chest fur.

"Yeah, I said 'Looks like you could use some company and some help', and well, I got a little adventurous" James said as he smirked.

"Yeah, then you stuck your member into my fluffy butt and well, what happened after all of that, we were no longer kids" Sheila said.

"Yeah, and we nearly became late for class due to our pleasure, mm" James said as Sheila started rubbing his face.

"I love you so much, I wish we could always do this together" Sheila said as she rubbed her big boyfriend.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" James asked as he stood up.

"Go ahead" Sheila said.

"Okay, here goes nothing" James thought as he became slightly jumpy.

"Sheila Jared Howlson, I, I love you, you're one of the best things to ever happen to me, when I first met you, I knew we would make a great pair, and now, look at us, we're both police officers, and Sheila, I want to spend the day of my life with you, will you marry me?" James said as he kneeled and took out the red box and opened it to reveal the ring.

"Oh James Wolford, I will!" Sheila said as she cried tears of joy and hugged James.

She took the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"It's so beautiful, where did you get it?" Sheila asked as she studied it.

"I saw an advertisement for a jewellery designer who is a human, he's very nice and he made this ring for me at a cheap cost" James said happily.

"I just wish humans were treated more nicely, I don't see anything wrong with them" Sheila said.

"So, you lookin foward to being my son's mother?" James said as he sat beside Sheila and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's such a nice kid, for a wolf who has a human mind" Sheila said.

"I know, but together, we will protect him" James said.

"Yeah, but those corrupt agents won't come for a while after the failed operation at the school, speaking of which, we must interrogate one of those bulls tomorrow" Sheila said.

"I hope so, so, what do you want to do, my wife to be?" James asked as he kissed Sheila.

"Well, what do you say we, make this night more, memorable, hm?" Sheila said.

"I thought you would never ask" James said.

"Yeah, please" Sheila said as she stroked James's member which made him groan slightly.

He then removed his boxers which released his large member from its prison, he then pinned Sheila to the bed and growled in dominance.

"I've waited far too long to this with you" James said as he removed Sheila's undergarments.

"Then make sweet love to me James" Sheila said.

James started to hungrily kiss Sheila on the lips and dub her sides.

He then started to position himself to stick his member into Sheila's slit.

After finding a good spot, he prepared to strike.

He gently licked her which made her gasp in pleasure and jump, James then pushed her legs into the bed and made sure they were still.

He then placed himself closer and closer and placed his member inside the slit.

He thrusted hard and went all the way in, he could feel the thick walls against his member.

Sheila shivered in comfort as James massaged her sides, back and rump and ravenously kissed her.

Sheila couldn't hold herself in and screamed in sexual pleasure as she felt James take over her.

James kept thrusting in and out as fast as he could, he was breathing very quickly and his heart was beating quickly.

He could feel his seed getting ready to come out, he groaned loudly as he felt it preparing to swim out.

He then held still as he felt the seed swim it's way out of his member and into the slit and beyond, Sheila also tried to hold her compassion.

James then felt the lock initiate, he then launched for Sheila's face and they both started kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The pheromones off the two wolves made them want more, they crawled under the covers and kissed and massaged each other to sooth their horny mood.

But then they heard the door creek open, they both stopped and froze.

What was there that interrupted them? An intruder? A monster? An unwanted guest?

James looked over the bed and saw it was only his son Luke in his blue boxers.

He looked rather exhausted, his eyes were tired and his body looked used up, he let out a yawn and walked over to the bed.

"It's just you, we thought you were someone else!" James said with surprise as he helped Luke up onto the bed.

"Yeah..." Luke said as he crawled next to his father and snuggled into him.

"What were you doing downstairs anyways?" Sheila asked curiously.

"Can't tell you that, it's a secret" Luke said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Sheila looked at James who just shrugged.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep!" Sheila whispered into James's ear.

"I know, but wait until we tell him the good news..." James whispered as he smirked.

"I look foward to that, luckily we have the day off so maybe the 3 of us can go somewhere nice" Sheila whispered.

"Sounds like a plan" James said as he lightly kissed Sheila and went to sleep.

Sheila switched off the nightlight and eventually fell asleep herself after a night worth remembering.


	24. Chapter 24

Mystery cub Chapter 24: Winter has arrived

Sheila's house, Savannah Central, 10:00AM

Three wolves snuggled up in a big bed, the were so close and warm together, none of them would dare to let go of each other as they slept.

James slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his son making little sounds as he slept peacefully with a smile on his face.

James couldn't help but smile too, his son looked so comfortable as he gently layed on his chest and snuggled up.

James then looked at his fiance and soon to be wife.

Sheila Wolfson, the love of his life.

She was right next to him and had her arms stretched over him and Luke and made sure they were as close as possible to her.

James moved a little and sat up which caused Luke and Sheila to wake up slowly, they opened their eyes and let out soft yawns.

"Good morning everyone" James said as they woke up.

"Morning James" Sheila said as she placed her paw on his.

"Hey Dad" Luke said tiredly as he nuzzled into James's chest.

Morning son, have a nice sleep?" James asked as he kissed Luke's forehead.

"Yeah, I did" Luke said happily.

"And you Sheila?" James asked pointing his attention to Sheila.

"I slept just fine with you two around" Sheila said which made James blush slightly.

"Oh, thank you" James said as he kissed Sheila.

Sheila returned the favour by kissing back while Luke looked away because he thought it was gross.

"Let's get downstairs shall we?" James said as he scooped Luke into his arms and rubbed behind his ears.

Luke was small enough since he lived on the streets for a while and was malnutritioned.

He gently purred and moved around in comfort as his father rubbed him in ine of his favourite spots.

The trio walked down the stairs and into the kitchen so they could get some breakfast to eat to start off the new day.

It was cold and foggy outside, in Zootopia, that meant one thing.

Snow.

"Looks like it might snow soon" James said as he looked outside.

"Really? Can we build a snowman if it does?" Luke asked excitedly as he wiggled.

"Of course, would you like to as well Sheila?" James asked.

"Anything for you honey" Sheila said happily as she walked over to the duo.

James just looked up at the sky through the window, it was very foggy outside, he was glad to be inside with the two most important wolves in his life.

"You two go into the living room and watch some TV, I'll do us up some breakfast" Sheila said happily as she shooed the two wolves away.

James walked to the living room with Luke in his arms all snuggled and warm and sat down on the couch and looked at Luke.

"Sheila's in a happy mood today" Luke said tiredly.

"She is, and she has good reason too" James said as he smiled.

"Like?" Luke asked.

"Yesterday when you were downstairs doing something, I proposed to Sheila" James said.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"It means that Sheila is going to become your new mother" James said.

Luke froze when he said that.

"A mother? I, I never had a proper mother before" Luke stuttered, he was speechless.

"Yeah? Well Sheila will make a great mother, she is such a nice wolf" James said.

Luke was speechless, for the first time in his life, he was going to have a mother that loved him and would never leave him.

"Speechless?" James asked as he noticed the look on Luke's face.

"Yeah, I, I just don't have the words to describe this" Luke said happily.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing yesterday?" James asked.

"Oh, things that required privacy" Luke said.

"Like?" James asked.

"Can't tell you yet, it's a secret" Luke said.

The secret was actually in fact Luke was making Christmas presents for James and Sheila but he didn't want them to know that.

James turned on the TV, nothing much was on so he put the TV on mute on a News broadcast talking about politics no one wants to hear.

James then paid his full attention to his son who was gently moving to get comfortable in his arms and preened against his soft fur.

James smiled at how Luke moved around, he couldn't help but nuzzle him a little.

Luke giggled a bit as he felt his Dad's muzzle preen against his head.

"Who's a good little pup? You are!" James said in a childish voice as he nuzzled and slightly tickled Luke.

Luke just laughed as his Dad continued nuzzling him.

Sheila eventually walked in with 3 plates with some toast, eggs, bug bacon and diet Petsi.

James slightly licked his lips but tried to hide it while blushing.

"Looks like someone's hungry" Sheila said as she sat down next to her soon to be husband.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there, and little Luke now knows about the proposal" James said happily.

"You hear that Luke? I'm going to be your mother soon!" Sheila said as she slightly jumped off the couch.

"Yeah, I never had a real mother before and I look forward to it" Luke said happily.

"I promise I will be the best mother in the world!" Sheila said as she left her paw out to high four him.

Luke moved up slightly and high foured his soon to be mother.

"Let's dig in, don't want this to go to waste!" James said as he started eating his toast.

Luke repositioned himself to get to his plate and started to eat his eggs while Sheila focused more on her bug bacon.

Washing down the breakfast with some diet Petsi, the three wolves licked their lips and eventually James let out a satisfying and long burp.

"Excuse you! You pig!" Sheila said as she laughed as did Luke.

Luke then looked out the window and and saw something he loved to see at this time of year.

Snow, it was snowing outside.

"Dad! Look!" Luke said as he pointed to the window.

"Oh my goodness! It's snowing!" Sheila said excitedly as she stood up.

"Winter has arrived, where have you been my friend?" James said as he stood up.

"We have to go outside!" Sheila screamed as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Someone's excited" Luke said surprised.

"Sheila really loves winter, especially when it snows naturally and not artificially like in Tundratown" James said.

"When we go outside, can we build a snowman?" Luke asked.

"Of course we can" James said.

Sheila rushed down the stairs with clothes and some jackets.

It was time to go outside into the winter wonderland.


	25. Chapter 25

Mystery cub Chapter 25: Playing in the snow

Sheila's house, Savannah Central, 10:15AM

It was really starting to snow outside, the flakes seemed to be getting bigger and bigger every minute as a slight blizzard built up.

James was in the bedroom along with Luke and Sheila putting on some regular clothing and winter clothes like jackets and hats.

James was wearing a red and black coat with a normal cap with a pair of heavy grey pants, Sheila wore a black and purple coat with a shapka and a pair of blue jeans while Luke wore a green and blue jacket with black pants, they were suited up and ready to play in the snow.

The trio rushed down the stairs and ran to the door which Sheila unlocked and everyone rushed out in an instant.

Luke screamed with joy and jumped up and down as he ran outside into the white snow, it gently crunched beneath his feet and his breath was visible as a cloud coming out of his mouth.

Snowflakes fell from the sky like there was no tomorrow, it was really snowing.

Sheila danced in the snow and James proceeded to make a snowman.

Rolling some snow up into a big smooth ball which would be the body, he rolled it around the garden until he got enough snow for his satisfaction.

Rolling yet another smooth ball of snow which was the chest, he carefully picked it up and placed it on top of the first ball.

And then he rolled a smaller one which was the head of the snowman, he made sure everything was in place and placed the head.

Luckily he had just the things he needed to decorate the snowman, he got out a spare hat from his pocket, a carrot, some coal and 2 sticks.

Luke placed the buttons on the body and chest, Sheila placed the sticks for arms and James placed the hat, carrot and coal for a face.

"What should we name him?" Sheila asked.

"Henry!" Luke said as he jumped an held his Dad's hand.

"Alright, we'll call him Henry the Snowman" James said and happily kissed Sheila.

But Sheila got a funny idea...

She had snow in her paw, she squeezed it into a ball and smudged it into James's face just as he was about to kiss her again.

He rubbed the snow off his face and everyone started laughing.

"Oh that's how it's going to be? Have it your own way! Snowball fight!" James said as he made a snowball and threw it at Sheila and made another one and threw it at Luke.

"Hey! I'm neutral!" Luke said as he made a snowball.

"Not anymore!" Sheila shouted as she threw a snowball at James and Luke.

"Oh you're asking for it now! Come here!" Luke yelled as he threw small snowballs at James and Sheila.

The two wolves laughed as they tried to cover their faces to prevent the snowballs getting all over their faces.

James couldn't be any happier, he now has a fiance to add to the list of starting a family, now he just needed more kids.

As he, Sheila and Luke fought each other with snowballs, Luke stopped and froze.

James noticed this and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Luke? What's wrong?" James asked as he placed his paw on Luke's shoulder.

"We have to go inside" Luke said as he started backing up.

"Back inside? Why?" James asked.

"They're coming, we have to go inside now!" Luke yelled as he grabbed his Dad's paw and rushed back to the door of the house with Sheila following them.

"Who's they?" James asked.

"No time to explain! In here!" Luke yelled as he pulled a statue of a human soldier and a passage in the wall was revealed.

"What? How long and that been there?" Sheila asked with surprise.

"I don't know but I found it yesterday!" Luke yelled as he ran inside along with James and Sheila.

The passageway actually led into a small room with stone walls, a fireplace in the middle and some stone tables, it was a secret room.

"Wow, how have I not known about this?" Sheila said with amazement.

"Shh! They're coming" Luke said as he kneeled down.

"How do you know? And who is they?" James asked.

"I can sense them, and they are mammals who want me" Luke said.

"What do you mean sense?" Sheila asked.

"Yesterday, I learnt a new ability, as I have a human mind, a human is able to see an aura around anyone who is close by if said anyone is hostile" Luke said.

"What?" James asked.

"Keep it down! They are at the door and they will hear us talking unless you are whispering" Luke said.

James sat down beside him and hugged him as did Sheila.

The house was being intruded.


	26. Chapter 26

Mystery cub Chapter 26: Hidden

Sheila's house, hidden room, Savannah Central, 11:00AM

Luke, James and Sheila huddled together and stayed silent as Luke too them that they would be heard if they talked or whispered and could sense the intruders if he closed his eyes and focused very much on his senses.

It was now time to unveil a new ability since Luke, the wolf with a human brain had no means of establishing contact with his Dad and soon to be Mother.

Telepathetic messenging.

Luke kept his eyes shut and his new sensing power was coming into use, he could see 5 figures outside the house holding tranquilizer pistols and wearing heavy armour, they closely resembled Badgers because of their body shape, smell and movement.

"There are 5 Badgers outside" James heard in his mind as did Sheila and they got an awful fright from what just happened, the message was in Luke's voice.

"Relax! This is just a new ability I discovered, telepathy, and you can send messages back if you think of one but watch what you think" James and Sheila heard inside their brains once more.

James decided to test that to see if Luke was telling the truth and not playing games.

"Can you hear me?" James thought for Luke to hear.

"Loud and clear" Luke thought back to James.

"Can you hear me?" Sheila thought as well.

"Yes, perfectly" Luke thought.

"So, you're a telepath now? Are you like one of the Z-Men?" Sheila thought excitedly.

"No, this is far more sophisticated than being a super hero" Luke thought to answer Sheila's stupid question.

"I knew you had a human brain and all, but can humans actually read your minds?" James thought in a fearful tone.

"If they spend years training, yes but they don't use it to invade other mammals privacy as they see that as a waste of time" Luke thought and James sighed with relief.

BANG!

"What just happened?!" Sheila thought as she and James huddled and became scared.

"They're inside, don't talk, don't move" Luke thought.

"Why not?" James thought.

"Those Badgers have secret technology on their paws, that is in fact human technology, and you know the Zootopian rule" Luke thought.

"Most forms of Human Technology is banned from the Zootopian public and can only be used by Law Enforcement or other public services" James thought.

"Exactly, and these Badgers aren't any of those, they're mercenary's" Luke thought.

"And why are they in my house?" Sheila thought with a hint of anger.

"Temper, and they are looking for me, so they can kill me" Luke thought and Sheila felt a bit heartbroken when she heard that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Sheila thought as an shedded some tears.

"It's fine, you wouldn't have known anyways" Luke thought and soon Sheila relaxed.

The three wolves wold have to remain hidden if they were to stay safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the three wolves remained hidden, 5 Badgers, armoured up and armed to the teeth broke the door down and began searching the house for Luke.

"This is Badger 1, squad is in the building and searching for the target known as LH-6574" Badger 1 said as he kicked the door down.

"Roger that, when you find Lukowski, bring him to me" a deep voice from the other side responded back.

"Badger 1 copies, let's move!" Badger 1 said as he entered the house along with his squad mates.

"Badger 2, search the kitchen, Badger 3, living room, Badger 4, back garden, Badger 5, you're with me, upstairs" Badger 1 said, pointing in the directions of the given rooms.

"Sir yes sir!" the 4 Badgers said in unison and went to search the rooms they were given to search.

Badger 1 and with Badger 5 walked upstairs and began to search the bedroom.

Opening the door rather recklessly, the 2 Badgers rushed into the bedroom.

Opening wardrobes, press', searching under the bed covers and mattress, the en suite, the shower, the wardrobe in the en suite, Luke was nowhere to be spotted.

"Bedroom clear" Badger 1 said in a rather slightly angry tone.

"En suite clear" Badger 5 said.

"Squad, report" Badger 1 said into his earpiece.

"Nothing here in the living room from No. 3" Badger 3 said.

"No one in the kitchen from No. 2" Badger 2 said.

"Still searching the garden but nothing to report from No. 4" Badger 4 said.

"Damn it! Okay, maybe we still have a chance, you search the office and I'll search the other rooms here, you let me know if you find anything" Badger 1 said.

"Yes sir" Badger 5 said as he left the bedroom along with his leader.

The leader sent into the room full of empty boxes and other appliances, nothing interesting there.

Badger 5 was in the office but luckily James and Sheila had their secret files hidden in some very obvious shelves that were locked, nothing to be found either.

"This is Badger 4, found some strange looking tools in the shed but nothing here in the garden" Badger 4 said.

"This is Badger 1, nothing upstairs, regroup at the door and wait there" Badger 1 said as he left the room full of empty boxes.

The 5 Badgers regrouped downstairs at the door and left the house.

Or did they?

* * *

Luke, James and Sheila meanwhile were still hiding in the hidden room Luke found.

They could hear pawsteps in the house along with glass breaking.

"Luke, are they gone?" Sheila thought since Luke was now telepathetic.

"Yes, they just left the front door" Luke thought back.

"Let's wait a bit and wait for them to leave" James thought.

"Let's do that" Sheila thought.

"Agreed" Luke thought.

* * *

The 5 Badgers however weren't leaving.

They were setting a trap.

Placing razor wire netting in the snow in front of the house, it had enough space to trap the 3 wolves like rats.

"Traps set" Badger 4 said as he stood up from having to kneel down, taking off his backpack and taking out the razor wire.

"Good now get back here before they appear" Badger 1 said and Badger 4 came running back like lightning.

The 5 Badgers were hiding behind a rather large green bush near the fence that separated the property from the road.

The waited for their target to exit the house...

* * *

"I can't sense them, they're gone" Luke said as he stood up.

James and Sheila stood up as well and they both tightly hugged him.

"Oh my God! James, Luke is so amazing! He's like a superhero!" Sheila screamed with joy as she and James hugged Luke rather tightly.

"Let go! Can't breath!" Luke tried to say but struggled.

"Oh sorry sorry sorry!" Sheila panicked and set Luke down.

"So, you're a telepath now? Promise me you won't invade my deep thoughts?' James said as he stretched his paw out to make a deal with Luke.

"I, Luke Wolford promises not to invade my Dad's private thoughts" Luke said as he shook paws with James.

"Good, let's get out of here then" James said.

"Yeah, I should make a party room in here" Sheila said as she examined the secret room.

"Or, a love den" James said which made Sheila blush slightly.

"Oh stop, but that's not a bad idea" Sheila said.

"Guys, c'mon before I lock you two in here" Luke said as he stood in the doorway.

"No! Don't you dare!" James shouted.

"I'm kidding, but seriously, c'mon" Luke said.

James and Sheila left the secret April and proceeded to walk out the front door.

When Luke walked out, he felt a little pinch under his foot.

"Ow! What the?" Luke said as he examined his foot.

It was cut, an it was bleeding.

"Dad! Sheila!" Luke yelled and the two wolves came to his aid.

"Luke! What happe-ah!" James yelled as the trio now became trapped in the razor wire net that launched and hung in the air.

"Ow! It's digging into me!" Sheila screamed as the three wolves struggled to get out as the sharp wires digged into their bodies.

"Fire!" a voice shouted.

The three wolves looked in the direction of the voice and saw 5 Badgers holding tranquilizer pistols and shot the wolves.

Multiple darts flew in the air and pierced into the 3 wolves.

"Ouch! Oh no" James said as he fell unconscious from the dart.

"James! Wake up!" Sheila screamed but then fell unconscious.

"You won't succeed!" Luke yelled as the Badgers approached him.

"Where have I heard that before?" Badger 1 said as he boxed Luke right in the face.

And then, all was dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Mystery cub Chapter 27: Taken

Unknown location, 5:00PM

The three wolves didn't know how long it was until they realised they were in the back of some sort of prison truck.

James was the first to wake up, he groggily opened his sore eyes and scratched his arms.

His arms were pierced and slightly bleeding, he also had marks on his leg.

He was awoken by the sound of an engine and wheels running against the ground.

Luke and Sheila were still unconscious and didn't look like they were going to wake up soon.

James looked around and noticed he and the two most important wolves in his life were in sort of cage with a bowl full of water and a litter box, like as it they were natural animals being kept as pets by their masters.

James pushed against the metal bars of the cage but then a voice roared out.

"Hey! Get back you traitorous mutt!" a rhino guard as he shook the cage and some up Luke and Sheila with a fright as well as pushing James back and banging his he's against the bars after being pushed back by the rhino guard.

He was wearing a white suit with pea green pants, like he was some sort of prison guard.

"James!" Sheila said as she ran over to James's aid as he was hurt.

Luke wasn't feeling any better, he could barely stand up since his left leg was broken.

"It's fine Sheila, I've a thick skull, Luke!" James said as he realised Luke was in bad pain.

Luke was wrapping into a ball as the pain in his leg caused him to shed tears and cry.

His leg was sliced open slightly, he needed aid as soon as possible.

"Quit crying you freak!" the rhino guard yelled as he punched the bars, slightly bending them.

Luke stopped crying and just started sniffling as James and Sheila hugged him but being careful as not to lean their weight on his leg.

"Dad?" Luke asked as he slightly cried at the pain of his leg.

"Yes Luke?" James said as he placed his paw on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm scared" Luke said as he started lightly crying.

"I'm scared too Luke" James said as he looked around for a way to escape.

"You should be scared" the rhino guard said as he laughed at Luke's pain.

"Is that a threat? You are laughing at my son's pain and suffering, pretty weak and cowardly way of showing strength" James said as he walked up to the bars and faced the rhino guard.

"Ah, so cute when the prisoner fights back, such a shame there's nothing you can do" the rhino guard said as he typed at his phone.

"All right, answer this question, why are you kidnapping Humans?" Sheila asked as bossy as she could.

"Fine, I'll tell you, only because you're a lady, to me, and the mammals I work for, Humans are nothing, they are remnants of a terrible past, they don't deserve a place in the Circle of Life" the rhino guard said.

"Yes they do! They taught us a valuable lesson, it's not the strongest who survive or the smartest, it's those who can adapt to change" James said as he roared at first.

"Adapt to change my backside, they have gone too far with technology" the rhino guard said.

"So what? They are very intelligent with the technology and engineering they are capable of, Zootopia was built off human resources and planning, they helped build this great city, have you no thanks to give them?" James said.

"No, I don't care if they helped making this city, I despise their very existence" the rhino guard said.

"I guess it's true, most prey don't like humans, and predators seem more thankful for them" Sheila said.

"The only reason predators like humans is because they make good bedmates, heck, I've seen tigers and wolves kissing humans as if they were eating their faces off" the rhino guard said.

"Love has no boundaries, there's nothing you can do" James said grumpliy.

"Just like you adopting a wolf child who happens to have a human brain" the rhino guard said as he laughed.

That really made James pissed.

"Listen horns, I don't know who you think you are, but Luke, the very wolf who made my life so much better, is not an abomination just because of a secret he has!" James yelled which slightly startled Mr rhino.

"You're all bark no bite" the rhino guard said.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" James asked.

"You really don't want to make James made, and me either, you know what we can do when we are angry" Sheila said as she wrapped her arm around James's neck.

"Yeah, you can go savage, and I don't care" the rhino guard said.

"You will when they get out, and when the police arrive, you'll be in big trouble!" Luke yelled.

"Oo, I'm so scared!" the rhino guard said as he childishly laughed.

Luke crawled to the back of the cage and started crying.

James and Sheila walked over to him and patted him on the back and hugged him.

"Luke, can you tell us where we are? If your, ability can sense it?" James whispered.

"I can try, but it'll take time, why?" Luke whispered.

"I still have my phone" James said as he smirked.

I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I have problems to deal with, but don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer than this one! I hope you are having a great Christmas!


	28. Chapter 28

Mystery cub Chapter 28: Meeting the mammal behind it all

Tundratown, 2:00AM

Word of advice, if there is any mammal you shouldn't piss off, it's not a tiger or an elephant.

It's a human.

They are tougher than they look, Sentinel will learn this soon.

The prison truck continued it's journey to its destination in Tundratown which is unknown.

Luke, James and Sheila huddled together to keep each other warm as well to keep Luke safe since his leg was broken.

While James and Sheila were injured themselves, they didn't care since they were minor and paid more attention to Luke.

After waiting for what felt like forever, the truck eventually came to a stop.

They had arrived at their destination.

"Get up you filthy dogs, time to get out" the rhino guard said grumpily as he opened the iron bar door of the day that kept the 3 wolves inside.

When James, Luke and Sheila excited their cage, they were paw cuffed rather tightly, whoever wanted to see them clearly didn't want them to escape.

But hopefully they wouldn't be searched, but James had a plan...

He still had his phone, but he had to hide it, but these mammals didn't look smart.

The back door of the truck opened and the cold air and snowflakes quickly entered the inside of the truck as a blizzard was raging outside.

"Don't freeze to death!" the rhino guard said as he pushed the trio out of the truck and into the blizzard.

They faceplanted into the snow but at least they had fur but the cold air still creeped beneath their fur.

They were harshly helped up by 2 Buffaloes wearing army uniforms and holding SMGs with red laser pointers.

"Get up you idiots!" one of the Buffaloes yelled as the trio were helped up by the 2 Buffaloes.

"Get your hooves off me and my husband!" Sheila yelled as she tried resisting but ended up having her arm nearly twisted by the strong Buffalo guard.

"Shut up you bitch! I don't care if he's your husband, you two will suffer together!" the Buffalo yelled as he slapped Sheila rather harshly.

"Leave her alone you freaks!" Luke yelled to get their attention.

It did.

"Got some guts to say that to my face, but I'm not the freak, you are" the Buffalo said as he towered over Luke and punched him in the stomach.

"Stay away from my son!"James yelled.

"Well well, look who it is, James Wolford, a popular cop who is now a Captain, quite a promotion" the Buffalo mocked.

"C'mon, we're already late as it is" the other Buffalo said as he grabbed Sheila by her nearly broken arm and hauled her away with James and Luke.

The trio were led into an abandoned warehouse complex that looked like it was straight from a spy movie and was the main villains base.

It was guarded by God knows how many armed to the teeth guards with spotlights scanning the area, the base was surrounded by wire fence and razor wire.

Walking through some poorly kept doors, the trio were rushed through a hallway filled with anti human group promotion posters covered in graffiti as dim lights shone in the dark hallways.

One poster showed a human soldier dying at the hands of a ram who shot him that said "The past must be wiped out"

Another one showed a human walking past a crying buffalo child and not paying attention to him that said "These humans deserve no place in our world"

No predators appeared in the posters, probably because humans were more favoured by predators than prey.

The trio were lead into a series of glass prison cells filled with injured humans and predators who had gone savage but didn't seem to mind the humans company.

The walls were covered in words like "No escape" and "All dead", but why?

Some of the humans were hanging against the glass with blood on their faces and bad injuries on their bodies, making them look like zombies.

Screaming filled the hallways as if the entire prison was haunted, screams like "Help us!" and "Get us out of here!" were most common.

Passing through more cells filled with blood, sweat, tears and a bad smell of testosterone, the trio was stopped at a hallway which looked to be more kept than any other place in the warehouse.

"Take those two howlers to cell 65, I'll take the human brained child to our leader" the Buffalo said as he halted the group.

"You heard him, get moving!" the other Buffalo yelled as he smacked James in the head with his gun, stunning him.

"James! You asshole!" Sheila screamed which ended up with a gun to her face too.

"I said get moving you maggots!" the Buffalo yelled and James and Sheila started walking with James trying to turn around and see Luke.

Luke meanwhile was harshly pushed away and had to continue walking, even with his broken leg.

"Move faster you slowpoke!" the Buffalo behind him yelled.

"It's not easy walking with a broken leg!" Luke cried as he tried to continue walking.

"This'll make you move" the Buffalo said as he smacked Luke with his gun.

Luke felt one of his teeth come loose and fall out, luckily it was a baby tooth.

"Oops, I guess the tooth fairy won't be happy" the Buffalo said sarcastically.

"Shut you mouth Ron Hornwitzer" Luke said and the Buffalo froze when Luke said his name.

"How, how do you know my name?" Ron asked with fear.

"That is none of your business" Luke said bravely.

"Brave kid, I like that!" Ron yelled as he punched Luke in the stomach again and Luke started puking.

Ron then tripped Luke into his own vomit which made him cry.

"Keep moving you abomination" Ron said as he grabbed Luke and made him stand up again.

Luke felt blood running down his head and pour into his eyes, he felt like he was crying blood.

After being pushed, kicked, smacked, punched, yelled and screamed at, Luke and Ron reached a glass door that said "Headmaster"

Ron knocked on the door and a voice shouted "Come in!"

Ron opened the door and pushed Luke inside.

Luke was left into a dim office with walls with ripped wallpaper and a the usual stuff like a computer, a lamp, a printer and all that garbage, a hippo wearing a black and white suit sat behind his wooden desk.

"I have the target standing in this room with me sir" Ron said as he pushed Luke again.

The hippo behind the desk didn't say anything but he stopped typing at his computer.

"I congratulate you Ron, but I thought I said I wanted him unharmed" the Hippo said as he stood up.

"He didn't buckle up in the truck sir" Ron lied.

He was brown skinned and had a scar over his left eye, his eyes were steel grey and he looked pissed.

"Luke Wolford, or is that even your real name?" the Hippo said as walked past his desk with a pistol in his hooves.

Luke's heartbeat started increasing as the Hippo got closer.

"I know your real name, Lukowski Chokovitch" the Hippo said as he pressed the gun at Luke's head.

"That was my old name! I changed it!" Luke yelled.

"Yes, that's true, but that doesn't mean it's gone" the Hippo said.

"Who are you?!" Luke yelled.

"I will tell you, but first" the Hippo said as he aimed the pistol at Luke.

Luke closed his eyes and waited.

A gun shot was fired but Luke didn't feel dead.

He opened his eyes and saw he was still in the office but he turned around and saw blood leaking onto the floor.

The Hippo had shot Ron in the shoulder, he was still breathing thankfully but he took it as punishment.

"I said to bring him up and at them, but you beat him on the way here! Do you underestimate his power?!" the Hippo yelled.

Ron didn't answer him and just put pressure on his gun wound.

"Leave us, I'll do everything from here" the Hippo said.

Meanwhile with James and Sheila...

James couldn't stop worrying about Luke since he was no longer in sight.

"If he even lays a paw on him, I'll rip his head off" James thought as he was pushed again by the Buffalo guard behind him.

"Keep moving and less daydreaming sunshine!" the Buffalo yelled as he walked behind the two wolves.

James slightly cried but he then heard Luke sending him a message.

"I'm fine Dad, I'm not in any danger, I'm just being questioned" Luke thought telepatheticly.

James sighed with relief since Luke told him he was fine.

Even though Luke was really not.

James and Sheila were led through a series of more jail cells that looked to be for insane patients as they were covered in white mattresses.

They were led to cell 65, the Buffalo opened the door and tossed the 2 inside, breaking Sheila's arm.

"Ah! You bastard!" Sheila screamed as she yelled at the Buffalo who tossed her in with James.

"Oh, did mommy get a boo boo? I don't care!" the buffalo said as he slammed the door shut.

"He will when he gets arrested by me!" Sheila shouted.

"Sheila, let me see it" James said.

Sheila showed him his arm and it was certainly broken.

James removed his shirt and wrapped it around Sheila's neck and made it into a sling for her broken arm.

The room was dimly lit by a bad lightbulb and the white mattresses were covered in dry blood.

"But what about your shirt?" Sheila asked worriedly.

"It's fine, I'd rather wear nothing anyways" James said as he smiled.

Just before he stood up, he noticed that they weren't alone in the prison cell...


	29. Chapter 29

Mystery cub Chapter 28: I'm not a weapon!

Tundratown hidden base, 2:30AM

Luke was still in the mysterious Hippos office with just himself and the Hippo.

"So, you are probably wondering what my name is, aren't you my friend?" the Hippo said as he sat down behind his desk and moved his monitor.

"You are a mad mammal" Luke said.

"Mad mammal? That's a pretty good guess, actually to be fair, I am a crazy guy, but my name is Henry Hippopotamus, and I am the leader of the HEF, but you will and always will call me by the name Sentinel" Henry said.

"HEF? Let me guess, Human Extermination Forces" Luke said.

"Accurate guess, how did you know?" Henry asked.

"You tend to know a lot of things when you have a human mind, even as a 7 year old wolf, I can talk like an adult" Luke said.

"Ah yes, your dreaded secret that I despise so much" Henry said.

"What do you have against humans? And do you even know what Sentinel means in certain terms?" Luke said.

"It means soldier or guard, what's it to you?" Henry said.

"In human terms, a sentinel is a very skilled and dangerous army trooper who is capable of crushing metal" Luke said.

"Ah yes, you and your human terms, and what do I have against humans you ask? Humans are relics of a past that is a terrible one, they are warmongers who risk our way of life with their beliefs and lifestyle" Henry said.

"Humans have taught the animal kingdom a valuable lesson, that you cannot rely on one thing and if you do, bad things are imminent, not also to mention the fact that humans built Zootopia" Luke said as he protested.

"Humans established a military base here and we evicted them to build a glorious city" Henry said.

"No, humans signed a contract that they would allow animals to build their city on this very peninsula with the help of advanced human technology, the reason Zootopia has climate walls is because of humans" Luke said.

"Shut your mouth you abomination! Humans killed my sister!" Henry shouted as he stood up and slammed on his desk.

Luke fell silent when he did that.

"It was her birthday, and an armoured human ran into her and gave her a heart attack by how fast he ran, she died in my arms, telling me to get vengeance for her, and that is what I am doing by capturing all these humans and imprisoning them with savage predators" Henry said.

"You know predators have an instinctive love for humans, they wouldn't dare attack them" Luke said.

"Oh I know that very well, I just don't like predators either" Henry said.

"You sound like Dawn Bellwether during the Nighthowler crisis" Luke said.

"Maybe it's because I worked for her, and she gave me a task of exiling humans from Zootopia but I failed" Henry said.

"So you're just doing all of this? For revenge?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but I also have another plan, you" Henry said.

Luke didn't say anything.

"Your human mind grants you supernatural abilities most animals would dream of having, telepathy, telekinesis, bending time, controlling the weather, and the list just goes on, and I want those abilities" Henry said.

"Listen you overgrown piece of crap! I am not a weapon!" Luke yelled at the top of his voice.

"I only want to help you, I'm thinking only friend you got in this base" Henry said.

"Youre going lock me away because of what I am aren't you?" Luke asked.

"You're dangerous, you need help" Henry said.

"No I do not!" Luke yelled.

"Listen you monster! You have no idea what you are capable of, I do!" Henry yelled.

"That does not give you the right to take my powers from me!" Luke yelled.

"Do you even know what you are saying? And just so you know, when your powers are extracted from your tiny little corpse, you will die" Henry said.

That made Luke's blood freeze solid.

"Take him away!" Henry yelled.

The door opened behind Luke and a Rhino dressed in a prison guard outfit came in and grabbed Luke by his collar and grabbed him by his collar.

"Make any attempts to escape, and I'll break your neck" the Rhino said as he left the office with Luke in his hooves.

He was holding on very tightly which made Luke cry a little.

Eventually walking through some more prison cells, Luke was thrown into prison cell 98.

The Rhino opened the door and the him inside like a ragdoll.

Luke cried a little since he couldn't stand up.

The prison cell was a small box room with mattresses on the wall and the door was made of steel, no getting out easily.

But as he sniffled, he heard someone else in the cell with him.

His night vision kicked in, and he could barely make out another figure sleeping in the corner.

It was another wolf, but something seemed off with him.

He was shirtless, his fur was as white as the whitest snow, he was wearing black pants, some of his fangs looked to be sticking out of his lips which looked to be soaked in blood.

He looked around the same height as James, but he looked fitter and more dangerous.

He was gently snoring, Luke decided not to wake him up as he looked rather pissed and he seemed more peaceful when he was asleep.

But as Luke crawled over to the other side of the cell, the other wolf woke up.

His eyes were purple, but the whites of his eyes were black...


	30. Chapter 30

Mystery cub Chapter 30: I'm your friend

Luke immediately noticed he wasn't alone in this insanity patient cell that was dimly lit by a small lightbulb that looks like it was about to burst.

Someone else was inside with him.

Someone who looked angry and upset.

In the corner of the room, there was another wolf, his fur was snow white, he was only wearing a pair of black pants, his mouth was covered in dry blood, some of his teeth appeared to be sticking out of his lips and he was snoring heavily.

Just as Luke was about to sneak to the corner of the cell, said wolf woke up.

His eyes were amythst purple, but his eye sclera wasn't white, it was as black as night.

He let out a gentle growl and looked at the other wolf who was invading his cell.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my cell?" the wolf asked, his voice was raspy and sounded scary.

"My name is Luke Wolford and I was put in this cell but I didn't know someone else was in here already!" Luke panicked as he backed up into the other corner as the snow white Wolf stared right into his soul with those eyes.

"Wolford? As in, James Wolford?" the Wolf asked, sounding less threatening than before.

"Yes! He's my father!" Luke panicked.

"He never told me he was a Dad, we haven't seen each other in a while" the Wolf said as he scratched his ear.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Nixus Howlsir, but you'll call me by the name Ghost" Ghost said.

"Oh, right, nice to meet you?" Luke said in a scared tone.

"Nice to meet you too little boy, I am actually glad now that I have a cellmate, things get boring very quickly when you're alone in this prison" Ghost said as he rearranged himself to sit up and invited Luke to come to him.

Luke hesitated and stayed still as he was still a little wary of Ghost.

"Come here kid, I look scary but I don't bite" Ghost said as he patted the mattress floor.

Luke then slowly made his way over to Ghost and nervously sat beside him.

Ghost wrapped his arms around Luke and set him down on his lap and gently massaged him.

Luke quietly groaned in comfort as Ghost massaged his back with his big and soft paws.

"See? Trust me now?" Ghost said as he massaged Luke gently.

"Yes" Luke said as he leaned back and pressed himself against Ghost's stomach which he immediately realised had rock hard abs.

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you lean against me" Ghost said happily and with that, Luke gently preened against Ghost's stomach which made him feel better.

"So, you said you're a friend of my Dad?" Luke said as he let Ghost gently massaged him.

"Yes, we knew each other when we were kids, we hung out with each other, went on double dates with our girlfriends and attended the same schools and colleges" Ghost said as he continued massaging Luke on his back.

"And are you still friends?" Luke asked.

"We are, but we don't get to talk with each other much because, well let's face it, we both have girlfriends we have to spend time with and we have jobs too" Ghost said.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, but what's with your teeth and eyes?" Luke asked.

"Birth defects, started coming into effect when I was 14, I have to get these fangs cut slightly when I get out of this bucket, my eyes, well to be honest with you, I don't really know what caused them to go night black" Ghost said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, so what's your job?" Luke asked.

"I'm a Bounty Hunter, I either bring criminals in alive or dead if the authorities are willing to pay the price" Ghost said as he smirked which made Luke squirm slightly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun" Luke said in a scared tone.

"It is sometimes, but it can be boring as the criminals I fight sometimes dont put up much of a fight, either that or I have gotten too good at my job" Ghost said.

"Yikes, okay, I won't get on your bad side" Luke said nervously.

"Don't worry, you're James Wolfords son, I wouldn't hurt you even if you were a criminal" Ghost said.

"That's good to know, not that I would be a criminal" Luke said.

"Yeah, but I know your game" Ghost said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I know your dirty little secret, your mind is that of a humans" Ghost said.

"And let me guess, you want it for yourself?" Luke asked defiantly.

"Oh no, I'm perfect the way I am, but I have a plan to break out of this bucket" Ghost whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Luke asked.

"It makes it sound like as if we are in a horror movie" Ghost whispered.

"This guy has a funny mind" Luke thought.

"Here's my plan, behind that mattress wall is a hollow space and in that space is a series of air vents" Ghost whispered.

"And where do these air vents lead to?" Luke whispered.

"They lead to the control room that keeps all the cell's locked, if we unlock all of the cells in this base and let every war ready human and savage predators out..." Ghost whispered as he allowed Luke to finish his sentence.

"We could take this base over!" Luke whispered with a slightly excited tone.

"Exactly!" Ghost whispered as he ruffled Luke's head.

"But how do we get out of here?" Luke whispered.

"Don't worry, I have that sorted out" Ghost said as he unveiled a combat knife.

The hilt was black with the initials "Rachel" on the side of it in red pen, the blade was made of stainless steel and was covered in dry blood that looked crusty.

Luke cringed at the sight of the sharp knife, it looked so dangerous.

"I managed to sneak my favourite knife in thanks to some, acquaintances of mine so let's bust out of here!" Ghost whispered as he stood up and walked over to the mattress wall and started cutting into it.

Time for a jailbreak...


	31. Chapter 31

Mystery cub Chapter 31: Prison Break

"C'mon Luke! Put your back into it!" Ghost encouraged as he slashed his blood covered knife through the mattress wall while Luke used his tiny claws to cut through.

After what felt like forever, the gate to freedom was opened.

"If you knew about this vent, then why didn't you escape before?" Luke asked.

"I wanted to savour the moment I guess, get my thoughts into order since I am insane" Ghost said.

"No kidding" Luke thought inside his head as he and Ghost began crawling into the vents.

"Be careful and don't make a lot of noise, you don't want those guards to shoot up at these vents and kill us, you hear?" Ghost said.

"Got it" Luke said as he and Ghost began crawling through the vents.

Luke would have gone careful himself as his leg was broken badly.

Luke and his new friend Ghost quietly crawled through air vents that led to the main control room of the entire base.

As they crawled through, Luke could see what was happening through some small holes.

He could see guards torturing humans and predators alongside them, blood was on the floor and the smell, it was horrible.

"Hey! I can see the main control room from here!" Ghost whispered to Luke.

Luke crawled up to him and he was right.

A room full of computers, monitors, guards and lots of technology was beneath the 2 wolves who sat in the vent.

"There's a way down to the control room from over there, you go first" Ghost said as he leaned to the side to allow Luke to pass through.

Luke crawled past the insane wolf and soon he reached a small hole that led down to ground level.

Carefully sliding down while trying not to make a lot of noise, Luke made it down and quietly opened the vent shutter.

He was behind a desk with wires and rubbish so he wouldn't get spotted easily.

Ghost soon came down after him quietly and followed him as they snuck past guards to get to the main control terminal.

However, they would soon come out into the light, but no guards were looking at them, either typing at their computers or at their phones.

"You stay here, I'll take care of the guards" Ghost said as he went on his knees.

"Don't tell me you're going to kill them!" Luke whispered angrily.

"For you, I won't, but ine of these guys has a bounty, but luckily he's in another room so you won't see it happen, I'll just silently take them down by subduing them" Ghost said.

Luke sighed with relief and Ghost then began to sneak his way across the room to subdue anyone who got in his way.

He carefully snuck up on a Ram typing at a computer but then Ghost wrapped his arms around his neck, preventing oxygen getting into him.

The Ram stopped struggling, he was unconscious.

Ghost continued subduing everyone in the room until no one was left in the room.

It was only himself and Luke now.

"Okay, let's see here, power, let's turn off the lights shall we? Humans have night vision don't they?" Ghost asked as he came across a terminal filled with buttons and wires of many colours along with numbers and words.

"They do" Luke said.

"Good, lights out" Ghost said as he pressed the power button and the light became dark, with only the emergency lights on.

The entire facility as without power now.

"We have to make this quick before the emergency power comes back online, let's see, rupture core command core? What's this about?" Ghost said as he went to study the anomaly.

"Ghost! The prisoners!" Luke said.

"Sorry! Got excited, anyways, cells, doors, open, let the party commence" Ghost said as he pressed the button that unlocked all prisoner cells across the facility.

"Let's sit back and say some popcorn shall we?" Ghost said as he brought out an emergency powered security camera footage screen.

The footage showed prison guards either getting jumped and mauled by savage predators or getting the shit beaten out of them by humans in tattered clothing, they ran alongside their savage predator friends through the hallways looking for an exit.

"Wow, humans are a force to be reckoned with huh?" Ghost said with amazement.

"Never piss off a human, words to live by" Luke said.

"Yeah, you enjoy the show, I'll just see what secrets Mr Hippo is keeping in this computer" Ghost said as he stood up and walked over to a monitor and started typing and clicking.

Luke watched as the humans found the armoury in the prison containing their exosuits and weapons.

He watched as the humans carefully attached certain prices of their armour onto their bodies and checking their laser guns while the savage predators either looked with confusion or curiosity.

"Hey! What's happening in there?! You've just sent this prison to hell!" a voice shouted as the door that led into the control room was being knocked on.

"I'll fix that" Ghost said as he pressed a button which but a metal shield on the door so intruders wouldn't get in.

"Silence at last" Ghost said as he typed away at the computer.

Luke meanwhile switched different screens in search of his Dad and future mother.

And after swiping the screen 18 times, he found them.

They were running along with human soldiers acting as shield's to protect their predator friends as they marched their way to the many exits of the prison.

"At least you two are safe" Luke thought as a telepathic message to send to James and Sheila.

"Luke? Where are you?" James thought as he heard Luke's message.

"I'm in the main control room, I freed you along with some help" Luke thought.

"You did?! Thank you! Who's helping you?" Sheila thought.

"A wolf named Nixus, he said he's a friend of James" Luke thought.

"Oh yeah, him, he's a very strange guy" James thought.

"Oh no, this isn't good" Ghost said.

"What's not good?" I asked.

"This prison facility has a Nighthowler warhead, and it's going to launch in 10 minutes" Ghost said.

"Oh crap" Luke said.


	32. Chapter 32

Mystery cub Chapter 32: Escape plan

Ghost is not a character I made up, he was requested by a follower under the name FCXF so all rights go to him/her of the new character.

"A warhead? What are you talking about?" Luke asked with surprise when Ghost mentioned the word warhead.

"There's a warhead in this facility, and it looks to be getting ready to launch" Ghost said as he swiped the computer screens to find more data.

"If it launches, is it a bad thing?" Luke asked.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course it's bad! It's going to strike Downtown and it's full of, Nighthowlers" Ghost said.

"Nighthowlers? Oh you've got to be kidding me" Luke said as he placed his head in his paws.

"I wish I was, but I'm unfortunately dead serious, and it's set to launch in 10 minutes, if it launches" Ghost said.

"Zootopia will become a bloodbath" Luke said as he finished the sentence.

"There's gotta be a way to stop it, maybe if I change the codes, no, won't let me in, change the dates, no, doesn't work, disrupt the system, crap! Nothing's going to work!" Ghost yelled.

"Maybe I can help" Luke said as he walked over to the computer, closed his eyes and placed his paw in the wires.

"Disconnecting the wires ain't going to do anything" Ghost said.

"Who said anything about disconnection?" Luke said as he held onto the wires tightly.

"Just what are you doing?" Ghost asked.

"You never heard? Humans can bend the forces of technology at their disposal thanks to their evolved nervous system, the nervous system adapts to the wires when a human places his had on them and then the wires will follow any command the human thinks of" Luke said.

"I have no clue what you just said, but it sounded cool" Ghost said.

"Wires, deactivate warhead countdown permanently" Luke said.

The wires started glowing green.

"We you sure you want to use this option? Once used, it cannot be reversed" the computer system said as a box with those words popped up on the screen.

"Ghost, do it" Luke said.

Ghost placed his paw on the mouse and clicked yes.

"Warhead launch cancelled, have a nice day" the computer said.

Luke took his paws off of the wires and got a fright when Ghost gave him a big hug.

"Luke! Do you know what we just did?!" Ghost asked with excitement.

"Um, tell me" Luke said.

"We just saved Zootopia and-" Ghost said before he was interrupted.

"Dammit control! What happened?! The warhead launch has been cancelled!" a voice roared through the intercoms.

Ghost pressed a green button which activated the control room intercom and started speaking.

"Apologies for any inconvenience, but a fire broke out and caused the system to reboot" Ghost said.

"Well get is back up! And who I this?! You don't sound familiar" the deep and groggy voice said.

"Uh" Ghost said before he smashed the button which in turn broke the intercom.

"Boring conversation anyways, we have the warhead deactivated but we have to destroy it" Ghost said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Luke asked.

"By pressing the obvious red self destruct button" Ghost said.

"Are you serious?" Like asked puzzled.

"Apparently, yes, what kind of idiot puts in a self destruct button?" Ghost said.

"An idiot that likes to blow stuff up" Luke said.

"Makes perfect sense, but we'll only have 5 minutes to escape from the facility before it blows up" Ghost said.

"Maybe I can extend that time" Like said as he smirked.

"No! That'll give those fuckers more time to stop the self destruct option, so we have to plan this carefully, let's plan our escape" Ghost said as he took a blueprint out of one of the desk shelves.

"Okay, so the nearest exit is near the cargo port and if we run, will take 4 minutes to get out, we might have to bury yourself under the snow to avoid the blast and the debris that'll go flying when the facility goes up in flames, but let's wait for our fellow humans and savage counterparts escape" Ghost said as he brought out security footage of the prison break again.

The prison guards were getting their ass' kicked by the Humans armoured up and armed to teeth as they formed a mobile wall of shields to protect their fellow men and savage friends.

The savage predators just wouldn't attack the humans, they were so, mesmerised by the two legged creatures covered in metal and glowing lights, defending them with their lives.

Luke decided to send a message to James and Sheila through telepathy.

"Dad, my future mother, you must get out of the facility and get away as far as you can from this place, a warhead is in this facility and it will self destruct when the option is given, and I am the one who has to do it, if I don't make it out alive, I want to say, thank you, I love you so much and I hope I will see you two again" Luke thought as a telepath message.

"I love you too Luke, may you succeed in your objectives" James thought.

"Good luck Luke, I look foward to being your mother" Sheila thought.

Ghost and Luke watched as the last of the Humans and savage predators escape the facility and once they were a safe distance away.

Luke would then press the self destruct button.

"Warning, this option cannot be reversed once activated at 5 minutes, we you sure you want to use this option?" a box appeared on the computer with those very words in it.

Luke clicked the mouse on yes.

"Warning, self destruct systems have been activated, you have 5 minutes to leave the premises" a voice said over the intercoms.

Ghost and Luke now had to escape...


	33. Chapter 33

Mystery cub Chapter 33: The Showdown, the Real Reason and the Deciding Choice

"Warning, self destruct systems have been activated, facility shall be destroyed in 5 minutes and counting down, please evacuate the area immediately, this is not drill, evacuate immediately" a female voice said calmly over the intercom.

"Alright Luke, we can't go out that door as there will be guards running through the halls and would potentially stop us, so we have to crawl through the vents as fast as possible, the guards will be too distracted running so they won't hear us, but since you're scrawny and slow, you have to get on my back and ride me to save time, so hustle a bustle!" Ghost said as he knelt down in front of Luke for him to climb onto him.

Luke stood onto his knee, climbed over his shoulder to climb onto his back and wrapped his arms gently but carefully around Ghost's neck.

"Hold on tight and thank you for choosing Ghost Private Piggy backs, we're in for quite a quick ride!" Ghost said as he majestically jumped onto desks and jumped up into the air vents up in the roof.

"But what about the Nighthowler gas?" Luke asked, concerned about the Nighthowler warhead that was going to be the city but was instead sentenced to total annihilation.

"The fires from the self destruct systems will burn the Nighthowler gas to Oblivion, I think the city will be just fine" Ghost said.

Luke felt himself bob up and down as Ghost's shoulder blades made him bounce up and down as the Adult wolf crawled very quickly through the air vent filled with dust.

He couldn't help but laugh slightly as he felt like he was on a never ending trampoline, except this trampoline was a living and dangerous predator who was a bit cookie in the head.

"Having fun back there?" Ghost asked as he felt Luke bouncing up and down on his back as he crawled through the air vent.

"Yes! Keep going!" Luke said as he laughed and bounced up and down.

"Warning, 4 minutes to total self destruction, please leave the premises immediately" the female voice said over the intercom which filled the vent with slight rattles.

"What happened in main control?! And why was there a self destruct button in the system?!" a familiar voice roared below and heavy hoofsteps were heard plonking in the hallway.

"Intruders got in and unlocked all the prison cells, all the prisoners got out and our forces have been over run!" a softer but frightened voice said back.

"And tell me, why was there a self destruct button?! That's the most cliché way of a base blowing up!" the familiar voice shouted yet again.

"I found this out a moment ago, one of the engineers you hired rebelled secretly and installed that switch, and his wish is about to come true" the softer voice said.

"Damn right it is, but when we get out of here, I will find him and kill, but first, where's Luke?" the familiar voice said gruffly.

Luke's blood froze like ice when the voice said that.

It was Henry the Hippo, or Sentinel as he would prefer to be called.

"Security footage spotted him in the control room along with a deformed wolf, I believe they are responsible for all this" the softer voice said.

"Oh when I get my hooves on those miserable wolves, I will bust their heads open like melons" Henry said.

"Deformed? Fuck you too" Ghost whispered gently.

"Forget them Ghost, keep going!" Luke whispered and Ghost increased his speed through the air vent.

But he shouldn't have increased his speed inside the vent.

The vent then made a very loud creaking sound.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ghost said.

"What the?! What's happening to that vent?!" the soft voice said in fright.

The vent then came crashing down onto the solid metal floor with a loud bang which in turn, split it open like a melon.

"Well well well, look who we have here, Super wolf and his deformed wolf sidekick" Henry said as he smirked and pulled out some sort of glass cylindrical canister that fitted perfectly in his hooves, beside him was a rather shy and frightened looking deer wearing a blue mechanic suit.

The hallway Luke and Ghost crashed into was slowly combusting, signs of metal being bent beyond its properties on the red and black metal walls, the floor itself which was made of black metal with some small ventilation holes in it was starting to bend.

"Fuck you asshole! Me and Luke are getting out of here and you're not getting in our way!" Ghost yelled as he bared his fangs and sheathed his claws while making the fur on his shirtless shoulder stand up, making him look bigger.

"Oh yeah, bit I'm not leaving once I get what I am looking for" Henry said deviously as he stared at Luke.

"If you think youre getting my powers, you're dreadfully mistaken" Luke said in a scary tone.

"Oh it's not your powers I just want, do you not know what your body contains?" Henry said as the deer beside him showed a look that said "I'd rather stay out of this conversation".

"No, but is it important?" Luke said sternly.

"Oh it is, for me, you're body is rich with a space matter that can't even be seen, yet your's is" Henry said deviously.

"What is do you have for Dark Matter?" Ghost asked in a mean tone.

"I see you know your space facts, but it's not just Dark Matter in his body, it's what's controls Dark Matter, it's this unknown force like a Control matter that grants Luke his supernatural abilities, if I could get my hooves on that force, I would become the most powerful mammal in the world, I could bend everything to my own will, I could become famous for discovering the unknown mystery's of Time and Space" Henry said as he daydreamed about the future.

"3 minutes to warhead meltdown, please vacate the area immediately" the female voice said over the intercom.

"You know, I because of you 2 bastards that my plans have completely gone to shit, but no matter, I'll kill Luke and then I'll kill his wolf freak" Henry said.

"Henry, the entire facility will blow up in 3 minutes and if we don't get out of here, we're going to get blown to bits!" Luke yelled in hopes of making Henry change his mind.

"I don't care, if I'm to die trying to get my dreams to come true, I'll do it" Henry said.

The deer mechanic then ran away to save his own life.

"Traitor!" Henry yelled at the deer as the deer ran down the hallway and jumped out of a smashed window and into the snow below where he would run like hell.

"You will not get Luke's powers on my watch!" Ghost yelled as he stood in front of Luke and stood strong like a guardian.

"You want Luke? You have to get past me first!" Ghost yelled.

"Gladly" Henry said.

He then grabbed Ghost by the back of his neck which surprised Ghost at first but he clawed Henry across the face, leaving 4 claw marks on his right cheek.

Henry then threw Ghost at a crumbling metal wall which he banged his head off, which then made him mildly unconscious.

"Nixus!" Luke yelled as he rushed over to Ghost and shook him, but he didn't wake up.

He was unconscious.

"Nixus? So that was his real name? No matter, ready to die for the sake of the future?" Henry said as he slowly made his way to Luke with the glass canister in his hoof.

"You're not getting my powers!" Luke yelled as he ran down the hallway but the combusting floor rose up, forming a wall which prevented Luke from advancing foward.

"Seems like fate has turned on you, such a shame James will have to live without you, but I'll make sure to kill him and his wife when I step into power" Henry said as he made his way to Luke.

"You're a monster!" Luke yelled.

"Oh I'm not the monster,it's you Luke, either you die for a better future, or you live in a world where no one will love you for the freak you are" Henry said.

When he said that, Luke felt something inside him awaken.

Something he never felt before.

He felt his body become completely paralyzed, he felt surges of something beginning to flow through his veins.

He then felt Henry grabbing him by his small neck and held the glass canister up high.

A needle came out from the bottom of the glass canister and Henry then jabbed it into Luke's head, Luke felt the needle pierce into his skull and into his parietal lobe which made his blood go cold again.

Luke could see a green and gooey substance slowly fill the canister as the needle drained the Control matter from his body.

He could feel his body beginning to heat up very quickly, he then heard a voice he wished he would never hear again.

The Devil himself.

"This is what I wanted to see, take him down!" the voice roared through Luke's head like thunder.

Luke immediately remembered his dream that the Devil invaded, when the Devil told him that he wanted to see an event that was worth his twisted time, this must've been it.

Luke's eyes then started to glow emerald green.

"What the?!" Henry yelled as he felt his hoof burn from Luke's increasing temperature and was forced to drop him.

"You want my Control matter so badly Henry?!" Luke yelled

"You can have it, all of it!" Luke yelled as he broke the glass canister off his head and broke it open which caused the Control matter to leak out.

Luke then stuffed it into Henry's mouth which caused Henry to choke as he couldn't swallow it.

"What?! Why can't I swallow it?! Why can't I have it?!" Henry yelled as he took the canister out of his mouth and started whining like a baby.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but the Universe Control matter cannot be taken in by a weak minded fool like you" Luke said, but he had no clue what he was saying.

"No, no no no! This isn't possible! Everything I've done! Was for nothing?!" Henry yelled as he started going insane by the fact that his dreams couldn't become reality.

"There are some things in life that cannot be explained or solved, but maybe that's for the best, some things must be left unanswered" Luke said, he wasn't saying this himself.

Something else was, the Control matter was.

"Warning, 1 minute to total annihilation, goodbye" the female voice said over the intercom.

"No! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill James! I'll kill Sheila! I'll kill everyone that loves you! I'll destroy all of Humanity! I'll destroy their precious city Humana and I'll-" Henry roared at the top of his voice as fires began breaking out in the hallway but was met with an unfortunate end.

He felt a knife go straight through the back of his head and through his brain.

It was Ghost, he regained consciousness and stabbed Henry through the head.

"You just have to shut your massive mouth!" Ghost yelled as he pushed the knife harder through Henry's head, silencing him.

He then pulled the knife out of his head and let Henry's dead corpse drop dead into the metal floor.

Luke's eyes returned to normal, he felt himself take control again.

"Luke! Let's get out of here!" Ghost yelled as he licked the blood off his knife?

The back of the hallway then exploded in a fireball and began ravaging through the hallway quickly towards Ghost and Luke.

There was no way for the 2 wolves to escape now, they were done for?

"Luke, you're the best kid I've ever known, I'll see you on the other side huh?" Ghost said as he looked at Luke with tears in his eyes.

It was about 30 seconds to total destruction, Ghost wanted to see Luke as the last beautiful site he would ever see.

"No you won't" Luke said as his eyes glowed green again and he floated into the air.

"What the?" Ghost said in absolute confusion and amazement as he felt himself being forced against Luke's body.

He looked back straight at the fireball that was burning it's way towards them very quickly and the floor that was launched into the air that blocked them from accessing further down the facility.

The last thing he felt was Luke's paws rubbing against his head, he looked up at Luke who was releasing a blue aura around his body...

* * *

Outside the base...

It was now dark outside, the moon was shining but along with its beauty was a marching parade of wounded but tough humans and savage but tame predators marching through the snow.

"Keep moving!"

"It's going to blow!"

"Don't stop running!"

Voices of all kinds from the Human prisoners, male and female, young and old, child, teen, adult and all kinds ran as fast as they could alongside their savage predator friends through the snow.

James and Sheila were a safe distance away from the base to not be caught in the blast along with everyone else.

But Luke wasn't.

As the army of Humans and Animals marched on, the inevitable happened at the base.

A bright orange light shined onto the white snow and heat was felt from afar.

Everyone looked back and saw the base of abandoned warehouses slowly crumbled apart.

There was only a few fires at first emerging from the left side of the facility, but a massive explosion followed by a huge fireball engulfed the middle of the facility.

The framing of the warehouses could be seen launching into the air by the sheer force of the explosion, the force of the explosion even caused the ground around it to collapse in on itself.

Everyone watched with horror as the fireball slowly turned into a mushroom cloud as if a nuke had gone off.

It was as if the sun had risen again.

Debris was spotted flying through the air and crashing nearby, but at least everyone was safe.

Nearly everyone.

"Oh God! Luke!" James yelled as he started crying.

Sheila immediately hugged James as he started crying heavily.

The humans and the savage predators lay their heads down in honour and respect of Luke, even if they didn't know him.

"I'm sorry James" Sheila said as she started crying too.

"C'mon Luke! Please be alive! Please be alive!" James thought as a means of telepatheticly communicating with Luke.

"Luke?! Can you hear me?! Luke?!" James thought as he continued crying.

He waited for an answer.

He didn't hear anything at all.

All he heard was silence.

He continued crying as did Sheila.

But then he heard something.

"I hear you, father"


	34. Chapter 34

Mystery cub Chapter 34: Happy Reunion

Leave a review if you enjoyed and want to see more!

A massive fireball engulfed the entire warehouse complex, anyone inside or too close to the warehouse altogether would be engulfed in flames and debris.

James cried into Sheila's shoulder as the Humans and Savage predators lay their heads down to pay their respects.

James couldn't say goodbye to the one mammal that made his life so much better, the son that made his life worth living.

And he was gone.

Or was he?

James kept thinking a message to send to Luke if he was still alive.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive" James kept thinking over and over again.

He didn't hear an answer.

All he heard was the sound of silence.

He continued crying as did Sheila.

But then he heard something.

"I hear you, father" Luke thought as a telepathic message.

James broke the hug between him and Sheila when he heard Luke's voice in his head.

"Luke?! You're alive?!" James thought.

"I am, but barely" Luke thought.

"James, what is it?" Sheila asked as she noticed James's strange behaviour.

"It's Luke! He's alive! He's alive Sheila!" James said as he gave Sheila a big hug which surprised her.

"He is?! How?!" Sheila asked as she and James cried with joy.

"I don't know! But I can hear him!" James said.

"Look! In the sky!" a voice from the crowd of humans yelled, pointing in the snowy and dark sky.

What the human was pointing was something beautiful and majestic.

A green, glowing and transparent ball slowly floated through the night sky towards where all the escaped prisoners were standing.

"Do not be afraid Father, it is me in that green shield orb" James heard inside his head.

He watched the green orb majestically float through the sky while slowly descending.

James could see 2 figures inside the orb, one of them was floating in the middle of the orb with his arms out, the other one was lying on his back inside the orb watching with amazement.

The warehouses continued exploding until one big fireball emerged and soon all the fires died out, only leaving the metal skeleton of the charred remains of the warehouses.

James and Sheila continued crying with joy as they watched the green orb gently touch down in front of them, and the Humans and the savage predators cheered and roared in celebration as they watched the reunion.

The orb slowly began to dematerialise and it revealed the 2 creatures it was protecting.

The first one was Ghost, his fur was slightly burnt and he showed a look of absolute disbelief, he was about to die but Luke saved him by doing the unthinkable.

Luke however, he was floating in the air at first but when the orb dematerialised, he fell to the ground and landed on his back with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Luke!" James yelled with joy as he ran over to Luke's body.

He placed his ears onto Luke's chest to listen for a heartbeat.

And it was beating slowly as Luke rested himself.

"He's alive!" James shouted with joy and everyone around him started clapping and roaring with joy.

James scooped Luke into his arms and rubbed Luke's stomach, which made him make baby noises

"Our little son, a supernatural being" Sheila said as she placed her paw on James's back.

"Yes, and I hope to have more with you" James said as he turned around and brought Sheila into a sweet kiss that lasted 10 seconds.

The cheering and roaring increased in volume as the two wolves held each other closely as they kissed.

"Your son is something else, and you finally found yourself a wife huh James?" Ghost said as he stood up.

"Yeah, don't get any ideas" James said as he turned and faced Ghost.

"Me? I wouldn't dare! Besides, I've gotta relax now after all that bullshit" Ghost said as he looked at the flaming warehouse.

"Who would so such a thing as to kidnap Humans and predators of all types? Humans have taught us many valuable lessons in life" Sheila said as she looked at the flames.

"A Hippo named Henry, or Sentinel, a rogue and corrupt government agent, he wanted Luke's powers for himself so he could unlock the secrets of the universe which would kill Luke in the process. He went as far to suck the force that gives Luke his powers out of him from his head, but then Henry learned he can't have powers like Luke as he is not chosen, and then he started to go nuts after that, saying all he done was to nothing, but you so t believe what he was hiding behind the scenes" Ghost said.

"What was he hiding?" James asked.

"A cruise missle loaded with Nighthowler gas, if he launched it and made it come back down, Zootopia would become a bloodbath, but myself and Luke managed to break out of our cell and made our way to main control where we freed everyone, but then I found the plans for the cruise missle, but at least it had a weak spot, a self destruct system in the form of a coolant meltdown" Ghost said.

"You and Luke snuck through the entire base to free everyone and blow it up? The two of you are heroes!" James said as he lightly kissed Luke's forehead.

"That bastard Henry, when I get my paws on him I'll-" Sheila said.

"You won't have to worry about him, I stabbed him through his skull, but then I thought myself and Luke are going to die as a blaze roared through the warehouse, but then Luke formed some sort of shield which stopped the flames from getting to us, but it made him really tired" Ghost said.

"You killed Henry when he tried to kill Luke? That bastard, I thank you for killing him, how can we repay you?" James said as he smiled.

"The Bounty that was on his head, it is worth $500,000, that's enough to me to retire" Ghost said.

"I'll double it, you deserve it, take it or leave it" James said as he left his paw out for Ghost to shake.

"You drive a hard bargain" Ghost said as he shook James's paw.

"Oh, and just to let you two know, if you two need time by yourselves or need to go on a vacation, I can take of Luke and if you ever have any kids too" Ghost said.

"Don't do anything dumb with my son" James said.

"He saved my life James, you don't have to worry about a thing" Ghost said as he smiled

"It's all over now, no more greedy mammals" James said.

"No more home invasions" Sheila said.

"No more death" Ghost said.

Sirens and helicopters could be heard in the distance, and soon it started to snow peacefully.

"James" Sheila said as she nudged James's arm.

"Yes honey?" James said.

"I think someone likes us" Sheila said as she looked up into the sky.

"So do I" James said as he looked up as did Ghost.

Then all the Humans and savage predators looked up too.

James felt so happy that he decided to quietly sing a song to himself.

" _Silent Night, Holy Night"_

 _"All Is Calm, All Is Bright"_

 _"Round Yon Virgin, Mother and Child"_

 _"Holy Infant, Tender And Mild"_

 _"Sleep In Heavenly Peace, Sleep In Heavenly Peace"_

 _Sheila hear James singing and joins in quietly_

 _"Silent Night, Holy Night_ "

 _"Shepard's Quake, At The Sight"_

 _"Glories Stream From Heaven Above"_

 _"Heavenly Hosts Sing Hallelujah"_

 _"Christ The Saviour Is Born"_

 _"Christ The Saviour Is Born"_

 **Don't you worry! We ain't ending just yet! More is on the way!**


	35. Chapter 35

Mystery cub Chapter 35: Wedding Day

Just a note, this isn't the last chapter, my holidays are over so now I have school back on my schedule, great. Also, I have a new story up and running, it's called Star Fox Outsider, I would appreciate if you would check it out and maybe follow it and review it, and when reviewing, please say something other than "Great chapter" or "Nice job" because I have a lifetime supply of those, so please check out that he story because I don't want it to be a dud story and I think it deserves more attention.

2 months after the events of Chapter 34...

"2 months have passed after what most mammals are now calling the "Anti-Human and Predator Case", while Dawn Bellwether did attempt to exile Humans from Zootopia, she was faced with multiple challenges as a result of the Humana Covenant in Zootopia stopping her from doing such actions" a ZNN news report said.

James slowly looked around him, he was in Sheila's house, in the living room, he liked the fact it was their house now.

"Over 100,000 Humans and Predators were found in an abandoned warehouse in Tundratown as a result of a campaign that took place to exterminate all Humans in Zootopia while performing tests on Predators, the predators as a result had gone savage due to illegal usage of Nighthowlers, the culprit responsible has been since declared dead, witnesses say that the culprit was a rogue government agent who wanted vengeance for an incident that took the life of a loved one"

James then stood up from the couch and looked out the window as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

"High ranking Officer James Wolford was one of the prisoners recovered from the scene, he claims that the mammals running this operation showed no mercy to their prisoners but the prisoners showed no mercy back after a prison break ensued"

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black little bow tie and a white shirt underneath along with black slacks.

"New laws have been made in Zootopia to ensure that an accident like this never happens again, including tighter security checks for Nighthowlers and a new threat monitoring system to prevent the actions of such an incident"

He had waited so long to do this, the day of his marriage to Sheila.

"As a result of this incident, Human's have gained more support in society, while their horrible past still influence's the minds of others, most have chosen to accept Humans as members of society"

He heard steps coming down from upstairs, he turned around and saw Luke.

While he was still affected by the events that occurred long ago, he had to move on.

He was wearing a dark blue suit with a burgundy tie and dark blue slacks, he was smiling when he saw his Dad all ready and waiting.

"Ready son?" James asked as he knelt down to Luke's level.

"I was born ready" Luke said as he hugged his father who hugged him back.

"We all were, and you're going to finally have a mother" James said as he placed his paw on Luke's shoulder.

"I know Sheila will be a great mother" Luke said happily.

A horn went off outside the house.

"That's our ride, let's get going" James said as he smiled and opened the door.

Outside the house was a white limousine with white ribbons attached to it, a Tigress Chauffeur waited outside the back of the limousine.

"Ah, you must be the groom, my name is Alicia and I will be your chauffeur today, I congratulate you on getting married" Alicia said as she smiled and opened the backdoor.

"Thank you" James said as he held onto Luke's paw and stepped into the Limousine.

The two wolves sat down on the soft black seats, put on their seatbelts and waited.

The limousine started moving forward and onwards to where the wedding was being held.

"Dad?" Luke asked as he nudged his Dad's arm.

"Yes son?" James said as he looked down at his son.

"I'm scared" Luke said as he held onto his Dad's arm.

"Of what? It's been 2 months and everything is back to normal, what's to be scared of?" James asked.

"I'm scared that someone else might come after me" Luke said.

"I understand your concern, but there is more advanced security here now, we've got nothing to worry about, let's take today to smell the roses and have fun" James said as he kissed Luke on the head.

"You're right, I'm just overreacting" Luke said as he slightly calmed down and leaned against his seat.

"That's my boy, I'm so glad this is happening" James said as he looked out the window at the sun riding into the sky.

He was so happy, no, he was beyond happy.

He was going to finally marry the love of his life, the perfect girl he met in High school.

All the times he had sex with her, laughed with her, eaten with her, being with her, it made his life worth living.

Now he was going to be with her to the rest of his life, and he was glad he was.

Luke was happy, but also paranoid at the same time.

He knew he was safe now, but he was still traumatised by the events that had occurred.

While he has powers most mammals would dream of having, he decided to only use them when the time was right.

While he let his thoughts take over, Luke failed to notice they had arrived at their destination.

The wedding was being held in Remembrance park, a park dedicated to remember to Humans who fought in the great war so long ago.

The stage was set, the seats were set, the food was set, everything was ready.

The limousine came to a stop and James got Lukes attention.

"Hey, we're here" James said as he nudged Luke's arm.

Luke looked out the window and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry" Luke said in an upset tone.

"That's fine, let's get set shall we?" James said as he opened the door for his son, unbuckled his seatbelt and Luke got out of the Limo first.

They were met by clapping and cheering as they stood onto the red carpet that was set out for them.

Most of the mammals attending were either Off Duty ZPD Officer friends, friends and some photographers.

James held onto Luke's paw gently as they both walked on the red carpet, passing through an underpass of trees, ribbons and bows, they arrived at where the wedding utilities were set up.

A stage with speakers, a podium, flower baskets, a piano, seats and a white carpet were set and ready, a long table with refreshments was ready inside a large white tent, everything was ready.

Some mammals were already in their places, either in the crowd, the refreshments and the photographer's of course.

"Ah! The beloved groom and his son have arrived!" a voice shouted out from the stage.

Everyone got up from their seats and started cheering and clapping as the two wolves walked up the carpet and onto the stage.

James and Luke were then greeted by the wedding Officiant who was a rather grizzled looking tiger with orange and white fur around his face, he had blue eyes and a grizzled muzzle, he wore a black suit with a nice black bowtie.

"You must the groom, and this must be the handsome little boy Luke, my name is Fangar and I am your Wedding Officiant" Fangar said as he smiled as the two wolves walked onto the stage.

"Yes, I, I'm speechless" James said as he smiled.

"It's your wedding day! It's okay to be speechless!" Fangar said happily as he shook paws with James.

"Yeah, you're right, so everything is ready?" James asked.

"Yes, almost" Fangar said as he ruffled with James's bow tie.

"And over there, slightly to the right and there you go! Now everything is ready!" Fangar said happily as he fixed James's bow tie.

James laughed happily and looked down at Luke who was smiling.

"Remember son, you have the most important job, giving me the ring" James said as he ruffled with Luke's head fur.

"I know Dad, just give me the ring box's and I'll get into my place" Luke said.

"Ah, I have them right here Luke, be careful with them now, don't want to lose the rings on your Dad's wedding day!" Fangar said as he took two small red ring boxes underneath the podium, set them on a white cushion and gave them to Luke.

"I won't!" Luke said as he walked off the stage and walked to the back of the seats and sat beside a familiar face.

Nick Wilde.

He was in a dark blue suit with his favourite blue and red tie on, he looked down at the wolf who sat beside him.

He was also sitting beside Judy Hopps who wore a white skirt and a white fancy suit.

"Ah, so you're the ring bearer?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Luke said as he carefully set the cushion on his lap.

"Be careful with them, they are very expensive" Judy warned.

"Like I haven't hear that before" Luke muttered.

"I heard that smarty pants!" Judy said in joking manner.

"Of course you did" Luke thought, at least Judy couldn't hear his thoughts.

The wedding was fairly packed, many familiar faces were around like Chief Bogo, Benjamin Clawhauser, Francine the Elephant, Delgato, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Fru Fru, Me Big and lots more, all dressed for the occasion in suits or other expensive clothing.

After waiting for what felt like forever, James soon spotted the Wolf that he was going to marry as everyone in the audience stood up from their seats.

Sheila, her face was hidden by a wedding veil, she wore a sparkling white bride's dress and held babies breath flowers in her paws, she slowly marched up the carpet with another old wolf in a black suit which many assumed to be her father as the wedding march played peacefully over the speakers as the pianist played the piano.

James stayed still and watched his bride walk until she reached the stage.

She walked up the steps and James lifted her bridal veil, revealing her beautiful face.

Canada's were going off with the iconic clicking sounds and recording as well.

Fangar cleared his throat and began talking into the microphone that was on the podium.

"Family and Friends of the Bride and Groom, welcome and thank for being with us on this special day. We are gathered here today to celebrate the special love betwee Bride and Groom, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two mammals is a monogamous, committed relationship. Bride and Groom, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that has already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you to a new environment to share your lives together, standing together and to face life and the world, paw in paw. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humour. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again" Fangar said as James and Sheila looked right into each other's eyes.

James just couldn't believe it, he was actually going to get married.

And he was going to be a proper father.

After listening to Fangar preaching and talking of marriage prayers, readings, poems, it was Luke's time to shine.

"The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple, it has no beginning and it has no end, it is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like the arms that embrace, it is a circle, for love that I given and comes back around again, your rings are precious because you wear them with love, they symbolise your commitment in marriage, they remind you of who you are, where you have been and where you are going, as you wear them through time, they will reflect not of who you are as individuals, but also who you are as a couple" Fangar said as he then looked at Luke who sat at the end of the crowd.

"Let us now have the rings brought foward and presented by the ring bearer" Fangar said and Luke carefully got off his seat with the cushion holding the ring boxes in his paws.

Luke held his composure and walked up to the stage slowly with James and Sheila happily smiling at him as well as the entire crowd.

His heart was beating like it was about to explode, but he calmed down and presented the ring boxes to the Bride and Groom.

James and Sheila took the boxes off the cushion and opened them in their paws, revealing the silver amythst rings.

Luke then stood at the side of the stage and watched the wedding from there.

"James, as you place the ring on Sheila's finger, repeat after me, on this day" Fangar said, proclaiming the exchange of the rings.

"On this day" James said.

"I marry my best friend" Fangar said.

"I marry my best friend" James said.

"The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams" Fangar said.

"The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams" James repeated.

"Sheila, I give you this ring" Fangar said.

""Sheila, I give you this ring" James repeated as he looked into Sheila's eyes.

"As a symbol of my love and devotion" Fangar said.

"As a symbol of my love and devotion" James repeated.

"I offer you my heart, my paw and my love" Fangar said.

"I offer you my heart, my paw and my love" James repeated.

"I join my life with yours" Fangar said.

"I join my life with yours" James repeated.

"To cherish you and to protect you as my wife" Fangar said.

"To cherish you and to protect you as my wife" James repeated.

"With all that I am" Fangar said.

"With all that I am" James repeated.

"With all that I have" Fangar said.

"With all that I have" James repeated.

"I honour you as my wife forevermore" Fangar said.

"I honour you as my wife forevermore" James repeated as he slid the ring into Sheila's finger and shedded a tear of joy which got some claps from the audience.

That was James's part done, now it was Sheila's turn.

"Sheila, as you place this ring on James's finger, repeat after me, on this day" Fangar said.

"On this day" Sheila repeated.

"I marry my best friend" Fangar said.

"I marry my best friend" Sheila repeated.

"The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams" Fangar said.

"The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams" Sheila repeated.

"James, I give you this ring" Fangar said.

"James, I give you this ring" Sheila repeated.

"As a symbol of my love and devotion" Fangar said.

"As a symbol of my love and devotion" Sheila repeated.

"I offer you my heart, my paw and my love" Fangar said.

"I offer you my heart, my paw and my love" Sheila repeated.

"I join my life with yours" Fangar said.

"I join my life with yours" Sheila repeated.

"To cherish you and to protect you as my husband" Fangar said.

"To cherish you and to protect you as my husband" Sheila repeated.

"With all that I am" Fangar said.

"With all that I am" Sheila repeated.

"With all that I have" Fangar said.

"With all that I have" Sheila repeated.

"I honour you as my husband forevermore" Fangar said.

"I honour you as my husband forevermore" Sheila said as she slid the ring onto James's finger.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr and Mrs James and Sheila Wolford" Fangar said as the crowd started clapping and cheering.

"James and Sheila, may your marriage bring you great joy to each other, you may kiss the Bride" Fangar said.

James grabbed Sheila by her face gently and brought her into a long kiss which made the entire audience cheer, roar, bark, stomp, trumpet and any other animal noise you can think of.

James's dream had finally come true.

He was finally married to Sheila, his new wife, his new mate.


	36. Chapter 36

Mystery cub Chapter 36: Good news

Sheila relaxed in her home with her new husband and son after a long night of partying, drinking and opening presents, she lay her back on the couch while James and Luke were upstairs playing hide and seek.

She was wearing her casual clothes, a blue denim hoodie and black running pants.

She looked up at the ceiling and let her thoughts take over.

But then she started to feel uneasy in her stomach area.

She thought it was just nothing and decided to let it pass.

But then it really started to bug her since it wouldn't go away.

"What's wrong with you stomach?" Sheila groaned to herself as she stood up.

She was so comfortable where she was but then she had to stand up due to her stomach bugging her.

"I'm not hungry but if you say so" Sheila said as she walked into the kitchen and rubbed her grumbling stomach.

She walked over to the fridge and looked over the inventory.

"Which one do I eat? The yogurt? The slice of cake? A drink of Petsi?" Sheila questioned herself as she looked through the fridge.

She didn't know why, but she didn't seem to crave a toastie or any of her other favourite foods.

She for some reason grabbed a cucumber out of the fridge along with butter.

She only used cucumbers in making salads or for smoothening her fur.

She buttered the cucumber and ate it slowly, it was disgusting but she didn't care.

What was happening to her? Pains in her stomach and eating weird food, what next?

Sheila then felt her stomach turn, she knew what was going to happen next.

She was going to puke.

She ran to the bathroom near the kitchen and charged through the door and looked into the toilet while kneeling down.

She heard something running down the stairs and into the bathroom where she was.

"Sheila? Are you okay?" James asked as he ran in with Luke in tow.

"No, I'm getting pains in my stomach, I'm eating weird stuff and, I'm feeling sick" Sheila said as she cried.

"Dad, should we get her to the hospital?" Luke asked worriedly.

"We should, c'mon Sheila" James said as he helped Sheila back onto her feet.

Sheila washed her paws along with James and soon they both left the house along with Luke.

"James, I can't walk!" Sheila said as she fell onto her knees.

"I'll carry you then" James said as he scooped Sheila into his arms bridal style.

"Ok, thanks new husband" Sheila said as James carried her outside.

James blushed when she said that and said "Your welcome new wife" as he smiled.

Luke followed his father who carried his new mother and walked to James's car.

"Mom, are you okay?" Luke asked with sadness.

Sheila got a surprise when Luke called her Mom but decided to role with it and said "I'm fine sweetheart, thanks of asking"

Luke gave her a look of inquisition but decided not to question her.

James got in the drivers seat and started the car up.

They soon arrived at a medical clinic so Sheila could get a check up due to her supposed sickness.

"You head on inside, me and Luke will stay in the car" James said as he opened the door for Sheila.

"Okay, thanks" Sheila said as she got out and she noticed she could walk again.

The building was only 3 storeys tall, it looked like a school nearly with the way the windows were positioned.

She walked through the glass doors and into the reception room where an Arctic fox sat waiting.

"Ah hello, welcome to Zootopia Medical clinic, how can I help you today?" the Arctic fox asked in a female French accent.

"I'm Sheila Wolford, I have a friend who always has time for me here" Sheila said as she placed her paws on her stomach.

"Ah, you're talking about Christina aren't you? I'll let her know you're here, she is in room 318 on the third floor" the Arctic fox said as she pointed to a nearby elevator.

"Thanks" Sheila said as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button.

The doors opened and she stepped inside the metal box.

Calm elevator music played as Sheila pressed the 3rd floor button and the doors closed.

Sheila still kept feeling her stomach twist and turn, she had no idea what was happening to her.

The elevator door opened, Sheila silently stood out onto the landing and took a deep breath, in front of her was a hallway filled with many doors.

She kept walking until she finally reached door number 318 which was blue in colour.

Her heartbeat increased everytime she took a step foward towards the blue door, she placed her paw on the brass knob and opened the door.

She then stepped into a clean and bright office with a desk and some seats inside, behind the desk was a furless creature.

It was Christina, and she was in fact Human.

A large window looked out into the city behind the desk.

Her hair was warm brown and her eyes were green, she wore a black business like suit with a blue tie.

"Ah Sheila! Nice to see you" Christina said as she waved from her desk.

"Hello Christina" Sheila said vaguely as she rubbed her belly.

"Sit down, now tell me, what's the matter?" Christina asked with concern as Sheila sat on a seat in front of the desk.

"This morning, I was just relaxing, then I started to get bad pains in my stomach" Sheila said as she rubbed her tummy.

"When did the pain start occuring?" Christina asked as she wrote on a notepad.

"When I was lying down on my back on my couch" Sheila said.

"Okay, what happened next?" Christina asked.

"I went into the kitchen because I thought I was hungry, but then I started to have a craving for disgusting food, like buttered cucumbers" Sheila said as she gagged at the thought.

"Okay, that's gross, what happened next?" Christina asked.

"I ate the buttered cucumber and then I had to go to the bathroom because I was going to vomit and I did vomit, but pretty badly" Sheila said as she again gagged at the thought.

"Okay, and then you came here?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Sheila said.

"Okay, I think I know your problem, you wanted to get sick on purpose" Christina said.

"What? But why?" Sheila asked.

"I got your blood test results a few days ago, and you tested positive for pregnancy, congratulations" Christina said as she smiled.

Sheila opened her eyes wide open when she heard those words.

"Oh, my, goodness, I'm actually pregnant?" Sheila asked as she started crying with joy.

"You are, I know you're going to be a great mother Sheila" Christina said with happiness.

Sheila couldn't believe it, she was actually pregnant.

"Just wait until James hears about this" Sheila said with joy.

"He'll be proud no doubt" Christina said.

"Well, thanks, I can't believe it, I'm going to have more kids!" Sheila said as she stood up from her seat.

"I understand, I mean, my husband is a Lion and I have both Lion and Human kids" Christina said.

"Yeah, predators sure love to be with Humans" Sheila said.

"Well, they have their reasons, nothing I can't stop, and Sheila? If anything else goes wrong like if you start getting more pains or nausea, ring me" Christina said.

"I will, thank you so much" Sheila said as she walked out the door and to the elevator.

She exited the building and walked back to her husband's car.

"Sheila? Are you okay?" James asked as Sheila got into the car.

"I'm wonderful, come here" Sheila said as she pointed James to lean his head over.

James leaned over and pointed his ear to the direction of Sheila's mouth.

"I'm pregnant" Sheila whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

Mystery cub Chapter 37: The Mother, The Father and The Big Brother

It has been a few days since Sheila finally found out she was pregnant, after getting an sonogram test from Doctors, Sheila could expect up to 3 or 4 cubs, their genders have yet to be found out.

She sat herself down gently onto the couch and rubbed her fat belly which was starting to show she was indeed pregnant.

She turned on the TV and started watching a cook show on how to cook some sort of exotic looking cuisine hosted by a Human in a chef uniform.

It was confirmed it was thanks to James because Sheila was pregnant, he was the only male she ever slept with so it couldn't have been anyone else.

James would've known if she slept with other men because Wolves have very good senses of smell.

The cubs were his and hers, nobody else's, he was going to be the father and she was going to be the mother, James Wolford, was destined to be the father of 3 or 4 cubs.

James didn't want to leave her because of this reason, he had sex with her so many times he knew that this would happen eventually, but it seems fate would only grant him cubs when he married Sheila.

She kept rubbing her fat belly as she took deep breaths and closed her eyes to keep herself calm even if she was going through some pain but she didn't care, she was going to a mother of 3 or 4 new cubs!

James eventually walked in wearing his ZPD uniform, he had just got home from work.

"Honey I'm home" James said as he entered the living room and set a case down beside the couch Sheila was sitting on.

"Hey there" Sheila said as she waved at James and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" James asked with concern as he sat down beside Sheila.

"A little sore but I can handle it, wanna feel it?" Sheila asked as she lifted her shirt up.

"Why not" James said as he started rubbing his paw around Sheila's belly.

When he got to around her belly button, he felt something that could put a smile on anyone's face.

A baby kick.

"I felt him kick!" James said with absolute happiness as he got excited.

"Hear that kids? That's your Daddy" Sheila said as she bent down to her stomach and talked in a baby voice.

"I'm so happy right now, we're going to be proper parents!" James said with excitement.

"Yeah, so how was work today?" Sheila asked to change the subject.

"Just filled out the last file for what happened in Tundratown, nothing like that should happen ever again" James said as he placed his paw on Sheila's.

"Yeah, that was horrible, someone wanted our son's power's for his own twisted intentions" Sheila said with a small hint of anger.

"Yeah, but that bastard Hippo is dead so we have nothing to be afraid of, where is Luke by the way?" James asked.

"Upstairs, doing some leftover homework he forgot to finish before his school got attacked" Sheila said as she smiled.

James remembered that day, when 4 armoured and armed to the teeth buffaloes invaded the School Luke attended in hopes of capturing him by force.

But James Wolford, dedicated father arrived on the scene and saved over 500 lives.

After that, he was given a promotion and was now a Captain.

"I'm glad I adopted Luke, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here with you, and I wouldn't be so happy than I am today" James said as he smiled and lightly kissed his wife.

"I'm glad now that we can raise him together, I don't care if he has powers, it just makes him cooler" Sheila said as she returned the kiss back.

"Not wrong there sweetheart, speaking of children, how are our favourite little babies doing?" James said as he lowered his head to Sheila's stomach.

James swore he could hear little hiccups inside Sheila's womb.

"So what's inside the case?" Sheila asked with curiosity.

"Just some paperwork on petty thievery, and the Doctors notes on our unborn babies" James said as he grabbed the case and opened it.

He ruffled through some pictures and letters until he found the one piece of paper he was looking for.

"Alright, here it is" James said as he held the papers in his paw and shut his briefcase.

"Read it" Sheila said with excitement.

"Okay, Sheila Wolford, Wife of James Wolford, ZPD officer and Mother, will be happy to know she will soon be the Mother of 2 boys and 2 girls" James said as he shed a tear of joy.

"Oh my god! 2 sons and 2 daughters! I'm so happy!" Sheila said as she nearly bounced up and down.

"They are healthy and have no sexually transmitted diseases, they appear healthy and should survive the labour period" James said as he started crying with absolute happiness.

"We're going to be a proper family soon" Sheila said as she smiled.

"Yeah, but who'll take care of them when we're gone?" James asked with worry.

"Luke's school's been closed down and could take months to be repaired, he could do it" Sheila said.

"Are you sure about that?" James asked.

"He can read their minds, he'll know what they want" Sheila said as she smirked.

"Maybe he has an ability that stops them from crying or pooping" James said as he snickered.

"We could ask him" Sheila said.

"Ask him what?" a familiar voice asked as little pawsteps were heard downstairs.

It was Luke, he walked down the stairs and entered the living room with an inquisitive look.

"Finished your homework?" James asked as he smiled.

"Dad!" Luke said as he ran to his Dad who stood up and hugged him.

"Hey there son, taking good care of Mommy?" James asked as he smiled at his son.

"I am, she'll be just fine with me around" Luke said as he sat down on the couch beside his mother.

"Hey Luke, wanna say hello to your brothers and sisters?" Sheila said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sure" Luke said as he gently rubbed Sheila's belly.

He kept rubbing gently and then he felt something that surprised him.

A baby kick.

"I felt him kick! That's so cool!" Luke said as he wagged his tail with excitement.

"It is isn't it?" James said.

"How many are you having?" Luke asked.

"2 boys and 2 girls" Sheila said which made Luke's eyes open wide.

"I'm, I'm going to be a big brother" Luke said as if he was speechless.

"Indeed you are, and tell us, do you have a power that can stop babies crying?" Sheila asked.

"Stop babies crying? Hm, we'll find out when they arrive" Luke said with confidence.

"Okay son" Sheila said as she lightly hugged Luke.

James joined in on the group hug and they all smiled happily.

The future for them was going to be one filled with joy and happiness and success.

James was going to a father of 5.

Sheila was going to a mother of 5.

And Luke was going to be a big brother of 4.

Could you ask for more than a family? No, life is great.


	38. Chapter 38

Mystery cub Chapter 38: A true moment of happiness

2 Months later

James was in the process of making some pancakes for breakfast, he was off work today after solving another hard case.

He was gaining quite the reputation as a Police captain, probably the best Precinct 1 has seen in years.

While Sheila demanded she should go to work, Chief Bogo refused and to her annoyance, gave her dreaded paperwork.

Sheila and Luke sat at the table, Sheila gently rubbed her tummy and felt her unborn babies kicking while Luke let his thoughts take over to pass the time.

Sheila had yet to decide the names for the babies, but she and James agreed that they would name them after she had given birth.

"Okay, breakfast is ready ladies and gentlemammals!" James said as he finished making the pancakes and set 3 panckaes on 3 plates.

He walked to the table and gave Sheila her plate while giving her a light kiss on the cheek, then he walked to Luke and gave him his plate and patted him on the head.

"Thanks Dad" Luke said as he giggled slightly as his Dad stroked him.

"Your welcome son" James said as he walked back to the cooker so he could get his own breakfast.

Sheila grabbed a fork and took a bite from her pancake which she covered in vinegar, disgusting I know.

Luke and James were happily eating their pancakes with honey until they heard Sheila drop her fork and a splash on the floor.

"Um, guys?" Sheila asked weakly, she looked very paralysed and she wasn't moving a muscle.

It was time.

James quickly hurried Sheila into his car along with Luke and they made their way to the hospital as fast as they could.

James then got onto his phone to call Chief Bogo as he promised to tell him that Sheila had just went through labour, it wasn't long until the 3 wolves had a police escort escorting them to the hospital.

(30 minutes later)

It had been a long 30 minutes for James, Sheila and Luke as they rushed around the hospital, Chief Bogo was generous enough to have some Officers guard the maternity ward that Sheila was being held in as she got herself ready to meet her new kids.

James and Luke sat in the waiting room holding each others paws and praying for the best, they held each other close and let their thoughts take over to pass the time.

James could hear some shouting in the lobby, it was members of the media with cameras and microphones interviewing the Hospital Receptionist who looked rather annoyed to be disturbed.

"Has Sheila given birth to her children yet?" some mammals in the massive gang of cameras and microphones roared.

"I answered that question 10 times, she hasn't given birth yet" the receptionist who was a Deer said as she tried to hold in her anger.

Officers arrived on the scene and quickly escorted the media out of the Hospital while shouting very loudly.

"Okay, I'm going to close this" James said as he stood up since Luke looked rather distressed.

"Dad?" Luke asked as James sat beside him.

"Yeah buddy?" James said happily as he looked down at Luke and smiled.

"Do you think Sheila's okay?" Luke asked.

"She's a strong girl, she'll pull through with this" James said as confidently as he could.

"And Dad? Thank you" Luke said as he hugged his Dad's arm.

"For what?" James asked.

"For taking me in, for helping me when I needed it most, when you found me injured and abused in that alleyway, I thought you were going to eat me, but you didn't, you took me in, you gave me a life worth living where I didn't have to depend on my Human brain to survive, you gave me my life back, and I'm so happy you found me" Luke said as he gently cried with joy and looked up at his Dad.

James was smiling on the outside and on the inside, he was so happy he adopted Luke, even with his supernatural abilities, he still loved him very much.

"Your welcome son, if I hadn't adopted you, I wouldn't be here right now, heck, I wouldn't be a Police Captain" James said as he gave Luke a light kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

Luke hugged against the side of his Dad and laughed with joy.

James couldn't be any happier, he never thought adopting a son of his own would drastically change his life.

The door to the waiting room opened and a smiling Lion doctor walked in.

"Congratulations James Wolford, you are now the father of 4 more healthy baby wolves, would you like to meet them?" the Lion doctor asked, a massive smile was on his face.

"Ready to meet your brothers and sisters?" James asked Luke.

"I was born ready" Luke said as he and James stood up from their seat and followed the Lion Doctor through multiple hallways until they reached the maternity ward Sheila was being kept in.

The Lion Doctor opened the door for James and Luke and left them to Sheila and the newborn babies.

James and Luke heard a sound that made their hearts melt and formed a massive smile on their muzzles.

Babys gently crying.

Sheila was on a white hospital bed with her eyes closed and gently breathing in and out, she opened her eyes when she heard James and Luke walk in.

James looked on the bed and the sight he saw next absolutely brought joy to him.

4 nearly furless little wolf babies were preening against Sheila's stomach, letting out little baby noises and yawning and stretching their paws all around the place.

"Hey James, come up with any names?" Sheila whispered into James's ears.

Luke couldn't see the babies because he was too short so James lifted him up off the ground.

Luke couldn't help but let out an "aww" as he watched the newborn cubs gurgling and yawning.

"I decided to name the boys, I decided to name one Austin after my Dad and one Wolford Jr, what about you?" James said happily as he Luke onto the bed.

"I named one Sarah and the other one Anna" Sheila said as she yawned from exhaustion.

"Can, can I hold one?" Luke asked as he hesitated.

"Sides just don't drop him" Sheila whispered as she grabbed one of the babies and gave him to Luke.

Luke cradled the newborn cub in his paws, the cub looked up at Luke blind and wiggled around his paws, gently biting the tips of Luke's fingers but it had no effect since it didn't have any teeth.

"Ha, I think he likes you Luke" James said as he cradled a newborn cub in his paws too.

"Hey there little guy, I'll be the best Dad anyone could ask for, just how I raised your big brother" James said as he rubbed the cub which lightly giggled.

"James, we're proper parent's now" Sheila whispered as she rested her head into her pillow.

"Sleepy?" James asked as he rocked the baby to sleep.

"Yeah, do you mind giving me back the baby's?" Sheila asked quietly.

James and Luke placed the babies back to Sheila's belly and let them suck the milk they needed.

"Wow, I'm a big brother now, it feels so, different" Luke said as Sheila fell asleep as did the babies.

"I know son, let's get back home and give Sheila the time she needs" James said as he and Luke slowly made their way out of the maternity ward.

"But why does she have to stay here?" Luke asked with annoyance.

"She and the cubs need to be checked, Sheila needs her rest and the babies will have to get their documents filled out so they have to stay here, but they'll come home with us tomorrow" James said as he and Luke left the maternity ward.

"Promise?" Luke asked.

"Cross my heart son, everything will be alright" James said as he and Luke reached the reception area where some Officers were waiting for them.

"Well well well, Captain Wolford's a Daddy of 5!" a familiar and annoying voice said.

It was none other than Nick Wilde with Judy Hopps.

"That's right Nicky, and I'm proud of that" James said as he held Luke's paw.

Luke couldn't help but read Nick's mind for a moment, all Nick was thinking about was blueberries and banterous jokes.

Boring, Luke left his mind and focused on the task ahead.

He didn't seem interested in reading Judy's mind, she was rather contempt and normal.

"So, whatcha gonna when you get the babies home?" Judy asked curiously.

"Do the parental stuff I guess and work from home since Sheila is very tired from giving birth" James said as he and Luke walked out of the hospital along with Nick and Judy and some other Officers.

"Yeah, treat her nicely now, or I'll hear of it!" Nick said as he and Judy walked away.

"I swear to God, I'll go savage and rip his guts out one of these days" James thought angrily to himself.

"That's a little too rough don't you think?" Luke asked which made James blush with embarrassment.

"I forgot you could do that, let's get going home, we can play savage chase if you want" James said as he smirked.

"What about savage comfort? After savage chase?" Luke asked, he really liked it when his Dad went savage and licked and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Sure thing son, I need to let out my other side after all" James said.

"I guess so, the babies will want their Daddy to lick them too" Luke said as he laughed slightly.

"I won't mind, let's go home" James said as he held Luke's paw.

"Let's" Luke said as he and his Dad walked through the parking lot to get to James's car.

James was a father of 5, Sheila was a mother of 5 and Luke was now the big brother of 4 healthy baby wolves.

One door has closed today.

Raising 2 more sons and 2 more daughters.

Is this where the next door opens?


	39. Chapter 39

Mystery cub Chapter 39: Distress echoes

The air when the two wolves walked outside was rather cheerful, more cheerful than before, perhaps it's because James is now a father of 5 and Luke is a big brother of 4.

James and Luke walked to James's car which was parked in the hospital car park (Parking lot) and they both hopped inside the car, with Luke getting in the back of the car for safety reasons.

James turned on the ignition, reversed the car out of its parking space and soon was slowly driving down a rather empty Savannah Central street.

"Huh, this isn't normal, there isn't many cars out" James said as he looked around the empty streets.

There were still some cars driving but usually at this time, there would be lots of traffic on the streets but there really wasn't, while there were many pedestrians walking on the zebra crossings and footpaths (Sidewalks), the traffic was low for some reason.

"Probably a coincidence or something" Luke said as he looked out the window.

"Maybe, at least we don't have to worry about traffic" James said as he stopped at a red light and allowed pedestrians to walk across the road.

"Not wrong there" Luke said happily as he slightly wagged his tail.

Once everyone was finished crossing the road, the car slowly accelerated foward and James kept driving the car through more and more streets.

As James rolled the car through lots of streets and turned around many corners, and one of those corners led the two wolves onto a familiar road.

On this street, there was an alleyway.

And that alleyway, was where James found his son.

The son that changed his life forever.

"Son?" James asked as he pulled the car over against the footpath (Sidewalk).

"Yeah Dad?" Luke asked, confused why his father pulled the car over.

"Does this place look familiar?" James asked as he looked at the alleyway entrance.

The cold, dark and damp alleyway where James found an injured, harassed and abused young wolf.

But what he didn't know, was that his son had the brain of a Human.

And in Zootopia, a Human is considered Alien due to their intelligence and knowledge of the world around them, they were not easy to kill back in the savage times since they were the first to become civilised.

Humans fought each other in a great war, and when the war ended, the Animals rebelled against the Humans, burning and pillaging their towns.

While predators admired Humans, Prey did not.

Prey absolutely despised Humanity, due to the fact that Humans were more clever and effective than them, they couldn't help but feel jealous since they thought they were the clever ones.

While their past with the Animals is not a pleasant one, they have moved on from the past and even went as far as marrying different species of animals.

But what made Luke special, was that he was born with another gift.

A gift that granted him vast amount of power, but this power is to used responsibly.

Telepathy is the first one, but as Luke gets older, he will unlock more abilities that will either be good.

Or bad.

Either way, it's his choice in the end.

"Yeah..." Luke said in an uncomfortable tone as he looked at the entrance of the alleyway.

"I know son, but, it's because of you that I'm living such a great life, I'm glad I adopted you, if I didn't, I wouldn't have been married" James said in a slightly sad tone.

"What was your life like before you adopted me?" Luke asked.

"An absolute nightmare, I never got any free time since I had to constantly work all day, I never got to know Sheila any better and, I was alone, sure, I had a sister but I only know her over the phone, that's nearly all the time I get to hear from her, through an electronic device" James said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Luke said, sounding slightly upset.

"No, son, it's okay, you'd have to know sooner or later, when I found you, a multitude of doors that were locked open to me, I, I always wanted to know what having a family of my own felt like" James said as he started to gently cry with joy.

"And now I do, because I adopted you,and I haven't been any happier than ever before" James said as he smiled at his son.

Luke smiled back and nearly cried himself.

"I'm, I'm glad I could help make your life better, my life wasn't so great either, orphaned when I was a baby, raised in foster care, ran away from a orphanage because everyone hated me, and then I had to live on the streets by myself, for 5 years, but after being beaten by those, bullies, you found me, and you changed my life forever" Luke said as he looked straight into his father's eyes.

James smiled at Luke and said "I'm glad I found you in that alleyway, I always wanted a son of mine, but yet, I never found the time to consider thinking"

"Guess I was destined to change that for you, if I didn't get beaten up in that alleyway, I would never get to meet the best Dad in the world" Luke said as he smiled happily at his Dad.

James smiled affectionately at his son when he said that.

"I'm glad I'm a great Dad, let's get back home and we can play savage chase" James said as he turned around to face the road.

James soon pulled back out onto the road and started driving past the alleyway.

But as he did, Luke heard something inside his head.

"No!" a voice cried out inside Luke's head.

"Huh?" Luke said lightly as he launched slightly foward on his seat.

"No!" the voice cried out again, but much louder, it sounded like a child's voice, and it sounded very distressed.

"Can you hear me?" Luke thought to try and communicate with the distressed echo he was hearing.

"Get away from me!" the voice shouted, Luke then felt a slight push that pushed him against his seat.

"Quiet! You monster!" a new voice shouted, it sounded rather scary and threatening.

"I'm not a monster!" the child's voice cried out.

"You have an ability that should not exist! Humans should not turn into beasts!" the threatening voice shouted back.

"It's not my fault! It's yours! You're the one who made me this way!" the child's voice shouted back in protest.

"You were supposed to die! Instead, you turned into something you shouldn't, now you will die here!" the threatening voice shouted.

"Die? Whoever you are, get the heck out of there now!" Luke thought as fast as he could to help this unknown figure.

Who was this figure? And how could he communicate with Luke?

Luke then started to hear rather slight grotesque sounds inside his head, like meat and bones were being snapped and stretched.

He then heard heavy breathing, followed by an ear shattering roar.

Luke covered his ears to try to block out the sound, his heartbeat started increasing with fear as the roar echoed within his head.

He could then hear gunshots, which were mostly masked by the roaring.

It sounded like the bullets didn't meet their mark, bouncing off its intended target.

He could then hear someone screaming, and then he heard running.

More roaring was followed as the figure that was running clearly got away.

"What are you?" Luke thought.

He did not get a response, all he could hear from this unknown figure was heavy breathing and snarling.

"I'll ask again, what are you?" Luke thought, trying to calm down.

"I'm, I'm a monster, I shouldn't even be a thing" the voice said, it wasn't the child's voice anymore, it was rather very deep and raspy and it was followed by light snarls and growling.

"What do you mean by monster?" Luke thought.

"I can't tell you, not like this, but whoever you are, thank you" the deep voice said with gratitude.

"Um, you're welcome?" Luke thought confusingly.

"I was about to die, but then I heard you, and it triggered me to, turn" the deep voice said.

"Turn? What do you mean by that?" Luke thought.

"I cannot tell you that, it is a heavy burden I carry, and I cannot tell a stranger about this, we'll meet again in the future, don't worry, I'll be fine" the deep voice said as it's thoughts stopped flowing through Luke's head.

"Hey, you look like you saw a ghost, you okay?" James asked.

Luke had failed to realise that they had arrived back home, he put on an embarrassed face and said "Sorry, daydreaming"

"I know the feeling, let's get inside" James said as he turned off the engine and got out of the car.

Luke followed him inside Sheila's house, he was happy to think it was their house now.

But since Sheila was being kept in the Maternity ward, James decided to spend some father and son time with him.

"Okay, you know the rules, I'll go upstairs and turn savage, and you hide down here and when I catch you, I win" James said as he started walking upstairs.

"If, if you catch me" Luke said as he walked into the living room.

"Oh I'll catch you, I'll make sure of it" James said as he reached the top of the stairs and walked into the master bedroom.

Instinctively, he removed his shirt and took a deep breath and killed off his thoughts, letting his instincts take over.

He placed himself on all fours and started growling rather aggressively.

He banged his paws against the wooden floor as he felt himself turning savage.

Luke could hear James from upstairs from where he was hiding, but he knew his savage Dad wouldn't find him in the hiding spot he was in.

It was a very simple hiding spot, so simple it would be overlooked.

He then heard a spine tingling howl from upstairs, it was done.

James has gone savage.

Now it's time to play hide and seek, a savage game of hide and seek.

James would not hurt his son in a savage state, he knew who was friend and who was foe when in a savage state.

Luke slowed down his breathing so his seeking Dad would not hear him, hopefully his Dad wouldn't catch his scent.

Luke didn't move a muscle when he heard paws walk into the living room, his Dad was now a few metres away from where he was hiding.

He could hear James sniffing the air and licking his nose as he searched the room for his son.

Luke gently peeked from his hiding spot and saw his savage Dad sniffing at the floor where Luke has recently been, but it was the wrong place James was sniffing at.

James soon noticed this and went back to the middle of the living room to see if he could find his son's scent.

He kept sniffing and sniffing but all the scents he found couldn't be separated since they all smelled the same.

Luke then heard his Dad let out a whine of sadness and he saw his Dad was now lying on the carpet floor, upset that he couldn't find his son.

"Aw you little whiner" Luke thought to himself as he saw James lying down on the floor.

Luke slowly moved out of his hiding spot, which was behind a cushion on the corner of the living room couch.

James had his head placed down on the ground and faced foward, failing to notice his son creeping out his hiding spot.

Luke gently pushed the cushion out of his way and gently crawled off the couch and decided to sneak up on his Dad who was lying down on the ground.

James was peacefully lying down on the carpet floor and decided to take a quick nap but then his nose and ears twitched.

His nose caught the scent of his son and he could the sweet sound of his son breathing.

James decided to let his son get closer to him...

Luke was meanwhile tip toeing towards his Dad who didn't look content on moving at all from his position.

That's what Luke thought, but his Dad waited for him to get closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Luke was now standing right next to his Dad, near his tail which was happily still.

Luke was about to poke his Dad on the tail, but then James moved as fast as he could and pounced on his son gently.

"Ah! You sneaky Wolf!" Luke yelled in disappointment as his Dad held him on the floor, and smiled with victory.

James then started sniffing his son and began nuzzling Luke's head.

James loosened his grip on his son and started licking Luke's face clean of any dirt that was on it.

Luke then started to rub James's bottom jaw which caused James's tail to start swishing happily from side to side.

James whined in happiness as he continued licking his sons face but soon realised something was out of place.

His mate was nowhere to be seen.

He looked down at Luke and gave him puppy eyes.

"Mom isn't here, she's in the hospital, and she gave birth to 4 pups" Luke said as his Dad looked down at him.

James knew what Luke was saying and started running all over the living room with excitement.

He was going to have more babies to comfort!


	40. Chapter 40

Mystery cub Chapter 40: The Return of Sheila

Remember to leave a review!

5 days after the events of Chapter 39

It was another sunny and clear day in the mammal Metropolis of Zootopia, everyone was going on about their daily lives and we're either meeting up with friends,going to work or just out for a walk.

For the past 5 days after Sheila gave birth to 4 wolf pups, James passed the time during those days by playing savage with his son or taking him out for a walk in the park, James couldn't describe how happy he was as a father.

In the Wolford household, everyone inside are still asleep.

James was feeling a very comfortable and warm feeling across his body, he felt like he was sleeping in the softest bed that the world.

He could hear the faint sound of birds chirping outside as they flew in the bright and warm sun shine and he could also hear mammals outside walking and talking along with cars that drive through the streets.

Hearing these noises, James decided to wake up and open up to a new day of his married life.

He groggily opened his eyes, let out a little yawn and looked around the room he was sleeping in.

He was still sleeping in the master bedroom on the soft double bed, he was nice and snug underneath the soft and heavy covers, he was only wearing a pair of navy blue boxers.

The curtains were closed, little sunlight was peeking through, adding a comforting morning sight as the faint days of light shined onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

He felt something gently preening against his furry side along with a little baby like noise of comfort.

James lifted the covers up slightly and he looked down at what was tickling his side, trying to get comfortable.

It was none other than Luke himself, trying to find a nice and cosy spot to sleep in while hugging against his father to stay warm.

James smiled while watching Luke feeling against him to find a cosy spot and gently rubbed his small head which made him preen closer against him.

James then brought Luke up the bed and up to the front of his head as he lay on his side, then he planted a soft kiss on Luke's forehead which made Luke giggle slightly in his sleep.

He then brought Luke closer to him and started to nuzzle his head affectionately, James knew that Luke absolutely loved to be nuzzled by him, so he didn't mind if he woke Luke up from his peaceful sleep.

James would get a great feeling of happiness when he nuzzled his little boy, it made him feel like a great Dad and it showed him the happiness of fatherhood.

Luke, still asleep began to stretch his little arms out and he started to rub the front of James's muzzle which slightly tickled James in the process.

But James didn't care, he loved being around his oldest and magical son, he didn't care that Luke had powers, he thought that just made his son a lot more special and cool.

James tried to hold in his giggles as he felt his dry nose being tickled by Luke who was still asleep but James couldn't help but let out a little quiet laugh.

"Haha" James laughed as lightly as he could as to not wake Luke up.

James then slowly turned around to face the clock to see what time it was.

It was now 10:30AM in digital green according to the clock, since James was having fun nuzzling Luke, he decided that he'd play a savage game with Luke, her love that wouldn't he?

James then decided to let his primal side take over, he broke his train of thoughts from his brain and thought of nothing to let his savage side take over.

Unfortunately, going savage by will is a side affect of being a victim of Nighthowlers, but now James had something to love going savage for.

Comforting and playing with his son Luke.

He felt his body go numb for a few seconds and then he felt his civilised side fade away.

Even as a savage animal, James still felt joy by playing with his son, or licking him, nuzzling him or sleeping with him by wrapping up in a ball around him and covering him with his tail.

He let out a light growl and he felt himself being controlled by instinct.

He was now savage, but he wouldn't hurt a soul, unless said soul hurts him and his family and friends.

He stood up on all fours, lifting the covers of the bed up and he crawled out of the bed and sniffed the air.

He turned back to the bed he crawled out of and looked down at his sleeping son with a protective stance.

He leaned his head down and gently sniffed Luke's head to make sure he was happy where he was, and the scent he sniffed showed that Luke was in fact happy.

He watched over Luke like a hawk, making sure no one was around that could prove a threat to him and his sleeping son.

As James watched Luke sleeping like a log, his heart nearly melted when he heard a sound that warmed his savage heart.

Luke yawning as he prepared to wake up.

He watched with happiness and excitement as he watched Luke slowly open his eyes and stretch his arms out.

Luke then realised what was happening, and he decided to role with it.

"Oh, hey Daddy" Luke said lightly as he sat up and James wagged his tail with excitement.

James began to gently lick Luke's forehead which made Luke giggle in comfort as he felt his Dad's long tongue rub against him, making sure he was clean of dirt and any other bodily hazards.

"I love you too" Luke said lightly as he stretched again and got up out of the covers.

Luke realised he was only wearing a pair of dark crimson red boxers, so he decided to get dressed as long as his savage Dad didn't get in the way.

Luke, putting on a green and white t-shirt, felt something nibbling at the back of his head.

"Hey, don't nibble there please, it hurts" Luke said with a hint of pain which he realised made his savage father sad.

James decided to make up for it by gently licking the back of Luke's head where he had been nibbling at, something that Luke could tolerate.

After putting on a pair of desert tan shorts, Luke walked out of the bedroom with his savage Dad in tow.

James bet Luke down the stairs first since he was running on all fours and Luke was only on two legs and soon he started to run around the house in a playful and crazy manner.

"C'mon! That's not fair!" Luke said as he laughed and tried to chase his Dad who was running around the house at fast speeds.

James happily barked and he decided to stop running to give his son a break since he was a lot faster than him.

Luke managed to catch his Dad and he took multiple deep breaths.

"Ha ha! I gotcha! I gotcha!" Luke said as he started rubbing James's belly which in turn made James fall onto his side and invited Luke to continue rubbing his belly.

Luke did just that and he gave his savage Dad a nice and long belly rub as James whined in comfort and wagged his tail happily.

After Luke was finished giving his savage Dad a nice and long belly rub, he decided to get himself some breakfast.

Even though Luke was a child, he was pretty smart since he did have a Human mind.

That's how he lived on the streets all by himself, but you know that back story.

A story about a young wolf who was abandoned by his parents at birth, a child who ran away from an orphanage because everyone hated him, a pup who lived on the streets by himself for 5 years, only to nearly have his life cut short by teenagers who were hired by an evil Hippo to brutally and sexually assaulted their victim who was unfortunately Luke.

But he was given a second chance when an adult Wolf wandering the streets heard the cries of a child in an alleyway.

The Wolf went down the alleyway and found a young wolf assaulted, abused, naked and afraid.

But the Wolf was given a choice, to take in this poor little wolf or leave him to die.

Either way, the choice will have a massive effect on your life.

Be careful with your choices, you only get one chance at life, you could do something that'll change the world either for the best.

Or the worst.

However it goes, the long lasting butterfly effect will linger around you.

Luke walked into the kitchen with James following him on all fours.

Luke carefully got some milk out of the fridge and a bowl out of the cupboard, then he got some breakfast cereal out of another cupboard and he placed them all on the dining table.

Luke then got himself a spoon, do you expect him to eat with his fingers?

But what would he give to his savage Dad?

"Hm, maybe there's some meat products in the fridge" Luke said as he walked back to the fridge.

He opened the fridge yet again and conveniently, there was some "ham" which was actually made of bugs like crickets and grasshoppers.

Luke grabbed the ham out of the fridge and he could already hear James licking his lips and wagging his tail.

Luke set the ham down onto the floor, thankfully it was clean, and his Dad started to dig in.

Luke started to dig in on his breakfast cereal after placing the milk back in the fridge and checked on how James was doing.

James was happily eating the ham, rather quickly and ravenously.

Once Luke was finished, he placed his bowl into the sink and James made sure to lick the floor clean of any ham pieces.

Now Luke had to brush his teeth, but then he sensed something.

He could hear a familiar thought inside his head, his telepathy was kicking in.

"Luke, Mommy's home!" a familiar voice said inside Luke's head.

"Sheila?" Luke Saida he ran to the living room window and looked outside.

And the sight he saw would bring joy to anyone's heart.

Sheila, wearing a blue jumper and black running pants was walking with a black and red baby pram that held 4 seats in a line with the babies seated in, Sheila was now walking on the stone path that led to the front door of the house with the pram in front of her.

Luke noticed James was getting jumpy and was waiting at the door, like a domestic dog waiting for his owner to return.

James started wagging his tail when the door knob started to twist and soon the door was open.

"Hello James!" Sheila said as she walked in with the baby pram and all the babies were asleep.

James launched up his hind legs and started licking his wife's face and howled in joy.

He had waited 5 days for his mate to return home, and now she was home.

"Hey Mom" Luke said happily as he walked up to his mother.

"Hello Luke, did you have fun while I was away?" Sheila asked as James continued licking her.

"Me and Dad had lots of fun together, he took me to work with him and he played savage chase with me!" Luke said happily as he hugged his mother.

"That's great! Wanna greet your Albany brothers and sisters?" Sheila said as she pointed at the baby pram.

"Sure!" Luke said happily as he and Sheila walked over to the baby pram.

All the babies were wearing their white birthday suits, they were all asleep and didn't look content on waking up anytime soon.

The seats had the names of the specific babies, so I'll happily give you a description of each of them.

Austin had grey fur on his head along with the rest of his body except his chest, front legs, thighs and the end of his tail which have white fur, his eyes are blue just like James and he was rather very playful as a baby.

Wolford Jr looked exactly like his Dad, just a miniature version of him, with blue eyes and he was rather very sleepy more than the rest of the group.

Sarah looked exactly like Sheila, again, a miniature version of her, she had green eyes just like her mother and she was happily sleeping while making little goo goo noises.

Anna was a mixture of both Sheila and James, her left eye was green and her right one was blue, strange isn't it? Her fur was grey and dark grey and she was sleeping peacefully.

I know that the babies haven't opened their eyes yet but it's just a description just for you guys.

James walked up on all fours the pram and sniffed at it, he now knew the scent of his newborn babies.

James then smiled and let out a soft howl of joy.

"Looks like James likes them already, so, let's cause some trouble shall we?" Sheila said as she rubbed James's head.

"Uh, what?" Luke asked confused.

"I haven't been here for 5 days, I wanna make up for it, by playing a nice game of tag with you and James!" Sheila said as she tagged James.

She started running along with Luke as they James started chasing after them in a nice game of tag.

A happy family reunited once again.

What would the future bring?


	41. Chapter 41

Mystery cub Chapter 41: A Human Boy with his own secret

It was another quiet day in the Wolford Household, the sun was shining brightly in the sapphire blue sky with some cotton white clouds over the Mammal Metropolis of Zootopia that stood tall on an open peninsula, each and everyone of its inhabitants, tall and small, weak and strong, began their daily lives as they walked to work, met up with their friends or family or making the world a better place for future generations to enjoy.

In the living room, a savage Sheila lay down on her side with her newborn babies preening against her near naked body as they searched for spots to get their milk, the babies fur began to develop more and soon they weren't a bunch of small furless babies.

James stood by her side and watched his new babies getting used to the new world they were brought into, he watched with absolute happiness and he and his mate began to gently nuzzle each other.

On the couch on the other side of the room, lay Luke where he observed the babies movements and watched with happiness, he was now a big brother of four siblings and he was the only one in the family who was, well, supernatural.

He hopped off the couch and walked up to Sheila who happily allowed her oldest pup to get close to her, James kept a watchful eye upon his family and made sure no one was around to hurt them.

Luke lay down on his knees and observed the babies up close, he smiled as he listened to their little coos as they preened against their mother's soft fur.

As much as he wanted to pick one up and cradle of in his arms, he didn't want to because he knew he would make the babies cry because he could read their minds.

He walked up to his mother's head and gave her a light rub which made her slightly lick Luke's paw which in turn made him giggle.

James smiled as he watched his family have a nice time, he couldn't describe the feeling he was getting from all of this.

A mixture of happiness, excitement, greatness, love, protection and fatherhood, all wrapped up in a nice present with a little red bow.

James gently lay down beside his mate and continued to nuzzle the back of her head which her let out a little purr of comfort.

Luke walked up to his Dad and hugged his chest, which caught James by surprise at first but he rolled with it.

"Thank you" Luke said as he rubbed his Dad's soft furry chest as James leaned his head down and sniffed Luke's head and slightly licked it.

Luke broke the surprise hug between him and his savage Dad and he left his parents to their job.

Raise their newborn babies.

Luke walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of orange juice but then he heard something in his head.

"Over here" an unfamiliar voice called out in Luke's head.

"Huh?" Luke said as he turned around, but no one was behind him.

Luke acted like he heard nothing and continued getting himself a glass of water.

He got himself a glass and he got a stool so he could reach up to the sink, he turned on the cold water tap and let the heavenly substance fill up the transparent glass.

Turning the sink off, Luke carefully climbed down the ladder and took a sip of his water.

"Upstairs, look out the window" the voice called out in Luke's head again.

"Who are you?" Luke thought as a question to ask this mysterious creature.

It sounded like a little boy around his age, but it sounded rather nervous.

Luke finished drinking his glass of water and walked upstairs as this mysterious voice requested and looked out the window from the Master bedroom but he didn't see anything.

"What you are searching for, is hidden in plain sight" the mysterious voice said.

"Hidden in plain sight? Okay, um, what am I looking for?" Luke thought.

"Go outside into the back garden, and you will find me" the mysterious voice said.

Luke walked back downstairs and opened the door into the back garden, he looked around behind some trees and bushes but he didn't see anything.

"Um, hello? Anyone there?" Luke called out gently.

"Over here" a voice behind a green thorn bush whispered enough for Luke's ears to twitch at the sound.

Luke cautiously walked over to the bush, but he didn't see anything behind it or in front of it.

"Boo!" a voice behind Luke said which gave a fright and nearly caused him to jump.

Luke looked behind him and he saw something he wasn't expecting to be seeing.

A Human Boy.

He was slightly taller than Luke, his eyes were yellow for some reason, his hair was chestnut brown, his skin was like every other Humans, lightly tanned, he wore a blue and white shirt with black tracksuits and red and white sneakers.

"Do I know you?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, well, not physically" the Human boy said in a rather calm tone.

"Give me one good reason not to call my parents out here" Luke said as his tone grew serious.

"Hey now, no need to get aggresive, I don't mean any harm to you or your family, I just want to have a chat with you" the Human boy said as he walked up to an oak tree and leaned his back against it.

"Chat about what? I don't even know who you are" Luke said as he walked up to the Human boy and stood in front of him.

"Okay, I know your secret, you have a Human mind and you have supernatural abilities" the Human boy said which got Luke's attention.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways pup, and you may be wondering, why is my grammar so perfect?" the Human boy said as he lightly shrugged.

"Yeah, tell me" Luke said as he folded his arms.

"I have a secret of my own, but it's a bad one" the Human boy said as his tone deepened with sadness.

"Can you enlighten bad?" Luke asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Sigh, it's, complicated, by that I mean, the secret I have, it shouldn't exist, but somehow it does, and out of all the Humans on this Earth, I had to be, sorry, I don't have a happy past" the Human boy said as his eyes started crying and they became bloodshot as the tears slowly flowed down his cheeks.

"Do you, want to talk about it?" Luke asked as he sat beside the Human boy and patted his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone? Not a soul?" the Human boy asked in a rather demanding tone.

"Not a soul, I promise" Luke said with a promising tone.

The Human Boy took a deep sigh and began to speak up.

"Okay, my name is, well, I don't have one" the Human boy said.

"Everyone has a name, why don't you have one?" Luke asked curiously.

"I used to, but, then, it, happened" the Human boy said as he sniffled.

"Continue" Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Betas body to comfort him.

"I, I was taken away from my parents when I was 4 years old, I remember the night I was taken away, my parents, someone was angrily knocking on the door, a criminal, who my Dad snitched on, the moment my Dad opened the door, the criminal, he, he..." the Human Boy said as he started to cry.

"He, what?" Luke asked sympathetically.

"He shot him! He shot my Dad in the face with a gun!" the Human boy cried as he placed his head in his hands.

Luke had no words for that sentence, this little boy's Dad was shot in the face? Who would do such a thing?

"Who shot him?" Luke asked.

"It was a Polar Bear, he walked in and he, he clawed my mother to death like a savage!" the Human boy said as he continued crying.

"And this Polar Bear, he took you away?" Luke asked, disgusted by the sentence he just heard.

"Yes, he took me away, and, he shut me away from the outside world, he locked me away in a cage like I was an, no, I can't say that" the Human boy said, he was going to say locked up like an animal but since Animals can talk, he'd imagine they'd have that sentence.

"Keep going" Luke said as he tried to comfort the crying child.

"As I was saying, he locked me in a small cage and he fed me live bugs and only gave me water to drink, saying that I was nothing but an abomination, it continued like that for 2 years, her invite his friends over and they'd mock me, saying I was weak and a coward, like all Humans are" the Human boy said as he began lightly crying.

"Humans are not weak and cowardly, they have taught us many lessons in the past and they are the most intelligent creatures on the Planet!" Luke said to cheer the child up.

"I know, but these guys didn't care, they were part of a Tundratown Criminal gang called the Ice pickers, and, the Polar Bear and his gang, they always beat me nearly every single day, they'd pull my hair and pluck my skin off, and I couldn't even scream" the Human boy said with an uncomfortable tone.

Luke didn't know what to say to the poor Human boy, he lost his name and he was locked away against his will.

"I know how you feel, since you know my secret, I was walking down an alleyway and then I got confronted by these teenagers, and they attacked me and, they raped me" Luke said in a uncomfortable tone.

"Well you're a Wolf, you have fur, you don't know what it feels like to have your skin plucked off, every, single, piece" the Human boy said while trying not to go angry.

"I know I'm a Wolf, but Humans are no different to us Animals, they were bore the same way, raised the same way, taught the same and die the same way as everyone else" Luke said to give the Human boy some confidence.

The Human boy took another deep breath and said "You're right, but, this one single incident involving both missing Humans and predators, the world finally woke up"

"What do you mean by woke up?" Luke asked.

"The world finally realised just how much some Animals care for Humans, even if in the past we were the most dangerous creatures on the planet since we were the first to utilise lethal weaponry" the Human boy said.

"Okay, but how did you get out?" Luke asked to change back to the capture topic.

"Do, do you really want to know? It's, disturbing" the Human boy said in a near gagging tone.

"I need to know for myself" Luke said.

"Sigh, fine, the Polar Bear and his gang, they, they experimented on me, they injected me with countless drugs but this one time, this one single injection, was the last one they'd ever make" the Human boy said as he cringed at the thought of needles.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Luke asked.

"Tell me something Luke, in Human mythology, have you ever heard of Lycanthropy?" the Human boy said as he stood up.

"Ly, what?" Luke asked as he struggled to pronounce the forgein word.

"In the past, Humans believed in stories of men who could take on the form of beasts, Lions, Tigers, Leopards, Wolves, Bears, any kind of predator, but when a man took on the form of a beast, he was more dangerous than any other predator in the planet, they were tall, strong, smart and sensitive, and they wouldn't hesitate in ripping their prey to shreds with their powerful claws and breaking their bones with their razor sharp fangs" the Human boy said as he looked up into the blue sky.

"Okay, that's very hard to believe, but I know when someone is lying, so I know you're telling the truth" Luke said as he stood up and stood beside the Human.

"I'm glad you see it my way" the Human boy said.

"But why are you telling me this? What has this to do with you escaping?" Luke asked to get back on topic.

"One drug that the Ice pickers injected into me, was one that, awoken something inside me" the Human boy said as he remembered the drug and its colour.

"What was this drug may I ask?" Luke asked.

"It was, a Nighthowler that was modified to affect Humans" the Human boy said which made Luke's eyes open wide.

"But, Humans can't be affected by Nighthowlers, I thought they were immune, that's how they made the Nighthowler antidote" Luke said with disbelief.

"Humans are immune, but not any longer, as it turns out, when you mix Nighthowlers with certain ingredients, it can affect Humans, not in a death risk way, something far worse than death" the Human boy said nervously.

"And what would that effect be?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I used to be a normal Human boy, but after this one injection of Nighthowlers that can affect a Human being, I'm..." the Human boy said as he paused.

"You're, what?" Luke asked.

"I'm a Werewolf" the Human boy said as he started to gently cry again.

"What's a, Werewolf?" Luke asked while trying not to be sarcastic.

"Half man, half wolf, a tall and dangerous creature, a near mindless being, a, monster" the Human boy said as he looked down to Luke.

Luke didn't know what to say, he had never heard something like Humans turning into beasts before.

"How did you escape the Ice pickers?" Luke asked.

"I, I turned when I was in my cage, and I killed them all..." the Human boy said as he paused.

"I couldn't control myself, the anger, the hate, the bloodlust, I couldn't stop it, it took me over and it turned me into a monster that relies on instinct"

"I broke out of my cage like it was paper, and I slaughtered the Polar Bear and his gang, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't control myself!"

"You, you killed your captors in a bloodlust filled rage?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't me that killed them, it was the beast inside me, after that incident, I swore from that day, that I would train myself that whenever I became a Wolf, I wouldn't go off and hunt"

"And did you?" Luke asked.

"Yes, after a year of patience and meditation, my beastly side is relaxed, so now I have full control whenever I transform, but, I had to live alone, I had to live in a park nearby from here, I had to hunt fish to stay alive and drink water from its streams, and I had to hide myself during the day so I wouldn't accidentally kill an innocent mammal, I had to suffer all of this, all because of a Polar Bear who had no respect for Humans" the Human boy said as his voice broke from time to time.

"And why have you come to me?" Luke asked.

"I, I wanted to tell someone to get it off my chest, and seeing as how you are, supernatural in a fashion, I knew you would believe, and you did" the Human boy said as he knelt down and hugged Luke.

Luke was caught off guard by the surprise hug but returned the hug happily.

"So, what do you do now?" Luke asked.

"Now, I have to return to the park I live in, and let out my animal side, like I have been doing for over a year, and probably, for the rest of my life" the Human boy said as he froze in place.

"No" Luke said.

"What?"

"I said, no, I'm not going to live knowing you're living without a roof over your head and family to be with, come with me, my parents won't mind" Luke said as he left his paw out for the Human boy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" the Human boy said.

"Nonsense, I have 4 siblings, and my parents are very nice, they'll let you stay with me" Luke said to reassure the Human.

"I'll think about your offer, um, could you look away?" the boy asked.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"My clothes rip when I turn, so I need to strip" the boy said.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll turn around" Luke said as he looked away.

He heard the strange Human behind him removing his clothes and then he cringed as he heard bones being stretched along with flesh.

"Okay, I'm done" the boy said, only his voice was a lot deeper than it was when he was a child.

Luke turned around as cautiously as he could and what he saw next nearly made him scream like a little girl and run away with his paws in the air.

The little boy was now a freakishly tall Wolf, he didn't look like a normal city Wolf, his legs were longer and more muscular along with his arms, his five fingered hands were now padded paws with sharp claws at the end of each finger and toe which could cut deep into flesh and metal, his fur was jet black and his stomach was a light grey colour and it looked very soft, his body was well built and he had a stone hard chest and a 6 pack, his head which was once flat now had a muzzle like all canines do have, his muzzle was covered in rough night black fur, his nose was wet and glossy, his lips were black and he had razor sharp fangs on each jaw, capable of breaking bones and shattering metal, his eyes were golden yellow and his ears stood high like horns, he was very tall, Luke felt almost insignificant beside the massive beast.

"So, am I monster? Or am I just something else to you?" the Beast asked while trying not to be scary which was practically impossible.

"No, you're, you're actually pretty, um, cool" Luke said as he looked over the now turned Human.

"That's the first time anyone ever said that, I'll be at the park thinking about your offer" the Beast said as he jumped high into the air and onto the roof of Luke's house.

"Whoa!" Luke yelled as he fell back and looked up to the roof of his house where the Beast now stood.

He took another great leap and it wasn't long before he disappeared into the city, its inhabitants unaware of the Beast's existence.

"I won't forget you, you're the first mammal who actually listened to me" Luke heard inside his head.

It was the Human boy, who could turn into an animal.

"Our paths will cross again in the future no doubt, we all have our objectives to conquer, I don't know how long it'll be, but I will come back" the Beast's voice said inside Luke's head.

Luke, as much terrified as he is curious, just stood in the back garden frozen like a statue.

He was very fascinated, he had never heard of something like this, a Human capable of taking on the form of an animal.

He walked back into his home, where his savage parents lay asleep in the living room as did the babies.

Luke cuddle up to his sleeping Dad and lay against his soft stomach.

Luke felt his Dad curling into a ball around him, mailing him even more cosy and warm.

James wrapped his tail around Luke and soon they both fell into a deep sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Mystery cub Chapter 42: Thoughts

 **Be sure to leave a review if you want to see more!**

* * *

Luke was still surprised and slightly terrified by the encounter he had with that Human boy who was capable of taking on the form of a Wolf, a Werewolf as the Human boy called it.

But what confused Luke the most was that this Human boy didn't have a name, and a name was a very powerful entity, yet this one boy did not have one.

3 days have passed since Luke's frightening encounter, but worse, he was afraid that if this Human boy took up on his offer to stay with him, James and Sheila would not allow the Human boy to stay with them.

Luke decided to wait for a response from the Human boy with telepathy, but for the past 3 days, he has heard nothing from the Human boy.

Right now, Luke was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen with James and Sheila, eating a nice bowl of breakfast cereal with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, James was reading the Zootopia newspaper, checking if he had won the weekly newspaper lottery, Sheila was reading over a magazine about the latest fashion junkies, none of which interested her and all the babies were upstairs in the master bedroom sleeping peacefully in their own individual cots.

It was raining outside, the sky was dark grey and rain droplets bounced off the window or rolled down the glass until it reached the bottom, the sound of rain gently hitting the window soothed Luke and his parents, and everything was going smoothly for them, no problems, no family issues, everything was working in harmony.

"Luke? You okay? You're eating your breakfast rather slowly" James asked as he set the newspaper down onto the table and made eye contact with Luke.

"I'm fine" Luke said trying not to sound panicked as he ate some of his cereal.

"Don't lie to me, is there something you want to talk about son?" James asked in a gentle tone as he stood out of his seat.

"There is, but, can it wait?" Luke said as he looked up at his Dad who stood next to the seat Luke was sitting on.

"Of course son, I can wait" James said as he patted Luke's back and later walked out of the kitchen.

Luke continued eating his breakfast cereal and soon he was finished eating, washing it down with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

He hopped off his seat and decided to walk into the living room where James was sitting down on the couch watching a morning TV talkshow that seemed rather boring at the moment, the host was a rather cheerful looking white furred Rabbit in a blue suit and black slacks.

Luke walked into the living room and James immediately noticed Luke's sudden appearance.

"Hey little bud, wanna sit beside me?" James offered as he cleared some space on the couch for Luke and put the TV on mute.

"Sure!" Luke said excitedly as he wagged his tail and hopped up onto the couch and snuggled against his Dad's side.

"So, do you want to talk about what's bugging you?" James asked as he gently rubbed the back of Luke's head which made him gently purr in comfort.

"Okay, 3 days ago, I, I heard something, someone, in my head" Luke said as he rested his head against James's side and relaxed.

"Wait, you mean that, whoever you heard, has telepathic powers too?" James asked with slight fascination and curiosity.

"Yeah, but, he wasn't what I expected him to be" Luke said as he looked up at his Dad's happy muzzle.

"Well, what was he then?" James asked curiously.

"A, a Human boy" Luke said as he slightly hesitated and James froze.

"A Human boy? And how can he communicate with you with telepathy?" James asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but, he speaks perfect English and he's only 7 or thereabouts years old" Luke said as James listened very carefully.

"Okay, but how do you know it's a Human Boy?" James asked.

"Because, 3 days ago, when you and mom were savage and taking care of the babies, I heard him again and he called me out into the back garden where he waited for me" Luke said in a nervous tone, afraid James would scold him.

"Did he now? What did he look like?" James asked, choosing to believe Luke.

"Well, he is slightly taller than me, he had yellow eyes, chestnut brown hair, lightly tanned skin, he wore a blue and white shirt with black pants and red and white sneakers, he was actually rather cheerful than I had anticipated" Luke said as he carefully described what this Human boy looked like.

"Hm hm, and why was he in the back garden? And why did he call you to the back garden?" James asked in a near defensive tone.

"He only wanted to talk to me, but I promised him I wouldn't tell him what he told me to anyone else, he did tell me that he meant no harm to me or any of you guys" Luke said nervously.

"I'll respect that promise, but why did he want to talk to you?" James asked.

"He had something he desperately wanted to get off his chest, and seeing as how I have telepathic powers, I'd be the only Mammal in Zootopia that would believe him" Luke said as he made a fair statement.

"Okay, and you promised to not tell anyone what he said?" James asked to make sure he didn't get anything wrong.

"Exactly" Luke said to confirm that sentence.

"Well, what's his name then?" James asked in a curious tone.

"Uh, that's one thing, he, doesn't have one" Luke said slowly which made James's eyes open wide.

"What? How can he not have a name? Is he orphaned?" James asked as he jumped to conclusions.

"Straight to conclusions huh? Yes, well, his parents didn't leave him, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about his back story" Luke said as he continued to keep his promise.

"Alright son, so he just wanted to talk to you? And he waited for a moment for when me and Sheila were savage cause he was afraid?" James asked as he tried to piece the puzzle together.

"Yeah, and right now, he's living by himself in a park nearby from here" Luke said as he looked down at his paws.

"He's living by himself? But how can he live without food? Or a place to live in? He could die out there if there is no one to take care of him" James said.

"He has his ways, but when he told me he might be living in that park for the rest of his life, I, um, don't be mad at me when I say this" Luke said as he took a nervous gulp.

"I'd never be mad at you Luke" James said happily as he smiled down at his son.

"After he told me his back story, which was really heartbreaking, I, I offered him to come live with us, but he refused at first, but he said he would think about it, you're probably mad at me aren't you? I can sense it" Luke said as his ears became droopy with sadness as he awaited the inevitable.

"Luke, I'm not mad at you, you were showing sympathy and love for that Human boy, based off what you have told me, that big must've gone through a lot, but he can communicate with you through telepathy, how can he do that?" James said as he patted Luke gently on the back and made sure Luke made direct eye contact with him.

"You could ask him if we see him again, that is if, if he isn't scared of you" Luke said, remembering a feeling he could sense off the Human boy, despite him being able to turn into a Man Wolf, he was still across of normal everyday Predators.

"What do you mean scared of me? I'm not that scary" James said as if he was hurt at the end of the sentence.

"I could sense it off him, despite him being a smart boy, he is actually scared of normal everyday Predators" Luke said in a rather sorry tone as he felt sorry for the Human boy.

"That's just sad, he doesn't have any parents, he lives by himself and he's scared of Predators" James said as he repeated what Luke has told him.

"Who's scared of Predators?" Sheila asked as she walked into the living room and interrupted Luke and James's conversation.

"Luke, tell her what you told me" James said as he gently nudged Luke and Sheila sat down beside Luke and Luke was sandwiched between his parents.

"Mom, when you and Dad were savage 3 days ago and taking care of the babies, I, heard someone calling me out to back garden in my head" Luke said as he looked up at Sheila as she listened to what he had to say.

"Did you now? Wait, is there like, a whole secret society of magical mammals out there?" Sheila asked with excitement as she could only imagine the future.

"I don't know to be honest, but this one mammal can talk through telepathy and well, he wasn't what I expected him to be when I walked into the back garden" Luke said as Sheila showed a face of curiosity.

"What creature was he?" Sheila asked curiously.

"He was a, Human boy" Luke said as he hesitated slightly.

"A Human? And why was he in our back garden?" Sheila asked as gently as she could.

"He had something he wanted to get off his chest, and since I have telepathic powers, I would probably be the only Mammal in Zootopia that would believe him" Luke said as he made that statement very clear.

"Well, that's fair I guess, but what did he want to talk about?" Sheila asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone what he told me" Luke responded.

"Oh, I'll respect that then, so he only wished to talk to you?" Sheila asked as she came up with many questions in her head.

"Yes, he only wanted to talk to me, he means no harm to me, you, Dad or our babies, he lives in a park all by himself and he speaks perfect English for someone his age, just like me" Luke said as he could sense some of Sheila's questions.

"Oh you little trickster! Reading my mind again?" Sheila said in a humourous tone as she lightly tickled Luke.

"Sorry" Luke apologised as he lightly giggled from Sheila's light tickle attack.

"Apology accepted, but, he lives by himself? Has he no family?" Sheila asked in a rather worried tone.

"His parents didn't leave him, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone what he told me" Luke said as he continued living up to his promise.

"Oh, he must've had a hard time, poor thing, but how can he survive out there by himself?" Sheila asked, confused by the fact that this Human boy has been living by himself without the help of a family.

"He has his ways, he's a smart kid, but, when we were done talking, he said he was going to return to the park where he still lives and probably for the rest of his life, but I wouldn't allow it" Luke said as a rather intrigued look appeared on Sheila's face.

"You mean, you invited him to stay with us?" Sheila asked confused.

"Yes, but he refused, but he told me that he would think about it, 3 days have passed and well, I haven't heard from him since" Luke said as he searched his mind, and there were no messages.

Just pure silence.

"Well James, what do you think about this?" Sheila asked as she looked at her husband dead in the eye.

"Well, I praise Luke for wanting to help someone else, yet that someone refused his help" James said as gently rubbed Luke behind his ears.

"Yeah, but should we take him in? I mean, we have 5 children that are Wolves, but a Human? Should we let him stay with us?" Sheila asked as she sounded rather more serious than usual.

"Well, I've met Humans in my time, and their actually very nice people, despite them wearing suits of armour that make them look like Aliens" James said, remembering the sights he had seen of Humans in their glowing strong suits of armour.

"Why do the wear those suits of armour anyways?" Sheila asked.

"They wear them to remind society who they are, strong, intelligent, fast reacting, and dangerous" Luke said since he knew everything about the Human race since he did have the mind of one.

"Well, back when we used spears and bows and lived in tribal camps, they were the most advanced creatures back then, and they still are today, yet some of society treat them like dirt just for who they are" James said with slight anger.

"They did fight a war didn't they? Against other Humans?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, a Humans natural enemy is other Humans, yet they can make peace with each other, some refused to make peace back then, all they wanted was to wage war against those who were not like them, but the good Humans fought against them and won, now Humans don't judge each other by their looks, skin colour, religion and personality" Luke said as he carefully explained every detail.

"Yeah, if only we could do the same" Sheila said with slight jealousy.

"Humans have taught us many lessons, like we should not judge someone before we get to know them" James said.

"Anyways, back on the topic of that boy, Luke, do you know what park he lives in?" Sheila asked Luke as she looked down at him.

"No, but if I focus correctly, I can determine where he is" Luke said as he closed his eyes and remained still.

"Sheila, do you actually want to take in this Human boy?" James asked to make sure Sheila was sure.

"I, I do, he's all alone out there and no one deserves to be alone, I don't mind if we have 6 children, I don't care if one of them is a Human, he deserves the love of being raised properly by loving parents" Sheila said as she held her husband's paw.

"If that's the way you see and want it, so do I, Luke? Anything?" James asked as he looked down at Luke.

"He's, he is, he is living in, Greenwood Park, 784 meters away south west from here" Luke said, giving out accurate co-ordinates.

"I've been there before, I used to walk around there with my parents, Sheila, what do you say?" James said as he looked and smiled at his wife.

"I say that we see if we can or cannot make the life of a child better" Sheila said as she smiled back.

"I'll lead the way" Luke said as the trio got off the couch and made their preparations to go to Greenwood Park...

 **Leave a review if you want to see more! Please, don't wander off without leaving some feedback after you're finished reading as it lets me know you like this story!**


	43. Chapter 43

Mystery cub Chapter 43: Enter the Beast...

 **Be sure to leave a review if you want to see more and don't forget to follow and favourite!**

* * *

After agreeing to take in this strange Human boy Luke was talking about, James and Sheila decided they would go to where the boy was staying and ask him if he wants to stay with them, Luke had told them that he was living in Greenwood Park and they could just walk there instead of having to go by car.

Sheila had gone upstairs to check up on all the babies in the master bedroom to make sure they had their little milk bottles and that they were warm and snug in their cots, she also made sure to close the windows and lock them as she feared someone could break in and steal the babies, she also made sure to close the curtains so no-one could peek in.

James and Luke remained downstairs in the living room, sitting on the couch and James was currently watching the latest ZNN news report for today as Luke cuddled against his side to get comfortable.

"Over 40 Mammals were saved today after a heroic Human prevented a bus from overturning on the Zootopian main freeway today, based off with what we got from witnesses, they said that the Human himself became suddenly alarmed and asked the bus driver to stop but the driver refused to obey the Human's command, the driver then released why the Human asked him to stop as the wheels of the bus suddenly became loose on its right side and broke off, tilting the bus to its side with everyone inside it, but the Human was quick and opened the door of the bus and stepped outside to hold the bus in place so everyone could get off, Humans are known to perform impressive feats of strength thanks to their infamous Adrenaline Rush that they are renowned for, while all Animals can have an Adrenaline Rush, Humans have the most enduring and strongest ones out of all of us, the Human in question refused to speak to news reporters and based off how red he looked, we understood why, this is Peter Moosebridge from ZNN" Peter Moosebridge as James listened closely with fascination, he had heard of Humans lifting cars, but a bus? If anyone ever told you that, you'd think they were drunk or something.

Putting that aside, James muted the TV after that news report since news of a fake ZPD scandal came up, claiming that the traffic corp of the ZPD had faked breath tests in order to get more money, when in reality, it was a made up story by an inside mammal who had nothing else to do with his life.

James then looked down at his son who found a nice spot against him and snuggled closer against that spot, Luke actually looked very cute when he was nice and cosy in whatever spot he was in, probably because he was still a child.

"Is there anything else we should know about this Human boy?" James asked as Luke looked up at him when he spoke up.

"No, well, when we get there, you can ask him whatever questions you may have" Luke said in response as he continued snuggling against James's side.

"I will, I really hope this big accepts our offer to come and stay with us, have a roof to shelter under and a family to feed him, he doesn't deserve to live out there by himself" James said as he spoke with a rather protective tone.

"Why do you want to help him so badly? You haven't even met him yet" Luke said with inquisition.

"I'm a ZPD Officer, it's my job to protect and serve those who need it, it doesn't matter what species they are, it's my job to help them, and this Human boy, based off what you told me, has suffered a lot, and I was to help him because he needs it" James said in response and it was a very good reason.

"Well, that's fair enough I guess" Luke said as he took a deep breath and practically feel asleep next to his Dad who gently stroked Luke's back to comfort him, and it was working very well.

The two wolves then heard Sheila walking down the stairs, her claws tapping against each and every wooden step as she walked down and when she reached the bottom, she walked into the living room with a happy smile on her face.

"The babies are sleeping peacefully upstairs, they look so adorable when they're asleep, and I'm sure they will be asleep for the time we spend going to Greenwood Park so we don't have to worry about them" Sheila said as she walked to the couch and sat beside her husband.

"That's good to know sweetheart, Greenwood Park is just a walk away so we won't take my car there, besides, I prefer using the old fashioned way of travel when necessary" James said as Sheila cuddled next to him and their noses touched against each other and they lightly kissed each other.

"Yeah, I prefer walking as well" Sheila said as she agreed with James's statement.

"Speaking of walking, shall we walk to Greenwood Park and find this Human boy?" Luke said to get the attention of his parents.

"Yeah, enough talk, let's hustle a bustle" James said as he stood up off the couch as did Sheila and Luke and they made their way to the front door.

"Don't forget to-" Sheila said before she was interrupted.

"Lock the door, we've had this conversation before" James interrupted as he opened the front door and the trio walked out of the house.

James made sure to lock the door after closing it when everyone walked out of the house and soon they made their way out onto the sidewalk where some Mammals were currently walking or jogging while listening to music on their earphones.

"Alright, only I know where Greenwood Park is, so don't wander off anywhere" James said as he halted Sheila and Luke in their tracks.

"Okay James, we'll stay behind you on the way" Sheila said as she smiled at her husband and he smiled back at her.

Luke meanwhile focused his thoughts and senses on Greenwood Park, and since this Human boy has telepathic powers also, Luke could sense his brain waves and signals from a far distance away and determine his location.

James gently held onto Luke's paw and James was actually walking a lot faster than Luke, which nearly caused Luke to fall over a couple of times.

The sounds of the city filled the ears of the 3 Wolves, Mammals walking around talking with friends or on their phones, cars driving down the many streets and beeping their horns, the casual street performer playing a musical instrument like a guitar, hoping some Mammals would leave a tip for the music, the buzzing from inside the many shops and restaurants and the birds chirping elegantly through the air.

"Dad, slow down! I'm practically falling over because of how fast you're going!" Luke shouted as he nearly fell over again, managing to avoid scraping his legs against the ground.

"Sorry, that's just my average walking pace, I'll slow down a bit if that's what you want" James said in apology as he slowed down to a reasonable pace and now Luke wasn't at risk of faceplanting against the sidewalk.

"Oh James, always the speedy one" Jessica said in a banterous tone as she lightly elbowed her husband.

"Oh hush you, you're the most chatty" James bantered back and the 2 Wolves laughed at each other while Luke looked at them with confusion.

"I'll never understand adult stuff, well, for now I guess" Luke thought to himself as he looked down at the stone ground and continued walking with his parents.

Luke pondered through his mind, listening for any telepathic messages floating about.

But he wasn't hearing anything, just pure silence.

"Luke, are you done playing on Mars?" Sheila asked as she noticed Luke daydreaming as she walked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Luke said as he began blushing with embarrassment at how stupid he must've looked in his mindless trance.

"That's fine, just try to stay in reality okay?" Sheila said as the trio continued walking until they reached a rather crowded zebra crossing.

It wasn't long before the beeping went off, signalling the awaiting Mammals to start walking across the road to reach the other side.

James, Luke and Sheila held paws and walked across the streets long with everyone else and soon, Greenwood Park was within view after walking throughout the city streets.

The bottoms of the Oak trees were covered in a green moss when Winter ended and Spring began to bloom the many flowers that covered the open lawns of the park, it was considered one of Zootopia's most beautiful sights, the tall and strong trees, the many colourful and beautiful flowers, the many birds that flew around chirping the dawn chorus and the inhabitants of the big city often come to this Park to escape the city life and let nature put their mind at peace.

James, leading Luke and Sheila were now walking on a pebble path made throughout the woods and soon trees surrounded them from all sides.

The air was so clean since there were many trees and plants, the air was damp and the grass was green, this would've been a suitable habitat for savage Mammals thousands of years ago, when Predators ate Prey.

But now that Mammals declared peace with each other, these woods are now peaceful, with no blood to soak the grass and soil anymore.

"Okay Luke, this Human boy you've been talking about lives somewhere here, so since we are in a barely explored area of the park, do your thing and make contact in your head with this Human boy" James said as he stopped walking and sat down on a conveniently placed log seat as did Sheila.

Luke closed his eyes and opened his mind, waiting for any messages or signals to be retrieved inside his head.

"So? Anything?" Sheila asked after 10 seconds passed.

"Patience Mom, this takes time" Luke said as he kept his eyes closed and his ears twitched from side to side as he continued listening for anything of interest.

James and Sheila just sat on the log and watched their magical son sit down on the dry soil and crossed his legs as his ears continued twitching.

"I can hear you" a voice called out in Luke's head which caused him to open his eyes and stand up which caught the attention of his parents.

"I know it is you Human, where are you?" Luke asked inside his head for the Human boy to hear him.

"Hiding, like I have been all my life, in this park, which is my territory, if you weren't my friend and if you were my enemy, you would be trespassing, but you are my friend, and you are not trespassing" the Human boy's voice called out in Luke's head.

"I know you're hiding and I know I'm your friend, but can you please show yourself?" Luke thought as he tried to keep his patience in order.

"You have your parents with you, and I am not in my Human form, and I cannot switch back now, ask them- Do they really want to see me?" the Human boy's voice ordered.

"Fine, I'll ask them, Mom, Dad, are you sure that you want to see this Human boy?" Luke asked as he turned around to face his parents who were still sitting down on the log seat and looking at their son.

"Why? Is there something you're not telling us?" Sheila asked in an inquisitive manner.

"Yes, there is, but I cannot tell you as I promised this boy I wouldn't tell you, but now, you'll see by what he means, he is asking me right now, do you promise not to run away when you see him?" Luke said as he continued living up to his promise and asked a question at the end.

"We're not going to run away, what kind of question is that?" James asked confusingly as he stood up from the log seat.

"Wait and see, what you're about to see, will either be scary, or mesmerising, just know this, this Human boy will not hurt you physically or emotionally, but know this, do not be afraid" Luke said as he made that statement very clear and James and Sheila just stared in confusion.

"Luke?" Sheila asked as she stood up and walked beside James.

"Shh, the Human is approaching us now" Luke said as he looked out into the forest and awaited the Human's arrival.

James and Sheila looked at the trees that Luke was looking at but no one appeared at first.

Their ears twitched when they heard the sound of a twig snapping, immediately giving away the Human's position.

They saw something peeking behind the tree, but it was not Human.

Whatever it was, it was tall, like 8 feet tall, they could only see half of its face, a golden yellow eye stared right at them as a black figure with a horn like ear peeked behind the tree nearby.

"Uh Luke? Are you sure that's a Human?" James asked as he knelt down and placed his paw on Luke's left shoulder.

"He is, but not now" Luke said which made James's blood freeze solid.

"Not now? What are you talking a- bout?" James asked as he paused when he saw what appeared from behind the tree and backed up in fear.

Sheila backed up in fear too and the two Wolves held onto each other at what they were seeing.

Their ears were filled with the sound of sniffing and light growling, they saw a big and threatening looking figure appear from behind one of the trees and they now had a perfect view of the 'Human' Luke was talking about.

"Luke? What is that thing? Is it going to attack us?" Sheila asked as she started to panic and her breathing began to increase in fear as the Beast got closer and closer.

"It's harmless Mom, he looks scary but he's a gentle giant, he won't hurt you" Luke said as the Beast began to approach him on all fours, but he then stopped and sniffed the air to confirm it was Like.

Once the Beast was certain, he slowly approached Luke on all fours until his body was now in the sunlight, giving James and Sheila a perfect view of the strange creature.

The Beast closely resembled a Wolf, but it was too big to be a normal Wolf, it had longer and more muscular arms and legs, like a Human would have, it had five fingers instead of four, each one tipped with meat ripping claws, the creatures toes went up its feet, meaning that it only stood on its goes when on its hind legs, its fur was as black as night, yet its stomach and chest regions were a light grey colour that looked very soft and warm, the Beast would put any bodybuilder to shame as it was very muscular in shape, with powerful arms and legs, a built chest and a six pack on a hard stomach, its head had a decent sized muzzle stretching out, filled with many razor sharp teeth that could easily kill anything that was unfortunate enough to end up in that mouth, its eyes were golden yellow and they practically looked like miniature suns, its ears stood tall in the air like horns, probably able to hear anything from up to 100 miles away, it had a long and brushy tail swaying from side to side happily, its private parts were thankfully hidden to its thick fur, it was a very big Beast.

The Beast then stopped in its tracks and let out a soft whine, it stood up on its hind legs and towered over the 3 Wolves that stood in front of him.

"Luke? What is that thing?" James whispered loudly enough for Luke to hear him but the Beast heard it too with its ears twitching in response.

"Dad, I promised the Human that I would not tell anyone his secret, but, now that you're here, this is it, this is the Humans secret" Luke said as the Beast looked down at him and carefully approached him as to avoid squishing the small Wolf.

"The Human is a, freakishly tall Wolf?" James asked which caused the Beast to snarl a little, offended by that statement.

"Dad, watch what you say, he can understand you" Luke said as he approached the Beast which leaned its muzzle down to the small Wolf.

Luke stretched his paw out to rub the Beast and the Beast gently licked and nuzzled Luke's paw, saying that it trusted him.

"Hey big guy, as you see, I've brought my parents with me, have you made up your mind?" Luke asked in a baby like tone as the Beast stopped licking his little paw and began to gently start licking his face which made Luke giggle as it tickled him.

Luke was taken off guard when the Beast leaned all of its weight onto him and caused him to fall onto his back, making him laugh more as the Beast pinned him and started attacking him with licks and kisses.

"Stop! That tickles!" Luke screamed as he continued laughing so hard that he began wheezing because of how hard the Beast was tickling him by licking his face with his long and pink tongue.

"I can't help it, some instincts get the best of me, mostly the playful ones" Luke heard the Beast's voice inside his head through a telepathic message.

"Anyways, my parents are afraid of you, can you show them you are not to be feared and you're actually a very loving guy?" Luke thought to let the Beast hear him in his thoughts.

"I can smell their fear, I will not hurt them, I will let them approach me first to show that they're brave enough, and I know they are" the Beast thought for Luke to hear.

"Uh, James? What is that thing?" Sheila whispered into James's ear with fear as her body shivered with fear.

Sheila nearly jumped back with fear when the Beast suddenly looked up at her and gave her a rather offended looking stare, but he went back to cleaning Luke's face of any dirt he might have.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like him, but he does look, gentle" James whispered into Sheila's ear as started to slowly approach the Beast licking his son playfully.

The Beast took notice of James's sudden show of courage and decided to test him, the Beast rised onto its hind legs and stood tall in the air, he was practically blocking out the sun with his monstrous size.

James acted like he wasn't phased by the Beast's sudden movement and continued approaching him slowly with care and being careful not to fall over anything.

"Hey big guy, I don't know what you are, but I can tell you have a kind heart, do you trust me?" James asked slowly and nervously as he pretended he wasn't afraid but failed miserably and his voice gently broke as he continued slowly approaching the Beast with care.

James then lifted his arm into the air when he got close enough and the Beast stared at him with curiosity.

"Don't worry Dad, he won't hurt you, he told me" Luke said happily to give James some notion of confidence in the situation he was in.

"Okay, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid" James mumbled under his breath as he reached his paw out to pet the muzzle of the Beast who happily leaned his head down to James's height to make it easier for him.

"Do not be afraid Wolf, I will not harm you" James heard a deep voice inside his head which scared him at first, but he then saw the Beast wink one of its golden yellow eyes at him which made James sigh with relief.

James just couldn't help but stare right into the eyes of the Beast, they looked like shining jewels that could take in light even in the darkest of places, the snow white sclera that had no red veins going through it, the bright yellow iris's that surrounded the dark black pupil in the middle made it look like the Beast's eyes were miniature Black holes surrounded by a bright accretion disk, he nearly zoned out because of how beautiful the eyes looked if you took the time to notice how beautiful they looked.

James then came back to reality and slowly reached his paw to pet the Beast's head, being slowly and respectful as he did so.

James then felt the soft and warm dark fur on his paw when it immediately made contact with the muzzle of the Beast, the Beast happily sniffed the paw and gently licked it with affection, as he did with Luke, showing that he trusted him.

A strange feeling began to take over James, he was starting to get a feeling of Déjà vu, he encountered this feeling when he first found Luke in that rain soaked alleyway so long ago.

A feeling of giving assistance to those who needed it the most, a feeling of helping another soul, a feeling of protection and to protect those who needed it.

He could tell that the Beast was a gentle creature and had a kind heart, very playful for that matter since he loves to play around with Luke.

"Sheila, come here, the Beast wont hurt you" James said as he turned to face Sheila as he continued letting the Beast lick his paw but Sheila was rather hesitant.

"I don't know James, what if it has a disease?" Sheila asked nervously as she nervously chewed her claws.

"Mom, he's immune to disease!" Luke said loud enough for Sheila to hear him loud and clear.

"But- *sigh*, fine, I'll give him a chance" Sheila said as she submitted defeat and slowly walked up to the Beast who now stood up in an inviting manner for Sheila to approach.

Sheila felt her heartbeat steadily increasing as she got closer and closer to the Beast, she kept trying desperately to calm herself down, but it wasn't working.

She nearly jumped with fright when the Beast lowered its head down to her, but when she looked right into its beautiful eyes, she immediately realised that the Beast was kind and wouldn't hurt her.

Sheila nervously reached her paw out to rub the Beast's head who stared at her padded paw curiously and sniffed it before Sheila felt soft and warm fur fuzzing between her fingers and on her paw which made her giggle slightly as the fur tickled a bit.

"Aw, he's showing puppy eyes!" Sheila said with a baby tone as she continued rubbing the Beast's head and went to rub behind his horn like ears.

She began rubbing behind the ears which made the Beast tilt his head slightly so Sheila could rub behind his ears easier, the Beast began making a little purring sound of comfort as his ear regions were being stroked.

"No wonder Mammals love to rubbed behind their ears" Sheila thought to herself as she continued rubbing the Beast.

The Beast suddenly lifted its head up high into the air and looked down at Luke who was sending him a message.

"Nice, now that you know my parents can trust you and you can trust them, why don't you tell them your back story?" Luke thought as he pointed his words to the Beast at the end of his sentence.

"Are you sure? What if they don't believe me?" the Beast thought to let Luke hear him inside his head.

"They're both Police Officers, they know when someone is lying, and right now, they like you, so, tell them" Luke thought to reassure the Beast.

"I'll take your word for it, I guess it's time more than 1 soul knows my story" the Beast thought as he took a deep breath and made direct eye contact with James and Sheila.

"Ahem, hello, James and Sheila Wolford" the Beast said as he cleared his throat and spoke rather nervously which surprised James and Sheila when they heard the Beast speak.

"Wait, you can speak?" James asked surprised.

"And how do you know our names?" Sheila asked with curiosity.

"I can talk just like everyone else, and I used telepathy to find out your names, but, there's more to it than that for me unfortunately" the Beast said as his tone lowered as did his ears.

"We're all ears, but we don't know what to call you" James said in respectful tone.

"You can simply call me Beast if you wish" Beast said as he crossed his legs and sat down on the dry soil.

"Okay Beast, our son Luke says that you, when you were in Human form, camped in our back garden and you waited for a moment for when me and Sheila were savage so you could speak to Luke?" James asked as sincerely as he could as he knelt down to Beast and looked him in the eye.

"Yes- I, I was scared, despite the fact I look monstrous, I still have the mind of a child, and I am still afraid of normal everyday Predators" Beast said as he looked down at his padded hands in shame.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, we all have our fears in our lives and we have to learn how to conquer them" Sheila said as she too knelt down and gently patted Beast's head.

"I know, but, I've been all alone since I was 4 years old, do you want me to tell the long version or the short version of my life story?" Beast asked as his voice started to break in sadness.

"Tell us the long version, me and Sheila are Police Officers and we want to help you" James said as he gently rubbed Beast's chin which caught his attention.

Beast took a deep sigh and soon spoke up.

"Okay, I have a secret of my own, which is what you see right now, you must be going like "What are you meant to be?" Beast said as Sheila gently rubbed behind his ears which he loved.

"Yeah, what are you meant to be may I ask?" James asked in a manner that didn't sound sarcastic.

"Have you ever heard of the term Lycanthropy?" Beast asked and James and Sheila showed very confused looks at each other when they heard the forgein word.

"No, we've never heard a word like that before, what does it mean?" Sheila asked as she continued repeating the strange word inside her head.

"It's an ancient Human term used to describe men who could take on the form of any Beast, be it Wolf, Tiger, Lion, Bear etc, but when a man took on the form of a Beast, which you can see right now, they are taller, stronger, smarter and hyper sensitive to the environment around them, and anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross their paths would be ripped to shreds instantly since they have razor sharp fangs and claws, but I wouldn't hurt a fly" Beast said as he spoke gently as to avoid scaring James and Sheila.

"So, you have Lycanthropy?" James asked as he carefully pronounced the strange word.

"I do, but, it's how I got it is the main story, it's very sad and depressing, are you sure do you want me to talk about it?" Beast asked as he grew hesitant.

"We do, we want to help you in anyway we can so we must know everything" Sheila said in a protective manner.

"Okay, I wasn't orphaned by my parents, my parents loved me very much and protected me, but I was taken away from them when I was 4 years old, the very day I was taken away haunts me still, when I saw my Mom and Dad die in front of me" Beast said as his eyes started to show signs of tears appearing.

"Who killed your parents?" James asked in a rather near angry tone, he absolutely hated Mammals that take the lives of others.

"A Polar Bear, my Dad heard someone knocking on the door and, the Polar Bear shot him dead in the face with a pistol the moment he opened the door, my Dad didn't have time to react, he just dropped dead, blood oozing out of his wound, I heard my mother screaming when she saw what happened to Dad and, the Polar Bear pounced on her and clawed her to death, practically ripping her face off in the process..." Beast said as he paused and took a deep breath to prevent crying.

"Jesus Christ, that's murder, do you know the name of the Polar Bear?" Sheila asked in an ordering manner.

"His name was Peter Polar, he was part of a criminal organisation called the Ice pickers, after he murdered my parents, he took me away and I couldn't fight him, I was too weak, I constantly shouted and screamed for help, but no one came to my assistance..." Beast said as his breathing began to accelerate as he started becoming upset.

"Do you want to stop?" James asked politely.

"No, you need to know the for yourselves, after he took me away, he locked me away in a cage in his basement, his cold and dark basement, with no fur and only tattered clothing to protect me, the cold always bit away at my body and all I could do was shiver myself to get some heat into my system. Nearly every single day, Peter would bring his friends down and mock me, call me names like "weak", "insignificant", "freak", "fresh meat", all because of who I am, a Human" Beast said as a tear dripped down his cheek and soaked some of his fur.

"Just because you are a Human doesn't mean you're a bad Mammal,, and this Peter Polar, did he feed you?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, he fed me cockroaches, flies, grasshoppers, lots of other bugs, all while they were still alive, blech" Beast said as he gagged at the end in disgust.

"Eugh, I eat bugs, but I prefer eating them in the processed type, not the bare type" James said as he gagged himself.

"Other than that, he and his buddies would always pull at my hair, sometimes ripping it off my head which is very sore, they even plucked the skin off my arms and legs, do you know what it feels like to have skin plucked off of you?" Beast asked as he began sniffling.

"No, but it must be horrible and painful" Sheila said respectfully.

"Horrible and painful are understatements, you feel your life force flowing out of you when your skin gets plucked off and you bleed, you can't feel anything after a while, and you cannot scream at all, just pure silence..." Beast said as he felt his heart skip a beat and gulped.

"I've heard of many hostage situations before, but this? This is pure cruelty, when I find this Peter Polar, he'll be sorry" James said as he lightly growled in anger.

"But that's not the worst of it, they injected me with drugs, you heard me, drugs, everytime, I felt the hazardous liquid eating away inside me, yet somehow I could survive" Beast said as he scrunched his head into his shoulders as he cringed at the thought of needles.

"Drugs? Okay that's too far now, performing illegal experiments on a child will land him with a life sentence in prison" Sheila said as she growled with anger.

"All of that aside, how did you escape?" James asked.

"*Sigh*, I don't know if I should tell you that" Beast said as he placed his padded paw on his eyes and wiped them clean of tears as he sniffled.

"Why not?" Sheila asked in an agitated manner.

"If I do, you'll probably do your job and lock me away" Beast said as he continued sniffling and wiping away his tears, struggling not to cry.

James and Sheila did not answer back at that comment, they immediately knew the answer themselves.

"I- I killed them..." Beast said as his eyes started pouring more tears as he failed to prevent himself crying as he feared the possible consequences of his actions...

 **I will have to leave it there because that's enough fun and games for a Friday, leave a review if you want to see more and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter! You could get yourself a shoutout if you suggest me something I like!**


	44. Chapter 44

Mystery cub Chapter 44: Werewolf on the prowl...

 **Don't forget to leave a review after you've finished reading! Else a Werewolf will come after you! And it won't be a happy meeting...**

 **And I'm also very sorry for not uploading recently, life got in the way, and my trip to Paris which was great fun but other things have been keeping me occupied like The Witcher 3 and Infinite Warfare along with some other video games.**

 **And I don't own the song that is sung in the Chapter, it belongs to Bryan Adams, I know that no one will care but just to be safe, I'm writing this to clarify okay?**

 **And things will get rather sad and perhaps gory in this Chapter, so grab some tissues and prepare your feels for the imminent attack...**

 **Viewer discretion is advised, you have been warned...**

* * *

 **Tundratown, 1 year before the events of Mystery cub...**

"Leave me alone!" I pleaded as my voice was hard with anger and choked by emotion, Peter's face showed that he was amused by my pain and suffering as he stuffed me back into my cage and I tried to resist, I had tried to escape after he opened the door of my cage and thought I was still asleep and I made a break for it, I was caught and he forcefully pushed me back into my cage and his two friends just laughed at my misery as did Peter.

"Get into your cage you miserable runt! And if you try to escape again, I'll make the next beating even worse!" Peter yelled as he clawed my back which made me cry out in pain, I was then fully pushed back into my cage and the 3 Polar Bears just laughed and mocked me, calling me weak and a cry baby.

"And stay in there! Aw he's shaking and scared shitless!"

"Leave me alone! Just go!" I shouted back at them as I crawled into the corner of my cage and gently began crying because of the pain I was feeling on my back due to Peter clawing me, it hurt so much!

"Watch your manners when around the boss runt"

"He's crying, let's relieve him of his pain with a little anti Human spray" Peter said as he grabbed a purple can and walked over to the other of my cage where I was sitting and grabbed me by my neck and sprayed anti Human spray into my face which began stinging my eyes.

"Ah! Get off me!" I shouted as I bit Peter's white furry paw which caused him to back off and shout.

"Ow! Bastard bit me! Those 4 canines are useful after all, but it's not enough to show that you're dominant, all of you wear your pathetic armoured suits because you're defenceless without them, c'mon boys, let's let our puny little Alex get some sleep for another day of pain" Peter said as he and his buddies left the basement by walking upstairs and I was left alone to myself in the dark once again.

Alex, no one has called me that for 3 years, I had practically forgotten my name over the span of that time, 3 years filled with pain and misery.

"You won't get away this" I muttered underneath my breath as I continued covering my eyes due to the spray and waited for him to disappear.

My eyes, I couldn't open them, they stung as if though someone had jabbed knives into them, I lay down on my side in my cage, well, I'd call it a metal wire box, it was big enough to support one person, I had two bowls with me, one filled with water, and one filled with food, if dried fruit, raw meat and nuts is food, I'll take it, I had nothing else to eat, the floor of the cage was covered in dry hay, I was locked up like I was some kind of animal but me being in a world like this, that statement could be very offensive to some.

I felt so unimportant, I couldn't find the courage to stand up to Peter, all he does is torture me and mock me every day, I don't know how I have managed to surpass 3 years of his crap, but somehow I did, I was all alone in the dark now, with only darkness and silence to keep me company.

They aren't really bad friends, sure, they don't talk, but they always listen to me and never get bored so that's something, every day when I'm locked up in here, when instead I could be out there exploring the city of Zootopia or as us Humans call it "Animal City", I know, not a creative name but it's the only one we have.

The clothes I wore did little to protect me from the cold tundra air, I was wearing a ripped blue t-shirt and a pair of ripped black pants, I didn't wear any shoes because, well Peter didn't have any, and he wouldn't either.

Every night, I cry and I grieve at the death of my parents, it's all because of Peter that my life is nothing but endless suffering, like a wise man once said, "A man is born free, yet everywhere he walks he is in chains", well I'm literally chained to one place now.

Sometimes I wish I was born something now that was trapped in my cage, like a Wolf or a Lion and I had super strength that allowed me to bend the iron bars and free myself, instead, I'm a Human, with only intelligence and sneakiness to my advantage, heck, Humans are more sneaky than Foxes are, no wonder Animals don't like us sometimes.

And worst yet, no one knows the pain I go through every day, no one will come to my rescue and save me from having to endure Peter and his Ice picker friends, they were nothing but criminals, and as a matter of fact, they experimented drugs on me.

But since I'm an evolutionary descendant like every other Human in Zootopia, we can resist the terrible effects of drugs so my immune system fights off all kinds of hazardous drugs that are either injected into me, sniffed into or consumed by me, so that's a major advantage we have which makes some Mammals jealous.

But right now, my life is being taken away from me by these Ice pickers, I have a life filled with opportunities that I'm never going to witness if I'm stuck down here like a lemon, there must be a way out of this, to escape my unfair imprisonment and run away from this horrid place.

But the cage I'm in has no weak spot, it does what it does best, preventing me from having a life worth living and a life full of opportunity, but I'm not having it anymore, there is always a way out of something, even if it seems impossible.

Even if I do get out? What then? I don't want to be sent to an orphanage, not that I'd hate it, I'd scare every other orphan there, even the adults just because of the actions we Humans did in the past, not our fault that we are nature's most dangerous killing machines.

Not also to mention the fact that I'm just a child, I won't survive out there in the world by myself, maybe I'll get lucky and someone will take me in when they see how ruined I am.

I removed my fingers from my now bloodshot and sore eyes, I spat out a few small strands of white fur, he better have washed himself before he came down here and put me back into the cage, I know I will be free one day, but when will that day come?

I saw the floor of the cage become gradually brighter, I looked at the small window that sat underneath the roof of the basement and there was pure white moonlight shining through it, and I could see the moon itself in all its glory.

"If I were a moon, at least I'd be admired by how beautiful I'd look, not with my facial scarring that I have now because of those claws" I said as I gently rubbed my face and felt the gashes in my skin, my face was covered in so many bloody scars, I don't know how I'm still alive after 3 years of being beaten just for what I am.

I crawled over to my metal bowl of water and took a quick drink of water which made me feel a little bit better, but my small moment of relief would be short lived because I knew I'd still be stuck in here and be used as a toy.

Perhaps, if I do escape, maybe if I live to tell this tale, I could write a book about it, maybe I'd call it "Surviving the Polar Host", sounds like a great idea for the future.

Every die, I keep on wishing that Peter and his buddies have some sort of accident like getting run over by a car or getting shot like he did to my Dad, it sounds rough I know but there are so many ways I can picture them all dead.

Every night, I would sing a song to myself, I loved to sing whenever I got the chance, whenever Peter wasn't around and listening to my suffering, but what song shall I sing tonight?

I think I know a song, a song that my Mother and Father sang on the day they had me, so it only makes sense of I sing this song to myself, that maybe fate will pity me and give me a chance to be free.

" _Oh thinkin' about all our younger years"_

 _"There was only you and me"_

 _"We were young and wild and free"_

I paused and checked my surroundings to make sure Peter wasn't listening, as he hated it when I sang to myself, confirming he wasn't listening since I didn't hear him walking down the wooden stairs

 _"Now nothin' can take you away from me"_

 _"We've been down that road before"_

 _"But that's over now"_

 _"You keep me comin' back for more"_

I paused again and listened, no one came so I decided to continue.

" _Baby, you're all that want"_

" _When you're lyin' here in my arms"_

 _"I'm findin' it hard to believe"_

 _"We're in Heaven"_

I paused not to listen, but because my eyes started filling with tears due to how sad I sounded because I started to grieve over the death of my parents.

 _"And love is all that I want"_

 _"And I found it there your heart"_

 _It isn't too hard to see"_

 _"We're in Heaven"_

I took a deep breath as I began sniffling and tears slowly ran down my cheeks but I decided to continue singing as the moon began shining a little bit brighter, lighting up some cardboard boxes and chains that were in the basement with me.

" _Oh once in your life you find someone"_

 _"Who will turn your world around"_

 _"Bring you up when your feelin' down"_

I was really upset right now, my voice was beginning to break at this point.

" _Yeah nothin' could change what you mean to me"_

 _"Oh there's lots I could say"_

 _"But just hold me now"_

 _"'Cause our love will light the way"_

It wasn't singing at this point, it sounded like someone who was trying to talk while they were crying.

 _"And baby you're all that I want"_

 _"When you're lyin' here in my arms"_

 _"I'm findin' it hard to believe"_

 _"We're in Heaven"_

Tear droplets fell from the scarred skin of my face and down onto the rusty metal floor below, gently glowing white as the moon seemed to shine brighter upon me each time I paused.

 _"And love is all that I need"_

 _"And I found it there in your heart"_

 _"It isn't too hard to see"_

 _"We're in Heaven"_

Love, something I'm probably never going to feel again in the paws of Peter.

 _"I've been waiting here for so long"_

 _"For something to arrive"_

 _"For love to come along"_

 _"Now my dreams are coming true"_

 _"To the good times and the bad"_

 _"I'll be standing here by you - oh"_

Even though they were dead, I felt a light wind bristle against the hairs on the back of my neck which startled me a little, maybe their ghosts are listening to me.

" _And baby you're all that I want"_

 _"When you're lying here in my arms"_

 _"I'm finding it hard to believe"_

 _"We're in Heaven"_

Maybe it was their ghosts, listening to me sing as I suffered in pure agony.

 _"And love is all that I need"_

 _"And I found it there in your heart"_

 _"It isn't too hard to see"_

 _"We're in Heaven..."_

I literally broke down into tears and cried at this point, but one more sentence was to be sung.

"We're in Heaven, I miss you Mom and Dad" I said as I curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out as quietly as I could.

"Please, just give me a chance, give me a chance to be free again, I don't want to be stuck down here for the rest of my life, please set me free! I can't handle this anymore!" I repeated in my head over and over again hoping that maybe someone or something was listening to me.

I didn't hear anyone or anything, it's hopeless at this point, I guess my fate really is sealed to this place, I'm never going to be free again.

What was a little Human boy compared to 3 Polar Bears who can easily over power him? If Peter hadn't waltzed into my home and kill my parents, I'd still be a happy child with the best parents anyone could ask for, but right now, I'm just wishing over and over again that I may be free again.

I shivered in the now frosty air that was in the basement, but thankfully I had something to keep me warm and keep me company when I needed it most.

Hidden underneath the cage, I stretched my arm out through one of the gaps and reached underneath the cage and felt something soft, I grabbed it and pulled it out along with another object.

A nice grey and white furry like blanket that could cover my body completely and with that blanket, I had myself a stuffed Grey Wolf teddy, I snuggled underneath my covers and huddled with my Wolf teddy while gently rubbing it behind its ears.

"I really want to meet a Wolf when I escape, maybe he might even take me in and raise me as his own! Come to think of it, Wolves relate closer to Humans, always there to help and protect their families, each member contributes to their pack and love to be with each other, much like Humans, most of them anyways" I thought to myself as the moon shined even brighter now, was it me or was the moon listening to me? Do moons even have ears?

I don't know why, but I feel suddenly attached to the moon, like as if it was some magnetic pull pulling me to the source, I looked up at the moon and well, it was rather very beautiful now that I was firmly looking at it.

"I hear your pain" a ghostly voice said behind me.

I quickly turned around with fright to see who said that, but I saw no one behind me.

Must be the some effects from the drugs injected into me that snuck past my immune system, I must be hearing things.

"Who? Who said that?" I asked nervously as I backed up against the wall of my cage as I started to feel scared, afraid that I was about to be attacked.

"I've listened to your cries, I've listened to your wishes and I've listened to your singing, which is why I am choosing you to hold the gift" the ghostly voice said in a rather cold manner.

"Gift? What gift? Who are you?" I asked as I looked around but I couldn't see anything even though the moon was shining brightly into the basement.

"You need not know who I am, I am only here to help you, you poor little cub, such a stressful 3 years for you, you wish to be free again? You wish for another chance at life?" the ghostly voice asked in a persuasive manner.

"Yes, I don't want to be stuck down here for the rest of my life, I want to be free again, I wanna be like myself again, I want to be like my young, wild and free self again, what must I do?" I asked as I felt a gentle wind blow around me.

"Accept my gift, and you shall be free again, if you refuse, you will rot down here and no one will bury your body" the voice said which made me cringe at that thought of rotting in the cold, guess I don't have a choice.

"I- I accept your gift, but what does your gift do?" I asked as I hoped it wasn't something bad.

"With my gift, you will be as you said yourself, young, wild and free, do not show your gift in public or to friends, keep it to yourself and be warned, the first transformation can be quite, overwhelming..." the voice said as it started laughing at the end which made me feel like I shouldn't have accepted this so called gift.

"Transformation? Wait! What do you mean?!" I asked as I nearly shouted and I started to shake with fear at the word "transformation", what did the voice mean by that?

"You accepted my gift, no turning back now little boy, your wish shall come true, and I will set you free..." the voice said as I now felt a numbing in my thumbs, I stretched my hands out but why was it specifically my thumbs and not the rest of my hand?

The tingling at the tips of my thumbs had become so intense that it was starting to hurt me, I then watched as my nails began sharpening and thickening into sharp, black, claws?

"Are those, claws? What's happening to me?!" I shouted as I winced in pain at the sharpening of my nails.

No, this isn't right, Humans aren't supposed to have claws!

"The gift has been given to you, the gift of, all that you wish for, strength, size, power, fear to your enemies, everything that you want, the gift will grant you these wishes" the voice said and I was starting to feel angry at the sound of the voice.

"I said, what's happening to me?!" I practically shouted at this point as I noticed my other fingers were starting to have claws coming out of their tips, each one growing more than 5cm in length and looked as if though they could cut through anything.

"You shall take on the form of your spirit animal, but my gift will make your form in a more, lycanthropic fashion, and everyone will bow down before you as you shall have far more strength and power than an Elephant, I can feel your anger, the hate, the fear, you wish to make someone suffer for what they done to you, the gift will help you with that little topic, do not resist, there is no fighting the gift's flow, let it take over you and you will be proud of yourself in the end! And since there is a full moon, you will be even more powerful" the voice said as I ripped off my ripped t-shirt with my new marble black claws that reflected the white moonlight off them.

My spirit animal? What's my spirit animal then? Clearly it is a predator but what kind? And did he say, lycanthropic? What does that mean?

"Gargh!" I grunted to myself as I started to feel my arms spasm out, I noticed the tendons and veins in my hands and arms were standing out through my skin, I fell to my knees and curled my hands as tight as I could, cutting them in the process and blood dripped onto the rusty metal floor. Sweat began to coat my face and I could feel it soaking my ripped pants. My body started to heat up like I was sitting way too close to a fireplace and I nearly screamed out in pain due to how hot it was. I then started to feel my skin itch very badly as if I had some sort of rash. I watched in horror as the hairs on my arms grew longer and thicker as they connected to other hairs on my arm. The hair thickened on my arms and hands until they were coated in a fine thick and night black layer of fur that went all the way up to my newly formed shape claws, the fur on the back of my hands being the longest. All across my body the horrible and unbearable itching spread and I wanted to scratch it so badly at this point that I had forgotten that I had claws. I felt my skin rip and blood leaked out due to me cutting myself with my new claws but I couldn't stop myself! I realised I had torn off my pants in my scratching attack, which only left me in my pair of white briefs. I felt as if though I was being burned alive by how hot my body was getting because of this "transformation". I didn't care at this point if I scratched or even ripped my own skin off due to how itchy it was. With my small strands of body hair turning into a coat of fur all over my body, I felt my briefs becoming too tight and it wasn't long before I felt my briefs ripping off my body and leaving me naked. I then reached my hands up to my face which now had fur spreading all over it in a burning wave across my face. I fell to my side and curled around on the rusty floor that was soaked with my own sweat and blood.

My hands started to feel numb again, and I watched with horror as black lumps began appearing out of my hands and I screamed out in pain as popping was heard in the air, after what felt like forever, I looked at my hands which now resembled paws since I now had paw pads on them like an Animal would have, I guess I'd have to start calling them forepaws now.

After a moment, I was past the point of the extreme overheating, my body temperature had gone from sitting way too close to a fire because of burning coals to a rather slightly less hot body temperature. The itching had finally stopped as my fur had finished growing all over my body, with the last few spots on my face to be filled. I felt slightly relieved to be free of the sudden pain, but this transformation wasn't finished yet, but the question I have is what is happening to me? I felt something pulling at my ears, or at least I thought so. Not trying to tear my new hide off with my claws, I felt my ears and they were becoming pointed, like the ears of an elf, only mine felt more pointier. Thankfully it didn't hurt as much as the rest of my body and I could finally get a chance to stand up and I leaned against the rusty bars of my cage while panting heavily.

It hurts so much! How is this even possible?! I hear some ghostly voice who said he can help me but I didn't think it would be like this! Is to going to get worse than this? Because I can feel the fire crawling into my bones and I think I know what's going to happen next.

"ACK! Argh!" I screamed as I felt my backbone twist and a loud cracking sound emitted because of that, my body twisted forcefully and I was forced to hunch over. I clawed at my back as it twitched like a snake and my spine continued to snap and twist that I was forced back onto my knees. I felt my body lengthening as I felt myself gradually grow taller. My new paw finally managed to reach the center of my back and I was disgusted to feel the individual vertebrae protruding from my back, even though I had a thick coat of fur. My spine continued to lengthen, popping loudly with every inch that remained me of the sound of branches snapping. At the base of my spine, I could feel pressure increasing. I glanced back to see what was happening behind me, I immediately saw the growing protrusion of my tail bone and I watched in horror as it stretched out into what looked like a tail, black fur was quickly covering it, making it look full and lush like a, Wolf's tail? It continued growing until it reached 3 to 4 feet in length, it moved on its own to its own accord, swaying back and forth.

My attention was then brought back to my body as the bones in my body started to shift as well, it was so painful! But Peter and his buddies must be watching TV with the volume loud enough to not hear me scream. Each bone broke into fragments that then enlarged and rapidly healed into a larger shape, then it broke and done the process again. Bit by bit I watched my limbs lengthen, I was nearly getting too big to fit inside the cage at this point. I was still lying on my knees, gasping from the shear amount of pain from this transformation I was going through. I then rolled onto my back, my breaths coming out as great heavy heaves, I looked down my body and I saw just in time that my feet were starting to change too as they began numbing. I sat up to try and cross my legs but then my rib cage basically burst open, splitting along my sternum and forcing me to sit back down and scream in pain. My ribcage pushed outwards, giving my torso a barrel like appearance. Despite my size increasing, I felt as if my lungs were being crushed along with my other organs, I could feel my insides moving and squelching inside my body and it sounded so gross I would like if I was able too. Not only were my organs moving around but they were growing, changing in size and moving to different positions. Every beat of my now Animal heart caused it to increase in size as it would need to be big enough to pump the large amount of blood in my new body along with lungs large enough to take in enough oxygen to keep my body functional.

My rib cage just kept pushing and pushing out as my body started to get so big that the cage I was in just broke since I was too big to fit in it and the metal bars banged off the stone floor, hopefully no one heard it and so I leaned myself against an old wooden bookshelf. My feet started to enlarge and black fur started to cover them too as my toe nails became sharp claws and my toes began running up my feet, so whenever I stood up, I would be on my tippy toes. At least i wouldn't have to wear shoes in this form but I was still panicking. I felt my now in the air ankles cracking as my legs began to bend more in shape like, like a Wolf's hind leg.

My spirit animal is a Wolf, but I'm not a proper one, I'm like some sort of super Wolf.

My body felt awkward, unwieldy with limbs too strong for my puny child muscles to properly move effectively, but that was going to change quickly as the bring of the transformation burned into my muscles. I never lifted weights because, well, you know why by now, I'm being held against my will, I had a rather weak and malnutritioned build but that was going to change. I groaned as my chest and stomach puffed out, my pecs swelling from a weak flat board to having hard bulging muscles. The changes weren't painful this time, either that or I got used to it by this point. Feeling my muscle fibres individually tearing, swelling and healing all at once wasn't pleasant but I was starting to find it quite enjoyable. I don't know why, but I felt part of my head urging the growth to continue, I was bigger than Peter at this point. My pecs continued to bulk up until I had a hard and strong chest.

"Yes... Ugh... It feels so... Good" I groaned as I felt growth spread into my ab muscles. I reached with one clawed paw and rubbed my fingers across my abdomen, my fingers ran over sharply defined bumps, I had abs. Not abs created by aerobic exercise, but legit ab muscles one would get from from crunch workouts and other ripping workouts. My abs suddenly swelled out all at once, nearly reaching the size of bricks.

"Yes, that's it, keep going!" I grunted to myself as I noticed my voice was now deeper, a lot more deeper and scarier, I could already feel the power inside me, the power of my newly acquired strength, size and power.

I felt my furry arms become numb and I payed my attention to them since the rest of my body must've been finished. My eyes widened as I saw that my once thin and weak arms were now bulging biceps that continued to pump up larger with each pulse of the veins that snaked over the muscle. Another pulse caused my tricep muscles to explode in size to match my biceps. My forearms thickened as well with chords of rippling muscle. I took a moment to flex my powerful arms and marvelled as they swelled beyond the size of a basketball. My body now had the shape of an irregular triangle, my shoulders continued widening to make more room for my muscles. I felt the tendons in my neck starting to pop. I ran a paw (It has paws pads on it now and I have claws like an animal so I'm calling it a paw) across my left shoulder muscle and I grinned as I felt it expanding upwards. Both of my shoulders were becoming more and more angled, swelling upwards like hills that were swallowing my neck.

"Bigger... So much bigger" I groaned to myself as I felt like a giant at this point, I felt like I was unstoppable.

"Once the transformation is complete, you will be free again, you will be able to switch between Human form and your new Animal form and you will not hear from me again" the same ghostly voice from before said, only I didn't feel angry whenever it spoke and I saw the moonlight inside the basement dim away, normally I wouldn't be able to see in the dark but now I must have natural night vision because of the creature I am turning into.

My legs groaned in pain as they too started to pack on muscle like my arms, I could feel like I could run forever with such powerful legs and they looked capable of launching me high into the air, oh I can't wait to try my new form out!

The muscle expansion started to build up inside of me, like an overpressured bottle that needed to have its cork popped off. I happily let myself loose. With a tremendous roar, my body started to swell all over. I thrusted my shoulders back and grunted when my pecs and abs surged outwards one last time and I surged to a towering 10 feet tall. It felt so incredible now, the pain was completely gone from my body, I couldn't even remember there was any pain at all. I wanted more. I wanted to be free from my weak Human body and stay in the powerful form that I have morphed into. I grinned as I tossed my muscles and took pleasure in watching them bulge, veins throbbing all over my body, visible even through my new fur coat. My muscles were large enough that the definition was well visible, giving me an even more powerful and more scarier appearance.

I felt my face starting to ache, a little at first but then quickly turning into a similar searing pain I felt in my bones as they were forcefully twisted out of shape and stretched. I started whimpering, like a dog, okay so I'm a canine but what kind of canine I still had to find out, I clutched my face with my paw so hard I nearly scraped myself with my claws. I felt my skull shatter instantly and I howled in pain as I leaned against the same bookshelf very heavily, breaking it slightly and sending splinters flying into the air that simply bounced off my body with ease.

"Don't make me come in there and beat you until you sleep!" a voice shouted from upstairs, it was Peter. I growled lightly underneath my breath when I heard him but he didn't open the door, if he did, bad things would happen.

To him of course.

The broken bone shards inside my head slowly rearranged themselves into a new position before solidifying into a new structure again, before they would break apart again. My Human face lost its shape my jaw bones and the upper part of my mouth and nose stretched outward, pushing my large paws away from my face. I continued whimpering until the change was complete. The former shape of my head had completely morphed into the perfect angular of a Wolf's head, complete with the low brow, long muzzle and angled eyes. Lastly to complete the transformation, my flat teeth started to sharpen themselves into razor sharp fangs capable of chewing flesh off the bones of my prey. My Human Child body had melted away and reshaped itself into an imposing and powerful form of a Wolf with Human like characteristics like longer arms and legs along with the cruel striking intelligence of a Human. An overwhelming urge up inside me until I tilted my head back and released a loud ear shattering howl that shook the small windows and the glass jars rattling against each other in the basement.

"Uh... Humans can't howl that loud can they?" a different voice said behind the door with a tone of fear, my sensitive nose could smell it off whoever said that, no doubt one of Peter's buddies.

"I dunno dude... Check him out"

"What?! No! You check it out!"

I smiled as I listened in on their conversation and I wondered who would enter first and how I would play with my meal. I eyed my sharp claws. The thoughts of dragging my claws against my prey's flesh appealed nicely to me as well as the idea of eating off their limbs one by one. Visions of Peter and his buddies all gutted and maimed in front of me filled my primitive brain. I licked my lips in response and hid underneath the wooden stairs as I awaited my prey to come down to the basement first. My mind was filled with primitive rage and hunger, I wanted vengeance for what Peter done to me and I will have it, there was no controlling the bloodlust, I was completely gone.

"Okay, Thomas, you go check it out, make sure to lock the door behind incase that little runt escaped" I heard Peter's voice say which made me lightly growl.

"Yes sir, I'll check it out" a rather bored voice said as I heard the iron door open, close and lock and I heard heavy pawsteps walking down the wooden stairs, they groaned in response to the heavy weight that was stepping onto them. The lights weren't turned on since Polar Bears had night vision but now I have night vision thanks to my new body, at least I don't have to be afraid of the dark anymore.

"What the fuck? What happened to the cage? There's no way a child could do that, even a puny Human at that matter" Thomas said as he reached the stone floor of the basement and stared with surprise at the broken cage I sat in for 3 years but little did he know that I was lying in wait in the darkness as he approached the broken cage with caution.

I let out a light growl that was loud enough for Thomas to hear me and I saw his ears twitch in response, I heard his heartbeat accelerate to a fear rate thanks to my super sensitive ears and he slowly turned around until he saw what was hiding in the darkness. The first thing he saw golden yellow eyes in the dark that stood high in the air and his face showed a look of pure fear at the monstrous figure in the dark.

"What the actual fuck? Is this some kind of-" Thomas said before I launched at him and sank my teeth straight into his neck, killing him instantly without time to react. I heard him let out one final breath before his body fell limp. I released my teeth from his neck and I started to feast on him, biting into his shoulder and easily taking a chunk of flesh off his body and blood leaked out of his dead body along with the chunk of flesh I had in my mouth, I chewed on it with my sharp fangs and swallowed it with ease. Polar Bear tasted pretty good, it was sweet and succulent.

I bent my head down and took another chunk of flesh off of Thomas's dead body, his flesh was fresh meat for the taking, the sound of flesh being ripped off the bones off my prey was pleasurable, thankfully I wasn't squeamish in my new body as the rather uncomfortable sounds of flesh being ripped off and bones breaking filled my ears which made me just want to feast more on my kill. Blood covered my muzzle and it dropped off my mouth and teeth, it was on my paws and my claws too, I was still hunched over and I continued eating the flesh off of Thomas's bones, my bloodlust just kept becoming stronger and stronger, the urge to hunt was increasing rapidly inside me every time I tasted the blood and flesh of my prey. I didn't care if he had a life, my primal side thought otherwise, I continued eating into his flesh and I stabbed him with my claws as I ripped his left arm off and I began knawing the meat off of it along with sucking the marrow out of his bones. I was gorging myself at this point since I had plenty to eat. I was about to take another chunk of flesh off him, but then I felt something funny inside.

I started to make a sound like I was choking, and I was forced to regurgitate a few small bones that were covered in my own saliva.

"Thomas? Thomas? What's going on? Is the kid still down there? He's not answering boss" another voice said as I heard the iron door slightly open and my ears twitched at the sound of this voice, taking my mind off the kill I was feasting on and I made up my mind on how I would kill my next target.

"Well go down there and see what's happening. Wait a second Martin, do you smell that?" Peter said as I heard his tone started to sound disgusted.

"It smells like, blood, Thomas?! What hap-" Martin said as I launched myself through the iron door, breaking it off its hinges and sent it flying into the living room. I immediately pounced on Martin and sank my teeth into his head, and my teeth immediately squished his head open, breaking open his skull and killing him instantly as Peter screamed out in anger and disgust as Martin's blood landed onto his muzzle.

"You monster! I'll fucking kill you!" Peter shouted as I was about to eat Martin's flesh but I had a challenger, I rose up onto my hind legs and let out an ear shattering roar which caused the windows of the house along with some drinking glasses and bottles to shatter due to how loud I roared, Peter was covering his ears as hard as he could while he screamed out in pain. I then set my eyes on him and got ready to pounce on him and kill him like he killed my parents.

"What the hell are you?! What have you done with the kid?!" Peter shouted at me as he reached for a shotgun he had planted on the wall and aimed it at me in a threatening manner, but I wasn't scared of him because I knew I couldn't be killed by a puny shotgun. I growled in anticipation and placed myself on all fours and approached my prey as he began backing up.

There was a snowstorm outside, so snow was quickly blowing into the house and a chilly wind followed, good thing I had a very thick coat of fur to protect me from the elements. Peter shouted over and over as he threatened to shoot me if I get too close, but I didn't care, I found his screaming very amusing at seeing his friend die right in front of him.

"Get away from me you freak! What did you do to Thomas?! You fucking killed him didn't you?! And you fucking killed Martin! You bastard!" Peter yelled at me as he fired a shotgun pellet at me, I looked to have been wounded at first, but then the wounds started to disappear thanks to my new super healing ability which made Peter gasp with disbelief.

"Who are you?! Why can't you just die?!" Peter yelled as he fired even more pellets into me, all of them inflicting no damage at all against my tough hide, he backed up against the wall as snowflakes got stuck in his fur along with mine as he placed his paws to cover his face in a last attempt to defend himself. I grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him into the air and growled with victory as I kept a very firm grip on him, nearly choking him in the process.

"I am the kid- that you held against his will for 3 years, killed his parents and made his life a living nightmare! You don't deserve to live after what you've done to me. When you are gone, I will be free again!" another side of me yelled right into Peter's face, getting saliva in him in the process as he choked on his own defeat. I opened my mouth and showed off my new sharp and long fangs and Peter could only scream as my mouth got closer and closer to his windpipe. Sinking my teeth into his windpipe, he took one last breath before his body fell limp and I dropped his pathetic corpse as blood started pouring out of his neck, I hunched down and bit off a chunk of his arm to satisfy my long desired hunger for vengeance. I then knawed off his other arm and chewed into it, making the sound of someone chewing into a fresh apple and crunched on his bones as I ate every piece of fresh meat off his bones and sucked out his bone marrow with victory.

I continued feasting on him until there was only intestines and bones left of his dead body and I went back to the dead body of Martin's and done the same as I did to Peter, my muzzle was completely covered in blood and I licked it off with my new long tongue. The house was starting to fill up with snow and the curtains were blowing as cold wind deflectors blew into the undefended house. I decided to finally do something that I haven't been able to do for 3 years.

Go outside, and be free.

My heavy pawsteps shook the cutlery and other small utensils as I walked through what used to be the kitchen, the house itself was very poorly kept and it was a rather awful mess, the stench of alcohol filled my nose which made me want to block my nose due to how terrible it smelled, I'd have to try and avoid those smells. Snowflakes were still flowing through the windows as the floors were littered with lots of shards of glass along with some broken glass covered drawers and cupboards. There were pictures on the walls but they were mainly poor attempts to make the house look brighter, but there was one picture on the wall that absolutely shattered my beastly heart when I saw it.

On the wall, there was a picture, of my parents.

It was taken when they were still alive, my Mom and Dad were happily smiling as my Mother held me in her arms. I immediately felt the bloodlust and the primal instincts in my brain fade away and my own subconscious returned. I then realised the awful thing that I just did. I killed 3 Mammals.

No, it wasn't me, it was that other side of me. It took over me, whoever gave me this gift must be laughing at me right now, thinking I'm dumb for not realising this sooner. Oh God, what if someone finds the bodies? The way I mauled and ate them, it'd probably scar whoever would find the bodies.

After realising what I just done, tears started to form in my now yellow Wolfly eyes after looking at the picture of my parents, when we were happy together and when my life was so perfect.

Knowing that there was no way to have stopped all of this from happening, I let out a loud howl of sadness and anger for not finding the picture that I now held in my paws, but for what I had done.

"If I'm going to wield this form, I must never, ever, kill anyone ever again, I will find a place to shut myself away from the world and no one will know who I am and what I have done, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't me, I would never do something like this. But, I have to move on from your deaths, I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it, I won't disappoint you" I said as I cried my eyes out as my mouth tasted of blood and I held the picture of my parents in my paws.

"This is probably the last thing that I have that belongs to us and it is the only memo that I have of those who brought me into this world, so I'm bringing it with me and I'm keeping it" I thought to myself as I looked out the window and out into the new world that it ready for me to explore after 3 years of captivity.

I crawled out the shattered window and stepped out into the snow, I had always seen snow but it was from within my cage, I could never play in it since I was confined into one spot. It was cold, but it has a rather nice numbing effect on my padded feet. I left heavy and big prints in the snow behind me, hopefully the snow covers them up before someone discovers them and comes looking for me.

So ends a horrible story in my life, and so begins a new one with infinite possibilities...

 **End of flashback, Greenwood Park...**

James, Sheila and Luke could not believe what this strange creature who's name was Alex had just told them.

He has had it so rough for 3 years, and he only 4 years old when his parents were killed by Peter and he took away their baby and locked him away against his will just for what he is, over the 3 year life span he was reduced into nothing but insanity and anger, all the happy emotions that you'd expect from a young child were completely wiped out from his mind because of being shut away from the world so unfairly, and in his insanity, he turned into something most would've thought to have been legends, but legend has become reality.

He went so insane that he had forgotten his own name, and a name is a very powerful entity, far more powerful than you'd think since most people would take names for granted.

He had to shut himself away from the world so he could prevent harming anyone as he did to Peter, Thomas and Martin. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of what he endured for 3 painful years.

"And that's it, that's how it all and down to this, a life filled with misery, a name long forgotten, what my insanity turned me into because of some ghostly voice, I don't care if you arrest me, I won't stop you, I probably deserve it for killing 3 Polar Bears in a bloodlust filled rage" Alex said as he knelt down and cried gently as he sniffled because of what he had done in the past.

James and Sheila were nearly crying themselves after what Alex had just told them, they were sorry for what he had to suffer, he didn't deserve to have such a painful chapter in his life.

Luke just walked up to Alex and reached his paw out to pet Alex on his muzzle which Alex was rather hesitant too, but he let Luke pet him despite the fact that he was crying. Alex felt rather relaxed when Luke petted him like he was a puppy.

"Shh, it's okay Alex, it wasn't your fault" Luke said gently to Alex in a soothing tone to help Alex relax and stop crying, James and Sheila decided to help Luke in his attempts.

"Luke is right Alex, it wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve any of that, it's not your fault that you killed someone, you couldn't control yourself and you let your primal side get the best of you and you couldn't fight against it, you lost your parents and had to spend 3 years locked away from a world that waited for you to explore it, I can't arrest you for being held against your will and was driven insane, it's not a good reason why I should arrest you, you did commit murders but it wasn't you who done it because I know inside your titanic body that you have a big and loving heart" James said as he and Sheila hugged Alex who was surprised by the sudden embrace.

But he happily returned the embrace back and wrapped the three wolves into a big gentle but as he finally stopped crying, he felt a very strange feeling of relief, as if though he was glad to find someone who actually, cared for him.

Someone who believed him, someone who felt sorry for him, someone who understood the horrors he went through and someone who wishes to make him feel better.

A family of three Wolves, one of whom has a special ability, cared for someone who had killed and ate 3 Mammals in a rage, but he had suffered so many losses, and the Wolves couldn't help but feel sorry for the more Humanoid like Wolf.

"We know how you feel Alex, it's very hard losing someone valuable to you, even when it is both your parents and after they died you were taken into captivity by a very bad Mammal, it wasn't you that killed them, you said that a primitive side inside you had taken over you, it was the primal thoughts that done all of that, you were driven insane, there was nothing that you could do to fight until you found the picture of your parents. You're too sweet and gentle to do such horrible things" Sheila said as she rubbed Alex behind his ears which he seemed to enjoy very much.

"No- no one has called me Alex in a friendly manner for four years, and I'm feeling so, relieved inside" Alex said in a rather joyful tone as he gently hugged the three Wolves that comforted him.

"Something tells me that Alex hasn't been loved for a long time, that's the feeling you get when you have someone that's there to make you feel happy in a time of sadness, that's what having a family is all about" James said as he smiled at Alex and petted him with affection.

"And your family was taken away from you, and you have no one left to love you because you have no family" Sheila said sympathetically as Alex faced her with tears in his eyes.

"Which is why me and Sheila agreed something when you finished telling your story, we decided that we are going to adopt you" James said proudly as he and Sheila looked at Alex with sympathy and care in their eyes.

"You, do? But what if I'm nothing but trouble to you?" Alex asked fearfully as he broke the hug between him and the three Wolves.

"You won't, I don't mind adopting another child, you can't live here forever in isolation, you need someone to love you and care for you, you've been broken for far too long, and we want to help rebuild you, will you let us help you?" Sheila said as she hoped in her head that Alex would allow them to adopt him as she was so sorry for him.

Alex remained silent for a moment but he then opened his mouth and prepared to speak.

"I'll- I'll let you help me rebuild my life"

 **Yikes! That was rather shocking wasn't it? He was locked up and when he was freed, his insanity caused him to become blinded by anger and bloodlust, he had forgotten his own name which was Alex so that's the name of this strange Human boy. I apologize for not uploading in a while, I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again! So, how will Alex cope with the loss of his parents and finally have a chance to feel what it likes to have a proper family? Find out in the next chapter! And this is the longest Chapter I have ever typed for this story! So leave your reviews down below as I spent day and night typing over 9000 words just for you guys!**


	45. Chapter 45

Mystery cub Chapter 45: One last time

 **Apologies for not uploading in a while, my exams are coming up soon and I'm constantly studying for them because I don't want to get a bad result, I hope you understand what I'm going through and I'll be getting my Summer holidays soon so then I'll have all the time I need to type up these Chapters! Just be patient, please.**

 **I'm also succumbing to some old habits since the holidays are nearly here like gaming and going out for walks in the forest but I'll keep a spot for my stories don't you worry.**

 **Be sure to leave your reviews of course blah blah blah you get the gist of everything, just leave a review.**

 **Please.**

* * *

 **Greenwood Forest, Savannah Central, Alex's territory, 3:00PM**

James, Sheila and Luke offered to take in Alex and Alex gladly accepted their offer to allow them to take him under their wing and help him rebuild his life after years of imprisonment in Tundratown because of Peter holding him against his will after killing his parents 3 years prior.

"You're sure that you don't mind raising a rather too intelligent child that is not of your species who can take on the form of a Werewolf?" Alex asked one more time just to be certain about the choice he made.

"We don't mind having two intelligent children. Your ability to turn into a Man Wolf or Werewolf however, you'll have to keep that very secret because I don't want an angry mob with torches and pitchforks knocking at our door shouting 'monster!' over and over again, no offense to you" James said as he immediately regretted saying the last few sentences.

"None taken. I've kept my secret um, secret, for a year now until I sensed your son and I wanted just one mammal to know my ability. What I wasn't expecting was help" Alex said while taking no offense to what James said to him.

"What you told us Alex, you didn't deserve to suffer like that and we want to help you, we don't want to live knowing that you don't have a family to love and take care of you so we'll happily take you under our wing. But your ability, I must say it's pretty cool and pretty terrifying but you wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" Sheila said as she walked up to Alex as he set his head down for her to rub.

"Thanks for the compliment. I took a pact that I would never kill anyone and I wouldn't hurt anyone unless I had to defend myself after what I, no, my primal instincts did to those three Polar Bears. After that, I settled here and made this park my territory and I've been living off of fish and berries ever since" Alex said as Sheila began rubbing behind his ears and he now knew why animals loved to be rubbed behind their ears because it felt so comfortable.

"You're like Luke in the body of a Human, I can already tell having you with us is going to be a great decision" James said as Sheila stopped rubbing behind Alex's ears and he stood up tall as Sheila gave him space.

"Yeah, but before we go can I get to my den and turn back into my Human form? Along with getting my clothes and appliances?" Alex asked as he showed puppy eyes and despite his terrifying appearance he actually looked very adorable.

"Wait, you have a den?" Luke asked rather excitedly. While he could've found that out for himself by reading Alex's mind, he didn't want to invade Alex's privacy.

"Why do you think I have such big paws? I'm able to dig and I made myself a den that's not too far from where we are. It's very well hidden so no one knows where it is except for me" Alex said while spreading his long fingers to show how big his Werewolf paws were and they were impressive.

"Go ahead, me and James will wait here and Luke can go with you if he wants and as long as it's okay with you" Sheila said and Luke showed a rather excited face.

"I don't mind him knowing because I can trust him. Hop on" Alex said as he placed himself onto all fours and lay down on his belly and invited Luke to get onto his back.

"Really?! Awesome!" Luke said excitedly and with surprise as he never expected that Alex would let him ride on his back, James and Sheila were as surprised as Luke but they decided to let Luke have at it and Luke carefully climbed onto Alex's thick furry back.

"Okay Luke! Hold on tight!" Alex said as he lifted himself off the ground and took off so quickly that Luke instantly felt the air rushing over his face and he held on tightly to Alex's thick furry mane.

"Woohoo!" Luke shouted as he threw his arms into the air and Alex laughed in unison with him since Luke was tickling his back. It was like a car with no windows for Luke as Alex speeder through the forest and passed by many trees within seconds. Luke held on tight as Alex kept running and he laughed at how fun riding on Alex's back was.

Alex eventually slid to a halt and lowered himself for Luke to get off and Luke fell off Alex's back while laughing because of how fun the ride was. Luke's fur was all ruffled because of the wind blowing over him because of how fast Alex could run on all fours, Luke was still laughing and Alex smiled as Luke eventually got back up onto his two feet.

"My den is just under this bush" Alex said as he stood back up onto two legs and walked up to a green thorn bush which he towered over and he simply moved it out of his way to from a little tunnel and he didn't seem to be affected by the thorns cutting his arms and paws a blood could be seen slowly pouring out but not dripping off of his arms.

"You may walk through, I can heal very quickly so don't worry about me and I can hold this for a very long time since I have super strength so you don't have to worry about getting trapped" Alex said to reassure Luke who showed a look of distrust at first but he decided to trust Alex with what he said and carefully walked through the small bush tunnel that Alex made for him.

Luke eventually made it to a small open space in the middle of the bush, the sun barely shined through the many branches and roots and wooden boards lay in the middle of the open space which Luke guessed was where the hole that led into the den was.

Twigs snapping and leaves rustling got the attention of Luke and he turned around to see that it was Alex who was down on his stomach and crawling through the rather too small tunnel and he didn't show any signs of pain since he couldn't feel the thorns and twigs cutting into him and he eventually made it to the open area in the middle of the bush but he still had to lay down on his stomach since he couldn't stand up due to how small the middle was.

"That doesn't usually happen just to let you know, mostly I can crawl through without snapping any twigs but this bush grows quickly unfortunately, thankfully I can heal very quickly like now" Alex said as he pointed to his left arm which was slightly covered in his own blood and Luke watched with fascination as the cuts started to disappear as dark grey skin covered the cuts and fur grew over the cuts to hide them.

"Whoa. That's so cool! So is this where your den is?" Luke said while pointing at the wooden boards in the soil and Alex nodded to confirm his question.

"Yep, it's a bit of a drop though so I suggest you grab onto me again and let me do the rest. There is a ladder but I only use it when I'm in my Human form and I can't feel any damage in my feet from falling but you're too small to use the ladder so, hold on" Alex said as he gently grabbed Luke with his paw and tucked him close as he removed the wooden boards to reveal a large hole that was completely dark but Luke and Alex both had night vision so they wouldn't have to worry.

Luke held on tight to Alex's body as he suddenly felt himself falling through the air for a second before Alex landed perfectly on the ground that was made out of, stone? The den had a very strong smell of Werewolf musk which smells like wood in a fashion.

"Let me get a light on in here so we can see better, no, that's my clothes and beside my clothes are aha! Found you!" Alex said as he kept Luke tucked in his side like he was a baby and searched the darkness for what he was looking for.

Luke had to close his eyes because of how bright the den suddenly lit up as the darkness disappeared, everything in the den could be seen and he waited for his eyes to adjust to the new light shining from the ceiling.

The den was actually very well made and decorated. It wasn't a muddy hole with funny smells and bugs and roots, the walls were made out of dried dirt that was very well smoothened that you'd think that they were normal beige walls when they were not. The floor was made out of stone slabs and the den had most house appliances, it had a big resting spot made up of 2 king sized mattress laid out on the floor and soft blankets in the corner which served as a bed and it looked very comfortable and soft to sleep in, a clothes rack containing a different variety of shirts and pants sat near the resting spot served as a wardrobe. The den lacked a bathroom but Alex didn't need one since he could pee or poop behind any bush and the den also lacked a kitchen but Alex didn't need one either since he could hunt his own food which mainly consisted of fish and berries but sometimes he could get lucky and get himself something nice that walkers in the park would dump behind them but it also agitated Alex because it was his territory that they were littering. A lightbulb hung from the ceiling that could be turned on from a string beside the clothes rack and a wooden dining room chair along with a small wooden table sat beside the resting spot, the most intriguing thing for Luke was the tuning radio that was placed on the middle of the table.

Alex's head nearly touched the roof because of his height so he'd have to walk with a hunched back if he was to get anywhere in his den in his Werewolf form. He carefully set Luke onto the ground who began exploring the den with curiosity and wonder even though the den didn't have much to offer.

"I know it's not much but it's a suitable home for someone like me and this is a good way of hiding from the city. Whenever it's a rainy day I would just either sit down on that chair when I'm in my Human form or lay lazily on my resting spot and listen to my little radio, I'd mostly listen to music that would sooth the Beast within me and sooth my anger and it works. Now, I have full control over myself and I'd do pushups and other exercises to pass the time or do some meditating to ease my mind of stress because, well I already told you why" Alex said as he sat down on his resting spot and took out a small black case from underneath it and opened it and it was empty.

"How did you get a working lightbulb to work down here?" Luke asked curiously because Alex's den was not connected to Zootopia's power grid.

"That is a story, for another time. Now would you turn around please? I'm going to turn back into my Human form and it's not nice to see" Alex said as he pointed at Luke to turn around so he could switch and Luke turned around and waited for Alex to switch.

"What does he mean for another time? Putting in a lightbulb shouldn't be that hard, right?" Luke thought to himself as he looked around the den and waited for Alex to switch back into Human form.

His ears twitched at the squeamish sound of bones crunching and flesh stretching and the sounds made a sharp cold shiver crawl up his spine and it wasn't long until Alex was back to his innocent Human boy form.

He quickly put on a pair of black jeans, black and red sneakers, a green and white t-shirt with a blue detailed Human handprint on it and a black and red hoodie. Alex was very thoughtful when he was choosing his clothes and since he was taller than most 7 year old Human children and a lot more intelligent thanks to his ability, he'd probably be mistaken for a teenager.

"You can turn around now" Alex said as he held his back straight and Luke turned around and he was impressed with how Alex was dressed.

Luke also failed to realise certain facial features that show that he was in fact a Werewolf when he first met Alex and he could see the feature now., Human ears would be round on the outer ear but Alex's was lightly pointed like an animal's ear. His eyes were golden yellow which has never been seen on a Human before but most people and Mammals probably wouldn't realise or care. His skin wood be very hot to the touch since he has a lot of energy inside him but no one would be poking his skin anytime soon. His hair was also slightly longer but not by a lot to be considered out of character.

"Quick question, how can you read other people's minds like me?" Luke asked since that question was really starting to bother him, he could just read Alex's mind but his mind was thick and secure so reading it wouldn't be easy.

"There are different types of Werewolves, I'm a Beta Werewolf who is like a soldier to their packs but they shouldn't be able to read minds because it's only Alpha Werewolves that can do that, I guess that strange voice gave it to me when he first made me transform but I'm still angry at what he made me do. Well, I guess I'd be an Omega Werewolf because I'm not in a pack but I'm too developed and intelligent to be an Omega so I would classify myself as in between Beta and Alpha status, despite me not being in a pack but that doesn't matter to me" Alex said as he began taking his clothes off the clothes rack and he began neatly folding them and placing them into his black case.

"Is there a secret society of Humans who are Werewolves? If there is then that would either be really cool or really scary" Luke said as he could only imagine himself about the possibilities.

"Maybe, maybe not but I can't determine their existence, there are even some things to me that are beyond my reach" Alex said as he continued health folding his clothes and placing them into his case.

"Okay. I can't imagine myself living down here for a year, I'd go crazy" Luke said as he looked around and there was no TV, no warm fireplace, no soft mats, no bathrooms, no kitchens barely any means of entertainment.

"Well you knew how to survive as a child because of your Human instincts guiding you after you ran away from some orphanage, not to mention the fact that not only do you have Human instincts but you have telepathic communication to your use as well and as you mature, new abilities will be unlocked to you. I know that because I can hear everything inside that brain of yours and what it has planned for the future but I don't know anything else about your future so don't get any ideas" Alex said as Luke felt a slight shift in his head which alerted him that his mind was being read by Alex.

"You spying on my mind? I can't even read yours! That's not fair!" Luke said humourously since he had no choice but to submit to defeat since Alex was more superior to him in physical and emotional attributes.

"Now now, don't be ashamed, everyone has their limits and even I have limits but they are hard to come across for me thankfully" Alex said as he folded the last pair of clothes off his clothes, placed his tuner radio into the case and closed it and locked it.

"You ready now? Let's get back to my mom and dad before they begin to worry about us, wanna say one last goodbye to this place?" Luke said just to be sure that Alex wasn't emotional about everything.

"Nah, I never really liked this place to be honest with you but it helped me and it has served its purpose, perhaps it will serve someone else in the future or it will never be found by society. Me being a Wolf in your house though, that might be tricky" Alex said as he grabbed the case off of his resting spot and took one last look at his den before he and Luke made their way to the ladder.

"I'm sure you'll find a way when we get there. Can I get on your back because this ladder was made for Human pa- hands?" Luke asked and Alex smiled happily and got down onto his knees so Luke could get on his back.

"Hop on, you'll have to walk the way back because I don't want to change when I'm wearing my clothes and I can't let anyone else see me like this" Alex said as Luke carefully climbed onto Alex's back and held onto his hoodie as tightly as he could as Alex turned off the lightbulb and began climbing up the ladder one last time.

He didn't have any problems at all climbing up the ladder, that would be because of his superhuman stamina and he eventually made it back to surface level. He carefully shook Luke off of his back and placed the wooden boards over the hole one last time.

"We can get out of the bush through here, don't worry about me because I can heal very quickly as I said before" Alex said as he made the same tunnel in the thorn hedge for Luke again by moving the branches up off the ground and Luke quickly made his way through with Alex right behind him.

Luke quickly made it out of the small tunnel as did Alex and there were a few cuts on his face since he was bigger than Luke and the thorns would get to him faster than to Luke, all Luke could do was stand back onto his feet after crawling and watch with fascination as Alex's wounds slowly faded away and he wiped the blood off his face with a blue hankerchief that he kept in his pocket and acted like as if nothing had ever happened. He was still holding his case closely to him and no one would suspect him to be something else just as long as he kept himself the way he was.

"How are we going to get back to my parents? This park is huge and nearly every tree looks the same" Luke said as he looked about and couldn't pinpoint where he and Alex had come from before since the woodland landscape practically looked the same in every direction.

"Don't worry, leave all of that to me Luke. Thanks to my heightened sense, I can see tracks that no normal Mammal would see with the naked eye and my hearing and sense of smell is slow a lot sharper than yours so I should be able to smell James and Sheila from miles away if the wind direction allows it of course" Alex said as he focused his eyes onto the soft soil ground and sniffed the air.

Luke just had to watch Alex in action. Humans were dangerous but they weren't experts in natural tracking because they didn't need the skills to track down their enemies since they could launch drones up into the air or use satellites to pinpoint their enemy's location because they were the first civilised Mammals that the world ever knew. Alex didn't need technology since his gift would do everything for him.

"They are approximately 362 metres away from where we standing and it should take us three to four minutes if we start making our way back to them now. I'm kinda nervous and excited at the same time to be honest with you, about you wanting to take me in and all. It's just so- unexpected" Alex said as he began walking the path that his senses were telling him to walk on and Luke followed him.

"Life is full of surprises, good ones, bad ones. Being held against your will was a bad one and taking on the form of a big Wolf, that's just too cool to be considered a good one because that is so awesome! I wish I could do it though" Luke said with light sadness at the end as he could only imagine the freedom and joy of being big and powerful like Alex would when he took on his Werewolf form.

"You could- if you were a Human but since you have a Human subconscious you might get some effects like enhanced senses, but you won't be able to take on the form of a big Wolf because, you're already a Wolf and I wouldn't chance the method I know of because it's very risky and dangerous" Alex said as his smile showed his flat and rather uncomfortably sharp teeth which glinted in whatever sunlight there was which made Luke wince at the sight of such sharp teeth.

"What do you mean if I was a Human? And what's the method?" Luke asked as Alex took a deep sigh because he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Luke about the method.

"Do you really wanna know? It's not pleasant in any way at all" Alex said just incase Luke wanted to change his mind but he could already tell that Luke wasn't going to refuse before he could answer because of the look on his face.

"I do want to know, please! I don't care how gruesome it is, just tell me!" Luke said anxiously as if the end of the world was near and he was pulling on Alex's trousers beggingly.

"No please? Fine. When I'm in my Werewolf form, my teeth contain something that's like a venom and when a Human falls victim to a mindless Werewolf, the Werewolf either bites him and runs away or kills him without second thoughts. The venom quickly takes effect when in the bloodstream and you can feel the first effects of it when the bite wound begins to disappear like the cuts you saw on my face and then you feel your entire body burning and fur begins to sprout out of your skin and your bones break to reform themselves so that they can match the new body size and make you a lot bigger than you would've been before. Then you begin to take on the form of a Werewolf and you scream out in pain because you think you're swimming in lava until the transformation is complete. Happy now?" Alex said while Luke showed a disgusted look at the thought of everything Alex just told him.

"Ew! You'd never bite anyone right?" Luke asked with worry because now that he knew how Werewolves could turn people, he would grow rather weary of them.

"Me? C'mon, I wouldn't hurt anyone. I've no reason too, besides I believe I said that I wouldn't kill anyone ever again and biting my victims to make them turn can kill them sometimes and I don't want anyone else to have such a heavy burden like mine set upon them so unfairly. You are not to tell anyone about the venom in my teeth alright?" Alex said in a serious manner which caused Luke to immediately make up his decision.

"Okay, I'll just forget what you told me and we'll call it even, deal?" Luke asked without thinking and Alex agreed to his terms with a positive nod.

"Really Luke? You're scared of me already? Don't make me laugh" Alex said as he smirked at Luke which caused Luke to put on a grumpy face since Alex was invading his privacy again.

"Stop reading my mind! I can't read your mind but you can read mine! That's not fair for the second time!" Luke said grumpily as he folded his arms and looked away from Alex with pouty lips.

"I sensed a compliment inside that skull of yours, I just had to investigate and the results were pretty flattering. We're close now, I can hear James and Sheila talking" Alex said as his ears picked up the sounds of James's and Sheila's voices but Luke couldn't hear them yet which made him jealous because he didn't have super senses like Alex did.

"So now we just solved the mystery of the Tundratown Polar Bear mauls, it was because of Alex's primal instincts that those Polar Bears were practically eaten when Delgato and Fangmeyer arrived there because of a report of a funny smell that was bothering the neighbours" James said, he and Sheila were conversing to each other about what Alex just told them.

"We'll keep that between us? Alex has already been through enough in his life so we'll just leave that case unsolved unless it gets called upon again in the future. Luke looked like he had fun riding on Alex's back" Sheila said while remembering the day of the mystery murders in Tundratown, 3 Polar Bears carcasses were found eaten in a house filled with ice and snow since the windows were broken and a conclusion couldn't be drawn up because no one could come up with a believable story for the case.

"Yeah, I can already tell Alex and Luke will get along just fine with each other. I wonder if they are making their way back now" James said as he looked around and he eventually spotted Luke between the trees and he was walking with a Human boy.

"Luke! And, Alex? Is that you? You don't look like a seven year old Human" Sheila said with surprise because Alex was the same size as a normal Human teenager and he even looked like one with small haired sideburns on the sides of his face.

"I know, puberty hit instantly when I first turned. I'm fully mature at this point but I've never had a proper place to call home" Alex said as he smiled and Sheila was surprised by how sharp some of his teeth were while the rest were flat just like every Human would have.

"Just shave when you get home because I don't want anyone getting their suspicions about you because you aren't actually a teenager. What's in the case? Stuff you packed up?" James asked as he answered his own question before Alex could.

"Yes, all of my clothes and personal belongings. This place is still my territory even when I'm gone because I've left my marks all over the park so remember that if you two are walking here without us, shall we get moving? And don't worry about my hair, I can halt my hair growth to manipulate my appearance so when I get to your house I shall manipulate my hair to make me look younger and these sideburns should disappear, if only the same could be said for my ears" Alex said as he fiddled with his ears with his fingers that had rather pointy nails on them which was another hint that he was actually a Werewolf.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool and don't worry, we'll show respect to your territory"

"We should get back to the house now, don't pass any looks to anyone because it's not common to see a Human walking with a family of Wolves and don't stop for anything, if anyone does stop us then we'll do the talking" James said while Alex was bored in his mind because he went through that kind of thing before.

"Okay, I can do that. Let me just say goodbye to this place, one last time" Alex said as he listened to the birds tweeting and he looked around at the trees who's leaves slowly blew in the gentle warm breeze in the air.

Alex remembered when he first settled in this park after what happened in Tundratown, marking the trees to make his territory known even though he didn't mind anyone walking about the park but just as long as they didn't see him, that was fine with him. He remembered drinking the nice and clean water from the many streams of the park and showering underneath a beautiful waterfall that soaked his fur whenever he took on the form of a Werewolf. The sweet smells of the many wild flowers during the day would ease his mind of stress and every night he would run around the park and howl to his heart's content. He would miss it but he knew he wouldn't have to stay away from civilisation forever.

"We can always come here again for walks or picnics, let's get to your new home shall we?" James said as he placed his paw on Alex's shoulder and they both smiled at each other.

"Let's, I need a break from the wilderness" Alex said as he and the family of Wolves began to make their way out of the park.

It wouldn't be long until Alex and his new family made it out of the park and he looked forward to being in his new home as the sun continued to shine throughout Zootopia but its mysteries would remain in the darkness.

Alex was one of the mysteries and so was Luke. They are like each other in a certain fashion, both orphaned at a young age and both have strange abilities that they promised to hide from the general public.

Perhaps, some things are best left alone...

* * *

 **Before you get cranky, this is not the last chapter! There are dozens more to come up soon and let me know if you've any ideas for future chapters and that'll be appreciated!**

 **I apologize again for not uploading in a month! I'll try my best to make sure that never happens again but my exams are coming up so I'm killing myself with studying.**

 **And also, I want each and every one of you to pay your respects because of what happened in Manchester Arena on Monday night. If you do not know what happened, an Ariana Grande concert just ended and the audience which mainly consisted of children and teenagers began to make their leave, then, a suicide bomber in the crowd blew himself up in a crowd and killed 22 innocent people, most of them consisting of children and teenagers and injuring over 50 others. Normal terrorist attacks are very bad, but a terrorist attack on the youth? There are no words for that, it is absolutely disgraceful, heartbreaking and unacceptable.**

 **Wherever people go when they die, I hope they find peace. I'm sorry, I'm sometimes not very faithful and I don't know if I believe in a Heaven but if there is, I hope that the unfairly taken lives find their peace.**

 **If we can rest in peace, why can't we live in peace?**

 **It'll take more than terrorist attacks to break us down, if these losers think we are their little toys, they are dead wrong.**

 **Killing our children kills our hearts, killing a child means that you just took away a whole lifetime of opportunities from them, this same rule applies with everyone else, but with children, it's more saddening.**

 **Stay strong out there and leave your reviews!**

 **S47.**


	46. Chapter 46

Mystery cub Chapter 46: Something Ends, Something Begins...

 **We're nearing the end of my first ever story since I first began typing fanfiction and while this story may be weird to some, it's pretty cool to others.**

 **This is not the last chapter so don't you worry.**

 **I know Zootopia stories with magic and fantasy in them aren't really popular but I don't care! I've an audience to entertain! (Even if they leave no support!)**

 **I've also plans after the end of this story, more to follow in the Epilogue chapter that will be uploaded in the future...**

 **Leave your reviews and thank you for being a part of this amazing journey with me.**

 **Again! This story isn't over! As much as I don't want to stop it, every story has a beginning, and an end...**

 **Or does it?**

* * *

 **Savannah Central, streets not far from the Wolford Household, 3:30PM**

Onlookers on the streets of Zootopia looked in confusion as they saw a Human child walking with a family of three grey Wolves, he would easily be mistaken for a teenager since he is nearly as tall as Wolford, an adult Human could grow to be a lot taller than an adult Wolf as could Human teenagers grow taller than adult Wolves.

It was a rare sight to see a family of Mammals being mixed, some Mammals in Zootopia have been known to adopt Humans and despite public criticism due to Human reputation, the parents of the adopted Humans said that "Why would you believe the opinion of someone you don't know when you could talk to the very Mammal that is involved in your question?"

As mentioned before, Humans are seen as dangerous but they are more respected by the public, mostly. Picking a fight with a Human, physically or verbally would always end with the Human victorious because they would either ignore or use an insult so powerful that it would zip the mouth of any Mammal shut.

Even if Mammals had the courage to dare speak to a Human since they have to wear full body suits of light armour due to the fact that atmospheric changes in the past could cause the Human body to face respiratory problems, they would be insulting Humans for being Humans. Though the air is now safe for Humans, Humans don't generally show their face in public to remind the Mammals of Zootopia just who they are dealing with.

Alex, he was not one of those Humans. He did not need a suit of armour because he already had something that was way more powerful, the ability to take on the form of a big, anthropomorphic and scary Wolf which in turn would give him super strength, more sensitive senses and the most important aspect to Alex, undying loyalty to his family and friends.

Despite having a very dark and unforgiving past, Alex did not seem to be affected at all, three years of being held hostage in a cage didn't drive him insane or to the point of committing suicide, he wanted to show that he was strong and that he was not a weak little child. He dreamed nothing more of being free from the grasp of Peter and the Icepickers, his wish came true but not in the way he wanted.

He did not ask to kill Peter, being transformed into something else was terrifying for Alex at first, he wished to be free but he did not want to have to take the life of another, even if that other had made him suffer a life of pain and torture.

"James, we're getting stared at" Sheila said nervously as she gently held Alex's five fingered hand which was a little cold for her liking but she liked it for some reason, it is said that those with cold hands have a warm heart, that would perfectly describe Alex's personality. Sheila was correct because some Mammals were putting down their phones and newspapers just to look at three Wolves and a Human.

"Ignore them sweetheart, they don't know better than we do that Alex is a kind and intelligent boy" James said back, smiling at Alex which made Alex show a "oh hush" face as they kept walking back to the Wolford Household.

"That's one way to put it I guess, Dad" Alex said smiling at James, James couldn't help but lightly blush at being called Dad by someone he just agreed to take under his wing but he felt proud to hear himself being called 'Dad' from someone else.

"Calling him Dad already? What about Mom?" Sheila asked in a playful jealous manner as she lightly nudged Alex on his arm, he was already starting to like James and Sheila and he even considered calling them his mother and father since they are taking him in after all.

"If you want it that way Mom then it'll be that way, I'm happy to be with you all already" Alex said happily as he started to feel the strange emotions of care, affection and protection when in the presence of Luke, James and Sheila. Feelings that he would describe as happy family emotions. Luke noticed the funny look on Alex's face and decided to ask him if something was wrong.

"Is something bugging you Alex? You've a strange look on your face" Luke asked while trying to act in a respectful manner just incase it was a personal issue for Alex, he couldn't read Alex's mind so he'd have to ask questions since he couldn't get answers from inside his head.

"I'm just feeling a bit strange Luke, like all of you walking with me now, care for me and my well being. I just feel so weird and wonderful at the same time" Alex said as he tried to get a hold of himself but he was feeling so weird to be actually talking to an actual Mammal that loved him.

"I know what you feel like Alex, it's those kind of feelings and emotions that you feel when you have a family that you know will love you and will be there for you whenever you're feeling down and comfort you. You'll get used to having those feelings after a while" James said as he placed his paw on Alex's shoulder and they both made eye contact with each other, Alex could sense care in James' words and it comforted him.

"I guess so, it just feels so weird and wonderful at the same time like I said before. Any rules I need to know about your home? Anything important I need to know when we get there?" Alex asked as the family kept walking and it wasn't long until the Wolford Household could be seen in the distance.

"Well, be on your best behavior because we have four babies inside and we don't want you making them upset, be tidy and clean up after yourself. That's pretty much it, you can do whatever you want just as long as you don't break anything or put someone's life at risk" Sheila said as Alex listened very closely, since his first transformation, Alex was more disciplined and focused than a normal child would be just like Luke.

The day he became a Werewolf, he was no longer a little wimpy and defenceless boy.

"I'm not likely to do anything stupid so you don't have to worry about that and I know how to act when around babies so I think I'll be okay" Alex said happily since inside he was excited to meet what will soon be his little brothers and sisters, he didn't have any siblings as a kid but he looked forward to it.

"Oh you'll just get inside their heads and know if they're happy or not you cheater!" Sheila said as she ruffled with Alex's hair which messed it up a bit, she didn't say that sentence too loud so that no one looking at them would hear what they were saying.

"It's not like I can stop it you know, it just happens automatically Mom but it's better than just panicking but you don't know what to do" Alex said, making a very clear statement and Sheila had to nod in response to what Alex said to her.

"Not wrong there Alex, I can see our house up ahead so you can crash on the couch and watch some TV or you can go and meet the babies upstairs, I wouldn't be surprised if they were still asleep because they sleep a lot" Sheila said as she took out her keys and the family quickly made their way to the house before more and more onlookers appeared.

While Alex had seen the house before, he looked forward to seeing what it looked like inside because he imagined it looked a lot nicer than his underground den that he cherished very much but he knew he'd have to let go of it eventually as he could not live his entire life in there.

"Based off what I'm sending through the walls, the babies are about to wake up because they are starting to become hungry, I suggest we take action" Luke said as the family reached the white wooden picket fence and opened it, leading them into the front yard of the house.

"One supernatural kid is good but two of them together is even better, I think you and Alex will make good brothers" James said happily as he and everyone else walked up to the front door of the house, unlocking it with his keys and everyone walked inside.

Alex took in the new sights around and the new smells, the beige walls with portraits hanging on the walls, the smooth light brown wooden floor, the red rough floor mat you walk onto when you step through the door, the flight of stairs that looked to go on forever, the hallway you see when you walk in filled with colourful pots and polished wooden tables, the smell of strawberry air freshener in the air and the doorways left and right that you see when you walk into the house, the left one leading into the kitchen and the one in the right going into the living room.

"This is a nice house you have, must cost a fortune to keep it up and running" Alex said as he continued taking in the new sights which made him walk into the kitchen with granite worktops, red cupboards and drawers and a black granite floor that sparkled when the light was switched on, a wooden dining table sat nearby in the dining with the capacity of having 10 mammals sitting at it.

"Well, me and James are both ZPD Officers and we get paid good wages so it isn't much of a problem paying taxes, the car and all that rubbish" Sheila said as she, Luke and James followed Alex into into the kitchen and Alex as usual continued taking in the new sights.

"I know that you two are Officers but it's good to know you get payed well for doing what you do. I'm already liking this place, it's so open and more decorated than my old den" Alex said as he set down his case beside the dining table and continued wandering about.

"Well you can wander about the house and maybe Luke will be your little tour guide for you, while you're at it, maybe you could check out on the babies and feed them? We've baby food upstairs so you don't have to worry about going back downstairs" Sheila said as James opened the fridge to get himself a can of diet Petsi and Luke followed Alex out of the kitchen.

"Sure thing Mom, let's go Alex" Luke said as Alex waited for the little Wolf to catch up to him and they both walked out into the hallway, made their way back to the front door and eventually they both reached the stairs.

"Bet you can't beat me in a race up the stairs!" Alex said as he took off and quickly made his way up the stairs, only stepping on every second step and he was upstairs in a matter of seconds and he didn't show a sign of exhaustion or a drop of sweat, all Luke could do was just look at Alex with his mouth completely wide open and his eyes wide open that they'd fall out of their sockets if it was possible.

"Hey no fair! You've got longer legs than I do!" Luke said jealously as he began to run up the stairs but since his legs were a lot smaller than Alex's, he had to use every single step unlike Alex.

Once Luke made it to the top, he looked up at Alex who was simply leaning his back against the wall as he waited for him, with him fiddling with his fingers as he waited for Luke to get upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked in a sarcastic but not in a rude way as Luke just kept walking and grunted in response.

"Don't say a word furless, or I'll bite your nails off" Luke said back sarcastically but Alex didn't look phased at all by his gruesome threat.

"Try biting my nails off and I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets and put leeches inside them to clean up the mess, don't forget that I've been imprisoned for three years, threats like that don't scare me anymore. Nothing scares me anymore now that I think of it but if you call me furless again, I'll make you the furless one" Alex said in a jokingly evil tone and his threat made Luke gag in disgust, not just that but to have all of his fur shaved off himself, that'd be very bad.

Before Luke could even respond to what Alex said to him, they both turned their heads to the unmistakable sound of a baby giggling from the master bedroom.

"Sounds like they know we're here, let's go greet them shall we?" Luke said as Alex allowed Luke to lead him into the master bedroom and Alex was surprised to see 4 individual cots placed near the king sized bed, each one with a little nametag, blue for boys and pink for girls.

They both walked over to the painted white cot that had a blue nametag with the name 'Austin' on it, Alex and Luke peeked in to check on Austin, the little grey and white furred Wolf with sapphire blue eyes dressed in soft white cloth had just woken up based off the tiredness Alex and Luke could see in his eyes. Austin looked pretty curiously at Alex more than Luke because he had never seen something like Alex before, he began giggling happily and cooing as Alex leaned his hand in for Austin to play with which he seemed to love.

"I hope you don't take the as offensive but I think I might die from all of this cuteness" Alex said in a cutified tone as Austin continued fiddling with Alex's fingers like they were little toys and he laughed happily as he did, Alex kept feeling Austin's tiny little pink paw pads that were very warm and soft to touch.

"That's okay to say to us Wolves, we don't think it's offensive to be called cute by other Mammals unlike Bunnies. Human babies are just as adorable" Luke said as he looked down and smiled at Austin who continued happily playing with Alex's fingers.

"I sure wouldn't since my childhood was ruined but- that doesn't mean I can't fix it, I'm still young enough even though I became mature after I became a Werewolf but I don't care" Alex said as Luke walked over to a nearby cupboard to get some banana baby food since he could sense that the babies were hungry.

"Good choice of baby food, bananas can prevent you getting tumours, they are soft enough for babies to eat and they taste pretty nice too" Alex said, complimenting Luke as he walked back to Austin's cot so he could feed him. He opened the tub of banana baby food and used a plastic spoon to get some of the yellow mush out of the tub.

"Thank you Alex. Alright Austin, he comes the airplane! Nnnraaawwww!" Luke said as he lowered the spoon down to Austin's mouth so he could eat it, mimicking the sound of an airplane as he lowered the spoon down to Austin who continued messing with Alex's fingers.

Austin happily opened his mouth and ate the banana mush, smiling and giggling as he swallowed it up and he lifted his arms up into the air to get more of the baby food he hungered for.

Luke gave Austin one more spoonful of the baby food and looked at Alex who showed a look that meant he was about to ask a question.

"Can- can I hold him? I promise I won't drop him" Alex asked as gently as he could to show that he cared for Austin and he just wanted to feel Austin in his arms, Austin seemed rather excited as he continued giggling and lifting his arms in the air to continue playing with Alex's fingers.

"Of course you can hold him, just don't hold him up for too long because he gets scared afterwards" Luke said, giving a very precise warning that Alex could easily abide by. Alex lowered his arms into the cot and carefully lifted Austin out of the cot as he giggled and tried to touch Alex's face with his tiny little paws.

"Aww, aren't you a little cutie patooti?" Alex said in a childish voice as Austin gently rubbed Alex's face with excitement, this was his first time seeing a Human and he seemed to like Alex very much, despite him looking completely different from Luke and James and Sheila.

"Not hard to see that he likes you very much, put him back in the cot when you're finished with him and put him back to sleep, sing a lullaby or do something that'll make him go to sleep like if you have some ability that makes people go to sleep. There's probably a lot of things you can do but I don't know because your mind cannot be breached" Luke said as he walked over to the cot next to Austin's cot, the cot belonged to the cleverly named Wolford Jr.

Luke was about to peek in on the light grey and black furred Wolf pup but his ears twitched to the sound of Alex whispering something to Austin which made his eyes tired, he slowly began to fall asleep from what Alex was whispering to him which Luke assumed to be a lullaby. Austin fell asleep tucked in Alex's arms and he gently set Austin back into his cot.

"Were you singing Austin to sleep?" Luke asked and Alex nodded in response as he gave Austin one last look and he walked over to Wolford Jr's cot and stood beside Luke, peeking in at the light grey and black furred pup with the same blue eyes as Wolford stared with curiosity at Alex. Luke had the banana baby mush with him and put some on the plastic spoon to start feeding little Jr.

"I was singing a lullaby to Austin that I sang myself to sleep with when I was still held in a cage, it always worked on me so I assumed it would work on Austin and it worked. So this is Wolford Jr? He definitely looks like your Dad if he was a baby" Alex said, grateful that Wolford himself didn't hear what he just said as he thought he'd take that as an offensive joke. Luke just nodded his head in response and leaned down to start spoon feeding Wolford Jr.

"Want some delicious banana baby food? Actually, why don't you spoon feed him? He seems pretty curious about you" Luke said as he offered the jar of banana baby food and the plastic spoon to Alex he was rather surprised at first but he decided that he'd earn the trust of Wolford Jr if he fed him. Wolford Jr just cooed and made other baby noises as he waited for either the Wolf or the Human to feed him.

"I don't see why not, give them here" Alex said as he gently took the jar and plastic spoon out of Luke's paws and leaned down into Wolford Jr's cot, the baby Wolf began to giggle with excitement as Alex lowered the spoon of banana mush down to him. Alex decided to do something similar to Like before he fed Austin.

"Open your mouth, here comes the steam train! Choo Choo!" Alex said as Wolford Jr continued giggling and opened his little mouth as the spoon reached down to his height, Alex placed the spoon into Wolford Jr's mouth and he happily swallowed it and began to fiddle with Alex's fingers since they were pretty intriguing to him.

"Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if Anna and Sarah would want to play with your fingers, they never play with mine or my parents" Luke said with a hint of jealousy as Alex lightly laughed from Wolford Jr tickling his fingers as he gave the baby Wolf another spoonful of banana mush. Since Wolford Jr would have to be put asleep, Alex decided to do the same thing he did with Austin and gently tucked Wolford Jr into his arms, the Wolf pup giggled excitedly as he was hoisted up into the air by the strange looking creature he had never seen before and began rubbing Alex's face with his tiny fingers just like Austin did.

"He's just as feisty as Austin, I like that. Maybe he prefers my fingers because they are longer and bend more than your stubby little fingers, he must think they are some sort of strings that he can play with but I won't judge him, he is a baby after all" Alex said as he gently booped Wolford Jr's tiny little black and glossy nose which made the Wolf pup giggle happily.

"You do your little whispering lullaby and I'll go check on Anna" Luke said as Alex began to sing the same lullaby quietly to Wolford Jr. Luke took the jar of baby food and the plastic spoon and walked over to Anna's cot, the snow white furred Wolf pup with emerald green eyes just like Sheila looked up at Luke and began to make baby noises as she waited to be fed by him.

"Is this Anna? She's a pretty little girl, she actually looks like a Wolf that loved to walk in my forest if she was just a bit more taller and had purple earphones in her ears and loved listening to pop songs as she walked or jogged when she was outside. Wolford Jr has been out to sleep and you seem to have the responsibility of feeding Anna" Alex said as he leaned his head into the cot to peek in at Anna as Luke fed her.

When Luke was finished feeding Anna, she proceeded to throw an unsurprising curious look at Alex just like Austin and Wolford Jr.

"Wow, I thought that the babies would cry at the moment of seeing me but I appear to be proven wrong by them. What kind of sorcery is this?" Alex asked jokingly at the end which earned a laugh from Luke who walked over to Sarah's cot and began to give her spoonfuls of banana mush while Alex lifted Anna into his arms gently, she giggled excitedly and hopped her nose off of Alex's face which made him laugh from how cute she looked.

"Well three of them seem to like you already but little Sarah here just might prove you wrong" Luke said as Alex began whispering his lullaby to Anna which eventually made her fall back asleep in his arms, he gently placed her back down into her cot and smiled at the adorable sight of the little Wolf pup sleeping.

"That's a good Sarah, I'm glad these babies actually do what you want them to do, either they were born with good manners in them or perhaps it's something that involves me, I'll probably never know" Luke said as Sarah giggled eating the banana food from the plastic spoon that Luke offered her and she happily accepted it.

"It could be something to do with you as a matter of fact, I can sense a strange field of energy emitting from your body that seems to sooth my mind for some reason" Alex said as Luke opened his eyes wide open at the thought of something literally rising off of his body, how Alex could sense it was another question but he assumed that Alex and his superhuman senses were to blame.

"Can you now? Well I didn't notice anything floating around me, I wouldn't see it either would I?" Luke said as he stood back and let Alex walk over to the cot, he leaned his head in and the response that he got from Sarah was actually very unexpected.

She didn't cry, not did she laugh in excitement at the sight of the Human, she had already fallen asleep before Alex could even whisper a lullaby to her. She was fast asleep in her cot and she looked too cute to even shake awake, seems she wouldn't be seeing Alex for the first time anytime soon.

"Well would you look at that, she's already asleep and she didn't even need me to lullaby her to sleep, not yet anyways" Alex said as he looked down at the snow white and light grey fur Wolf pup wrapped in soft white cloth like the other babies, Alex felt so happy and proud to actually do something useful in this new family that pitied him and took him in after years of imprisonment and oppression, he started to feel those strange happy feelings again even when he was whispering lullabies to the babies, three of them anyways.

"Maybe that energy field you claim is radiating off of me is to blame? Either that or she was just very tired which would be a lot more simpler as an explanation" Luke said as he placed the tub of baby food back in the cupboard and walked into the en suite to wash the spoon, Alex was sitting down on the bouncy bed waiting for Luke to walk back into the room.

Luke noticed the expression on Alex's face looked like he was worried about something, Luke knew he didn't want to push it with Alex but he didn't want Alex to feel sad anymore because he doesn't deserve to be upset, he suffered enough in life and he wants him to let go of the past.

"Alex? You feeling okay?" Luke asked as he sat beside Alex and put his paw on the Human's strangely broad shoulders for him being so young, Alex didn't answer for a few seconds but he eventually spoke up after taking a deep breath.

"I don't know if I'm either very happy to be with a family or very sad about the fact that I'm a mon-" Alex said as he placed his head in his hands but before he could finish his sentence, Luke butted in and interrupted him.

"Do not call yourself a monster Alex. Don't say that because you are not a monster" Luke said in a serious manner which made Alex tilt his head to make eye contact with Luke, hesitation and inquisition could be seen in his golden yellow eyes and sadness could be seen in his pupils.

"Then what am I then? What am I if I'm not a monster? What am I if I'm not a freak? What am I to you Luke?" Alex asked as his voice nearly broke down from sadness but he took deep breaths to prevent himself from crying, he waited for Luke to respond, even if he could read Luke's mind, he didn't want to invade Luke's privacy.

Luke hesitated with his answer, but he didn't want to fall silent. After thinking for a few more seconds, he came up with an answer.

"Alex, to me, you're a victim of oppression and desperation. You lost your parents when you were young, you were imprisoned by the Mammal that killed your parents and he starved you, drugged you and beat you. You endured three years of pain and suffering you didn't deserve and you were desperate to do anything to be free. That story you told us in Greenwood Park about you transforming and killing and eating Peter and his goons was very extreme and sad, the emotions inside you, the anger, the rage, the fury, the fear and the satisfying feeling of getting your revenge on those who made you suffer took on the form of a Werewolf and you didn't kill Peter on purpose, you killed him because you fell victim to being blinded by your emotions. Alex, you were afraid, you turned into something that could set you free and you were scared because you knew that you were no longer just a little kid anymore. You're not a monster and you're not a freak, you're a survivor and you're someone who knows what it feels like to be oppressed, desperate and truly afraid. You're not a bad person, you're smart, you're friendly and you know that you're not alone out there. That is what you are to me, but most importantly, you're my brother, someone that I can look up too" Luke said as honest as he could, he wasn't speaking from his brain, he was speaking directly from his heart and he could tell that Alex felt somewhat relieved from what he was just told.

Alex didn't respond to what Luke said to him, instead, tears began to form in his eyes and he started sniffling as the tears dripped down his face. He wasn't crying because he was sad, he was crying because he was never spoken too so kindly and honestly before like Luke just did. Luke opened his arms and invited Alex in for a hug which he happily accepted.

"Thank you" Alex whispered as he gently cried into Luke's shoulder and Luke just rubbed Alex's soft hair and gently rocked him in his warm embrace.

"Just breath Alex, take deep breaths and relax yourself, I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you, I promise you that from the bottom of my heart" Luke spoke in a heartwarming tone and he could tell that his words of wisdom were working on Alex, Luke felt happy and grateful to help sooth Alex's anxiety and he knew that Alex would eventually let go of everything he suffered in the past.

* * *

While Luke and Alex were in the master bedroom tending to the babies, James was in the office looking at documents that would consist of reports from certain Officers and Detectives, photographs of suspicious activity and potential criminal sightings, it was no surprise to James and it was steadily boring looking through all of the documents but he had to do it to get it out of the way.

"Act of Grand Theft Auto in Savannah Central during a Gazelle Concert, a red Pawyota Yaris, stolen car possibly located in Downtown Zootopia for reasons unknown, perpetrator's identity is unknown but we know that his or her species is a Zebra. Alright, these pictures certainly show the same car in different areas, same numberplate and colour, hooded driver with a long face, should alert Chief Bogo to send in some Detectives to investigate the last area the car was seen in and see what they can't find" James said as he ruffled through a document which contained paperwork and pictures from Officer Delgato who was notified of Grand Theft Auto in his area, he didn't find the car but he used the clever 24/7 surveillance cameras across the city to find where the culprit had gone. He has yet to bring in the perpetrator responsible.

"Act of possible ra-, nope, this is total bullshit. It's not rape when a Human sits beside a rabbit at the bus stop, sure, they look scary when you can't see their faces but give them a break. By rape, I wonder if they mean that either someone forcefully stuck their penis in someone or someone's boyfriend broke up with you because you cheated on him, that's your fault" James said to himself as he looked at some pictures which showed a Human in vantablack light armour with glowing green eyes sitting beside a rather scared looking sand yellow Rabbit in a bus stop from CCTV footage in Savannah Central.

Continuing looking through more and more documents with either intriguing or stupid stories to them, James eventually found a dark blue folder with the word 'confidential' stamped onto it in red, James immediately knew to himself that this was a folder that contained very serious information that was to be never told to anyone. He opened the folder and was met with grotesque pictures of half eaten Polar Bears in a house filled with shattered glass and snow, a large metal door crushed one of the bodies and blood was almost everywhere on the floor.

"Blood on ice murders? On the forth of March 2015, bystanders in Tundratown alerted ZPD of a disgusting smell coming from a house near the Central Marketing District, five Officers were dispatched to the scene and were forced to break the front door down due to no response from anyone inside. The moment they stepped inside, the metallic smell of blood and the rotten stench of death filled their noses and it was apparent to them that a dead body was in the house, what they weren't expecting to find was the bodies of three mangled, half eaten and brutally injured Polar Bears, one of them crushed by a large metal door, one of them literally eaten to death and one of them hidden like he was stashed for later. It is thought that this was an act of illegal consumption of flesh but the murder responsible for this grotesque act was never found and barely any trades of the murderer was found, the only thing that pointed out the murderer's whereabouts was big heavy unidentified pawprints in the snow outside of the house but the snow had already filled up most of the tracks and our sniffer dog Officers couldn't find any interesting scents from the murderer, the species of the killer is not Wolf and is perhaps an unidentified subspecies. The victims were later identified as criminals Peter Polar, Thomas White and Martin Sharptooth who were part of the Tundratown Ice pickers criminal syndicate. We are led to believe that this may have been an act of vengeance and savagery. Shattered glass littered the floors of the house, snow was blowing in due to all of the windows being broken and blood puddles had turned into ice. Investigations went underway and when our detectives sent down into the basement, they made an unusual discovery. It appears that something was imprisoned in the basement of the house and managed to escape by literally tearing the cage apart, breaking the basement metal door off of its hinges and killed everyone it saw. It takes great strength to perform such a feat and no Wolves have been reported to literally tear massive metal cages to shreds and break off extremely heavy doors. Due to lack of evidence and no leads to the culprit, we have suspended this case until further evidence is brought" James said as he carefully read over the report and looked over the pictures which disgusted him, but he instantly knew what he was looking at.

He was looking at the exact scene from what Alex had told him when he first transformed into a Werewolf, the breakout from the cage, the metal door broken off its hinges, the three dead and eaten Polar Bears, shattered glass, it was exactly what Alex had told him.

"Christ of almighty if there is one, Alex wasn't kidding when he told us what happened, he sure ripped those Polar Bears up good. No, he didn't do it James, he would never do something like that, you know that yourself, why would this be in my weekly document check is my question" James said as he continued fiddling with pictures of the house and everything interesting on the scene, he eventually found a small DVD box, James opened it and there was a disc inside with the words 'ZNN News Report on the Blood Ice murder case' written on with red marker. Intrigued, James placed the disc into his computer's DVD player and waited for the video to play.

He continued foraging through the folder and he eventually found what appeared to be long and thick jet black fur in a clear evidence bag, it looked extremely similar to the fur that would appear on Alex's body when he turned into a Werewolf. A small white label with the words 'Fur from the suspected murderer, guys in the Forensics lab couldn't identify the species of the animal with this kind of fur, we're at a dead end now" was on the bag and as James looked at the thick fur, the video eventually began playing.

"ZPD in Tundratown are calling this a very strange and very gruesome murder case after the mangled and half eaten bodies of three Polar Bears were found in a house in Tundratown today, Officers arrived on the scene after bystanders reported a 'strange' smell coming from the house and the source of the smell was coming from the three decomposing bodies of criminals Peter Polar, Thomas White and Martin Sharptooth. This video taken from an Officer's cellphone has been censored for graphic imagery and easily disturbed individuals are still advised to look away from their screens" Peter Moosebridge said on the scene in front of the very house in Tundratown which was blocked off with yellow crime scene tape, Police cars and other news vans and helicopters surrounded the area and were interviewing Officers on the scene.

"Even when censored, you can still see the sheer amount of blood on the floor and the partially eaten bodies of the three Polar Bears. Windows were shattered and snow was blowing into the house as Detectives investigated the scene, shattered drinking glasses and pots were also smashed as if someone had smashed them with a hammer. The house itself looked as if it was turned upside down as furniture and other utensils were littered all over the inside of the house. It is unclear as to what caused this savage act and ZPD are appealing for any witnesses who passed the house during the week" Peter Moosebridge said as a video taken from a cellphone played, blurring out of the blood and dead bodies which could still be identified anyways due to the sheer amount of blood. The news report went back to Peter Moosebridge who still stood a far distance from the house and looked rather disturbed.

"As of now, Detectives have no leads to the whereabouts to the killer of what they are calling the Blood Ice murder case. The question still remains, where has the murderer disappeared too and what were his or her intentions to perform such a cruel and disgusting act? This is Peter Moosebridge from ZNN, signing off" Peter Moosebridge said as the video stopped playing and James was left speechless from what he saw.

He had heard of the case, but back then he didn't have access to all the cool new stuff the ZPD had so he didn't get an opportunity even look at the case itself, why was this case in with the other documents he looked at weekly? Someone thinking James is some sort of Einstein or someone just being an idiot to him.

"Wait a minute, who was that walking behind Peter Moosebridge right before it cut to the cellphone video? He looked rather worthy of looking at" James said to himself as he rewinded the video back to that segment of the video and waited for Peter Moosebridge to stop talking as that was when the exact moment that the 'strange' figure appeared in the camera's point of view.

He paused the video as the figure came into view.

He could not believe who was walking on the same sidewalk that Peter Moosebridge was standing on as he told the audience what was happening behind him.

A hooded figure in a black hoodie with no kind of muzzle or any sign of fur, showed his face to the camera for just a few milliseconds before the segment cut to the cellphone video.

That hooded figure, it was the very person responsible for what had happened there.

It was Alex.

"Nope, sorry guys, but if you think I'm some sort of know at all then you're wrong, perhaps it's best that this case remains 'unsolved' for lack of sympathy for the true victim of this case" James said as he ejected the disc out of his computer and placed all the papers and pictures back into the blue folder.

Finished with his documents, he left a small word stamp on the blue folder containing a past that should forever be forgotten.

The words 'case unsolved' were left stamped onto the folder by James himself as he stood out of his chair and left his office, not cleaning the mess back in the office.

"Perhaps some things should be left unsolved..."

* * *

 **And that's that Chapter done and posted!**

 **Sorry for the wait! Just enjoying my dog days while they last!**

 **By the time I release this chapter to all of you, my birthday will have already passed by one or two days, I'd rather not talk about my age for privacy reasons but you can still a Happy Birthday message in your reviews.**

 **How'd you like the ending of this chapter? Quite a revelation isn't it? Alex spotted visiting the scene of the house he was imprisoned in for 3 years during a ZNN News Report that was broadcasted 2 days after he killed Peter and his friends.**

 **I'll be ending this story in the next chapter unfortunately, but I feel like this story has reached that point of conclusion.**

 **But don't be sad!**

 **I plan on publishing a series of one-shots and perhaps requests that take place after the events of this story! Maybe they could serve as a means of a running up to a potential sequel...**

 **Let me know what you think in your reviews down below and be sure to put in "Happy Birthday S47!" in your reviews!**

 **Sorry for the wait again! Not easy to type up when my gaming habits kick in!**


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **This is it, the final chapter.**

 **Or is it? That is for you to find out...**

* * *

 **Wolford Household, Savannah Central, 11:30PM**

Being in the southern Savannah Central area of Zootopia, there was a lot less light pollution which meant that the inhabitants of certain areas would get a fantastic opportunity to see a night sky filled to the brim with countless stars that look like fireflies trapped in the sky.

James and Sheila were already fast asleep and so were the babies, Luke and Alex on the other paw/hand were not, they snuck out of bed and decided to go stargazing for the night, spend some brother to brother time with each other.

The moon was in the phase of a Lunar eclipse, therefore the moon itself shined a dark orange colour which would make it easy to mistake the celestial body for Mars, it was very rare to see one and Luke and Alex were glad to see such a beautiful sight in the sky.

Alex was in his Werewolf form, sitting down in the cut and clean grass with his knees crossed and he had his head tilted up in the sky, Luke was standing on his right shoulder like a parrot on a Pirate Captain's shoulder and had his head tilted upwards towards the sky too, trying to count the countless amount of stars.

"It's such a beautiful sight isn't it? I was always fascinated by the night sky when I was a little kid, space in general always fascinated me as a matter of fact" Luke said happily as he fiddled with Alex's twitching ears which lightly tickled Alex, it didn't even bother him that his brother was now a hulking beast, he didn't really care at all.

"It is, I remember seeing the Northern Lights in Tundratown, so many different colours as they danced through the cold winter skies, hard to believe that when they are dancing in the sky that a massive solar flare has been reflected by the magnetic field" Alex said as thoughts of blue, green, orange and even red Northern lights came into his head and he always remembered looking up at them, basking in their glory.

"Sounds like a nice memory, pretty hard to believe that when we see the many rays of lights dancing in the night sky that the Earth is deflecting a solar flare" Luke said as he could already imagine the Northern Lights dancing throughout the night sky, it was a moment like this that was to be cherished, two brothers hanging out and conversing with each other like brothers should.

"Yeah. I honestly never thought that any of this would happen in my life" Alex said as he lowered his head down slightly and his ears twitched back which gave an indication that he was feeling sad, Luke could even feel the sadness off of Alex by the messages he could hear from his head.

"Any of what would happen in your life? That you'd find a new family and a new home?" Luke asked as he gently stroked behind Alex's ears to make him feel a bit better, although he immediately realised that his attempts were in vain as Alex didn't really respond to the strokes.

"Exactly, I thought that anyone who came across me or found out what I truly was if they tried to help me, they would think that I was- no, I can't bring myself to continue that sentence" Alex said as he placed his head into his padded and furred hands, something was really beginning to bother him and Luke was determined to find out what it was.

"Well we didn't, Mom and Dad know that you needed help and they didn't care if you can morph into something straight out of a horror film, no offense but you can make a terrifying appearance when someone sees you for the first time" Luke said as Alex lightly chuckled when he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm the Really Big Bad Wolf. It's just, I sometimes think what my life would've been like for me if none of these events ever took place, if my parents never got murdered, if Peter never took me hostage for three years, if I didn't gain the ability to morph into a Werewolf by some strange voice, I don't know if that life would been better than this one, or worse, or just the same as it is now for me, without everything else mentioned" Alex said as the infinite amount of possibilities began to flow through his head, he could already see what that life would've been like, he could see his mother and father, he could see himself as a more carefree and happy child, living a normal and steady life like most others would.

Luke honestly couldn't put his thoughts into words as he too could imagine the possibilities if he didn't gain the vast intelligence and mind of a Human being, along with a few other special abilities to add more to the list, Luke couldn't picture his parents unlike Alex as he never met them, he didn't even have a picture of them, he just had to accept the fact that he would never meet his biological parents again when he was younger.

"To be honest Alex, I have those thoughts too, but I can't picture anything since I never met my real parents, I just forget about them completely because it makes it easier for me, maybe I do see them but I don't recognize them amongst the big crowd of Mammals in the city" Luke said as Alex slightly raised his head out of his hands and took a deep breath, Luke could sense he was about to cry but Alex was holding it back.

"You can think that as you wish, I can't since, well, you know that story. I sometimes ask myself why me out of all Mammals in existence had to live such a strange life, a life filled with happiness that turned into pure sadness and dread, which then turned into a life of slight relied and sudden dear which is a now a life of so many mixed emotions. At this point, I don't really know anymore" Alex said as he spoke with a slight broken manner but he didn't shed any tears or showed signs of weakness.

"Maybe that's for the best Alex, you've suffered enough in your life, I have those kind of thoughts too but I just ignore because it makes things easier for me. All we can do right now is enjoy the happy life we have now while it lasts, a happy life that you deserve" Luke said as he began to pet the bridge of Alex's muzzle which got his attention as he tilted his head back towards.

Alex didn't make an immediate response to what Luke just told him, he let those words repeat themselves in his head as Luke looked straight into his blood red eyes, Luke's words were wise to him and he would make sure to remember those words in the future.

"You're right, ah, the ramblings of a child, they'll say whatever they want" Alex said as he tilted his head back up to look at the countless stars dotted throughout the night sky, he knew he would just have to cope with the new emotions he is feeling because he isn't alone anymore, that would take some time.

"Actually, while we're at this, can I ask you something?" Luke asked as he sat down on Alex's shoulder and looked up at the stars just like Alex and admired how beautiful they looked.

"Sure, what is it?" Alex responded as he waited for a response from Luke, he could sense Luke was nervous about asking whatever question he had but he waited for Luke to speak up.

"Do you ever wonder what's up there? Out there in space?" Luke eventually spoke up, Luke liked to think about the possibility of sentient Alien life beyond Earth and actually meeting an Alien one day because it was just him, he had to distract himself with whatever thoughts he could come up with.

"Like what? Aliens out there wondering what it's like here?" Alex responded as nicely as he could, he didn't want to act sarcastically with Luke with him asking a question like that, he'd rather listen to what Luke had to say.

"You could say that, do you think we'll ever meet them?" Luke asked as the many thoughts of meeting Aliens ran throughout his head, he just hoped that they would be friendly Aliens.

"If there are Aliens out there and if they're nice, then yeah, I would like to meet them, even though a lot of you Mammals think us Humans aren't from Planet Earth" Alex said as he made a very valid statement, many Mammals would make up theories that Humans were actually Aliens and live on Earth since their home was destroyed by an asteroid, but many know that Humans appeared on Earth just like every other creature and ignore those stupid theories.

"Well I'm not stupid enough to think that, you don't sound or smell Martian, not that I know what Martians sound or smell like but you get my point don't you?" Luke said as he and Alex chuckled at their little Martian speculation, even though Humans are a teensy tiny percent Martian.

"I'm certainly not a Martian, although I would like to live on Mars should it be terraformed in the future, I think it would be pretty cool" Alex said as he could imagine living on Mars just like he lives in Earth, just with two moons, longer days, years and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"I wouldn't mind that either. Look! A shooting star!" Luke said as he just spotted a blue shooting star zoom across the sky, leaving a trail of dust behind it as the shooting star burned up in the atmosphere, it wasn't common to see shooting stars in Zootopia so this was a moment to be savoured.

"You know what to do when you see one, make a wish" Alex said as he already thought of his wish, he wouldn't say it however since it was a universal rule to keep your wishes from a shooting star secret.

Luke made his almost immediately, but just like Alex he couldn't tell him what is was because of the universal rule.

"It's really past our bedtime, I say we call it a day and snooze the night away" Alex said as he let out a tired yawn and stretched his arms out into the air, he really felt like sleeping and not doing anything in the morning tomorrow.

"I don't wanna sleep with Mom and Dad, Dad snores and Mom talks silly things in her sleep" Luke said with an annoyed tone, as much as he liked them cuddling him under the covers, he couldn't stand them constantly making noise as they slept.

"Who said anything about sleeping upstairs? We could sleep on the couch in the living room, fire hasn't died off yet so there will be a warm atmosphere and I could be your pillow if you get any nightmares" Alex said as the idea just popped in his head, he spoke rather mockingly at the end of his sentence with a light chuckle to ass insult to injury.

"Oh hush! Although, I'd rather sleep anywhere else than with my parents, would you really let me sleep with you on the couch?" Luke asked just to be sure that Alex was okay with it, he'd imagine Alex would be pretty soft and warm with all the fur and body heat inside him.

"I don't mind, assuming you don't snore as loud as James" Alex said as he stood up with Luke still sitting on his shoulder, not looking likely to get down anytime soon.

"I haven't reached that stage yet so I'm sure you've nothing to be afraid of, I could be your little teddy if you get scared overnight" Luke bantered back with a good comeback at the end, he and Alex laughed at their own witty banter time.

"Got some guts don't ya? Anywho, let's get inside" Alex said as he lightly shook his shoulder, toying with Luke but Luke kept a firm grip on Alex's thick body fur so he wouldn't fall off that easily, Alex began walking his way back to the back door of the house and silently opened it, ducking his head underneath the doorway to avoid banging his head and made his way into the house.

Walking into the living room of the house, the only light that there was the lightly burning firewood which gave the room a warm amber light, a small white light shined in from the curtains from the streetlights outside on the street, it was also very quiet, yet everything sounded louder at night.

"Oh, I really don't feel like doing anything tomorrow morning but just sleep and sleep" Alex spoke softly as he sat carefully sat down on the couch, being careful not to sit on his tail as he swished it out of the way and laid down on his back on the couch, resting his big head against a soft cushion at the end of the couch, Luke cuddled close against Alex's neck and move about until he found a comfortable spot to sleep in.

"I guess I'll never know how life would be if all that bad stuff happened" Alex thought to himself as he felt himself slowly fall asleep as he placed his padded paws on Luke like they were blankets and gently placed his head over Luke's small one.

"Perhaps that's for the best..."

* * *

 **This may not seem like much, but it was the best I could do given my unfortunate circumstances.**

 **I said this in one of my other stories, but I'll say it in this one, I recently found out that I have a high chance of having a schizophrenic mental condition.**

 **If you don't know what that means, it means that I am likely to have split personalities and I can hear things none of you can, I don't wanna talk about that part.**

 **I want to thank all of you for being on this long journey with me, by the time most of you see this, it will be the first anniversary that this story was published onto this website, a strange, loving and emotional story if you ask me.**

 **Leave your reviews to show just how much you loved this story and how long it has been on for.**

 **Every beginning has an ending, there is no doubt for that.**

 **But every ending, has an inevitable beginning...**


End file.
